Something New For The Both Of Us
by LittlePinkHouses
Summary: Finn realises his feelings for Kurt, Kurt realises it's possible to be loved. My first ever fanfiction. Kurt/Finn Slash
1. Kurt

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please be nice. I will gladly take advice and corrections and new ideas to develop this story. I do plan on extending this story further, I am currently in the middle of a Finn chapter, and I guess I'll go from there. But it depends how the actual Glee stories on the show develop, if Kinn gets completely thrown out the window by Ryan and everything is Kurt/Sam or this new Blaire guy then I'll rethink my story. I'm a strong Kinn shipper, so I might just carry on. **

**Also, sadly, regrettably and annoyingly I do not own Glee, the characters or their story lines, but oh, how I wish I did. **

* * *

Kurt

I hated that taste. The taste of failure and giving up; it was slightly metallic and lingered in my mouth after I swallowed. And that smell, oh, that smell. Strong coffee, banana and some left over mushroom pasta from two days ago. Yes, yes I was yet again in the dumpster, third time this week to be precise. I had somehow bitten my lip as I fell, the blood leaked out of my mouth as I gathered my stuff from the rubbish topped surface of the dumpster. Some books had managed to slide out of my satchel. I saw my Spanish book and sighed.

Spanish was one of my favourite lessons, it was a drag, but I got to sit next to Finn Hudson. A smile crept across my face as I sat in the dumpster and elaborated on the thought of him a bit more. It wasn't like I was interested in Spanish itself, oh hell no, I was pretty much just interested in Finn. He had recently moved away from Quinn for obvious reasons (the whole baby drama and Puck still got to him) and chose to sit next to me. _To me._ He chose to sit next to me, actually when I think back he didn't even hesitate. We actually worked well together, despite my need to be unconditionally loved by him forever. My romantic motives aside, I never seemed to appear as someone who was longing for him. Well, I think. We really trusted each other; sometimes he'd be explaining something that happened with his mom which was really quite private or venting about how he was getting annoyed by Rachel; which I obviously couldn't agree more with. Anyway, my hatred for Rachel put out of the way, when he would be telling me these things I always wondered how we got there. A few months ago, I was being thrown into this very dumpster by him now he's expressing things his diary or pillow doesn't even know. We surprising got on really well, considering we're two completely different people. Granted there were a few odd and awkward moments when he's catch me staring at him in a dream or if we touched for too long. Finn would never pull away, we just sat there awkwardly touching and end up smiling at each other with a look that could only be described as "this is really gay, but I don't really give a fuck".

I accidently swallowed the blood again, gagging on it and thinking about if this got onto my new jacket I would possible start some kind of fashion war. Admittedly, it would take a while to get this banana smudge out of my shirt but my jacket was hanging on. Surviving. My bag however was covered in coffee. Perishing. I rolled my eyes, hugged my Spanish book tightly and sighed while packing it all away. To say I felt fine was a lie; I was on the verge on tearing up. The thought of Finn never loving me and being in this metal cage of emptiness and unloved objects, of which I felt a part of, was to over whelming.

I jumped in my skin a little when I heard a metallic thud to the said of me, outside the dumpster. Admittedly I was too scared to look up, so I acted like I was finding something in the dumpster, problem was there were too many things to pick from.

"Kurt, take my hand."

I slowly raised my head to see a handsome, chunky man perched over the edge of the dumpster. His deep chocolate eyes glistened as they met mine; for a moment I got lost in them. Finn pushed himself further over the edge, lowering his hand in level with my face. He waved it about a bit and repeated himself,

"Kurt, take my hand! C'mon I'm here to help," he shot me one of his infamous lop sided smiles and showed his teeth which reminded me of a 10 year old. Perfectly square teeth, like a cartoon. His eyes showed trust as I slid my fingers between his, he held tighter than I expected and his palms were much softer and comforting that I had originally thought.

It was a tangled mess, trying to get me out, usually I did it by myself since no one would help Lima's one and only gay. I could tell Finn didn't know what to do with his spare hand, for a while he was kind of awkwardly waving it around. But then I suddenly felt a tight grip of my ass. I tensed up a little, hopefully not enough for him to notice. I think the fact that he so casually did it was what got me the most. He placed me down on the hot concrete of the parking lot. He held onto my waist; my arms around his neck. What is he doing? Does he realise we look very gay at this moment in time?

We stayed like that for a while, unaware; while I was trying to ignore my thoughts and just enjoying this moment. His gaze in my eyes almost hurt, so much strength and confidence, yet showing so much confusion and fear. I blinked, regrettably, splitting our gaze and daze. He still held on; his hand rose and slowly brushed my fringe backwards into its usual place. His long skinny fingers followed the action through all the way to the back of my head. His strong, dominating hand came round slowly and rested on the side of my face. Delicately placing his fingers behind my left ear so his pale hugged my jaw and his thumb hovered, ever so gently over my cheek bone. Slowly, he moved it. Brushing the left of my face, I honestly felt like I was at home, almost like this is the way it was meant to be, everything felt so natural. Maybe it was just me, but it didn't stop my feelings and thoughts which were so arousing. It was something I would never forget, and if this turned out to be a dream I swear I could've ripped up my Gucci scarf on the spot. Well, maybe not, but I'd be pretty pissed. He showed me a smile as he reluctantly removed his hand; I felt my body shrink in on itself at the loss of his touch.

I could've kissed him right there and then, but I held myself back not wanting to ruin this moment; clearly he was still unaware of what he was doing to me. We looked into each other's eyes deeply. The bell rang from inside, Finn turned slightly and peered over his shoulder, returning back to me with a huge smile. Finn's hand turned into a fist and removed itself from my waist. My eyes widen, surely he wouldn't beat me after what just happened, then again it was Finn he was probably confused and angry and I was there practically wearing a sign that read "human punch-bag." My mind was racing but it slowed down when he playfully punched my shoulder.

"I think we should get inside," he laughed and hunched his bag further on his shoulder. All I could do was nod, nodded slowly with my mouth tightly shut in case something blurted out. Something like, "Finn I love you, more than it's physically, mentally and emotionally possible!" I hadn't realised I was frozen on the spot, not even the beaming sun could melt me from this position. Finn stopped in his trek back to the school doors, turned around and spoke.

"Hey Kurt? Are you sure you're ok? You seem a bit... distant." His voice was sweet, yet worry and harshness was woven in between. My mouth opened, I stood for a while pondering on what to say.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. Just a bit of blood right?" I winced as I knew some of it had got on my shirt, what an insult to Marc Jacobs, but for some reason I didn't really care right now.

"I'm always here for you, you know Kurt? Just let me know if you need any help, no matter when it is, just tell me and I'll be there." He paused and made sure he looked me in the eyes, "I promise." It came from the heart, the words sounded so warm and loving. He cared about me, whether it was the way I wanted him to or not, he actually cared about me.

"Sure, I know. After all you are my knight in shining armour." WHAT? HONESTLY KURT? Why on Earth did you just say that, out loud, to him? Damn his charming side and damn my overly loving heart. I just smiled to cover up my obvious outburst and blushing cheeks. Ignoring the desire to run away to somewhere where no one would look for me like Alaska. Everyone knows I hate snow. I mean I can find it romantic but most of the time it gets all your clothes wet, all your shoes wet, makes you cold resulting in wearing some hideous fluffy coat and it freezes up the car engine resulting in walking everywhere; which then takes you back to my previous points – wet clothes, wet shoes etc.

"Awesome!" my internal venting of my hatred towards snow was interrupted. "Do I get to wear a helmet? 'Cause you know that'd be awesome and stuff." God I loved his overuse of the word "stuff", he used it for everything. I just laughed and pushed him forward by his lower back.

I really do love Finn Hudson.


	2. Finn

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Sorry for taking a while, I haven't had a decent english lesson to write it in, so I've been a bit slow. This is longer than the other for reasons you'll find out. I'm writing the chapter after this now, so it should be up soon. Thank you for all the alerts I got from the first chapter, and reviews are like chocolate, of which I'd marry if it were possible.**

**But before we commence, you must know that Glee is not mine, neither are Kurt or Finn. Or any of the cast for that matter God dammit.**

**

* * *

**

Finn

I wasn't gay. I mean, sometimes I peeped at other guys curiously after practise but that was purely to see if I lacked in size, you know, _down there._ Not that it would matter, but I'd like to think I could pleasure who ever I have sex with. But nothing else came from that, I never got turned on by the view or anything. I was just curious, not gay. Well not curious as in, curious to get it on with a guy I mean curious to see if I was big enough, in my lower departments. I suppose I had wondered, when I looked at Kurt he always seemed happy, happy with himself and with others. He didn't have a care in the world, and his life seemed so much better than mine. He was happier everyday even when he got slushied and would cutely run off to the girl's bathroom. Happier than I'd ever been.

But none of that explained why I was jerking myself off in the shower, about to come, thinking about Kurt. Not just _thinking_ about Kurt, more thinking about doing things _to him._ _So many things I could do to him, with him._ And, boy was I enjoying it. That didn't make me gay though did it?

Ok, so maybe it was but for some reason I wasn't stopping myself, something felt right about it. Almost like it was something I did every day, although lately it had been an everyday thing. I just couldn't stop myself, you know? in the shower was the only time I actually thought about things clearly, I got most of my ideas for Glee in the shower which when I told Mr Schue gave me an odd look, but mostly it was things about Kurt. I thought about him all the time, but never about my feelings towards him. Did I have a crush on him? Was it even possible to like a guy without being gay?

After asking myself endless questions which I never actually answered, I got out of the shower and dried myself off. It was 4pm so there was no point dressing in something decent as no one would see me until the next day. Apart from my mom but she's my mom, she's seen me naked many times - I have a bad habit of forgetting to lock the bathroom door. Okay, _cringe._ I banished the thought from my mind and got myself three donuts from the fridge, placed them on a plate then carelessly put them in the microwave. Hot donuts and chocolate sauce was my comfort food. My mom had told me off once, saying I'd get fat and then lose my place on the football team meaning she'd have to deal with me being all depressed again and she really didn't want to do that. I knew she was joking, but she was kind of being serious and I didn't particularly want to be the depressed again.

I stared at the wall for about two minutes not thinking anything, just following the pattern in the kitchen tiles with my eyes. I was waiting for the microwave to ping but it wasn't the microwave that pinged. I was confused, my brain hadn't yet comprehended the fact that someone was at the door. I turned on my feet, not really paying much attention to anything, I was just expected it to be a delivery or one of those annoying guys who try to sell you a conservatory. I casually swung the door open, sighed and blinked slowly waiting for the _'hello, I'm from something, something limited, can we interest you in a conservatory?'_ But all I got was silence; I focused my eyes on who was actually on the doorstep.

Kurt. It was Kurt, standing there looking down with his feet slightly turned inward. I could tell he had a pout spread across his lips but I couldn't help but smile. He looked so adorable, so huggable, and so sweet and loads of other describing words I couldn't think of. I ignored my need to cup him in an embrace, stroke his hair and gently kiss his soft red lips, and managed to stutter out some words.

"H-hey Kurt, are you alright?" I leaned my head to the side and lowered it a bit to try and catch his eyes. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and raised his head.

"I-I kind of forgot my house keys, can I come in for a bit until my dad comes home?"

"Sure, of course, come in!" maybe I said that a bit enthusiastically, is that the right word? But his face was just too sweet to say no too. He had put his best puppy dog face on, could I really say no and leave him out there in the rain?

He walked in and gently brushed his shoulder against my chest as he passed, I let out a moan and a sigh at the same time, hoping it was quiet enough for him not to hear. He took of his shoes and hung his bang on the banister of the stairs. He went to take his raincoat of but being Kurt, this meant it was expensive and a fashion item meaning it wasn't like taking off a normal raincoat. He got his arm stuck and made some kind of angered groan, I laughed to myself at how mad he was getting so I had to help. I slowly walked up behind him and held onto the coat, he peered up at me over his shoulder and smiled. My eyes caught his; they were so deep and interesting. They were blue with a hint of green, even in the dim light of the house they sparkled.

I didn't realise how long we had been standing there in this tangle of his coat, I was completely and utterly lost in his eyes. I felt like I could read them like a book, something inside me hoped he could read mine and see how much I desired him, but at the same time I didn't want him to know.

"I've got it Finn, don't worry," he said, completely catching me off guard and shocking me out of my trance, all he did was smile.

"How can you be wet underneath your raincoat? Isn't the whole point of them to protect you from getting wet?" I said, baffled by the fact his jeans and shirt we're soaked through.

"I was in my car, so I didn't need to wear it, but since you took _so_ long to answer the door I had to put it on to stop me getting wet," he smiled. "I wasn't expecting you to take until Christmas 2012 to answer the door, that Finn is why I'm wet." I blushed a little, hoping it wasn't showing because I could feel myself heating up. It didn't get awkward it just went silent, I think Kurt was waiting for me to reply to him, and to be truthful I was waiting for myself to reply as well.

"Err d-do you want to, you know, change in-into some of my clothes? I know they're not couture and designer and totally unflattering on you but they'll keep you warm." _As will a hug from me, maybe we could snuggle on the sofa? _I thought to myself straight after I spoke, for a while I thought I had actually said it but I was sure I didn't. Thank God.

"Thanks Finn, you're a life saver. And your clothes aren't _unflattering" _almost gagging on his last word, because he knows that, to him, they're unflattering.

"Kurt, you said they were to Mercedes, two days ago. I heard you," I said in a flirty way I hoped his realised this time. He smiled when I nudged him on the shoulder, directing him to upstairs. I tried not to stare at his perfectly shaped butt as he walked up the stairs to my room.

My room was a mess, if I knew Kurt was coming it wouldn't be, I promise. He walked in and stood to the side of the door, just staring. His now wide bright blue eyes were scanning my room. Analysing every single atom, judging my western wallpaper and clearly trying to hold back his slight OCD urge to clean my room there an then. He was obviously stunned by my room and not in a good way. I rummaged around in my draws trying to find the smallest pants I owned to fit his tiny waist. I thought a big top didn't matter, in fact I picked out one of my football jerseys as it's always been a strange fetish of mine to have someone I was in a relationship with wear my clothes. Although we weren't in a relationship. _Ouch_ that pulled a few heart strings. God, I wanted him. I wanted him so much.

Kurt had moved to sit on my bed; I chucked the clothes over my shoulder directly at him. He playfully gave me a look saying "_you'll pay for that later!" _– Damn straight I would. He looked down at the clothes, then back at me looking a little worried.

"Erm, Finn?" he said, tilting his towards the door, implying I should leave while he changed.

"Seriously, Kurt? _Seriously_? I won't look," I covered my face with my hands as I sat at my desk chair, "I promise."

I heard him sigh then the ruffle of clothes, and yet again my curiosity got the better of me. I slowly removed my hands from my face to watch him. The white shirt we wore was wet and sticking to his pale skin. He was struggling a bit, but in the end it roughly came over his head. The skin on his back was so pale, yet something screamed about it. Something was calling me; I just wanted to run my fingers along his spine and gently kiss his shoulder blades. _Okay, this is freaking me out a bit. Finn, you need to calm down. It's just like after football, no different. Just a normal guy getting changed. _Yes, a totally gorgeous guy, who seems to have me by a piece of string! Why was I never this turned on by Quinn, or Rachel or even Santana? Kurt had turned around, covering his chest and waist, hiding his beautiful torso in that insecure way I'd never seen from him.

He looked scared and I didn't know why. Turns out it was because my heart had teamed up with my legs and had decided to carry me over the room toward him. I towered over him, trying not to make him feel intimidated; he just looked up at me with his skin glowing from the droplets of rain that had sunk into his skin. I smiled, letting my eyes show my emotions. The look we shared burned; it burned like fire, so much passion but yet so caged in. My hand rose and landed on his cheek, my other gently brushed his hip bone and round to somewhere between his waist and his butt. He froze, I could feel his tense, but I chose to ignore it and do what my heart and head were screaming at me. I tilted his head up slowly, his eyes caught mine like a child caught leaves falling from autumn trees.

_Wow, all this passion is making me feel deep and smart. _I thought, but then carried on with my intentions. I lowered my forehead to his, and rested it gently, still looking into his eyes. Our noses slid past each other as I pressed my lips to his. They were slightly cold from outside, but most of all they were something different. Such a good different. They were soft, so much softness and they tasted like lemonade. Seriously, like lemonade, I remembered Kurt had a 'Sprite' chapstick which he used religiously. It made me hungrier for his lips and him in general. I moved my lips against his, hoping for him to move, luckily he did. My hunger got unbearable and soon enough it was getting hot.

Both my hands had moved to his face, one brushing through his hair the other holding his face. Kurt had become comfortable and had his hands on the top of my jeans pulling me in, closer, closer to him. Almost like his body needed mine, needed to be touch, to feel that heat in every possible place. _Shit, shit, shit. Think of the mailman. Come on Finn, don't ruin this! Mailman, mailman, mailman. _It worked, but it wouldn't if we carried on, I pulled myself away from his lips. Regretting it very soon after, I almost craved them even if it meant the loss of air to my lungs. I rested my forehead against his, once again and sighed.

"I-I'm sorry, Finn" he said, so quietly it was almost unnoticeable.

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I lead you on and your hormones are clearly just playing up, experiments and stuff like that," he was tearing up and I was a little frustrated. Couldn't he see that I meant all of that? I smiled at his naivety, is that right word? Or even a word at all? He gave me a questioning look; I gently kissed him lips again. So shortly and sweetly but letting all my secrets out by just one touch.

"Gosh, can't you see?" I whispered breathlessly, "you're all I want Kurt, you're all I think about, when you were at the door you can't even imagine how much my day was made better by just that. Now you're here, with me. That's all I could ever wish for." I didn't even know I had that in me, I wasn't planning on telling Kurt how I felt at all, my feelings were kept between myself and the shower. But then again I didn't plan on Kurt coming round tonight, or kissing him for that matter.

"Are you playing a joke, Finn? Because it's not funny," he said so seriously.

"No, I promise." I stared into his eyes showing his my honesty, if he wouldn't accept it in words. "God, I want you so much." I muttered into his lips, before carrying out the previous actions.

We kissed for at least fifteen more minutes, until Kurt urged me to stop so he could carry on getting changed. He was just doing it to keep me hanging, he said it was 'revenge for all the years he's adored me'. I didn't really understand what he meant until he took about ten minutes to put on a t-shirt and some sweatpants. _Ten minutes. _We left my room to head downstairs, when Kurt stopped on the landing.

"What's the time?" he asked casually as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind. I rested my head on his shoulder and showed my watch in front of his face. I wasn't very good at telling the time, the big hand and little hand confused me, so I was always hours late for everything at one point in my life. "Oh, five o'clock, hmm."

"Is that a problem? Is your dad back?"

"Hell no," his Mercedes was coming out in his voice, "we're got _hours."_


	3. Crossing the bridge

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up! I've had so much coursework and weekends away - walking. Something I'd rather not do, but has to be done. This is the longest chapter so far, I just needed to get everything in! Anyway enjoy, and review and all that Jazz! Thank you for everything so far. **

**I still don't own Glee, as much as I would like to. Also Mean Girls and Regina George are not mine, regrettably. Jay Brannan's song "Half-Boyfriend" is also not mine, but that boy is talented. **

* * *

We were still, apart from the rise and fall of our chests as we both took a breath. His chest was gently pushing against my back so rhythmically, like its own lullaby. His left arm was cutely tucked under mine and it came down to lie across my waist. It was a sweet and romantic embrace and even in someone else's house, I felt at home. In his arms: I belong.

Although it wasn't until I heard the now devilish sound of Miss Gaga blaring out and vibrating my leg. We both awoke from out sleepy ways with a jolt. For a moment, well a few, I had no idea what the hell was going on. I sat up; phone in hand and Finn's arms tightly wrapped around me and just stared into space. It all came flooding back; the kiss with Finn which turned into making out with Finn which then turned into warming up donuts which turned into throwing them at each other and then ended up making out again. Obviously we had fallen asleep in each other's arms in his living room. The 'Air Supply Live' DVD menu was on repeat on the TV screen – thank god I fell asleep.

My phone rang again snapping me back to reality, it was my dad. _It was my dad! _Oh shit. What was I supposed to say to him? _'Oh hey Dad, I'm just at Finn's, we just made out for three hours straight and then fell asleep lovingly in each other's arms!" _Sure.

"Are you going to answer that?" Finn said, almost whispering from behind into my shoulder. I sighed. His voice was like ecstasy.

"Hey, Dad," I said dryly and quietly trying not to give anything away. A while passed as he ranted about my safety. "Yeah, sure dad I'm sorry. I won't leave my keys at home again – no I know you worry! I didn't do it on purpose, where would be the sense in that, Dad? I've been safe here at Finn's, so there was no need to worry!"

Finn giggled from behind me, and pressed his lips against my neck. His fingers started playing with the netted material of his football jersey. I sighed, and put my head backwards, resting it on his shoulders. He carried on kissing my neck and the areas around my ear, I couldn't help but smile, and every time he touched me it was so erotic and addictive.

"Do you have to go?" the sadness in his voice was something new, it hurt a bit. I turned my head on his shoulders to face him; his jaw line was perfect I just had to kiss it.

"Reluctantly, yes," I whispered. "C'mon." I took his hand in mine and stood up. He towered over me but still held me in the same tight and needy embrace. His arms around my waist and his head lowered against mine. I heard him sigh a little and felt his body shrink as he breathed out. I turned around in his arms to face him, to see that disappointed face that hurt me so much. He faked a smile, but I wanted a real one, one that was from the heart. I rested my forehead against his broad chest to feel his breaths.

"This is nice," I whispered slowly to point out the obvious, Finn chuckled under his breath.

I gathered my stuff from random places in Finn's house, after we'd broken the embrace. He was a gentleman indeed, helping me out with all my possessions. He opened the door for me, it was just a shame I had to say goodbye to a sad face. He faked a smile again, but I couldn't contain myself. I reached up, on the tips of my toes and took his lips. He was surprised but it didn't take him long to kiss back, I was worried he wouldn't. As we parted he showed me a real smile, one from the heart with all his feelings wrapped up in it. I walked out the door slowly, and looked back at him.

When I got home, I had the usually rant from my dad about safety and people taking advantage of me. But I just went into the warm and welcome sight of my basement, I loved having a basement converted into a bedroom, it was my own world. I slept like a baby, did my usual night time routine before and went to bed with no worries.

However that wasn't the case when I woke up. I enjoyed myself last night but all the memories were laced with doubt. I hadn't thought about the reality of things, and it kind of sucked that I had to now. I mean this is Finn we're talking about, he's not exactly his own person just yet, and he still lives his life by the football jocks, making his decisions by them even though they hate him. He wasn't going to come out and say that he likes me, was he? He could barely admit it to himself. Would he hold my hand? Kiss me? Or just ignore me? I wasn't ready to be ignored by him, not just yet. I thought about just acting like him being his usual self and then having me on the side, at first I thought that I could deal with it but as I played moments between him and Rachel over and over, I didn't like the idea. I should just confront him, ask him straight out. But I don't want to lose him, considering I haven't even had him yet. And probably never will, this is Finn we're talking about, remember?

I pulled up to school with less than a positive attitude and did my usual quick paced walk past the jocks and dumpster. It was a Tuesday, and Tuesdays meant that glee club had a two hour after school rehearsal which right now I didn't really want. As I walked through the school doors and to my locker, I didn't really know what to think – part of me wanting to find Finn and tell him my thoughts and get the truth, but the other part of me, the bigger part of me, didn't want to see. Didn't want to see him at all. It was inevitable I was going to bump into him sometime, hell third lesson I had U.S History with him. I small talked with Mercedes as we went to first lesson, I wasn't really into the conversation it was something about Quinn and their shopping trip, but I really couldn't care less. She noticed something was up, but I sure not to let it slip until I had talked to Finn.

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged up to the sounding room above the auditorium – no Mean Girls pun implied, and I was not Regina George. I was pushed up against the wall, with Finn's lips pressed hard against mine, his breathing was fast like he's been holding this in. Maybe he did want me. His hands traced my sides and the hem of my shirt, I could see where this was going and I didn't really mind. I reached up and placed my arms tightly around his neck, getting higher so I could kiss him harder. He looped his fingers round the belt hooks of my jeans and pulled my hips closer to him, making our groins hit and rub together. He moaned sweetly into my mouth, and I almost lost control. The whole situation was desperate, like there wasn't enough time to express ourselves fully. His tongue traced my lips, hinting for them to let it in and I did so. We forcefully played for dominance but eventually I backed down and let Finn's tongue wow me, the kiss was less needy and fast now, it had settled into a calm but passionate kiss.

"F-f-m-Finn?" I managed to moan out, but it wasn't from pleasure – I had to get my thoughts off my chest.

"Oh sorry, was that too fast? I'm sorry I couldn't wait, I was really missing you and I just needed to see you and touch you-"

"Finn! I need to talk to you." I said looking down, he noticed my doubt but didn't say anything just nodded.

"I know what you said to me last night was probably true, and I know you and that wasn't a planned thing to say. And now this, I know that you want me, well you say you do. But do you? Could you really _be_ with me? Or do you just like the idea of being with me?"

Finn looked at me, confused "What do you mean, Kurt?"

"I mean _Finn;_ I like you too much to be your bit on the side! What about Rachel, I hate her as much as possible as it is, and to think you've probably kissed her and serenaded her already this morning, now you're doing this. Why don't we just have a big threesome?"

"Kurt, calm down."

"No Finn! I like you, I mean I _really_ like you, more than you could understand, and when this happened I admit I didn't trust your feelings for me and I still don't. Finn, I'm _gay._ As in the _only _gay guy in this goddamn town, I'm already a minority but I don't want to be one in your life as well. "

The room fell silent for a minute.

I pondered on what I actually said; it came out so aggressive when all I want was to _talk. _My head was still hanging down, in embarrassment or something like that, I was shaking and there were too many thoughts in my head.

"Kurt, I-I know." Finn whispered, so quietly it could've been a mental thought.

"You know what?"

"I knew you'd react like this, I guess I was just being a stupid boy hoping I wouldn't have to deal with it or that whole 'cross that bridge when we get to it' stuff. But the thing is Kurt, I _do _ like you, but you won't accept any of the attention I give you because you're too busy worrying about if I'll stick around or just run back to Rachel-"

"I've liked you for so long, Finn! Excuse me, for wanting something that could last longer than a few hook ups!" I didn't mean to interrupt I just had verbal diarrhoea.

"Kurt, let me finish! I don't want to argue with you, man! All you've done is think about yourself, how _you_ think I'm going to run off, or how _you _think you're a bit on the side. Have you even thought about _me? _ Do you know how long it took me to look at myself in the mirror and admit that I liked you? Seven weeks, Kurt. Despite the fact I had liked you for three months before that but just ignored it as not to freak myself out. I'm not like you Kurt; I haven't known all my life I'm into that. I've known for less than half a year, I know that I like you. I like you so much, more than anyone before, and don't roll your eyes in disbelief – because you know I never lie."

"Sorry." I managed to softly say.

"_You _have to give _me _a chance to be yours. I promise you Kurt, I'm happy with you, and I'll be yours for as long as you have me." He smiled so embarrassed, his face laced with red.

I never knew he had that in him, I wasn't going to lie, and he touched me deeply. It wasn't what I wanted to here, it was so much better. I couldn't speak; I was truly speechless, so instead I walked forward and hugged his waist tightly. My head fit perfectly into his chest, I could hear his heart, and it was like music to my ears. I felt like I knew everything about him, all his past and future and everything that was happening now. I belonged there, again.

After the embrace, we headed out of the sounding room hands tangled in between each others. He squeezed mine and looked me in the eyes, giving me that '_I'm ready_' look. But was I? As we reached the door, I unlocked our fingers and smiled at him sincerely. I loved him, I really did. But today was a bit much, and I could do without being called a "fag" and having a duo flavoured slushie.

"Just wait a little bit, for me?" I asked, shyly, there I was backing down to the thought of going outside holding hands with the man I loved. Never saw that coming.

"As long as you need, babe," he shut his mouth as soon as he said that, afraid I would take it as a dig at my feminine features, but I chuckled. He swooped down and gently kissed my lips in understanding.

The day went faster after that and soon enough it was time for glee club. I sat in my usual place, by default then I pondered on whether or not to sit with Finn. Mercedes then sat by me so it was a bit too late, Finn came in smiling like a six year old with ice cream. It was so sweet, I moved about on my seat as I remembered I couldn't go and kiss him and caress him. He flashed me a loving smile with such loving eyes. I blushed, looked down and smiled back. Mercedes noticed and looked at me confused, I just ignored her.

"Alright!" Mr Schue started, with his annoyingly enthusiastic way complete with his cheesy fist pump.

"Err, Mr Schue? I know you probably have a theme this week, but something has happened to me recently and I need to express it. Do you mind?" Mr Schue held out his hand for Finn to take to the stage.

"Err-hey, I've been planning this song for a while. Enjoy, I guess" Finn said nervously. The band started playing, and Finn started singing. I was suddenly alone with him, just me and him like it was when we fell asleep. My own world.

**_I don't know where we're going_****_  
but I know we've gone too far and  
I hope it isn't showing  
but I think I love you and  
I can't believe you're leaving  
just when I let you in and  
when you had me believing  
I could feel again_**

I could give a million reasons  
why we should not be friends  
our moods change like the seasons  
when my mood ends your mood begins and  
you're a tease, you're a cockblocker,  
you're a loudmouth bitch, and a big talker,  
but that's okay  
you'll grow up someday

you're the pill I never wanted to take  
an anti-misanthrope  
mine was the heart I never thought you would break  
my one hope was that I'd survive you

I've shown up for you  
in ways that boy never would  
but I know you'll go back to him and  
maybe you should, but  
I hope you don't go backwards  
Because I'm going on ahead and  
one day you'll wish that you had  
stuck with me instead

**_As I wander through union square_****_  
I remember when you followed me there  
you were the stalker I kind of wanted to have  
being your half-boyfriend was only half bad_**

He finished the song, and was met by silence. He has managed to serenade me, in a room full of people watching a listening. Everyone's faces were shocked, slapped by the reality that none of them were expecting. I had somehow made my way over to where the piano stood and Finn. I looked down; his fingers were tightly wrapped between mine. He squeezed my hand, as I looked up at him; his lob sided smile gave me confidence to look at the rest of the group. Mercedes was smiling so brightly, as was Tina, Artie, Brittany, Mike and Mr Schue; Santana was slightly confused but her smile was breaking through, and Quinn, forever heartbroken Quinn, was smiling like her heart was complete. And then there was Puck.

We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.


	4. Toilets and Tears

**A/N: So it's been a while, here's the next one! I hope you enjoy it, the story needed this. But more drama is to come, when I get round to it of course! Thank you for everything, I'm truly grateful. Please review and give me some encouragement! Or ideas! :)**

**Again, Glee is not mine. Blah, blah, blah. Ryan Murphy, blah blah blah. **

* * *

To say I was unhappy was a lie, I was probably the happiest guy in the world right now apart from like Brian Green because he gets to have sex with Megan Fox or Obama or something. My eyes didn't part from Kurt's face, he wasn't looking at me but I could tell that his eyes were glistening with happiness too. He just stared straight ahead, watching everyone's reactions. He passed a small smile from everyone who smiled at him, but his hand was shaking in mine. It occasionally squeezed mine but then went back to trembling. His smile faded and his eyes shut tightly, his hand clenched mine and it was only when I heard a slow clap I had realised Puck stood up from his chair. The clap was slow and filled to the brim with sarcasm and hatred, well what did you expect from Noah Puckerman?

He stepped down from the second row of chairs and everyone fell silent. Even more silent then they were before; their faces went from shocked and happy, to worried and expectant. And by that I mean expecting something bad. He approached us slowly, and Kurt gasped, whispered "sorry" and ran off. Quinn and Mercedes stood up, and shouted after him but they didn't follow. I had frozen. I really wasn't in the mood to have _another_ fight with Puck. We'd just got over the whole baby and Quinn thing, agreeing that the past is the past and we'd both moved on and grown up. Of course I didn't tell Puck what I had moved on to.

Puck came face to face with me, I could see out of the corner of my eye that Mr Schue was being cautious, he gotten used to splitting up fights between Puck and I.

"Excuse me?" Puck said quite casually but with the added value of _'what the fuck, Finn?'_

I didn't know what to say, his speech woke me from my haze of terror and worry but I still couldn't seem to form actual words.

"_Dude?" _he asked more persistently this time.

"Um."

C'mon Finn it's now or never, just say it, say it. _Say it._ Tell him, tell everyone.

"Look, dude, Kurt's been there for me through everything, he cares. Like he really cares, and not just because he likes me in that way, he cares because he's a friend. I never paid him any attention because I never felt the need too, I had Quinn, and I had you. We were living it up on the top, but then I joined Glee and you know the rest."

I paused, back tracking on my thoughts.

"In fact this had nothing to with Glee, ugh, I'm so tired of blaming everything on Glee Club dude," I let out a frustrated sigh. "Before you joined Glee, we had an issue with chorography and how Quinn and Rachel wanted to hire a guy named Dakota Stanley. Well he said something to Kurt about using too much product in his hair, and that made me think. It was so true, and so 'Kurt'. Ever since then I've noticed things about him, things that don't mean anything to anyone else. But they somehow started meaning something to me, I guess. After that, _he_ started to mean something to me, something more. I never told anyone, I ignored it for weeks and weeks. Telling myself it was wrong, and everyone would be ashamed. But then I thought, that it wouldn't really matter, no one else's opinion or judgment towards me or him or us would matter if I had him. If I finally got what I wanted, what else would matter?" I finished talking. Puck pondered on what I said and what he was going to say next.

"So you're gay?" he said bluntly but not offensively.

"Dude, all I know is that ever since you and Quinn came clean, I've been a mess of confusion. The pair of you were the one thing that kept me on that straight track. Quinn had that hold on me, our relationship and the baby. You had that protective best friend thing going on, and how you wouldn't let me do anything stupid or unmanly. After that had gone I went around denying everything I've ever felt for Kurt, it was only when Rachel found Jesse and I wasn't jealous that I knew."

"You knew you were gay?" Puck said confused.

"I knew I liked Kurt." I gave him a stern look, implying that I hadn't yet got to that stage of admitted something like that to myself or others. I just liked Kurt, him and only him. He got the message.

"Well, dude, you know no matter what you are or who you are, I'm always gonna be here." He let out a smile, slightly embarrassed because this wasn't really a 'manly' conversation. "I promise."

He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it, I let out a breath that I was unaware I was holding and hugged him. I didn't care what anyone else thought.

"Now, go find Kurt," Puck nodded toward the door.

The silence was abruptly ended when Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany stood up and started cheering. Quickly followed by the rest of the group apart from Rachel who had ran out a few minutes before Kurt. I'd talk to her later, or maybe get Kurt too.

I went to the three places I knew Kurt would run off too. The auditorium, he said it was his sanctuary, a place where no matter what the outside world thought of him – he was accepted. He joked about how if it was possible, he'd move it into his basement for whenever he'd get upset and need to express himself. But then he'd stop, and take it all back, he said – _"but if that was possible, would I ever use it for its purpose? It's somewhere I can escape to, but if I already have it how can I escape to it? All the magic would be lost, all the feelings and drama would be imagination. Where's the good in that?" _I admired almost everything that came from Kurt's mouth even though I didn't always understand it.

He wasn't in the auditorium.

The second place was the nurse's office; he was an amazing actor and always managed to come across in more pain than he was. In fact, Kurt never got ill so every time he was allowed to see the nurse was for reasons to do with his emotions. He would sit in there and the nurse would treat him like he was dying or something. The teachers practically let him walk out, not really caring he was missing the lesson. The nurse would give him a water bottle or a cup of tea if he was 'ill' and sometimes he'd claim he'd been pushed into the lockers by Azimio and Karofsky and the bruised hadn't yet come through. This meant he'd receive an ice pack and was able to relax on the bed in the corner of the room. It was in our U.S History lesson when he told me he was upset, his eyes were red and he was holding back the tears. He then stood up and went to the nurse's room. That afternoon, I visited him and found him crying into the pillow with an ice pack to the side of bed, unused.

He wasn't in the nurse's office.

The last place I looked was somewhere I knew I shouldn't have entered, but he was my boyfriend and I needed to see him. Oh. He was my _boyfriend._ _Boyfriend. _Boy-friend. That will take a will to get used too. Anyway, if you knew Kurt or even if you didn't, you would always expect to find him in the girl's bathroom. Although he tried to deny his femininity at times, he was proud of the fact the girls let him use their bathroom at his own ease. He once said to me –"_hey who thought the trophy gay kid of McKinley would get further than most boys"- _I did have a fetish for his sarcastic witty charm.

I heard talking from outside, so I was a bit cautious whether to enter or not, I mean what if there were girls in there and they were having private chats and I just barged in shouting about Kurt. I leaned against the door and slowly pushed it open, popping my head round the corner to get a look before I ran in preaching about my feelings towards Kurt. I felt quite pervy, actually, this was just wrong on so many levels – peeping into the girls toilets. I felt like Jacob Ben Israel. Ugh.

I heard his voice, not Jacob's, Kurt's. My heart fluttered a bit, his voice was higher than usual and he sounded stressed.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! What has happened?" he stressed and squealed.

"Kurt, c'mon, just calm down. It's going to be alright," another voice was there. Someone was with him, I recognised the voice but I was too nervous to figure it out.

"Rachel, it's not going to be 'alright'! This has all gone so wrong; Puck's going to kill me. And Finn, oh. I left Finn with him, he could be dead by now or pummelled to a pile of blood and bones. I shouldn't have rushed into things with Finn. I shouldn't have stood up and held his hand!" Kurt was getting frantic and I could imagine him almost hating himself. This isn't what I wanted, I needed to help him but my body just solidified.

"Kurt! Would you calm the fuck down?" I heard him gasp, Rachel never swore. "All you need to do is breathe. None of this is your fault, you know? You're a human, Finn's a human, and you are allowed to have feelings. And no matter what anyone else says you are allowed to have feelings for each other. Kurt, you're a wonderful guy, bitchy at times, but you're something I've always envied. As much as I hate to admit it, I've seen the way Finn looks at you when you're not aware. He _has_ liked you for a long time, he's just better at hiding it than you," I could hear her smile and friendly teasing in her voice.

I slowly and incredibly quietly walked in; I just wanted to hear more clearly. So far I loved Rachel, she had put everything that was of 'us' behind her and was acting so much differently than expected. I heard Kurt sniffle, and I could see in the mirror they were hugging. When they tried Kurt and Rachel got on really well, like really really well. They were practically the same person; they shared so much in common and had so many differences. Although, Kurt was a nicer person and slightly less selfish when you got to know him, unlike Rachel. No offense Rachel – oh wait she can't hear me.

"Even though I'm with Jesse and I might regret saying this, but you deserve him. And he deserves you. He needs someone who cares for _him,_ and not just for _Finn Hudson – star of Glee club and the football team._ That was something I could never do. He has layers and levels, Kurt, and you've managed to reach them."

I peered round from the end stall to come into view, I saw Kurt smiling at what Rachel had said. Hell, I was smiling. This was possibly the nicest thing she's ever done. Rachel turned around when Kurt's eyes moved away from her own. She saw me, and smiled without her teeth. It was a smile that read '_I meant what I said.' _She turned back to Kurt and hugged him tightly and then hugged me, in a way she's never done before. I gave her a quick squeeze to say 'thank you'; she squeezed back to say 'no problem'. She left swiftly, as to imply that Kurt and I needed to talk. I suddenly got all nervous again.

"Hey," I whispered trying not to break the atmosphere in the room.

"Hey," he whispered back, smiling embarrassed.

"Rachel's right you know."

"Hmm?"

"You _are _wonderful and beautiful," I said, looking him in the eyes.

"She never said I was beautiful."

"So, maybe I added that bit myself, but it doesn't make is any less true." I stepped closer to him, feeling his energy from a few feet away. He blushed; he blushed so brightly it made me smile.

"You could've been less subtle you know? It would've caused me a lot less pain," he said referring back to what Rachel had said. I felt guilty; I never wanted to cause him any pain.

"I never meant to willingly cause you pain. It hurt me just as much," I whispered, honestly.

"I'm sorry." He sobbed, suddenly breaking down.

I panicked and stepped forward to hold him in my arms. I pressed him up against my beating chest, hoping he would hear my terrified heart and know that I was very much the same. His arms tightly gripped around my waist, he was holding on so tightly. I stroked the back of his hair gently not caring about how much he hated people touching his hair. I kissed the top of his head softly, I almost started crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't cry," I spoke softly. "There's no need to be sorry for anything, Kurt you're perfect."

He sobbed harder; he sniffled and gripped my shirt from the back. I was honestly lost at why he was crying. I felt so guilty for not knowing. I pushed him off me, gently, and crouched down to his eye level. I moved the hair out of his face and pushed it to the side, stroking his cheekbone while I was at it.

"Why are you crying?" I asked quietly, staring into his now green eyes filled with water.

"Why are you here? With me? What have I done-"

"To deserve me?" He nodded as I finished his sentence for him.

"My mom said to me once – '_we never know why we end up with the people we do, we talk ourselves into the fact that we connect with them on level no one else does or that they understand us and know us like the back of their hand. But nothing can actually prove that, every day I learnt something new about your dad, that's what kept everything so new and kept that 'spark' people talk about.' _You make me happy, isn't that something everyone deserves?"

He stood there, in shock. I guess I surprised him with my mom's speech but it was something she told me when I was 13. I remember running upstairs after and writing it down, I kept in it my wardrobe and read it every day. I knew it off by heart, but most the time I used it to prove my mom wrong about dates that went horribly. I never thought I'd use it with someone I cared about.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed me. It was soft yet fierce and hard, I felt him blink tightly as if to feel and express everything that was humanly possible. It was a kiss, not making out and not a peck. It was a romantic kiss, the best kiss I've ever had. Ever.

I stood up fully, and stroked his cheek again. He leaned into it this time, with confidence and comfort. Everything had gone really fast today, and it was way too overwhelming, I was surprised I hadn't freaked out. I suppose I knew Kurt would be there to calm me down, so I didn't feel the need to freak out. He finally spoke up; his voice was something I had missed for the most stressful and emotional half an hour of my life.

"What did Puck say?" Kurt asked curiously as we walked out of the girl's bathroom, hand in hand.

"He doesn't care, he said no matter way he's gonna be there for us," I smiled down at him.

"Oh. That's unexpected."

"So was Rachel, I was expecting a full blown diva fit," Kurt chuckled, which made me chuckle.

"Finn, can I ask you something?" he looked up at me, I knew this was serious. I nodded.

"I'm happy this is all sorted out, like with Glee and everyone, but can we keep it between us and them for a while? Like not telling the whole school and stuff?"

I smiled at the fact he used 'stuff', I was rubbing off on him. Ah, life is good.

"I kind of just want some time with _you,_ not with you and the homophobes," he said bluntly.

"Sure, babe," using 'babe' was a habit I was slowly getting in to but he smiled every time I said it. "I'm the first one to admit that today has been the most eventful day of my life, but whatever happens, just make sure you know that you're worth all of it."

Kurt beamed up at me, and rested his forehead against my arm. I untangled my hand from his and placed it around his shoulder, pulling him closer to me. His arm reached round my back and rested on my waist, then moved into my back pocket. Kurt smiled mischievously at me, knowing what he was doing.

"What? It feels more comfortable there!" he insisted in a playful way.

I bent down and kissed him fully, how could I resist his flirty charm? He was perfect, perfection in a 5"7 body dressed head to toe in nothing but designer clothes.

We went back to Glee; everyone gawped at us for a few minutes but got over it after we sat down. We sat next to each other, moved out chairs as close as possible so I could wrap my arm around his shoulder as Kurt rested his hand on my leg. I would find myself lost in thought while looking at him, but then flashing back to reality just as quickly. Exchanged looks of support were given from everyone in the room, the best looks? They were from Noah, Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn.


	5. Growing Up, Naturally

**A/N: Next one is here, some fluff. Nothing too serious just yet, but don't be put off drama will come! Again sorry it's been a while - Maths blah blah. My future blah blah. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and alerts as well, it's always nice encouragement! Sorry for any mistakes, sleep depravation and quick read overs. **

**GLEE IS NOT MINE, WE'VE ALL ESTABLISHED THAT. K, bye.**

* * *

The rest of the week was odd, the days went too fast for my liking but the week itself was a drag. There was never enough time to do anything I wanted; well anything I wanted with Finn. I just wanted it to be the weekend already, I didn't have anything planned I just knew I wanted to do something with Finn. I hope he was feeling the same restrain and desperation as I was...

Wednesday. Well to me, ever since we started this school year I had renamed it "No Finn Wednesday". I'm sure that doesn't need explanation, unless you're like Finn. If you are, I mean that Wednesdays are the worst. I had no lessons with him, not even study hall and to top it off, Glee wasn't on after school or during school. Mr Schue was too busy seducing Miss Pillsbury, ugh. _She has no interest in you Mr Schue, MOVE ON! _

So Wednesday was a bad day anyway and was always a drag, but today, today it was the longest day ever. I only saw Finn once. I know I sound desperate but for me this whole thing with him hasn't been for two days. It seems like years. Knowing that I could be with him and not being able to because every minute of the day we were on separate sides of the school was incredibly annoying. Eugh.

It was at lunch when I finally saw him. He walked in so happy and cheery, got his usual lunch with a salad that he never ate. And his infamous packet of Sour Patch Kids. I was sat between Mercedes and Tina when he came over, his face looked a bit puddled.

"Erm, Mercedes?" He spoke softly, and twitched his head to side implying she should move over so he could sit between us.

I gave her a stern, powerful look that agreed with Finn, but then changed it to a puppy dog face. _I needed to sit next to Finn, woman!_ She got the message, sighed and huffed but moved up. He put his lunch down and made a rough, sloppy attempt at sitting down with his legs under the table. It was so typically Finn that everyone just rolled their eyes and carried on with their conversations.

"So, Tina?" Mercedes shouted across the table then gave me the evil eye, because she clearly did not want to move over. "Are you coming to the mall with me after school? I could really use some more fabrics and materials for this textiles project."

"Of course! I wouldn't miss a shopping trip, but I need to get a _present_ for-" she whispered 'present' then slyly pointed to Artie who was deep in discussion with Mike about Halo 3.

"Oh! So do I, damn it. Good girl, you can help me buy something for him. Sounds like a plan," Mercedes and Tina shared a smile so bright and happy that they made to mood lighter.

Finn hadn't said anything since he sat down, I wondered if he was okay. Maybe he was trying to make it look like I had made him sit there, so he had no choice, just in case the jocks came over and started causing any hassle. But then something light and warm touched my leg, it started at my knee and slowly made its way up to the top half of my thigh. I inhaled half the oxygen from the room in a split second due to the sudden contact. I held it in my lungs tightly for a few seconds and without attracting attention I lowered my head to see Finn wrapping his hand around my inner thigh. I looked up at him quickly, his face was plain. Acting like he wasn't doing anything wrong or anything sexual to me at all. He must've noticed me eyeing him up from his side, and started drawing circles and what seemed to be love hearts around my leg with his delicate fingers. I reached under the table, aimlessly trying to find his hand and stop him. Being turned on in school hours might seem fun for Brittany and Santana but being a male it was a different and slightly embarrassing case.

I found it, but my hand and plan failed. Finn's hand was still under mine, my fingers curled to grip his. So there we were, holding hands under the table and staring starry eyed at each other, smiling, in front of everyone. Obviously everyone else at the table didn't care or even notice, but the romance was abruptly stopped when Puck came behind us. He pulled us close together so he could whisper into both our ears at the same time.

"If you want this to stay a secret, here's some advice: don't hold hands in full view of everyone. That would probably help a bit, just sayin'" and with that he left and so did the romance, and so did my hand from Finn's.

Thanks Puck, thanks a lot.

Thursday was even worse. I saw more of the dumpster and the bottom of the bathroom sink filled with blueberry slushie than I did of Finn. This town and school were annoying me so much. I just wanted one happy day. _Just one!_

That day came on Saturday. Friday was too boring to even reflect on, apart from the party planning Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and I did for Artie's party the following day. Rachel tagged along too, but got annoying and controlling, so she left in a strop when we chose The Beatles for Artie's main music selection compared to a compilation of songs from RENT. It had to be done, much to mine and Rachel's dismay. Oh and there was one other reason why Friday wasn't _so_ boring.

It was Saturday morning, about eleven, and the sun shone through the musty old curtains. I was warm and snuggled under the sheets, curled up with arms wrapped around my waist and chest. _With arms around my waist and chest, excuse me? _I woke up suddenly, when I realised they weren't mine. I heard a grunt behind me as I turned slowly and gently around still wrapped in said arms. There he was, in all his beauty. I relaxed and closed my eyes in happiness; my hands found their way to his face and gently stroked his cheek. Finn slowly awoke with a grin and tired eyes; I leaned forward to kiss him because it was the only way to explain how much he meant to me right now.

"Morning," I spoke softly.

"Almost afternoon, love." He laughed as he peered at the clock over my shoulder.

"I suppose my skin and hair routines can be put to the side if I get to stay here with you."

"I couldn't possibly agree more," he hummed against my forehead while he kissed it and held me tighter. "Kurt?"

"Yes, darling?" I said opening my eyes from the sweet embrace previously shared.

"Did we erm... Do anything, like, erm, sexual last night? Not that I have anything against it if we did, and if we did I'm not sure why I've forgotten because I'm sure it was amazing. But I thought we were taking things slow and having sex right now isn't really slow. Not that I'm afraid, well actually I am, but you know. What I'm trying to say, I think, is erm – why are you in my bed, topless?"

I did love it when Finn would uncomfortably ramble.

I chuckled, "Finn, calm down. Nothing happened, and I agree with everything you said so don't worry about sex and all that jazz. I'm not like Santana; I won't judge you and leave you if you don't put out. And from what I remember, I came back to yours, had dinner with your mom – she's lovely by the way – and then we came up here to do "homework" but ended up making out. Then your mom nearly caught us and was curious at why I was topless and you were too, so we actually did the Spanish work, but you fell asleep."

"Oh. So wait, we did our homework in our underwear?" I laughed so hard, that's all he was worried about? Oh dear God.

"Well, you did. I managed to keep my pants on..."

"Oh. Sorry," he blushed, but I smiled and admired his quickly pinking cheeks. I leaned up and kissed him passionately, because words were never enough. I rested my forehead against his and sighed, smiling into his eyes.

"We should get ready."

"Correction, _you _should get ready because it'll take you at least two hours to ready yourself for the day, _then _you have to get ready for Artie's party." Finn playfully stated.

I smirked at him, and reluctantly left the warm bed which actually felt like my own. Is it weird that I wanted to stay with Finn every night? I felt so much safer. I left for the bathroom; to take a long awaited shower and to treat my skin and hair to wait they've waited all morning for.

I know I said I didn't want to take things fast with Finn, but was sharing a bed with him that bad? Or that fast? It just happened, it wasn't planned or anything. He fell asleep so I merely joined him for a cuddle, but ended up falling asleep. We didn't have sex, or anything sexual apart from completely erotic and sinful making out sessions which lasted on average thirty minutes without a real break. I convinced myself that we were enjoying each other company; nothing was pushed because it actually wasn't, and everything came naturally. Finn didn't force me into bed; I simply joined him when he fell asleep.

I had to ring my Dad in the morning and let him know I was okay, I told him the truth. Well, not about Finn and I, I just said I was doing a massive homework session with Finn involving Spanish, Glee and U.S History. I think I also mention something about Finn's Home Ec class, just to make sure my dad was clear that I was busy _all night._ Meaning I might not come home, Carole said she'd feed me so I honestly felt no need to go home. It wasn't planned to stay the night with Finn, I just wanted to keep my options open. You know? Just in case.

He sounded slightly stressed and annoyed at the fact I didn't ring to say goodnight, but a simple '_Dad, I'm not five years old. I'm sixteen dad, I can live by myself if I want' _would make him calm down.

Considering Finn and I got up at half twelve, which was an hour and a half later than I thought, it meant we didn't have much time to get everything sorted for tonight. Artie was throwing a house party, which I was actually excited for. I'd realised that spending time with my friends is no longer annoying, it was therapeutic. I needed them, although I liked to admit I was a strong independent man, I needed them like a child needs the light on to sleep. I bought a new outfit before Finn and I came home to "study", which was a good twist of fate as I didn't have to go home and scavenge for something to wear.

I could just stay at Finn's.

And I did, all day. His mom was out so we spent the afternoon eating the contents of the Hudson fridge, freezer and cupboards. Oh, my diet. Cooking with Finn had been the main feature of many of my fantasies, something about it made it feel real and now it was happening. Finn had put his music on, which I couldn't object to when I was in his house, and if it meant Finn singing to me, how could I say no?

He twirled me around and kissed me at every opportune moment while singing "Born to Run", he'd grab me by the waist so every part of our body was touching. Food throwing was one of the main actions carried out too, along with climbing on the surfaces, screaming, play fighting, Finn picking me up and threatening to pour chocolate sauce over me and a lot of ass grabbing. No objections were made, by either of us.

The evening was approaching and we needed to get ready for Artie's party, I changed in the bathroom because I didn't really want to get changed in front of Finn - confidence issues. Blah blah. But as I relaxed on his bed waiting for him to change, he came back into his bedroom, with only a shirt on. Granted it was a lovely shirt, suited his eyes and was perfect for the awaiting event. But my eyes were elsewhere. Obviously. His hands quickly covered his crotch (end of that picture) but his face, well that was a picture.

"Shit! Sorry, man. I forgot you were in here. Shit!" he stressed.

"Finn, it's fine, don't worry. I honestly didn't mind," I smiled sincerely at him, reassuring.

"I just, I need some pants, these ones are no good with this shirt," my face dropped. He was right; they didn't go well at all. I was so shocked; maybe I was rubbing off on him. Hmm, how about that?

There was nothing to worry about, Finn got over his embarrassing slip up (even though I hadn't, you didn't see it, you don't have a clue how long that will stay in my mind...) and we headed our way to Artie's. It was only a small party, just Glee Club and some members from the band club which Artie attended. Nothing to worry about, I could kiss and dance with Finn all I wanted.

And I did.

Everyone was slightly tipsy, thanks to Puck, Mike, Matt and Santana bring the alcohol. Jesse was wasted, and no one really understood why he was here. He left and betrayed us, but he still loved Rachel, and she did him. Quinn was the mother for the night, still not wanted to get drunk due to what happened last time...

Other than that we were all partying it up, there was grinding. I enjoyed grinding, especially with Finn. God, I sound like a lost puppy without him. Food was unnecessary but Finn and Puck managed to eat it all without a second thought of other people's stomachs. When it got to half twelve in the morning, everyone had toned down. Most people were crashed out on the sofa, including Artie who got Tina to put him there, so they could snuggle.

I was in the kitchen, cleaning up and cursing to myself about getting the strange blue punch all over my outfit. Finn came up behind me, kissing my neck and teasing with the hem of my shirt. I refused to react with any but a smile; I wasn't going to do anything if he was drunk.

"Hey, you need any help babe?" he whispered against my neck.

"No, I'm alright, go and lie down while I finish up then we can go home."

"Ok, sounds like a plan. I don't think my mum will mind if you stay another night," he said happily.

I never thought about that, I just called his house "home" and he just accepted it. Maybe being Finn's boyfriend was helping him grow up and be mature. Back in the day he would've flipped out and shouted about how he wasn't gay and how he can't feel the way I feel. But it felt natural, like everything that had happened this morning. It was all natural.

The only thing that was constantly playing in the back of my mind was, _Kurt – you're lying to your dad, he doesn't know. How could you do that to him? He trusts you and supports you but you're going behind his back? _ I knew I'd have to tell him at some point.

I'm sure Finn's mom would've suspected something by now, she walked in on us while we were in the kitchen. Finn was standing behind me, hands on my waist and swaying me to the beat of the music. So maybe my dad had suspected something too? What if he found out and stopped me seeing Finn? I'd miss him.

I'll ring my dad once I get Finn home, just before bed. I'll tell him we're staying at Artie's because most of us are all too drunk to get home, or go home. Yeah, that'll work.

However, that didn't happen. As soon as Finn and I hit the softness of the bed, and the nakedness of each other's skin (waist upwards) we fell fast asleep. Into possibly the deepest and best night sleep ever.

Until I was woken up by a phone call in the morning, by the one and only Burt Hummel.

Shit.


	6. Pancakes, Waffles and European History

**A/N: Hello again, this one is up much quicker than the others, simply because I can't be bothered with Art or German homework. Blah. I used both Finn's and Kurt's point of view in this one, it was much easier with what the chapter consists of. Thank you again for all the alerts and reviews, they are much appreciated since I'm lonely and need love. **

**I don't own Glee, or anything Glee related apart from the lovely merchandise sold, like the arrangement of tshirts which I wear in bed. /awkward. **

* * *

I enjoyed waking up next to Kurt, his breathing was light and he had naturally soft skin which I loved feeling against my own chest. I was really tired and had a slight headache coming on; last night was a lot of fun. The week was hard but last night made me realise that you have to go through the hard times to get to the good times. This was definitely a good time. There was something I loved about just sleeping with Kurt, not having sex or doing anything like that, just sleeping. It was something I thought most teenagers didn't do, for example if it was Puck this wouldn't be happening. He admitted to me, oddly, that he wasn't the cuddling kind or up for spooning after sex. He was missing out.

I removed my hand from around Kurt, and gently untangled our legs trying not to wake him up; leaning back onto my side of the bed, well the half of the bed that wasn't taken. I had a single bed that was slightly bigger than a usual one – big enough for two people though. I stared up at the ceiling in complete bliss, everything was so perfect and for the first time in the past three months I was happy with myself. I didn't feel the yearning guilt or a constantly twisted stomach. I never knew someone could make me feel this way, and until a few months ago I never knew it would be a guy.

I got up slowly from the bed and suddenly got cold, rubbing my eyes and head I peered over to Kurt who had moaned and rolled over onto the other side and gathered up the sheets to hug them. A small smile cracked my face, why was he so perfect? I headed out the room for a nice, long, warm shower, I loved having long showers. As I returned to my room, Kurt was still fast asleep, breathing lightly. I quickly put on some of my less appealing clothes (as Kurt would say), kissed him softly on his forehead and went downstairs.

My mom was there, making breakfast which consisted of pancakes and waffles. _Yes!_ This is why my mom was the best; I must've done something right which earned me this delicious breakfast.

"Hey mom! How are you this morning?" I was way too cheery for my own good.

"Good morning honey, I'm fine thank you. How did you sleep? You and Kurt came home late last night," she said pryingly.

"I slept really well, the best I've slept in ages!" again, too cheery for my own good. "The party was so much fun, everyone got a bit drunk but it was all good. I hope you didn't mind Kurt coming back again last night, it was too late for him to drive back and he was super tired."

"That sounds great honey, I'm glad you had fun. Oh of course I didn't mind! I rung his dad to tell him he was staying the night, he seemed fine with it, and he's just been missing Kurt a bit lately. So maybe you could take Kurt home today?"

"Sure, he'll be fine with that. But, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Honey, Kurt's been there for you when you've needed him the most, he's a good friend. Why would I want to stop your happiness? And he gave my wardrobe a whole new look last month, so there's no objections here!" She said smiling; I really did love my mom.

"I know, he's pretty amazing. He knows just how to cheer me up and make me feel like my life is worth something, you know? It's like this awesome talent he has, just a smile makes me feel so much better. And mom, you have to hear his voice, he is easily the best singer in Glee Club!"

I stopped talking quickly, realising I was doing that thing where I talk non-stop, I think Kurt called it 'rambling'. I was going off on a tangent preaching about how amazing Kurt was and how much he meant to me. Perfectly fine I guess; if it was coming across as an 'I like him as a friend' kind of way, but it wasn't.

"Finn, you do know you can tell me anything? Anything that's bugging you, or if you need to just express yourself to someone, I'm always here."

_Shit, she knows. I've blown it. She's knows, she can tell. Ooh fuck. I'm gonna have to lie, think of a lie Finn. Ugh, why are you so rubbish at thinking on the spot?_

"Yeah, no, mom. I know." I smiled and tried to do something in the kitchen to distract her. But she still insisted on talking to me about Kurt and 'anything that was bugging me'.

"So... Is there anything?"

"Erm. Nope, can't think of anything," I said while walking over to the fridge.

"Finn, I hope you realise that lying isn't your strong point." She said smugly while hinting I should spill all the beans and tell her.

"Sorry. I just – I just, I don't know what you want me to say," I spoke softly, looking down at my feet.

She gave me a loving smile, and stepped closer. Her head nodding upwards to where my bedroom was, "you really like him don't you?"

I was speechless, how did she know? Was it because I started rambling about him? Or was it _that _obvious?

"Err. I lov- erm yes. A lot," still looking down, I managed to blurt out some kind of answer. I was terrified at what she was going to say. What if she kicked me out? Or Kurt? What if I could never see him again? My mind was going nuts, and I started shaking.

My mom walked over to me, and gave me a tight hug. I felt her smile against my face, which made me realise how I didn't have to worry because at the end of the day she was my mom; she'd love me know matter what, just like Kurt and his dad. I squeezed her, just so she knew how much I loved her at this moment. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, and I wasn't afraid of them. They were happy tears. We parted and she wiped the tears from my face, still smiling. I loved my mom.

She suddenly got all jolly and ran across the room to the door, where Kurt was standing quietly. No one had seen him or heard him when he came down from downstairs. My mom, embarrassingly, launched herself on Kurt and squeezed him tightly. He whispered something about why she was hugging him, to which she replied with "thank you, Kurt." She swiftly left, so we could talk.

"W-what?" he said questioningly.

"Aha, she knew all along," I smiled and stepped forward. "She'll love us no matter what, Kurt."

"Thank you," he whispered, "thank you." A sweet smile crossed his face.

Kurt blushed and closed the gap between us; his hand lowered from his chest to my hand and softly interlocked our fingers. I squeezed his hand, as a sign of support, and he squeezed back.

"Just so you know, this will always be a second home for you." I whispered in his ear as I placed a soft kiss on his lips and brushed some of his morning bed hair out of his face.

"I- thank you, Finn. But I'm afraid after I've faced my dad this'll be my first home," he said, teary eyed.

"Never, Kurt. You need to have more faith in your father. Trust me," I smiled down at him and that perfect feeling was there. I loved him.

We shared sweet and passionate kisses all morning, while making some more breakfast, teasing Kurt with his skin and hair routines, pissing him off by hiding certain bottles of various lotions, packing Kurt's bag, dancing to the radio, brushing out teeth, tidying my room and the last one shared right before Kurt entered his house. To face his dad.

* * *

I told Finn to stay in the car, just in case I needed to quickly escape the wrath of my dad. I tried to think about what Finn said about having faith in my dad. But I just couldn't bare to face losing him, after everything we've been through as father and son. I couldn't even plan what I was going to say, because I was completely unaware of what he knew and didn't know, what he assumed and what he considered. All his suspicions and worries, I felt like I had let him down again.

"Dad? I'm home," I closed the door behind me and gave Finn a look as I peered back.

My father came through from the kitchen and met me half way; I put everything down and stood still, head bowing. I held my breath, tightly, as so not to move anymore than I possibly could. I shut my eyes too, just so I was completely senseless.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, where have you been?" he shouted, happy to see me, surprisingly. He ran over to me and hugged me, lifting me off the floor slightly. What was this, some kind of lucky day where all gay men were accepted for who they were? Pfft, who am I kidding? This is Lima, Ohio.

"Sorry dad, I've been away for too long and even when I'm here, I'm not really _here_," I said tearing up, his happiness was too overwhelming.

"Carole called me to tell me you were staying the night again after the party, but it would've been nice to hear it from you, Kurt. I was starting to feel that emptiness again."

My mom. He had been thinking about my mom, he did it every time I went away for a long period of time, or when we'd have a big argument and wouldn't talk for days on end. The silence reminded him of the night she died, and how silent her hospital room was, how silently she had passed away while she slept, how the nurse quietly pulled my dad aside to tell him. He never wept out loud, even when he was told. He had always been a quiet crier; he would sob and quietly moan to himself when he thought I had gone to sleep. I got beat up at school once when I was 13, I was in the hospital for about three weeks. It's where I gained my scar on the side of my neck from, and ever since then I promised him I would never let him feel that silence again.

I failed and broke my promise.

"I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have been so selfish."

"Kurt, don't be sorry for anything you do. You make the proudest father in the world," he smiled at me and places his hand on my shoulder complete with the awkward father/son shoulder squeeze.

I ran into his arms again, I didn't care if he didn't want to hug me again. I loved him, he was my dad and I always told myself never to take advantage of him but I always ended up doing it. I started crying, again. I think my body has just saved all these tears especially for this week, why was I crying?

"Kurt, hey. No need for crying now is there?" he crouched down and looked me in the eye. I couldn't look back for too long without feeling guilty about how I was lying to him, taking advantage of him _again._

"Dad, I-I need to ask you, well tell you something," I paused, waiting for a sign to commence my confession.

"Come into the lounge; let's talk about it properly, like a family." He smiled and nudged me to go first.

I was met with the beauty of homely home stuff, god I sounded like Finn, things that were my childhood and things which were soon to be my future. I forgot how much I loved my house and how much I loved my dad. I was anxious and needed to get this off my chest so I could just get on with the rest of the day and get this week over with, so tomorrow would be a fresh start. I sat on the couch instead of the usual chair I sat on to the side of the room; my dad sat down gently on the other side and faced me. It got really awkward; I needed to tell him – but how?

"Dad – I-" I stuttered, oh God. I was going to be sick.

"Kurt, I just want to tell you I'm always here for you, no matter what you need, I will try my very best to help you, and make myself a worthy father."

I smiled; it was sweet what he said but really? He knew I was staying at Finn's, what made him think Carole wouldn't confront Finn after the two of them had clearly discussed their suspicions about us on the phone. I sat on the stairs at Finn's because I didn't want to interrupt their mother/son conversation, I overheard everything.

"Dad? Did you speak to Carole this morning?" I asked, digging for answers.

"Erm, yes. Well only to ask about you..." _yeah and Finn! Oh Dad you're so easy to read. _

"Me? What about me?" I smiled smugly.

"Are you messing with me? Did Carole tell you? What did she say? Were we right?" he got excited and really interested, more interested than he is with a baseball game...

"Right about what?" I was 'confused', well acting it. A way of getting it out of him.

"About you and Finn, not that many boys spend that much time together if there isn't some kind of attraction. I mean I know you've liked him for a long time and at first I thought '_oh god Kurt's getting all creepy on Finn'_ but then you spent two nights with him, Kurt. Most girls don't even do that!"

Why was he so excited? I mean I'm glad he was, but seriously, it kind of freaked me a bit. He used to be so rough and manly, grudging it off or not really feeling comfortable when it came to the gay shenanigans of mine, but now it was like he'd missed the whole last season of Ugly Betty.

"So does that mean you're happy for me? Or is this just a ploy to suddenly drop the happy father act and lock me up in my room until I'm twenty one?" I was honestly sceptical; his happiness was odd and untrusting.

"Well obviously, there will be rules if you're ever round here, but I think Carole and Finn should be here to decide them with us," he had a point, and I smiled in acceptance.

"I love you." I got up and hugged him, the tightest I ever had, "thank you."

He just smiled at me and hugged me back, giving me an approving manly back pat. I chuckled at his ways of support. He was so good to me; I must do something in return for him tonight.

"Oh, I think I left my phone in the car. I'll be right back."

I didn't really, I needed to tell Finn, who was still sitting in the car. He was going to have to walk home, since he couldn't leave in my car, that'd be stupid. I ran outside with a slight skip in my step, realising how stupid and idiotic I looked, I stopped. I almost ripped the door off in excitement and jumped in.

"So what did he say?" Finn pushed curiously.

"We're okay! We're okay! He's so happy, Finn!" I started laughing and shouting in happiness, when Finn joined in I realised he was perfect. Perfect for me, perfect for what I needed to make me happy.

He leaned over and cupped my face roughly; our faces bought themselves together and our lips crashed together. We stayed there for a long time, hands roaming over any possible surface we could find on each other. I pushed away from him breathlessly, and rested my forehead against his.

"We do this a lot don't we?" Finn questioned, referring to our constant need to rest our heads together and stare deeply into each other's contrasting eyes.

"Pssh, shut up," I teased and kissed him passionately again. "Honey, you're going to have to walk home..."

His face dropped, and his head ducked. I chuckled at his disappointment, and got my phone out. Loading up the camera I quickly snapped a picture of his head down and lips out in a pout. I almost died from laughing at his poor attempt at puppy eyes, and persuasion.

"Go on, get out!" teasing again, and playfully pushing him towards the door. He turned to me and stole one last kiss.

That kiss lingered on my lips all day, during the movie my dad took us too, during the meal he paid for, during the endless talks about random things my dad and I actually had in common – like the love of European history.

Today was a good day, for all four of us.

Finn was finally mine and was accepted by my dad.

My dad accepted Finn as my boyfriend and accepted me having a boyfriend.

Carole loved me already but now she really was my favourite woman on the planet.

And I was feeling like whatever happened next, this day would forever be in the top ten of top ten days to cheer you up.


	7. So Much For Breadstix

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, it's been a while. This chapter was written really disjointedly, bits here and there, so sorry for the rubbish attempt. Life's been getting a hold of me lately, so I've been stressed. This is completely different to the show, as you can tell but I will include some actual story lines properly soon. I want Barole's wedding in here, and the issue with Karofsky. Anyways, enjoy! And review please, it would mean a lot! :)**

**I don't own Glee or anything Glee related, apart from my Glee Live tickets which I bought a few days ago! **

* * *

I had decided that any time not spent with Kurt was irrelevant. Irrelevant to my life, irrelevant to the progress of the world and society. It had been three weeks and six days since Kurt and I got together, not that I was counting or anything... Tomorrow would be Monday and it would mark our four weeks of being a couple, which could also be counted as a month; so Kurt said. I hadn't mentioned how excited I was because I didn't want to freak Kurt, Mom, Burt or any of the fellow Glee members out, they said I had a tendency to talk about Kurt non-stop when I got the chance. I didn't know what _tendency _meant but I assumed it got annoying.

We had gotten so close over the three weeks and six days, and our parents really just let us be until they knew that it might be serious. They had planned a meal at Breadstix tomorrow night, partly as a celebration but also to set up the rules Burt had mentioned. I had told my mum over and over that I understood how different things would be, but for some reason we needed to go to dinner to make it count. I didn't mind, as long as I got to sit next to Kurt.

I was lying in bed, just thinking – my mind had a habit of not shutting down whenever I needed it to most, like when I needed sleep which meant things like Spanish tests and Biology quizzes were particularly hard. My clocked reached 00:00am, I reached over and got my phone.

It rang a few times.

"Uh?" a grunt came from the other end.

"Guess what, Kurt?" I almost shouted down the phone with excitement.

"What? Am I late for school? No! I need to do my hair!"

"Happy one month!" I did shout this time, and smiled even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh Finn! As much I hate you for ruining my beauty sleep, I can't not forgive you, so happy one month to you too babe! And thank you," he said meaningfully with all his emotions coming through the speaker on my phone.

"For what?"

"For being the best boyfriend I could ever wish for, you're everything I've always wanted and I'm pretty sure you've just taken the definition of perfect to another level, I-" he paused, and I really wanted to know what he was going to say! Ugh. Kurt!

"Honestly Kurt, I can say the same for you. I wouldn't change a thing, apart from the fact that there's this cold empty space next to me where you should be. This bed doesn't feel the same without you here, Kurt." I said almost tearing; he meant so much to me.

"Finn..." I heard sniffling, oops.

"I miss you Kurt."

"I miss you too, Finn."

There was a silence, not uncomfortable or awkward; it was just well needed thinking time. I just enjoyed hearing his breathing, just like he was here with me. He took in a breath and then sighed loudly making a grunt.

"Humph. Finn!"

"What?" I said, whining.

"I need you, here. I can't stand how much distance I have to keep from you all the time!"

I knew what he meant; lately school was becoming a giant wall between mine and Kurt's love life. Every time we needed to see each other we couldn't because of our classes and the rest of the student body who were ignorant as fuck. We managed to get a few make out sessions in, but they never seemed to satisfy us enough. Plus there was no fun in planning to make out; everything had to be timed in case we got caught, instead of just doing it when we felt like it and needed it.

Although after not seeing him for three hours straight I felt like it was natural to explore his body with my mouth. I know a certain body part of Kurt's didn't see anything wrong with it either...

"I know, Kurt. I know, I feel the same way. But tomorrow we're going to Breadstix, so I'm sure we can squeeze in a few kisses and under-the-table-groping and we have tomorrow day, you're still picking me up tomorrow morning right?"

"Oh, Finn, you're such a charmer," he said sarcastically, I giggled then he giggled, "so maybe that's what I'm looking forward to most, but that won't happen unless you let me sleep, Hudson." He paused, "and yes I'm still picking you up."

And with that we said goodnight to each other, unwillingly. But my mind would not rest; missing Kurt was the worst feeling ever imaginable. And I thought about what I'd said about groping and how much I kind of wished there was something more to it. Obviously I wasn't ready to have sex, like full sex, with Kurt yet and I don't think he was ready either. But just a little something would be nice, but even thinking that annoyed me because it made me feel like I was some kind of sex obsessed douche bag. When I wasn't, I mean when I kiss Kurt I just wanted to pound him into next week but I enjoyed what we had as two people who loved being around each other so much more.

I had to tell him that at some point.

()()()()

"Babe, wake up." I was being shaken roughly.

"Finn Hudson, wake up!" I rolled over in my warm, homely bed.

"Finn Francis Hudson, get the fuck out of this bed, right now!" I was being shouted at now.

I eventually rolled back over to where I was and grunted while opening my heavy eyelids. I saw a small waist with tight black and white stripy jeans hitched up on hips and a grey shirt hugging the waistband of the jeans quite nicely. A pale delicate hand rested lightly on the left side of the hips, with the fingers drumming impatiently, I knew then that it was him. It bought a smile to my face, and I suddenly felt so much happier even though his face proved much the opposite.

"We have half an hour to get you ready for school, then actually _get_ to school and you're still asleep! Finn, what the hell?" His voice was seriously and angry and stressed and I felt so bad.

I got up quickly and sat on the side of my bed looking up at him. I hated it when he was upset. I reached out for his hands and pulled him into the space between my legs. Everything was silent and my face was so straight, almost like I was concentrating hard on a jigsaw puzzle. I analysed his hands, I loved them so much, they were so soft and the lines on his skin amused me a lot. They were so interesting and I loved to trace my fingertips in patterns over his palms.

My hands moved to his waist and lifted up his shirt slightly so they could slowly draw circles on his bare hips, something I knew he loved. He cupped his hands around my neck; he was just slightly higher than me when we were in this position. I pulled him closer and rested my head against his chest while he gently kissed the top of my head, I loved moments like this.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled into his grey moustache shirt which was actually mine until I had that growth spurt in 2008 and had to buy a whole new set of clothes. "I shouldn't have rang you, the thought of you kept me awake until about four o'clock."

He chuckled, "Finn, don't ever be sorry for something like that, okay? You're so beautiful, so adorable and thoughtful and wonderful – don't ever, _ever _apologise for making me the happiest man in the world, alright?"

He smiled down at me and I knew that _this, _what we had, was real. I knew we didn't have to go to Breadstix to make knowledge of the fact that we felt this way, I knew we didn't need any rules because we were so comfortable with each other right now, I knew deep down my mom and Burt trusted us because Kurt and I were still little boys inside, I knew being with a guy was different from being with a girl; but most of all I knew I loved him.

I was just too afraid to tell him.

"I-"

"What?" he questioned.

"Nothing, I just wanted you to know that I-I feel the same way," I smiled at him blushing, feeling like he could hear my thoughts when he obviously couldn't I was just paranoid.

"However, there is one thing you have to be sorry for, Hudson," he said seductively.

I liked seductive Kurt. A lot.

"And what's that Mr Hummel?"

"Well..."

And that sentence wasn't finished, his lips weren't wasted explaining – they were used to explain it. The fact that we could get caught at any minute by my mom, that we'd be late and get detention which would only fuel our sexual frustration was such a turn on for us both. School seemed like such a stupid idea when Kurt was pushing me down onto the bed and lying on top of me, kissing me and moving his hands all over my bare chest. Until the point when he lifted himself off me and out of the cage my bent legs created and wiped the corner of his mouth with his index finger sexily then bit his lip, smiling smugly. He bent down and gave the insides of my thighs a kiss, making me gasp.

"Come on _dude, _get ready or we'll be really late and you wouldn't want that now would you?" he said teasing, still smiling smugly.

()()()()

The school day was surprisingly good, Miss Taylor didn't care that we missed the History test since she was too busy bawling over the latest guy who'd dumped her for some hooker at a club. Although Kurt had to comfort her and make her realise that love finds you, searching for it will get you nowhere. She'd always had a soft spot for Kurt and was the first teacher who helped Kurt become more comfortable with coming out, Kurt had tried to make me go to her after we announced ourselves to the Glee Club but I didn't feel the need to.

She was sweet, kind, pretty and a laugh, plus being Kurt's boyfriend I was happy that he'd found a member of faculty who wasn't so easy to ignore homophobia. She had two gay brothers, which Kurt was somewhat fascinated by, so she always called Karofsky or Azimio out if they said or did anything. She was also able to tell that Kurt and I were together, which was weird when she confronted us about it. Every now and then she'd give us both a look that said '_aw you two are so cute! Go and make babies and get married and love each other forever' _or a look that was – _'I know your secret, I know you just want to be together, alone.' _She was an amazing person to talk to about stuff like that with, much better than Miss Pillsbury – no offense.

Anyway the day was going well, all our friends who knew congratulated us and Puck was oddly surprised at how I hadn't run off with another girl or something. However, he was ashamed of me, not because I was with Kurt but because I hadn't "fucked him into the next decade" yet. Puck didn't understand how relationships worked without sex, dear God.

I managed to get out of fourth lesson by saying I needed to do some research on something to do with Science, I couldn't really remember what I said because as I got half way to wherever I was going – which was usually just walking around the school singing quietly to myself – I came across someone sitting in the nurses room. I could recognise those pants anywhere, and sure enough it was who I thought it was.

"Kurt? What are you doing in here?" I whispered as I poked my head around the door.

"Shouldn't you be in Science?"

"What's the matter, Kurt?"

"Wha- nothing's the matter," he looked down and laughed nervously.

"Then why are you sat in here by yourself with wet cheeks?"

"I-I I was just thinking."

"About?" I questioned and moved to sit on the nurses beside him.

He looked at me, right in the eye – "You know what about." He sighed.

"You worried about tonight?" All I got was a simple nod. "Kurt, you don't have to worry about anything. Remember what you said this morning? About how I make you happy? Well nothing will change that, no matter what 'rules' are put in place, no matter how little I get to see you, I will still lov- like you just the way you are," I stuttered over my words trying to hide it with a lob sided smile.

"I know, I just don't want my dad to do anything stupid."

"You know just as well as I do that he won't do anything stupid, he cares about you, loves you – stop worrying," I said brushing the tears away from his cheeks.

"And you have to stop coming in here, it's really depressing. C'mon!" I took hold of his hands and pulled him up off the bed.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, that's the point. You decide," I said looking down at him, his hand in mine.

We ended up sneaking out of school and resided in the warmth of my bed.

It was a tricky task getting outside the school doors, but a simple "oh my god, I'm going to be sick!" overreaction from Kurt got the office to open the main doors. I followed sheepishly, acting like an awkward friend trying to help. The door shut behind us and Kurt just burst out laughing, it was nice to see him smile.

"God, the things I do for you, Finn."

I smiled widely and dragged him into my arms, swaying him slightly and planting kisses on his neck.

"C'mon, get up!" I crouched down slightly, hinting for him to jump on my back.

"Are you honestly suggesting I have a piggy back ride? Finn, how old are you?"

"My mum asks me the same thing, but it's usually when I spend too much time on my video games." I loved my annual Halo marathon with Artie, my mom didn't though and I had a feeling Kurt wouldn't either as our relationship progressed.

I should make him play with me. Idea!

And we did just that. I think Kurt enjoyed it, well he got a bit competitive and starting screaming and shouting if someone killed him and he throw the controller a few times. But other than that, I think he found it quite therapeutic – that's the right word right?

Although, there was one game when he didn't do much and I was basically playing by myself but that was because when I turned round he was crashed out on my bed. Asleep. He held the controller in his left hand and his right hand wrapped around his waist. I got up and left the game playing, I'd honestly lost all interest.

I crawled onto the bed next to him, he rolled over to face me and I wrapped my arm around his body, scooting closer. I kissed his head, and watched him fall into a deeper sleep until I dropped off as well.

()()()()

It had been a few hours, I think anyway – I was asleep so I didn't really have a clue. But I was suddenly woken up by the sound of Queen's "Killer Queen" being blasted out from downstairs. I couldn't complain it was one of my favourite songs of all time, but I was slightly worried when the space next to me was empty. I slowly got up, confused, and called for Kurt but got no reply. I headed down stairs to turn off the music, as much as I loved it and it was an amazing wakeup call it was giving me a headache. My ears needed to adjust.

When I got downstairs into the lounge no one was there, just the stereo playing Queen's greatest hits, I was honestly freaked. Stuff like this happened in dodgy horror films, the things I'd make Kurt watch on a Sunday night snuggling on the couch. I heard a clank in the kitchen, and ran in at the fastest pace I could gain. There he was, pouring cereal into a bowl.

I looked at the clock it was only half three, school had been out for about half an hour, so I knew we had ages until the dreaded meal at Breadstix. The one thing confusing me was why Kurt was eating cereal at this time. He didn't even eat it in the morning due to unnecessary carbs, so why now?

"Kurt, what are you doing? You hate cereal!" I laughed at him and gave him a weird look when he turned around with the bowl of cereal.

Nothing. Not even a glance. _What? What the hell?_ His face was blank when he walked straight past me to enter the living room and sat on the couch. He started eating, sitting in a room playing Queen. He'd definitely been spending too much time with me.

"Babe? Kurt? Hellooo?" I sat down next to him on the couch, poked him a few times, ate a few cereal pieces and decided to turn the music off. Ear ache, volume 37 was a bit too much after an afternoon nap. He suddenly jolted, and gasped in all the oxygen from the room. Breathing heavily and getting hysterical like he had just woken up from a bad dream, I ran over to him and cradled him in my arms as he trembled.

"Shh, shh. Kurt it's okay, I'm here now. Just breathe," I kissed his head and looked him in the eyes.

"Sorry... I sleepwalk... when I'm stressed," he was breathless "or worried."

"Kurt, I've told you, this meal won't change anything between us," I said as I stroked his hair out of his face.

"No. No. Karofsky and Azimio can't ever find out. They can't Finn! They just can't!" he broke down crying and starting shaking. I held him tighter knowing exactly what he dreamt about, he had one just like it two weeks ago and woke up screaming and in a state of panic. He would never tell me what happened in the dreams, even though I was pretty dumb I wasn't stupid, I knew exactly what happened in them. I hadn't told Kurt that I had the same ones, sometimes.

My mom walked in at that moment to find Kurt wrapped in my arms, like a child, crying his eyes out.

"Oh God, Kurt!" She looked at me, "Finn, what happened?"

"He had a bad dream again." I said gripping him tighter.

"Again? Oh, Kurt darling," she ran over, almost crying herself because she knew just as well as both of us what they consisted of.

Minutes past and Kurt had calmed down, he was still shaking but his tears were dry and his grip on my shirt was loose. My mom got him a glass of water and a well needed tissue and said:

"Why don't we just bring your dad round here? I'm not in the mood to go out anymore, and it's much more comfortable here." My mom held Kurt's hand and looked at me for support. I felt the same, every time Kurt had a dream like that we knew nowhere felt safe to him for a while.

He nodded and mumbled a faint "I'd like that." I supportively and proudly kissed the side of his forehead and his grip tightened on my hand.

()()()()

So Burt came round and we discussed everything, apart from the dream. We agreed on some 'rules' and 'guidelines' reluctantly, most of them consisted of sexual activities but we chose not to let slip the occasional hand jobs and blow jobs that would take place at three in the morning. They didn't need to know that. The main one was the fact the although Kurt was a man he still had feelings, ones which he agreed were more developed than other sixteen year old boys, and I had to respect them. I knew that anyway, were people just oblivious to the fact that I absolutely adored this boy? And Kurt agreed that although he is as proud as it gets, he mustn't push me to become something I'm not or make me do things I'm not fully comfortable with. He got a bit pissed, because he thought his dad was implying he was constantly horny and wanted sex all the time, when he wasn't. I don't think anyway.

We agreed that Kurt and Burt could spend the night, for the reasons of him feeling safe. But my mom covered it up by saying how tired Kurt was - did I mention how much I loved my mom?

"See, I told you there was nothing to worry about," I said as I changed into my nightwear boxers which still made Kurt laugh – I didn't want to sleep in the same ones I wore in the day, that's gross.

"I know," he chuckled at my boxers. "And I'm sorry about today, Finn. I was a total kill joy." He said quietly as he curled his knees into his chest while sitting on his side of my bed.

"Nothing to be sorry about, you know that." I crawled onto the bed and kissed him on the nose, "now get changed and come to bed, please?"

He smiled and looked me in the eyes, hands raised to my face.

"Finn?"

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

_He said it! Did you hear that, Finn? He loves you, like actually loves you. He said it. He said it. Say it back you idiot! You love him too – why are you waiting? _

"I honestly love you, Kurt."

There was a pause.

"No pun implied." I said still looking into his eyes, smiling lob sided-ly. He jumped forward pushing me down onto the bed and kissed me the hardest he's ever done.


	8. Elliot and Harry

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts, I had one review which made me really happy to be writing this, so thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

School was strange the next day; I was wearing one of my more subtle outfits due to staying at Finn's, I loved how he kept a few outfits of mine in their own little drawer just in case we had to go out in public the next day. He understood that I couldn't wear the same outfit two days in a row, hell, everyone knew that – so why were they all staring at me? They'd walk past and give me an extra long look, just to make sure it was me or to silently cast their ignorant judgements at me. I was used to that, but not to _everyone _staring at me, had I missed something? I caught up with Mercedes as quickly as I could, she looked a bit flushed.

"Hey," my plan was to act like nothing was wrong, and then she'd slip it out.

"Um... Hey Kurt, are you alright?" _No, no I wasn't._

"Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason," she laughed nervously and carried on reorganising her locker.

"'Cedes. Tell me." I said, trying to make eye contact with her.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen Jacob's blog this morning?"

"This morning, last week, last year, honey, you know I never go on there. Why would I want to see people anonymously post their ignorance?" _Shit, what had Jacob posted about now?_

"Er-m-maybe you should check it out, Kurt. C'mon," she took my arm in hers when Finn came blubbering up towards us, escorted by Puck.

"Kurt, h-have you seen it?" Finn said worryingly.

"Someone told dude, it's all over the school," Puck whispered so no one could hear clearly, giving people the '_I will seriously hurt you if you look at me again, punk'_ look as they walked by staring at the four of us.

Mercedes and Puck dragged us to the library where we checked Jacob's blog. God, I hated that kid so much. And then there it was, big news flash, bright and bold on the homepage.

"BREAKING NEWS: Quarterback goes gay for glee kid!" Puck read out, his voice monotone.

"Wha-what? Ha-how?" I stuttered, feeling Finn's hand on my shoulder.

"Read it, Kurt." Mercedes said quietly.

'Finn Hudson and Kurt Gay Hummel were seen hugging yesterday after a piggy back ride to Hummel's car. An anonymous source claims that before they left school yesterday afternoon they were seen smitten in the nurse's office after Hummel left his lesson due to 'feeling sick'. Hudson was seen holding his hand and kissing him before convincing the secretary to open the doors as Hummel was 'gonna be sick'. The gay pair weren't seen for the rest of the day. This proves that Glee Club is, like I said, 100% GAY.'

"I _hate _that kid." Finn said, staring straight in front of him. I raised my hand over my shoulder to grip his and looked up at Puck who looked extremely angry.

"It's the eighth time I've read it, and I'm even more pissed. I need to find this punk and teach him a lesson about privacy!" Puck grunted out through gritted teeth.

"No, Puck. There's no point in fighting this with violence, I-I just don't know what we're going to do now."

"How about you just deny it for a bit? I mean, Finn, you even said yourself you haven't got a label and Kurt you told Finn you weren't ready for anyone but us to know," Mercedes suggested.

"I-I can't do that, Mercedes. I've spent too long denying this, and I don't want to go back to doing it again, especially after what Kurt, Glee and everyone here has taught me," Finn said quietly, gripping my hand tighter.

"Yeah, taught you how to be gay!" An evil laugh and snarky comment came from behind. Azimio.

"Shut the fuck up, you dumb ass! You can't chose whether you're gay or not, and you most definitely can't be taught!" Puck shouted, while turning around with his fist raised.

"Puck, no, he's not worth it." I said standing and attempting to hold him back.

"Where's Karofsky, Azimio?" Yeah, where was he? Surely he wouldn't miss this chance at 'homo-bashing' – this was heaven for the Neanderthals on the team. "Has he finally seen sense and realised you're a waste of space? And a douche bag?" Puck continued to provoke.

The librarian, sweet old woman really – bless, came over with a fierce face. Surprisingly no one messed with her, due to consideration. I suppose it's just a shame that consideration couldn't be share with me and my lifestyle.

"Let's just say, he got what he deserved. And you will too Hudson, going all gay on us, tsk should've known ever since you got close to that _thing," _he looked me up and down, disgusted.

"Hey, watch your mouth! That _thing _happens to be my boyfriend, so keep your mouth shut and leave, right now!" Finn was clenching one fist and the other was pointing to the door, his face angry and eyes full of hatred.

He just told everyone. Oh, God. Azimio left, tutting to himself. I moved toward Finn and stood behind him; I reached forward and hugged him tightly. My face was burying itself in the bottom of his shoulder blades and my hands tightly clasped the front of his McKinley shirt. I felt him sigh against me and he took my hand in his, leant down and kissed my palm.

"What are we gonna do?" I mumbled into his back quietly. He loosened my grip and turned around; cupping my face.

"Nothing, we're not going to do anything. We're just going to live our lives the way we want to. Babe, I know it seems bad right now but we've got each other now, we're strong, you're strong."

"And you've got us, Kurt, no matter what we'll always be here to support you," Mercedes pitched in, while Puck nodded beside her. "Both of you."

Finn looked up and smiled sadly, while I just looked up at him from his chest. God, he was so beautiful, I didn't deserve him and he didn't deserve all of this just for loving me. This was the worst feeling imaginable.

I walked with him to his locker, and leant face first against the lockers next to his. The cool metal sensation felt nice against my face, it's ironic because I usually get bruises that last five weeks from being in this position. Finn chuckled beside me as he shut his locker; I looked up at him with little emotion on my face.

"Hey, come on. We can do this, I promise," he smiled and kissed the top of my head at an angle. I leaned back against the lockers, face first with a pout.

"I hope so," I mumbled into the metal.

Finn chuckled again and hugged my waist from behind with his long arms; swaying me slightly and making me walk to the first lesson. We had to walk like we'd peed our pants because of the awkward and playful position we were in. It felt nice, being able to finally show affection for one another, whenever we wanted to. I smiled.

"There you go, a nice smile, that's all I want," Finn whispered in my ear gently, then kissed my neck.

We got a few gasps here and there; most girls gasped, awed and then giggled with happiness, some boys tutted and looked disgusted and the rest of the people just looked confused, not judgemental just confused. Finn just smiled at them all, clearly proud of it and me, and when he smiled I smiled. He knew how to handle Azimio now, although it caused me complete embarrassment.

"I don't know what you're looking at, Azimio, but I think I've won this round." He smiled sarcastically.

"You stupid, Hudson?"

"Well yes, I am. But when you think about it I can get the best blow job there is in this town _whenever_ I want. And you, well you're still getting off to pictures in your room. _Alone._"

Finn smirked at the complete silence Azimio fell into, and the shocked faces which were shared throughout the corridor. Although I hated Finn for blurting out our sex life, it wasn't entirely a lie. I was pretty good. And Azimio hadn't ever had a girlfriend, so assuming he did that was probably correct. I made sure Finn never objectified me again.

Azimio just stood there against the lockers, face plain, as we walked past laughing at him. I knew giving him a taste of his own medicine wouldn't help matters but right now, it was funny as hell and just what we needed. I kissed Finn on the lips as a smile broke through and the look he shared with me made me know that things were going to be alright.

"He's all mine!" Finn shouted down the corridor before cracking up laughing and kissing me again. We knew we were teasing and being stupid but it felt so good to finally be able to do it.

A few looks were given but for the most part people just smiled at us, I hoped they'd been encouraged that you can be whatever you want, all it takes is courage. A few of the more supportive jocks high fived Finn and gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder; things were going to be alright.

I decided to go and see Miss Taylor after school while I was waiting for Finn to finish football practise, she of all people would understand the position I was in. Her brothers were outted by no choice of their own, ignorant people just gave themselves the right to _force _them out of the closet. She told me about them, and they almost reminded me of Finn and I. Especially her youngest brother, Elliot.

Harry was the oldest one, he was a smart kid – top in science, maths and history, he played in the school band and was an avid member of the writers club. The complete nerd, but he was never taunted, not ever, and all for the superficial reason that he was _very _good looking. He could get a different girl every night if he wanted to, but he just chose not to. He did have one girlfriend though, that lasted about three months, nothing serious though. He never felt committed to her. So he followed his heart and went on a date with a boy named Nathan, they were completely perfect; contrasting and contracting in just the right ways. But he was followed and the next day at school it came out, Harry was forced to come out and admit everything. But Nathan stood by him and eventually Harry transferred schools, simply to be happier. Nathan, unfortunately, broke it off with Harry on their last year of high school; but Harry is still looking for Mr Right, and then there was Elliot.

Now, Elliot was the youngest, he was a jock. Played on the football team and dated the head cheerleader. Oh, the parallels. He was a budding artist, he would spend hours at night drawing and painting the art of a man, the beauty of the body – but never showed anyone for obvious reasons. He loved music, played the drums, guitar and bass, had a stunning voice and was a talented dancer. When his brother was outted he fell into the shadows as not to draw attention to himself, until the day when he was caught doodling in lesson. The boy sitting diagonally in front of him offered him perfect drawing opportunities; he sketched the muscular back, arms and neck. Paid detail to the perfectly shaped butt when it was snatched out of his hands. Right there and then, his whole life changed, just by a simple_ "hey, looky here; Elliot gayboy Taylor is drawing Matt queerio Oliver!"_ and then a ball of laughter. Matt Oliver was the first openly gay kid in the school; he was almost the exact clone of me. Glee Club, theatre club, amazing taste in fashion and would always fall for the men who'd break his heart. Much to everyone's surprise Elliot and Matt ended up dating the next week, Elliot was the proudest man in the world. They're still together to this day, they have two little girls called Grace and Amelia and are still waiting for the law to change in California so they can happily marry.

A part of me hoped that Finn was my Elliot.

It was then when he came in blabbering again.

"K-Kurt. I-I need to talk to you."

"What? Finn, what's happened?" I said worried while standing up to hold his hands still. His face was slightly puffy, and a small bruise was forming on his jaw.

"K-Karofsky," he stuttered.

"Karofsky did what, babe?"

"K-kissed Azimio." My mouth was open wide, almost against the floor.

"Finn, is this true?" Miss Taylor said, concerned.

He just nodded. I hugged him tightly, and squeezed him. He seemed a bit shaken up, a bit angry and slightly confused. Miss Taylor left, she realised maybe this wasn't her place anymore.

"I was in the changing rooms, just minding my own business. Azimio came in and starting calling me names and I just shrugged it off, his words are nothing. But Karofsky came from the showers and started shouting at him, telling him to shut up and stuff. And then he said it."

"Said what, Finn?"

"Azimio said, right in his face – "_What are you gonna do, Karofsky? Kiss me again?"_ so I said – "_What, you kissed him? Karofsky kissed you?" _and then he went all red and slammed the lockers really hard. Azimio walked out, just as angry and shouted "_Have fun with your homo friends, gayboy!"_" Finn said shakily in case someone came in.

"Oh God, are you serious?"

"Deadly. Karofsky begged me not to tell anyone, he shoved me up against the lockers and threatened me. I told him it was ok if he was gay, it's his life and he shouldn't worry about it. Then he told me to shut up and said he wasn't gay and I was just trying to help!" He said getting agitated.

"Honey, I know you only meant well. Did he hurt you?" I questioned while running my fingers along the newly formed bruise.

"Punched me and shoved my head against the lockers," Finn whispered to the ground.

I stormed out; I didn't know what I was going to do, I just walked out. Finn called after me, but I ignored him. I thought I couldn't hate Karofsky any more than I already did, but he's proved me wrong. I was about to go and flip out at him, hoping maybe I'd win or something. But then I thought – _what if he's gay? I can't go over to him and shout at him, when I'm just the same. I can't go and out him in front of everyone, especially since I didn't like the fact Finn and I were outted. I can't make him feel any worse, that's not what I stand for. _I slowed down my pace while I was a few meters away from him then I just stopped.

Finn came up behind and wrapped his arms around my chest, he leant down and whispered in my ear.

"He's not worth it, just leave it Kurt."

"Maybe we should just talk to him? It's hard enough being gay but not being able to be it is much worse. You and him are basically in the same position. And look how you turned out; you've never been so proud and peaceful in your whole teenage life. Maybe we can bring him peace, within himself at least?"

"Firstly, can you explain to me why I'm slightly turned on by you, right now?" he flirted, changing the subject for a moment. "We could talk to him, but I don't suppose he'll listen."

"I suppose so," I paused, just pondering on life for a moment. I really did want to speak to Karofsky; I needed some sort of explanation. "Can we go home now; I need to get out of this place?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" He laughed and squeezed me tightly, reaching for my hand and heading towards the doors.

()()()

Carole was home when we arrived back at Finn's; she was happy to see us and always greeted each of us with a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. She treated me like a best friend, a son and her son's boyfriend; and I was eternally grateful that she was in life. Along with her son.

We told her everything that had happened and showed her the article which had now received over 1,000 comments, most of them anonymous of course. She told us how proud she was and that her and my dad were always there to talk to. I was starting to see why Finn adored her, but somehow it was all over shadowed by the pain in my chest. I missed my mom.

"So, do you think he's gay?" Finn asked as he handed me a hot chocolate and crawled beside me on the bed. He slowly pushed the Spanish book to the side, so he could fit in.

"Hey, don't try and put this homework off! Give the book back now," I looked him in the eyes sternly. He laughed at me, leaning forward he kissed me on the forehead. Handing me the book back with another kiss, this time on the lips – it lingered for a while and I forgot what he had asked me.

"So? Karofsky? What do you think?"

"I don't know, I really don't, Finn. It's just so confusing, I mean on one hand it would explain why he has made my life living hell, but then at the same time it just doesn't make any sense," I explained, moving my hands about almost aggressively trying to get to my point.

"Mm, I love it when you explain with your hands," Finn said edging closer to my face, I slapped him playfully. This was serious, not horny time. "Hey, don't hit. But if he was gay why would he want to hurt you, if you're the same? I mean he could've been with you but instead he beats you up."

"Finn, just because two people are gay doesn't mean they have to date."

"It works for us." He paused.

"Finn Hudson, are you admitting you're gay?" I said, teasing.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I'm just madly in love with you." He said looking me in the eyes. He got closer, lips almost touching, "but it's most definitely both of the above."

His words tickled my lips and soon after it was soothed by the touch of them, our noses slid past each other, our faces fitted together perfectly, along with our lips and bodies. I kissed him back, softly but quite desperately, I had honestly never felt so comfortable with anyone like this before.

I pushed him off me gently, regretting the loss of contact; "Wait, did you just come out?" I asked confused but hopeful.

"I-I guess so, although I don't think I _need _to, everyone knows I'm with you so I'm sure they'll assume I'm gay. And our parents already knew, before we even told them. So yeah, I guess I am."

I didn't reply I just stared at him and his freckles. Admiring.

"What?" He laughed and kissed my lips before putting my hot chocolate on the bedside table.

"D-don't you feel any different? Like maybe regret or something or that I've made you this way?"

"No, why would I regret it? I mean, I'm still the same person I've always been; I've just found myself. But most importantly I've found someone who can make me happier than I thought was humanly possible," he smiled and slid his hand in mine and squeezed it. "I told you, I will be here – with you – for as long as you'll have me, Kurt."

I smiled and buried my face in his chest as he wrapped his homely arms around me. He kissed the top of my head while I drew circled on his shirt with my fingers. I shut my eyes tightly and opened them quickly several times.

"Kurt, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure I'm not dreaming and you're actually here," I said quietly embarrassed and looking up at him.


	9. Dave's Chapter

**A/N: Using Finn and Kurt in this chapter, this is kind of OOC for some characters but I like the way Karofsky turned out.  
There are sexual references in this chapter, just so you know. More objectifying from Finn - YAY!  
Anyway~ please review and whatnot, it's much appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee much my disappointment. **

* * *

**Finn's POV**

"I think it's time we talked, don't you?" I said, leaning onto the table in the crowded cafeteria.

"Excuse me, about what?" Karofsky said bitterly.

"You know what about, Dave." Kurt pitched in sincerely from behind me, still keeping his distance.

"You told him?" Karofsky said angrily, clenching his fists but not rising.

"He's helped me through a lot, and right now it seems like you need some support."

"He turned you gay, Hudson, now he's got you by a string; I don't need your help with anything because there's nothing wrong with me," the larger jock said, gathering his stuff up from under the table, trying to act Kurt and I weren't talking to him.

"_You _know just as well as I do that you can't _turn_ someone gay, Dave." I raised my eyebrows at him expectantly.

"Look, I don't know what you and your _girlfriend _want, but I don't want to hear it." Karofsky rose from his chair and slung his bag over his shoulder. Although he just made an insult his evil chuckle wasn't as evil as it used to be.

I heard Kurt sigh impatiently behind me, the one thing he hated most was the constant feminine names and digs people made at him. I gave him a quick look and suddenly came out with:

"Ten bucks says he's got a bigger dick than you."

"Finn! Not needed!" Kurt said, hitting me and shaking his head, with a far from horny look on his face.

Karofsky however showed his true colours; he blinked using it as a cover up to the fact that he had changed his view from my face to below Kurt's waistband. I saw his lip twitch slightly, avoiding the urge to be bitten. He fluttered his eyelids and looked around the cafeteria before huffing and walking away. Kurt had edged further round behind me, trying to get his groin out of view of Dave. I had objectified him again. Oops.

"Babe, I'm sorry, it's just – it's just the only way to get their attention. I want them to think of us as normal people, not just freaks or whatever."

"Well congratulations, Finn, because they now all think we're sexually raving mad. Thanks." Kurt replied bitterly.

"Kurt, you know what I mean! I'm rubbish with words and explaining and stuff!" I huffed, trying to explain myself to him. He knew what I meant, he was just being Kurt.

He smiled lob sided-ly, just like me, and swayed his hips before he moved over and hugged me.

It had been a week and a half since Jacob posted about us on his blog, and we were still very much all he blogged about. We got over it though; everyone seemed to have gotten over it apart from Azimio and Jacob himself. More and more people began to talk to us, mainly out of curiosity but also because they wanted to actually get to know us.

We were something different, together.

I liked the attention we got and both Kurt and I were shocked at how much support the student body had. I felt just as popular as I did when I was with Quinn, but this time it didn't mean anything to me. I could be the world's most hated man, but if I had Kurt I knew I'd be happy. Sappy, isn't it? My mom said it was the first stage of being with someone, that puppy-love stage where all you can do is offer nothing but love.

Our attempts to talk to Karofsky didn't really progress; they just got more and more difficult. We said all we could say, whether he'd chosen to hear it or not. Although Karofsky and Azimio still weren't talking or even trying to be friends again. Karofsky even asked to be on the bench for the majority of the football games so he didn't have to go to practice and risk his secret being shouted out.

I was at my locker when Kurt came up to me dancing about with what seemed to be a test paper in his hand. His face was adorable, like seriously. His eyes were shining and turned into the brightest green I've ever seen; it reminded me of Christmas.

"What is that you have there, Mr Hummel?"

He chuckled, "Well, Mr Hudson – I totally got full marks on my English essay!" His tone changed which was slightly amusing and he started clapping and jumping about.

"There was an English essay due?" I panicked before he put his hand on my chest to calm me.

"No, honey, you're not in my class." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yeah!" Mental lapse, sorry. "I'm totally proud of you, Kurt!" And with that I swooped down and gave him a tight hug and kiss on the nose. He smiled, smitten.

Azimio walked past and tutted while giving us the evil eye but he looked battered. I only saw one side of his face but from that I could see his lip burst open and just starting to scab over but still red, fresh and swollen. His cheek bone was bruised slightly and looked extremely painful along with his very obvious black eye which continued down his nose. I winced, he didn't deserve my sympathy, but it did look extremely painful. The strangest thing, he was looking less and less confident as he walked down the hall with people looking and whispering.

"What happened to _him?_" Kurt said, surprised and curious.

And with that, Puck came right on cue and put his arm around Kurt's shoulder. He did have that slight gay streak in him.

"Dude, you hear what happened to Azimio?" It was like he had been listening to our every word.

"I'm assuming you know, due to your tone and the fact that this is your '_I've got some gossip to spread so listen in_' pose," Kurt said eyeing Puck up and down.

Puck just smirked.

"Well, I was going to tell you last night but I rang you at least four times and you still didn't answer," Puck said in a hushed tone, with his eyebrows raised like he _expected _me to call him back.

"Sorry dude, we were having sex so I was a bit pre-occupied," I smiled dopily.

"For fucks sake, Finn! You do know things can be kept _private_, as in no one else knows. In the past two days you've told everyone about the blowjobs I've given you, how big my dick is and now you're telling Puck that we had sex!"

I tried not to look him in the eyes; Kurt scared me a bit when he was angry. Puck just smirked a bit more, with one eyebrow high above his eye. He eyed us both up and down as he stepped away from Kurt – to imagine us actually having sex since that was something Puck would do.

"Since there is no such thing as 'what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom' with Finn, you may as well know that it wasn't all-the-way sex, just... finger fucking." Kurt quietened his voice for the last syllables, and then shot me a look which was half 'I hate you right now', half 'God, I want you naked' and half 'what you gonna do now Hudson?' Oh wait, that's more than a whole right, only two halves make a whole. Ugh, I hated math.

Puck slung his arm back around Kurt and whispered a faint "was he any good?" to which I replied "don't get any ideas Puckerman!"

"I can't believe we're talking about this right now, Noah – just carry on with your story!" Kurt said impatiently.

"Right, yeah, well we were just leaving the locker rooms after practice had finished and when we turned the corner Karofsky had Azimio up against the wall, fist out ready to punch. But he didn't he just dropped him and walked off, so the rest of the team and I just waited back because we didn't want to be involved with the fury. Then Azimio started shouting stuff like '_come on, Dave, give us a kiss!_' and then he flipped and punched Azimio right in the face and then a few more times – knocked him out cold. He got a few punches to Azimio's rib cage too. It was absolutely mad," Puck said taking in a breath after fully explaining with actions and sound effects.

We couldn't tell Puck what we knew, no more people needed to know because it wasn't fair on Karofsky even though he kind of deserved it. But Kurt and I shared a look which meant business, Puck noticed and starting bugging us about what we knew. After a few minutes he gave up and clocked a cheerleader to tag along next to and chat up.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I blurted that out to Puckerman. It just kind of slipped out when he mentioned last night and I was taken back to how amazing it was and my mind went into auto-pilot."

"It's been doing that a lot lately, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," I chuckled and looked down embarrassed and nervous.

He linked his arm around mine and slid his hand down to mine, while resting his head on my bicep; we started walking to fourth lesson.

"If you carry on blurting things out, I won't let you do them to me." Kurt said so innocently but he meant it. He would make me suffer and live with all this sexual frustration and the worst thing – he'd actually enjoy watching it happen to me.

I looked down at him and he was there, looking up at me with the biggest grin on his face. He laughed and reached up to kiss my lips, whispering '_joking'_ into the sweet kiss.

I stand by my previous point, he wasn't joking.

**Kurt's POV **

"Finn, are you in here?" I called out and got no reply.

I rarely ventured into the boys locker rooms, even when I was on the team. Gosh, that was a while ago... I hated it, it was honestly the weirdest place on Earth. The shower cubicles were so close and the wall between them didn't really serve a purpose; the baths they had there were like something out of the 14th century, they were far from comfortable; the smell was infamous, socks, sweat and a slight wave of men's aftershave trying to reach out and mask the other smells. The shower area always smelled nicer than the rest of the room, some of the boys surprisingly used very good, expensive, organic shower gel. Finn was one of them, thanks to oneself.

"Finn!" I whispered this time.

Someone came out from the showers; I should've known this would happen. If I was any other boy it wouldn't have been this awkward! I completely froze. That someone happened to be Karofsky – great, fantastic, superb.

"I-err. I-I was just looking for Finn, but I-I'm going to leave now because this is lovely and awkward," I stuttered through my cue to leave.

Karofsky was more muscular than I thought, he had very obvious pecks and a faint six pack, his arms were big and muscles twitch every now and then. The water dripped gently down his body before absorbing into the white towel loosely tied around his waist. I tried not to gape at him, but I didn't expect a body like that underneath all that jock-ness.

"I haven't seen him, sorry," he said sincerely. Excuse me a moment, but why isn't he beating the crap out of me? Did he really just answer a question without using the word "girlfriend", "fag" or "gayboy"?

"Oh, well, err - if you see him can you tell him to come to the choir room – I need a ride home."

He just nodded and I slowly twirled round on my heels and began to walk out of the room and awkwardness.

"What's it like?" He asked gently from behind me, I stopped and turned back around.

"What's what like?" I asked confused and narrowed my eyes.

"B-being with him?" Karofsky asked curiously and innocently, looking down to hide his face.

I walked towards him slowly; maybe he was ready to talk.

"Strange," I pondered.

He laughed a little in disbelief, "Strange?" He sat down on one of the benches and hinted for me to join him.

Feeling awkward I delicately sat beside him, enough distant for me to get a head start when he starts to pummel me to pieces. I stared at the block of red lockers in front of me, avoiding his eyes and face and body and him in general.

"Yes. It's an odd thing, you know? Having someone want you back, actually wanting to waste their time to stare at you, having someone admire you and think the world of you. It's different and new but yet so beautiful." My face was still avoiding moving to face him, and I realised I just made everything _that_ much more awkward.

He wouldn't want to know how much Finn and I were in love, he didn't care. I just wanted to tell someone how I felt.

"But you're happy right?" He asked now looking at me.

"Yes," I looked back at him and smiled a little, "very."

We stayed like that for a while; I was just trying to savour this moment with him. It would go in the history books if anyone else knew about it. I suppose he could be a nice boy if he tried, or maybe he was just distracting me before something bad was going to happen.

"Do you love him?" I whispered, softly breaking the silence.

He shuffled about, sighed a few times, clenched his fists and then relaxed them, frowned and dropped his head in his hands before replying:

"N-no." He simply muttered and kept his gaze on the floor.

"You should probably talk to him about it, let him know you don't have any feelings for him."

"It's not feelings for _him _that's the problem." Karofsky said under his breath.

"What is the problem then?"

"Feelings I have," he gulped, "for other people."

"Oh." I said after realising what he'd just said.

"Not you though!" He quickly recovered, even though I wasn't thinking that.

"Dave, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," He said smiling slightly.

"Why are you being so nice to me, right now? Shouldn't you be kicking the life out of me?"

He laughed, "Hmm, maybe I should be." He nudged me slightly, almost like flirting and I didn't really know what was going on.

"Seriously, Dave, why are you being so nice?"

"I was hoping you'd know because I don't have a clue," he laughed and looked at me again, "I think I've just realised that there are more important things than beating you, Finn and Puckerman up."

"Like what? Kissing boys?" I said nudging him back with a smile on my face and quickly ran off the bench giggling playfully.

He started nodding and laughing, I was honestly just enjoying myself now. I felt like there were no worries left in the world.

The laughing and playing about ended gradually, and Karofsky told me to leave while he got changed because he didn't want me to be a pervert. This was when I took a leaf out of Finn's book and said:

"Oh, I'm sure you can't _measure_ up to Finn so there's nothing to worry about," I said smiling.

"Really?" He said in disbelief.

I rose my hand up and did a Mexican wave with my fingers, "He's always been good with his fingers, that boy." And swiftly left to hear Karofsky choke and giggle to himself.

He _had _to be gay, it was almost certain. I needed to tell Finn, but I had no idea where he'd gone.

I got to the choir room to see Finn sitting there on the piano, flopping his hands all over the keys.

"Hey, where've you been?" He said, sadly.

"With Karofsky," I said smiling and raising one eyebrow.

"So, is it official?"

"He's still going to need some work, but boy have I got a lot to tell you!" I said jumping and clapping.

Finn stood up and giggled, hugging me tightly and planting kisses on my forehead. We headed for the car, when we saw Karofsky walk across the parking lot to his car. I held out my arm to stop Finn from walking, Karofsky smiled at us both and carried on walking.

"Did he just smile? Kurt, what did you do to him?" Finn whispered, teasing.

"Oh, don't worry. I save that stuff for you, but a simple talk was all that was needed," I said watching Karofsky walk across the lot.

Karofsky stopped and walked back, I got worried for a moment. For God's sake please don't come and beat us up now, please!

"I never said thank you, so, err, thank you," he said awkwardly to me with a smile, and then he turned to Finn. "You must be really proud."

Finn smiled widely and tightened his grip around me, holding me closer to his body. We always fit perfectly, and I always felt like I was at home when I was by his side. I buried my face into his chest and smiled, embarrassedly. He reached down and kissed the top of my head and Karofsky looked down to the floor.

"I am," Finn replied goofily.

I saw Karofsky's gaze gain distance; he had a slight pout on his face and looked kind of depressed all of a sudden.

"Hey," he looked up at me, "you'll find someone worth it soon, trust me. You won't be alone forever." I smiled at him, whom he returned, and Finn was standing tall, nodding enthusiastically.

Karofsky bowed his head and back away before turning round and going back to his car. Finn just looked at me like a proud father, which made me laugh and bury my face in his chest a bit more.


	10. Sleepwalking Our Way To The Future

**A/N: I suppose this is just a filler chapter, I just wanted to write something and then this happened. It's purely Finn and Kurt's relationship based because I love them and think that this story is canon - when it's not. Please enjoy and review, it makes me happy and I do this stupid little fangirling dance. **

**Glee is not mine, neither is Kurt Hummel or Finn Hudson.**

_When the big piece of text is written like this, it's Finn having a flashback just so you know :) _

* * *

Kurt's dreams were getting worse and worse by the day; his sleeping patterns were well and truly fucked. I had gotten used to his occasional sleep walking habits now, so had my mom. But now-a-days they were becoming more and more frequent – that's the right word, right?

I would wake up and find him in the oddest places and situations, it was freaky and the fact that I had once watched Paranormal Activity with him late at night one Friday didn't help my imagination. You've seen that film right? Yeah, about 70% of me was convinced Kurt was possessed by a demon.

Some nights weren't that bad; he'd sleep walk his way to the bathroom and I'd find him fast asleep in the bath, fully clothed with no water in the morning; or he'd get up and sit on the couch downstairs or sit at the table in the kitchen; he sometimes sat at his desk and would doodle things, sometimes they were creepy, sometimes they were stars are stuff. He'd wake up in the morning and not have a single clue why he was sitting there; he couldn't even remember what he'd been dreaming. I'd convinced myself that this was better than him remembering, since they were usually horrible, horrible dreams.

One night he went downstairs and watched season three of Scrubs, all night. I actually went and sat with him and watched him watch it, simply because it was like he was awake – but he wasn't. It was so creepy; he was just watching it, didn't laugh or anything; just starred.

But the creepiest nights were the ones where everyone would wake up worried, Burt would occasionally get frantic and not know what to do and my mom would start crying.

Sometimes he'd be asleep and then suddenly wake up screaming, like fully hysterically screaming. He'd brake down crying and shaking and he would get himself into these states where nothing would calm him down. I had gotten used to it, but it still freaked the shit out of me when it happened, and I hated seeing him like that. It really scared me. My mom and Burt would come in and we'd all just hold him. We than had a habit of all going into Mom and Burt's room and we'd set up some mattresses on the floor for Kurt and I; and we'd just talk all night long until Kurt felt safe to go back to sleep again.

Other times were worse. One night I woke up alone and I didn't get that worried, I knew he'd be downstairs somewhere or in the bath again – so I went and checked all his usual places and nothing. I started shouting for him and woke Mom and Burt up to help look for him; we spent literally two and a half hours looking for him and we thought he had run away which bought on tears from us all.

_I went to check the basement even though we always locked it up; Kurt was clearly a skilled sleepwalker so nothing really surprised us. I hated the basement at night, it was dark and scary and things could easily lurk... It was nothing like Kurt's – I liked Kurt's basement, it was my second home. I loved his room, it was white and simple but little outbursts of 'Kurt' would pop out here and there. This room however, was old and gloomy, full of old stuff we didn't use anymore, my dad's old stuff, some old toys – Eugh toys are never good late at night in a dark basement. Ok, stop thinking, you're creeping yourself out. _

_I turned on the light by the side of the basement door which didn't serve much of a purpose, it flicked a bit along with my heart. I watched too many horror movies, maybe I should stop. Now I knew what Kurt felt like when I made him watch them and he'd curl up into my side and bury his face. It was extremely cold down there, like a whole different climate to the remainder of the house. I shuddered and looked around, just checking if things were, you know, lurking..._

_I stepped down the stairs slowly, each one creaking as I expected but it still sent shivers up my spine and the hairs on my arms came to attention. I reached the brighter lamp which sat on the level floor and turned it on as quickly as I possibly could. The room was still silent though, no amount of light could kill the screaming silence. I walked across the basement floor looking around and then I came to stop._

_"Kurt..." I whimpered._

_He was sat on the chest in front of the mirror, both of which were my dad's. He had his plain black boxers on and a shirt, which I soon realised he wasn't wearing when we went to bed. I edged closer, he must've still been asleep (or possessed), and I was scared. God, I failed as a protective boyfriend, huh? _

_He turned at looked at me; he looked at me right in the eyes. His blue eyes weren't as shiny and deep and open as they usually were which scared me. _

_"Mom, I found him! He's down here, hurry up!" I said raising my voice, I heard footsteps above me and I felt safer knowing I wasn't alone._

_"Funny, isn't it?" He spoke in his usual pondering tone as he turned back to the mirror and mumbled; "I'm sorry, Finn."_

_This time it was different. He never spoke when he sleep walked, not ever. He'd sleep talk, yes, occasionally I heard things I wasn't meant to hear but this was different. Every time he'd sleep walk he would never make eye contact, for starters, he would simply walk past you or into you; but he looked me right in the eyes, he knew I was there. _

_And now he was talking to me, it was a deep thought. A deep Kurt-like thought which you thought meant one thing but it turns out it meant something completely different. And he was looking in my dad's old mirror, mirrors were creepy enough but I don't know – I can't explain it. _

_Then he collapsed. _

_"Kurt!" I shouted as I ran over to him. "Mom! Burt! Someone! Help me!" I shouted upwards hoping it would reach through the floorboards. _

_"Honey, what is it?" My mom said, running down the basement stairs worried. She took one look and ran over to us, "Burt, give Finn a hand. Take Kurt up to the couch and we'll get him a drink or something."_

_We settled him on the couch and let him have some alone time with his dad. He was still unconscious or sleeping or possessed. I didn't know anymore, I was just constantly shaking. My mom was hugging me tightly in the kitchen, whispering me sweet nothings._

_"It was just really weird. Mom, he was wearing dad's shirt." I whispered._

_"Honey, I know. But he was asleep, he wouldn't do it on purpose." She smiled and brushed her hand across my cheek, "just like you wouldn't go in his hope chest without asking."_

_That was true; I never touched it or even asked about it because it upset him whenever his mother was mentioned._

In the morning when I asked Kurt about it, he didn't remember anything apart from the fact that his toes were cold all night. He started crying when I told him what had happened, only because he felt so guilty that he'd gone into my dad's stuff – something I could barely do.

"It's getting really bad, babe."

"I know," he sighed, "I'm feeling more and more tired by the hour which is mad considering I'm _sleeping _while all these things are going on."

"Maybe we should go to the doctors? See if he can get you a sleeping pill or something?" I suggested as Kurt came back into the room with a box of strawberries.

He came over to the sofa where I was spread out, relaxing, and hitched one of his legs over my body so he was straddling my waist.

Shaking his head he said; "Nothing works, my dad and I asked a while ago and they gave me the strongest sleeping pill possible and I slept right through it - waking up in the car that time..." His gaze went distant and had obviously started to remember the night when he went and slept in the car.

I saw this moment as a moment to take, so while he wasn't really there I reached up and grabbed a few strawberries.

"Hey! They're not for you," Kurt said hitting me playfully and taking them from my hands and eating them himself.

Only when I started pouting and pulling a puppy face did he sigh and feed me a few, which I returned with a dopy smile and a giggle.

I admired him for a few moments, watching him eat the strawberries with so much precision. His mouth soon became red and cold, and his lips were more moisturised than when he used his chapstick. He'd moved onto the next flavour of chapstick, just so you know. He'd gone through his Sprite one and through an Orange one and now he was using an Oreo flavoured one shipped over from Europe or something. I couldn't object it made his lips taste so much better than usual.

"What?" He said laughing, "What are you starring at?" He said looking around the rest of the house.

"You."

"Oh." He blushed so hard.

"Kurt?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Do you ever, urm, think about the future and stuff?" I asked looking away from his eyes, embarrassed.

"In what context?" He asked putting the strawberries down and picking at strands of my hair.

"You know, after school, like a job and a family and stuff?"

He laughed; "Yes, more and more so since I've been with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No, don't be sorry," he said shaking his head. "I mean I've always wanted to be _star_ – you know that – but it won't happen as easily as I want it too. Fashion is my life and it's where I truly belong; but if I had a choice of a family or a career, I'd have a family any day."

"You mean like a child?"

He nodded shyly. "A child, a husband, a house and white picket fence, a nice garden, average car or a big yellow truck," he laughed. "I know everyone thinks I'm a bitch and I'm cold hearted because I over criticise people –"

"- I don't." I pitched in and he smiled at me, embarrassed.

"Oh stop! No, but seriously, although people think that, a family is something I've always wanted – I've just never told anyone because I don't think people expect me to find it because I'm the only gay man in this town," he paused, "apart from you."

I laughed at him and reached up to give him a peck on the lips. He hummed against my lips and pulled away:

"What bought this on anyway, Finn?"

I shrugged; "I don't know I was just wondering, I mean there isn't long left until we leave McKinley; and you're a cold hearted bitch so I was wondering if you ever going to find someone," I joked and he hit me playfully.

"God, how do you do these things to me? You're so annoyingly perfect, Finn Hudson." He said kissing me again.

"I don't know, I just am." I smiled smugly.

He giggled and leant back against my bent legs, perching him perfectly on top of me.

"So tell me, about your plans for this family you want," I asked.

"Err, I-I don't that's a good idea," he said fumbling the hem of his shirt.

"Why not? I want to know what makes you happy, Kurt."

"It's just... embarrassing; you'll think I'm pathetic."

"I promise I won't." I held his hands still and linked out fingers.

"Well, I want to get married, strangely – I never thought I would want to but since being with you and having someone _want _you back helps you have a clear mind and I like what we have so having that permanently with someone really makes me smile. So I'd like to get married someday. Like properly married, a real wedding – him in a black suit and myself in a white one." He said sweetly, clearly ignoring the urge to burst out all his wedding plans which had been heavily influenced by his secret stash of wedding magazines under his bed.

The contents under Kurt's bed always gave me a serious case of the giggles; he had his tiara collection which he managed to get back from his Dad after days of constant begging, the wedding magazines which I knew he'd indulge in when I was asleep or in the shower – he'd say he was planning for Mom and Burt but I knew he wasn't really; then he had his porn collection which made me laugh so much, because this was Kurt we were talking about and it still felt weird thinking about him and his porn collection... Then he had this little box full of cassette tapes, each one containing a different Broadway show – he would get a new one every year from his parents. Come to think of it, the things under his bed were some of the only things that calmed him down.

Note to self: remember to use things from under Kurt's bed when he sleepwalks.

"I like black suits," I said quietly which got a strange but hopeful look from Kurt. Yes, I did just imply I wanted to marry him.

"And then a honeymoon in Europe – we'd go to Paris, London, Barcelona, Rome, Venice and Berlin. Half of the honeymoon will be spent seeing all the amazing historical sites, seeing shows – I love Shakespeare so that's already decided, and then the other half will be spent in bed, just lounging about basking in the memories of sex and each other." Kurt trailed off again clearly thinking about his future honeymoon.

"I suppose I could get into Shakespeare," I said shrugging, I think Kurt was getting the hints now. "What about the child you want?"

"I haven't decided that yet, I really want to be a father that's for sure. But I can't decide whether I want to adopt or have a surrogate like Rachel's parents did. I have this dream that if I went for a surrogate we'd have two children, one using my sperm and one using _yours_," he hesitated on 'yours', he must've been worried that I'd freak out.

"That's sweet, you're sweet. But I don't want a child like Rachel," I shuddered at her name.

Kurt laughed; "Come on honey, do you really think we'd raise a child like Rachel? Hell no, I would never let that happen, ever!" Kurt shouted and starting waving his arms about, I laughed at him.

"You know, you'd be a great dad, Kurt." I said honestly, looking him in the eyes.

"Not without you, I wouldn't. If I'm honest, we'd both be great parents, raise them well and truthfully; but I'm not ready to be a father just yet, and neither are you – after last year. So let's just not think about that for a while," Kurt sighed.

"The future scares you, doesn't it?"

He sighed again; "Only because I'm terrified you won't be in it." He looked down and shut his eyes tightly.

"If you want me there, I'll be there without a doubt. I promise," I said brushing his cheeks with my thumbs and reaching up to kiss him softly.

I could feel him smile into it, and his breathing became more relaxed that it ever has. His grip on my neck grew tighter and he put his forehead against mine and whispered things to me that made me smile brightly. Kurt brushed his hands through my hair as we traded soft kisses.

"Can I ask you something again?" I whispered into his lips and he nodded faintly.

"I-I think I'm ready," I said quietly, he knew what I was talking about it.

"F-for what?" He whispered back, nervously.

"You know what for, Kurt. I've been ready for a while, you have too you're just too afraid to admit it."

"Finn, we don't have to have sex to be a real couple, we don't have to do that. I don't you to feel like you _have _to do this, when you don't." He said, stuttering through his reply.

"Kurt, I _want_ to. I'm not going to run away or anything like that; I just want to please you."

"You're pleasing me already, honestly, Finn."

"Do you not want to?" I asked, scared that it was true.

"Oh, God. Finn, yes, yes of course I do! I just don't want you to feel like you have to because I want to," he said squeezing my hand.

"Like I said: _I want to, Kurt." _ He smiled at me and leaned forward to hug me tightly.

"I love you, Finn." He whispered and looked me in the eyes before snuggling down into my chest and breathing softly.

"So I tell you I want sex and you go to sleep for the first time in the past few weeks!" I said jokingly, kissing his head.

He giggled and 'shh'-ed me, drawing shapes on my chest.

"I love you, too Kurt." I whispered as he slowly dropped off to sleep.

It was the first full night's sleep Kurt, Burt, Mom and I had had in the last month or so; the best thing was that it carried on; he hardly woke up any more. It was strange that it stopped but Burt had mention to my Mom one night in the kitchen that it was because he knew the anniversary of his mom's death was soon coming up – Kurt tended to get stressed during that time.


	11. Your Song

**A/N: So I'm hoping whenever I pluck up the guts to write one, there will be an M rated spin off to this telling the tale of Finn and Kurt's first time. It'll probably turn out terrible so I'm debating it at the moment, meanwhile enjoy this chapter where there is plenty of Karofsky. There's also a lot of speech, sorry if you hate speech. Thank you all the reviews and alerts, keep 'em coming - it's Christmas time after all. :)**

**Disclaimer: Glee is still not mine, hence the reason why I'm writing this...  
Also the song used in this chapter is "Your Song" originally by Elton John but I had the cover by Ellie Goulding in mind while writing this.**

**(When the writing is like this Kurt is writing the note.** _When the writing is like this Karofsky is writing the note.)_

* * *

I was stupid, actually stupid. I had even asked Finn to inject my skull with some decent working brain cells; of course he thought I was serious... God only knows why I decided to study French and Spanish; bearing in mind I've been able to speak fluent French since I was eleven years old. So every lesson was an hour of my life wasted, Spanish would only pass as 'interesting' because I sat next to Finn and feeling each other up under the tables was fun. It managed to combine the thrill of each other with the thrill of getting caught.

Today was supposed to be one of those days which drag, the ones that never seem to end and you get ready to go home and realise you have two more lessons left – those days. But somehow it didn't turn out that way, before I knew it I had flown through my Study Hall period, English, English History and Spanish. All I had left was double French and Glee Club after school. We were all performing solos this afternoon, so I was quite excited to show what I had under my sleeve. I've been planning it for months now.

I walked into my French class, greeted Miss Simpson and had a conversation about Dancing with The Stars (in French of course) and then made my way to my seat. I usually hated this lesson, due to the fact I knew it all and the fact that I had to sit next to Karofsky. He usually threw stuff at me and pushed me off my chair but I'd have fun insulting him in French and he wouldn't understand a thing. But maybe he won't do that anymore considering...

"Hey, Kurt!" He said cheerily as he sat down beside me.

I was still cautious of him and part of me was convinced it was all planned and all the jocks would come and kill me while I slept or was innocently buying ice cream.

"Karofsky," I said nodding my head as a greeting.

"Are we not on good terms or something?" He asked, worried.

"You're not planning to kill me while I buy ice cream are you?"

"Excuse me?" I got the strangest look ever; he spun round on his chair to look at me with his eyebrow raised high.

I chuckled after I realised what I had said; "Sorry, thoughts became words."

"You were thinking of me killing you while you buy ice cream?" He asked, still very confused.

"Yes, well, yes. That's not important, could you repeat the question because I'm lost..."

"I said "are we not on good terms or something?" and then you talked about ice cream; so are we not on good terms?"

"Karofsky-"

"-Dave, I don't like Karofsky to be used as my first name." He paused, "not anymore anyway."

"Oh, okay. Well, after the constant years of pushing me into the lockers and throwing me in dumpsters and giving me a slushie facial every single day, I don't think we'll ever be on fantastic terms with each other. But I'm willing to be civil, even friendly," I teased.

"I'm sorry about that, especially now." He looked down and picked at the notebook in front him.

"What's that? Dave Karofsky is apologising? Let me get my Flip Cam!" I said, standing up quickly and flapping about in a really gay way – there was no other way to describe it, it was really gay.

"Ha ha," Dave said sarcastically pulling me back down to my seat, "Shut up!" His tone change from sarcastic to serious was so sudden and hilarious I cracked up laughing. He nudged me and told me to shut up again.

"Well, your apology is accepted. For now. You step out of line and I'll have the whole gay community come down on you like a steamroller!" I said pointing my finger in his face and looking him up and down.

"Who's that you and Finn?" He joked.

"And you," I muttered under my breath with a raised eyebrow and slight cheeky smile.

"Yeah, well, until then." It got quite awkward then, only because we both wanted to say things we knew we couldn't.

I faced him on my chair and smiled sincerely, scooting a little close to speak quieter to him, I said; "How is that going?"

"I went to talk to his parents at the weekend; they made us talk it out. They didn't know why we weren't talking anymore but they tried to support both sides of the story." He said, quietly; weary of other people in the room.

"And?" I pushed.

"It ended in a fight," he said as he lowered the neck line of his t-shirt, a bruise was nicely sitting on his collarbone; all purple and yellow looking as sore as it was.

"Shit," I muttered and lowered my head, sighing.

"No big deal, he's in a bigger mess; it's just the end of things I guess." Dave said rather sadly.

"You sound sad." I stated and he nodded.

"I think I am, but I suppose he's not worth it. I just feel... lost sometimes. It's weird loosing someone you've spent most of your life with."

"Incompletion."

"Yes, incompletion," he chuckled. "Kurt, do you put it on or are you naturally the deep, pondering kind?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Finn points it out most of the time, it's a bad habit I have," I said laughing softly.

Miss Simpson began the lesson, in English – incompetent people who didn't understand French. Why would they even bother studying it if they don't understand it? Right then, time to go to sleep I guess, no point being awake.

I got a note half way through the lesson saying:

_Kurt, why are you pretending to be asleep? _

It was from Dave, after a few nudges I read it and wrote back.

**Parce que je sais déjà ce truc!**

_Kurt, did you just offend me again?_

**No. I said I already know this stuff, there's no point me being awake.**

_Oh, that makes sense then. You wanna be my partner in the next task?_

**You just want to talk about your feelings don't you? **

_No, I want you to tell me yours._

**Erm. K. Why not, it's either you or Brett and he smells homeless, homeless! **

_That's kinda harsh. Not saying it's untrue tho :)_

"Kurt Hummel, are you listening?" Miss Simpson interrupted, angrily.

"Yes, of course I am." I sighed.

"What did I just say then, Mr Hummel?" She was always challenging me when I didn't listen and it always turned out in the same way.

"You said: I went to the west coast last weekend."

"In French?" She was so stupid, honestly.

"Je suis allé à la côte ouest week-end dernier," I said, complete with a smug smile and eyebrow hitch. Dave chuckled beside me and blushed when he got a stern look from Miss Simpson.

We got on with our paired work, which was in itself was boring but Dave was insistent to talk about 'feelings'. We discussed how he was still unsure about himself and how he met this nice guy called Sean in Starbucks. But just like everyone else in McKinley he was really curious about Finn and I, how we were at home, how much time we spent together, how it's slightly weird our parents are in a committed relationship and so were we, how soft Finn's lips were, how soft his hands were, if he had a six pack, what his body was like and other stuff I'd rather not mention.

"So, have you got him a Christmas present yet?" Dave asked, randomly.

"Well, no," Dave gasped sarcastically, "I was planning to do something; you just can't wrap it."

"Oh? Interesting..." He said raising his eyebrows together and winking.

"Yes, interesting. Shut up, Dave!" I said, playfully even though I was blushing. "We planned our future together the other day, that's serious right?" I asked, unsure.

"I don't know why you're asking me but yes, I suppose so. Most guys would've freaked out or ignored the conversation – but wait, are you telling me you've planned your future with him but you haven't had sex with him yet?" He said, confused and slightly shocked.

"What is it with you jocks and sex? You can have a relationship without it you know!"

"Yeah, but you want it just as much as we talk about it," he said smiling smugly.

"Whatever, Karof – Dave," I corrected myself with a smile. "Write the homework down and give me my pen back I have Glee Club because I'm a _loser!" _I said mocking him.

We finished up the lesson and packed all the books away, Dave was happier. Happier than he's ever been, even when he was popular and a bully. I've never seen him smile like the way he does before, it was strange more than anything. He came completely undone and just became Dave. It's a shame that's not who he was from the very start, but you can't change people – they change themselves in time.

I was still cautious of him, but less so than before. I talked to him about stuff I haven't even talked about with Mercedes, and she was my best friend. And the fact that he wanted to be called Dave now, not Karofsky, made me think maybe he is changing and wanted to start a new.

"Hey, Dave?" I said before we parted our ways, "I hope things work out with you and Sean." I smiled and nodded him goodbye. He smiled brightly and squeezed my shoulder as a thank you.

"Thanks, I hope Finn appreciates his present," he smiled and walked off.

I walked down the hall to the choir room just thinking, thinking my usual overly-thoughtful thoughts. I tried not to think about Finn's present, I was nervous and I didn't know how it would turn out. For example should I tell him I want to have sex with him or just hope he gets the hints? The thing is it's Finn, so everything has to be so obvious for him to get it I may as well _ask_ him. Oh, God.

My walk had turned into a trudge and I was aimlessly walking into people and not really giving a care in the world. I put all my books in my locker and shut the door gently with little effort. I heard a sigh next to me.

"You're thinking about things again aren't you?" It wasn't Finn, no, it was Quinn. I smiled when she leant against the locker and looked at me with a sweet smile.

Quinn was always someone I liked, she did Finn wrong and a part could never forgive her for that, but she made a mistake. She never really got any luck with boys; they'd just be boys and never really respected her. It was odd, she was considered part of Santana and Brittany's 'crew' but she was nothing like them. She still kept her moral and religious views and strongly disapproved with the way Santana and Brittany were when it came to sex. Quinn was with Sam now, and even though I was still convinced he had something to hide, I was happy for her. He was just like every other boy, horny as hell, but he respected her choice of not taking anything too far. They were sweet, more than anything.

"Have you been talking to Finn again?" I asked smiling and linking arms with her as we walked down the hall to the choir room.

"You're pretty much all he talks about, he absolutely adores you – you know? You really inspire him to be a better man."

"I'm sorry about that, he doesn't know when to stop sometimes, you know?" I said sighing; it wasn't fair on Quinn for him to be talking about how much he loved me when he knew they were still sensitive to everything – baby drama.

"I know, his rambling is infamous. Oh, no, Kurt don't be sorry! He's sweet and I'm happy he's found someone worthy of his love," she said smiling and squeezing my hand. "So, are you excited to _finally _do a solo?"

"Quinn, you read my mind! I'm so excited, you know I'm planning on kicking Brad off the piano so I can do it myself," I said smiling excitedly.

"You wouldn't!" She said in disbelief and I nodded. "What are you singing?"

"Oh, it's a surprise but it's special to me."

Quinn 'hmmm'-ed and ran over to Sam cheerfully when we got to the choir room. Although they looked kind of related they were adorable. I spotted Finn; he was being the usual Finn, just staring into space with his mouth open. Oh, dear God.

"Forever the charmer eh, Hudson?" I teased and I stood in front of him trying to awaken him from his daydream.

He chuckled and pulled me down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist tightly. I put my arm around his shoulders and snuggled into his body. We were level, due to Finn being freakishly tall, and he began to trail kisses along my neck and jaw line until Santana began to wolf whistle and got up from her seat pretending to 'smack that'. In a typical 'hey I'm Santana and I'll fuck your boyfriend if you give me the chance' kind of way. I tried not to focus on the fact that she took that from him, the one thing you can't ever get back.

So purely out of jealousy or something like that, I grinned and tipped Finn's head up by his chin delicately with my fingers. I smiled and took his lips with my own; I never tired of his lips, they were soft but it was the skin around it which gave me such a thrill. The amusing contrast between his lips and the stubbly space surrounding it never failed to turn me on. I had asked him not to shave it, but he moaned about it and threatened me with the idea of taking away my razor and then I'd have to walk around with stubble. Not good; I liked my porcelain skin.

We were kissing for a while and everyone was mocking us, Puck and Santana had resulting in making over-the-top sex noises and moans; Rachel was tutting; Mercedes, Tina and Artie were fanning themselves; Brittany and Mike started literally humping the air; I could hear Quinn's little breathy giggle from behind me and Sam was just laughing. I felt Finn giggle against my lips as my fingers started to play with the hair on the back of his head.

"Ahem."

We stopped suddenly and turned around violently to face where the noise had come from. Mr Schuester was stood there, arms folded and raised eyebrows. The whole room became incredibly awkward. I shifted on Finn's lap and looked around the rest of the room, everyone had that face where you fold your lips in and bite down on them; like when an old woman takes her false teeth out. I looked down shyly and moved to the chair next to Finn, put my hands in my lap and sat quietly.

"Thank you, Kurt," I raised my head and smiled innocently to everyone around the room. "Okay, so I think we should get started now. There's no point in wasting any time, I know you're all dying to sing – so who wants to go first?"

As usual Rachel went first, because she was Rachel. Quinn was next, she sang so beautifully; completing the sounds of Rihanna's "Only Girl". Then it was me.

I rose from my chair and unlocked my fingers from Finn's after a quick squeeze; "I'd like the play the piano for this, if that's alright with Mr Schue?"

He nodded and I took my place on the stool after Brad gave me a reluctant look.

"Oooh, okay, c'mon Kurt. Just like practice." I muttered to myself as I breathed heavily.

"Whenever you're ready, Kurt," Mr Schue smiled.

I was still thankful I never missed a piano lesson.

**It's a little bit funny****  
This feeling inside.  
I'm not one of those who can  
Easily hide.**

****

I don't have much money  
But boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
We both could live.

So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do.  
See I've forgotten if  
They're green or they're blue.

Anyway the thing is  
What I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes  
I've ever seen.

And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world.

If I was a sculptor  
But then again no.  
Or a girl who makes potions in  
The travelling show.  
I know it's not much but  
It's the best I can do.  
My gift is my song and  
This one's for you.

Oh

**And you can tell everybody  
This is your song.  
It may be quite simple but  
Now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind  
That I put down in words  
How wonderful life is  
Now you're in the world.**

I was shaken out of my daydream the song had put me in and looked around the room. Mercedes and Tina had started to tear a bit and Quinn was standing up clapping and smiling brightly. Mr Schuester looked astonished and joined Quinn in standing before walking over to the piano and putting a hand tightly on my shoulder. I looked up at smiled at him sincerely, then got up and made my way back to the chair near Finn.

Finn moved my chair closer to his and put his arm tight around me as I sat down. He held out his other hand for me to hold, and as I looked down to place my hand there I noticed he'd written something on his palm.

He looked at me with a straight face but his eyes showed nothing but admiration.

_'I love you'_


	12. Noel

**A/N: Good day readers! I'm in a happy mood today, however, I'm sorry this is so late. By my calculations Christmas day was four days ago but this wasn't written and I had no internet connection. Ugh. So here it is, this is set after the M-Rated Slashfic which you can find in my stories but you don't have to read that to gather the concept of Finn and Kurt having sex. Haha, awkward.**  
**So please, enjoy! And I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine, time to move on. **

**

* * *

**

Whoa.

Last night was something, that's for sure.

I took my arm from around Kurt's stomach, missing the soft skin almost immediately, and sat up against the leather headboard. I sighed happily stroking my own chest, getting my bearings, and looked over at the clock. 9:00am. Too early. Although my energy levels had been restored and I was in the mood for a dance, since Kurt's been teaching me.

I looked over at him, for some reason I couldn't quite get over the fact that I was inside him last night. It was mind boggling but made me smile. We had done it and I was possibly the happiest person ever. I can't believe I was Kurt's first and in a way he was mine (minus that night with Santana).

"Merry Christmas babe," I whispered while stroking his hair as he slept.

"Merry Christmas darling," he whispered back, turning over to smile at me.

"I thought you were asleep?" I questioned, smirking playfully.

"You shouldn't think so much babe," Kurt said smiling smugly at me, using one of my own phrases against me.

"Come here, you," I laughed and pulled him closer to me; snuggling my face into his rough after-sex like hair. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, rubbing my hands down his chest and holding them open for him to hold.

Kurt rested his head diagonally across my chest, using my collarbone as a headrest; he looked up at me and smiled brightly. His morning-after-sex-glow was probably the best sight ever. One of my favourite things about Kurt was whenever he toned down and became 'Kurt Elizabeth Hummel' releasing himself from 'Kurt Flamboyant Hummel: Soon-to-be Broadway Star and Fashion Extraordinaire'. On the weekends we'd spend together, lying in bed, ignoring warning calls from my Mom or Burt, he'd forget about his hair routines and his skin care. He would wear my clothes, football jerseys, jumpers, shirts, sweatpants, boxers – all of them too big for him but he said it was comfortable and 'felt a part of me'.

I reached down to kiss his lips, gently pushing my fingers through his hair; his ruffled dark brown hair. I traced his lips with my fingertips; he licked his lips and caught my finger in the process. We both smiled in unison and kissed harshly again.

"Oh! I have something for you," I said excitedly almost launching Kurt off the bed. I shifted him to the side slightly and reached under the bed to pick up a well wrapped present.

The wrapping paper was terrible, with cheap cartoons of Santa _but_ I had wrapped it well and tied a neat red bow around it. I smiled at it, proud of myself for doing such a neat job of it considering I hated wrapping Christmas presents.

Kurt smiled widely and sat up on the bed, he rearranged the covers to cover himself since we were both fully naked. He held it in his hand and sighed happily before crawling forward and kissing me with a smile; "Honey, you shouldn't have got me a gift – you're a big enough one for me."

Don't be fooled – that meant he's really happy I got him a gift and should remember in future that the 'you shouldn't have' phrase means absolutely nothing.

He unwrapped it rapidly with so much excitement it was impossible not to smile at the childish cuteness. I got this weird feeling and remembered the conversation about Kurt's future. I felt like I was watching our future, sitting back watching our child open their Christmas presents. I don't know, I just kind of felt this warm feeling, you know?

He gasped when he opened it. I got him his own football jersey, I knew he wouldn't actually like his own because he was overly attached to mine but I thought it was cute. It had his favourite number, three, on it and 'Hummel'. He laughed, just laughed.

"I thought maybe you could stop wearing mine - although you look totally hot in it - and I could go out on to the pitch not smelling like a citrus cocktail," I laughed even though I was being serious. "I got it three sizes bigger than you actually are, so it's just like mine?" I suggested since he didn't reply.

He bought it up to his nose and scrunched it up, sniffing it; "You sprayed it in your cologne."

I nodded shyly and he just pursed his lips and smiled playfully; he then had this mini spasm of excitement and happiness. He spread the jersey out on the bed and patted it flat until he felt something and looked up at me expectantly. I nodded and smiled, encouraging him to find what it was.

My smile grew bigger as I knew he'd find it and possibly have a breakdown.

Here it comes.

"You got me tickets to RENT? You got me actual tickets to actually see RENT? Like RENT? Oh my God! Finn Hudson, I fucking love you!" He shouted and then screamed with excitement. He began to flap his arms about and then covered his mouth with his hands, trying to breathe normally.

"On the Broadway!" I shouted back in my best New York accent.

He giggled and pounced on me, kissing me harshly – full of teeth and tongue trying not to scream while doing so. Kurt was lying onto of me, stroking my hair and kissing me with smiles and screams. It was a perfect moment, a perfect start to my Christmas day.

"Okay," Kurt said sitting up and pulling the football jersey over his head. "Time for your present."

"I thought I already got my present last night?" I asked confused.

"You did, but I wanted to surprise you on Christmas day," he smiled and got up to go to his wardrobe. He turned around with two presents wrapped much better than what I did. But then again it was Kurt who had wrapped them so I couldn't expect anything less.

He came and sat back on the bed, with nothing but his football jersey on, and handed them over to me with a pleasant excited smile; "Merry Christmas, baby."

I smiled back but couldn't hold it in. I loved opening presents, ripping the paper off and just loving the sound of it. So I sat there and connected with my inner five year old and ripped the paper off as fast as I could. Kurt got me a box of Breadsticks from Breadstix – could he be more perfect. I loved Breadstix.

"I love Breadstix, how did you get them to give you actual Breadsticks?"

"Oh, I have my ways and I know how much you love Breadstix. Okay, okay, open the other one!" He said more excited than I was.

"Alright, alright!"

I ripped it open and there it was. A frame with an Air Supply album disc and mini poster signed by them, Kurt knew how much I loved them.

"Kurt! Ha-how did you get this? I love it!" I said smiling and in complete disbelief.

"eBay," he chuckled. "I saw it when I was buying myself a scarf and knew it was perfect for you."

"Kurt, this is amazing! I love it and I love you!" I said crawling over to him and kissing him before stroking his cheekbones.

There was a knock on the door from up the stairs of Kurt's basement-bedroom, he looked over his shoulder and looked back at me wide eyed. I held my hand up and reached under the bed for another present, this time in a box.

"Present number three, quick open it!" I said passing the box over.

Kurt opened it quickly and gasped again before smiling and pulling out a pair of Prada boxers. He looked at them in awe; "Prada boxers, Finn are you serious?"

"Yes, now quick put them on before they see you naked with a football jersey. They'll suspect something."

"Finn, you gave me a hickey right on my neck they're going to suspect something." He giggled.

He put them on quickly, standing up to see what they looked like on him. He ran his palms over his bum feeling them hug his cheeks perfectly. He turned to smile at me brightly and jumped up and down a little.

"Beautiful," I said not afraid to stare at him.

I quickly got a pair of my boxers on and joined him standing in front of the mirror. He leaned back against my chest and wrapped his arms behind him to be around my neck. My hands found their way to his hips and lightly worked their way up his jersey and across his stretched torso.

"Best Christmas ever." Kurt whispered so quietly I almost missed it. I kissed his neck sweetly, nothing sexual just romantic.

Mom and Burt walked down the stairs with happy Christmas morning smiles, the ones that are contagious and spread almost as quickly as a song someone sings then you have it in your head all day. They stopped when they caught sight of us, afraid that they had walked in on some kind of role play sex fantasy.

"Merry Christmas Dad! Merry Christmas Carole!" Kurt shouted happily and ran over to hug them tightly, hanging his arms around them.

I walked over to repeat what Kurt had said, complete with hugs and innocent smiles that said 'no sir, I did not fuck your son stupid last night'. After quickly putting on an old shirt and some sweatpants I made my way upstairs to join everyone.

When I got there I saw Kurt still in his Prada boxers and football jersey, showing my Mom how much he loved them. Admittedly it was strange that he was just in his boxers, showing my Mom – especially because they were tight boxers and showed him off very nicely. She saw me watching them and looked over with a raised eyebrow; Kurt blushed when he saw the look she was giving me. Kurt quickly moved his hand to his neck and folded his arms to cover up the mark I'd left last night, but she already saw it and walked over to me.

"Don't tell Burt, you wouldn't want him to know you stripped Kurt of his innocence," she said hugging me tightly and whispering in my ear. "Oh, and get Kurt a scarf or something to cover that up." She smiled and began to walk away.

"Wait, you're not mad at me – or us?"

"No, honey. You're teenagers and you're together in a _relationship_ – that's what happens. I just hope you realise how much you mean to him." She said squeezing my hand tightly.

"Oh, he does, don't worry," Kurt pitched in, taking my other hand in his and resting his head on my biceps.

"Did it hurt?" She asked quietly.

"Mom – no! We're not discussing our sex life with you – leave now!" I said pointing to the kitchen where Burt was making breakfast. She giggled with Kurt and walked off holding her hands up.

Kurt stayed in his boxers through Christmas breakfast which was endless amounts of pancakes, waffles, French pastries and spoonfuls of Nutella. 'Stuff my diet' Kurt said repeatedly every time my Mom gave him a shocked look at the amount of food he had on his plate.

Burt handed Kurt an envelope as my Mom cleared the table and put everything in the sink. Kurt looked at me confused and I just returned the look, acting just as confused.

"Open it, Kurt," Burt said happily.

Kurt gently and carefully opened the envelope with his thumb and finger, getting embarrassed at the fact that everyone was looking at him intensely. He slid his fingers into the envelope and pulled out the contents. He looked at it for a second and as soon as it was over his hands flung straight to his mouth and he almost fell on the floor.

"Merry Christmas Kurt!" Mom and Burt shouted in excited unison.

He almost started crying and was hyperventilating. He got up and began to run around the room, we just laughed at him.

"We're going to New York baby!" I said standing up and picking him up over my shoulder. Kurt burst out laughing and screaming, it was like a dream of his.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh. My. God." Kurt shouting happily and gathered us all for a family hug. "How? Why?"

"We've been saving up, all of us – even Finn-" Mom started.

"- Yeah, that's why I picked up the extra shift at the restaurant."

"And Burt and I decided that you've both been through so much and we're so proud of you both that we wanted to treat you."

"The tickets to RENT were something I wanted to get to make it an extra special trip for you." I said holding his hand tightly.

"Thank you guys, you're all so special and I love you all. You've really made this a Christmas to remember." Kurt said smiling and clutching the tickets tightly.

"Kurt, I'm _so_ proud of you. Come here," Burt said holding his arms open, and Kurt ran straight into them with such a force it nearly knocked Burt over.

He then hugged my Mom again and kissed her cheek slightly; "Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to get some pants on and ring Mercedes, and possibly Rachel... to brag."

I chuckled and moved to give him a quick but sweet kiss on the lips before he skipped down the stairs.

"Thank you for everything you've done for him, Finn. I'm grateful that someone can make him _that_ happy all the time, even though you have your fights I know you'll both pull through for each other at the end of the day. He needs you Finn, and wants you so thank you. You're more than just my son's boyfriend and my girlfriend's son; I consider you a son of mine. I know I'm not ever going to replace your father, but I will try my best to be a father figure to you and Kurt." Burt said facing me and looking me right in the eyes.

Burt and I shared the trait of not being any good with words, so usually explaining our feelings came out as rambles. It meant a lot to me that Burt considered me a son, to have him in my life was nice. Having that someone to always look up to and I did look up to him. His ways of life were simple but he was inspiring, his outlook on life, love, people, how harsh and beautiful the world can be, Kurt and I being together, bullying, the future and the way he treated my Mom.

"Thanks Burt, it means a lot that you think that of me. And I need Kurt just as much; I'm going to hug you now," I chuckled, "You ready?"

I held my arms out and hugged him tightly; I was taller than him so it was slightly awkward but comforting. I heard my Mom sobbing slightly behind me and released Burt to hug her again.

"Merry Christmas!" I said cheerily before joining Kurt downstairs.

I heard faint talking when I left the room; I tried to act like I wasn't listening so I slowed down my pace and hid in the lounge area between the door and book case. I don't think they noticed. I managed to make out;

"They did it didn't they?" Burt said quietly.

"What? They did what?"

"Carole, you know what I mean," then I heard a giggle from my Mom. Oh shit, were they talking about what I think they were?

"Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm sure they both had a wonderful Christmas Eve." My Mom said as I imagined her walking around Burt with her hands up innocently.

"Yeah, _wonderful._ Carole, I saw the love bite on Kurt's neck and the way Finn was looking at Kurt all the way through breakfast."

"Well, maybe Kurt just had a flushed section of skin –"

"- Yes, from Finn –" Burt interrupted.

"- And Finn always looks at Kurt like that. They're in love, Burt!"

"What about the rules we set up?" Burt said quietly and sounded slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, honey, they're sixteen! Sixteen! Can you remember when we were sixteen; the rules are there to be broken. I never listened to my parents about sex, heck the only time I did stick to the rules was when they said 'no sex in their bed'. Be grateful they did it in their own, Burt."

She paused.

"Burt, there is nothing to worry about. I heard them talking about it a week or two ago, they both admitted they were ready – they were ready a long time ago they were just too afraid to tell each other in case the other didn't want it. Besides aren't you happy Kurt lost it someone who cares deeply for him? Not some random guy whose up for a quick no-strings attached night?"

There was silence, a thinking silence.

"You're right, I overreacted." I heard them kiss and Burt chuckled; "Anyway with the look on their faces, their happiness, Kurt's after-sex glow and love bite, Finn's complete admiration and the smell of sweat and sex in their room I imagine Finn was very good."

"I'm quite offended you doubted my son!" My Mom teased and giggled before I heard more kissy noises and decided I should leave and reside in Kurt's bedroom but then something they said caught my attention.

"When are we going to tell them?" Burt said quietly while putting things in the sink – I assumed.

"I don't know, I feel bad keeping it from them, but right now we just have to let them be together. You know, without any more complications." My Mom replied.

What?

What the heck were they talking about?


	13. Eleven

**A/N: In true fashion this is two days late, but I hope you all had a fantastic New Year's Eve and a brilliant start to 2011; mine was... eventful to put it nicely. **  
**Anyway, let's address the big elephant in the room - I decided to try something different in this chapter, that's why it says "Carole's POV". Oooh~ but there's Kurt later on.**  
**Yeah, so enjoy and please review!**

**Glee is not mine. **

* * *

**Carole's POV**

"Hey, what are you guys doing tonigh–" I paused as I looked the sight the living room was in.

There were magazines open all over the floor creating a pattern with spaces for feet to go; there were closed magazines stacked high in three tower block regiments on the coffee table that sat in the sea of open magazines; there was a bin at the end on the sofa full of scrunched up balls of paper and the odd magazine; and then there were various notebooks laid out on the left side of the sofa – Finn and Kurt on the right.

"Afternoon, Carole!" Kurt said sweetly as he made his way back to the sofa, through the ocean of magazines; carrying a notebook, a pen and two new magazines, he went to sit back in between Finn's open legs – tucking one magazine down the side of them and opening one across Finn's chest.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, worried.

"We're planning our wedding," Kurt said happily as he looked over his shoulder to flash me a smile.

"How did you know about the wedding?" I asked, still worried and panicking.

"What wedding?" Kurt said slowly, confused and looking between Finn and I.

"Burt and I aren't getting married," I denied, trying to calm down.

"Carole, you're not making any sense," Kurt said softly, wrapping his arm around Finn's thigh and resting his head against Finn's knee.

"We're planning _our_ wedding," Finn said following me with his eyes as I sat on the chair on the other side of the messy room. "As in _Finn Hudson _and _Kurt Hummel," _he carried on, pointing to himself then to Kurt.

"You two are getting married?" I asked, surprised – and these two were saying I wasn't making any sense.

Finn took Kurt's hand that rested on his chest and stroked his thumb across Kurt's knuckles; "One day."

Kurt blushed and buried his head into Finn's knee before sighing happily and kissing it softly. Finn was wearing cropped jeans that ended just before his knee; Kurt had taken it as his job to be wardrobe supervisor for both me and Finn.

I let out little 'oh' and then Kurt went into organisation mode, but I didn't leave; I just watched for a while.

"Okay, so, you remember how I said I wanted the suits?" Kurt asked and Finn nodded, "well I changed my mind. You in black and myself in white is just tacky, so I had an epiphany the other night when I couldn't sleep because you were snoring-"

"- I do not snore!" Finn interrupted, smiling.

"You do. Anyway, I had an epiphany that we should wear black suits, white shirts – nothing fancy, but my tie will be the colour of the bridesmaid's dresses and your tie will be the colour of the men's waistcoats. Brilliant, isn't it?" Kurt beamed, proud of himself.

Finn smiled, "Perfect!"

"But, we're are _not_ wearing the same suit, because that is also tacky; mmm-kay?" Kurt raised his eyebrows at him and Finn giggled and agreed.

They were adorable and although people judged us as a weird family; Burt and I being together and my son and his son being together is a bit weird. Then you have to add in the fact that our son's were gay – which in this 'cow town' (as Kurt says) isn't very well appreciated. But we had a respectful and accepting family and set of friends, we wouldn't give anyone the time of day if they were ignorant.

We were diverse and something different, but we were still a family. With all the links and lines our family tree would create we were more of a family than most.

"Oh shh-oot, I forgot about the table decorations for the party slash reception," Kurt said standing up and placing the previous magazines on the floor and getting one with flowers on the front.

"Oh! Kurt, you just reminded me of why I came in here!" Kurt stopped in his tracks and hugged the magazine to his chest, Finn sat up straight on the sofa and I suddenly got this feeling of being watched.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" I asked, clapping my hands together in a motherly 'let's get organised' way.

"Well, we were planning to have sex," Finn said casually and was met with a surprised raise of the eyebrows from both me and Kurt.

"Finn! How many times to I have to tell you? Honestly, just because we're going to have sex doesn't mean you have to _everybody_ that we are; especially your mother!" Kurt raised his voice and faced him.

"I'm sorry," Finn mumbled, embarrassed with his head down.

"Guys, don't worry about it," I said walking over to Kurt and squeezing his shoulder before saying quietly, "we would've heard you anyway – like we did on the 27th, the 28th and the 29th." I smiled innocently at the two of them, this was something I think I'd enjoy teasing them about.

They both bit their lips and blushed bright red before Kurt sat down next to Finn, dropping his head. Finn started to giggle and snort but was stopped short by a quick smack on the leg by Kurt – again they were too adorable.

"As I was saying, if you're not doing anything tonight Kurt's Aunt is throwing a New Year's Eve party and we've all been invited." I said smiling at them.

"You mean Annabel and Stacey?" Kurt gasped and stood up with his eyes wide and a smile growing brightly on his face.

"Yes! They heard that both their favourite men in their life were taken and in true form wanted to inspect to see if Finn and I were good enough for the Hummel clan. And Amelia is now six and she wants to meet you."

"Oh my God, yes, we're going! I haven't seen baby Amelia since she was, well, a baby; and I've been meaning to ring Annabel about my new found love – so yes we're going!" Kurt turned to look at Finn who was just confused. "I'll explain later, babe. When does the party start?"

"We're going to have to leave at 6:30 to get there in time, is that okay?" I asked watching Kurt's smile fade.

"No! No, it's not! I haven't got anything to wear! You expect me to whip up a perfect outfit for tonight in two hours!" He paused and lifted his hands up to his head, "I haven't even thought about Finn! Right come on honey, we're going downstairs."

"Can I take a shower first?" Finn asked, slightly afraid.

"Yes, that's better – I can get something decent for you to wear without you getting in my way," Kurt said smiling and patting Finn's chest.

In a way they were kind of like a married couple already and it really made anyone we met laugh. It was amusing to see two young boys so deeply involved with each other; it was strange and different, much like them. Most people just assumed they were both in it for the sex but as you spent more and more time with them they'd realise that these two could actually live out all these plans they had.

Annabel was Kurt's Aunt, Burt's sister, she was a lovely woman from what I'd heard and every time she'd call up she was always cheery to talk to. Burt was very close to Annabel, he had been there for her when she was seventeen and came out to her family, he stood by her in the gay rights parades, he was the first person to meet her first girlfriend and the first person to call the police on her first girlfriend for domestic violence, he helped her pick out her wedding dress when she finally met the love of her life, Stacey and was there for the birth of Amelia.

Having Annabel as his sister made it easier to love Kurt for who he was and accept him, she was there throughout Kurt's childhood, always helping him with clothes and baking cakes, she helped him gain his interest in cooking and literature – they used to write stories together and Stacey would help illustrate them. When Elizabeth died, Stacey took Kurt away to France where he learned the bases of the French language while Annabel stayed with Burt to mourn Elizabeth. She was always there, working her magic in the background – Burt confided in her when Kurt came out, she gave him strength and confidence to face the fact that maybe Kurt wouldn't be the sport loving, butch man he'd dreamed of; Burt learnt that he wouldn't want Kurt to be anything different than what he was.

Kurt had taken Finn downstairs explaining this in much simpler terms; I did think that Finn being with Kurt would help him gain some experience and a rounder knowledge of stuff that most people knew. In some cases it was true; Finn watched the news with Kurt every night at ten o'clock and was even reading a book.

They came back upstairs at around 6:15, as always Kurt was pushing time in the honour of fashion. But, my God, this time it was worth it, even Burt was impressed.

"Wow, you boys look –"

"- Married," Burt chuckled, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

The boys giggled and Kurt got his scarf from the banister and took Finn's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. We made our way to the car; Kurt began to sing Firework by Katy Perry to get us all into the mood.

**Kurt's POV**

The party venue was _perfect_, an average sized hall with regal pillars and renascence style walls and doors – I was in heaven. The guests were dressed beautifully; the woman in causal but elegant dresses and the men wore suits and ties. The little girls that ran in between legs of people were wearing sweet frilly dresses in simple pastel colours and the little boys were dressed in dapper little suits. I let out a little "aw" and the sight.

Finn was wearing a basic suit; he wouldn't put on anything remotely different to what anyone else was wearing. Typical Finn, but he looked smart and incredibly charming so I guess I was happy. I on the other hand decided to wear a simple black shirt, top two buttons undone, and a pair of black fitted pants complete with white suspenders.

"Annabel!" I shouted and ran over, launching myself at her.

"Kurt Hummel! My gosh, how you've grown!" She shouted even though I was hugging her and her mouth was right next to my ear. I giggled as she pulled back and stroked her thumb over my cheeks.

"Burt," she chuckled and hugged my Dad tight. "Now, you must be the woman who's stolen his heart; it's nice to _finally _meet you. I always tell Burt he can come up and visit us whenever but you know, he's a man." She chuckled and greeted Carole with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh tell me about it but he has started to cook _decent_ food," Carole laughed and patted my Dad on the chest affectionately. "It's lovely to meet you, I'm Carole."

"Oh, I know. But you can tell me all about you two love birds after I'm done with these two," she said smiling and pointing towards Finn. He smiled his infamous lob sided smile and held out his hand for it to be shaken.

"Finn Hudson, nice to meet you," he said calmly even though I knew he was freaking out. He cared too much about what people thought about him.

"Oh, don't be stupid," Annabel laughed and lower his hand to reach up and give him a bear hug. "We're all family here, no need to be so formal. Boy, you've got yourself a keeper here, Kurt." Annabel chuckled and squeezed Finn's cheeks, he blushed.

"Annabel, leave my boyfriend alone – he doesn't need to feel like a five year old; his brain's already there." I joked and got a stern look from Finn, but with a sway of the hips and a little smile that turned into a bite of the lips got him to smile embarrassedly and pull me into his side.

"Now isn't that adorable," A voice came from beside us, it was Stacey. "But break his heart, Mr Hudson, and I'll break you." She joked.

"You must be Stacey, right? Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of it," Finn said looking down at me biting his lip, while I was resisting the urge to take his lips right there and then.

I looked away from Finn's loving eyes with a smile and saw my Dad, Carole, Annabel and Stacey smiling brightly at us and I swear Stacey let out a small, quiet 'aw'.

And the cringe-y embarrassing moment, where Carole was looking at us and clearly thinking about Finn's outburst earlier today, soon passed when Amelia ran over and tugged on my arm. I looked down to see her smiling so wide, even the moon had competition.

"Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Kurt! Come and dance!" She shouted above the music and pulled me into the room with the disco. I looked back at the others with wide eyes and all I got in return was them laughing at me.

"Alright! But I must warn you, I'm a pretty good dancer," I said playfully picking her up over my shoulder.

"I bet you my Buzz Lightyear toy that I'm better," she said smiling but being very serious.

"Oh bring it on, Amelia Hummel!"

We danced for a long time, swirling her around like a princess, completing ballroom lifts which would give Mike 'The Situation' some competition, I managed to get some Single Ladies in which she copied and knew very well – God bless Stacey for teaching her.

Finn came over after a while, just in time for a slow song. I was half was through a twirl when Finn caught my hand and pulled me into his body. He kissed me sweetly and rested his head against mine;

"May I have this dance, young sir?" He whispered into my lips and kissed me again.

I giggled; "Why of course, my dearest gentleman."

Finn took my hand and placed his other on my waist, pulling me in closer to his hips. His body was warm and although I had been this close to him all morning I felt like I hadn't been in contact with his body for a good few years. I rested my hand on his chest and blushed when I saw the remainder of my family cooing at us over Finn's shoulder.

"Here's to 2011," Finn said resting his forehead back on mine.

"To another year spent with you."

"And many more," he smiled and closed the gap between us, taking my lips in a hot and needy kiss.

His grip on my waist grew stronger and he pulled me in closer, if that was even possible. I hadn't even paid any attention to what song was playing; I was too lost in his eyes and his presence. I moved my hand from his chest to rest on his neck and pulled him down into a deeper kiss. Almost immediately his tongue flickered along my bottom lip but before I let him explore my mouth that he knows so well, I bit his bottom lip and pulled away from him; smiling smugly.

He laughed against my lips and planted soft kisses with a smile coming through, _and then_ I let him in. His tongue was rough and always dominated the kiss, I liked it that way, but we soon fell into a comfortable rhythm which was both enjoyable but not enough at the same time. I'm not going to lie, I really wanted him to fuck me right there and then – but there were people and _family_ around and that maybe wasn't such a good idea.

"I want you so much," I managed to whisper into the kiss. Finn just moaned and gripped my shirt swaying my hips into his.

At some point the song ended and everyone was up on the dance floor, jumping and grinding – the dancing 40 year old men and women shouldn't be dancing. Finn and I just starred at each other happily; it was blissful – until Amelia came back and pushed me away from Finn.

"_I _want to stay with Finnegan." She said, demanding.

"It's just Finn," we said at the same time and shared a dreamy, loving look that was soon changed to 'oh God, we've been left with Amelia.'

"Alright Miss Hummel," Finn said as he picked her up and sat her on his shoulders, "where'd you want to go?"

"To the future!" She said pointing forward enthusiastically.

"That's what I'm talking about! Okay, I'm now a spaceship and we're travelling through time, hold on tight!" Finn said looking up at her over his shoulder and began to run around with her.

Admittedly I took the mother role and ran after them, worried about him dropping her; "Finn! Be careful, don't drop her!"

"Shush, Kurt," Amelia said in a little madam tone, "just hold my hand or you'll get digested by the power of the space vortex."

So, as not to upset her and because I was slightly scared I did so.

It was fun, I have to admit until she fell over when we let her run lose around the garden of the hall the party was at. Finn and I were watching her run over to her favourite tree which had an empty birds nest in, when she tripped and fell flat on her face.

We shared a terrified look and ran over in the spilt second it took us to realise we couldn't let them know she'd hurt herself while on our watch. Amelia sat up with her hands in the air, quivering, and her knee grazed down to the bottom layer of skin. She tried not to cry, you could see she was holding it back, but eventually it all came out. We crouched down and I wiped the tears that fell from her eyes.

I went to go and get some tissues to help clear up the blood and stop any more from coming, when I returned I saw Finn sitting on a bench with her in his lap. They were talking or something, and it was adorable to just watch him with her. They didn't even know each other but because it was Finn he was able to make a connection and somehow it was like they'd known each other for years.

"It's almost like he's her dad, don't you think?" Annabel said from behind me, ignoring the fact her daughter was injured.

"His chance got taken away from him but he still has it in him," I said pondering and tearing up a bit, I picked at the tissues and sniffed. "Anyway, Amelia fell over – I'm sorry. She was running to get the empty birds nest and fell."

"I know, we were all watching you."

"And you didn't come out here when she fell?" I asked confused.

"I know, we're such bad parents," she said sarcastically, "but we knew you'd be able to deal with it. And like I said to you on the phone – we're here to inspect Finn and Carole to see if they're good enough for you and Burt." She paused, "they passed with flying colours."

"I'm glad you think they're worthy," I said still watching Finn and Amelia.

They were laughing now, playing some sort of game which involved Finn counting down from three and then she'd close her eyes and he'd do something different every time; kiss her cheek, tickle her, pretend to drop her, pick her up and gently throw her up in the air – which made Annabel and I gasp.

"Is Finn always good with kids?"

I laughed and refrained from saying "he's still one himself", instead I said; "He loves them, they give him a sense of being forever young but also make him excited for the future."

"You two are pretty serious then, huh?"

"Mhmm, well, I hope so," I looked and her and took her hand in mine. "Sometimes I think he's playing me and all of this is a sick joke that everyone's got in on just to upset me."

She frowned at me, so I elaborated;

"Finn is _so _perfect, he has his flaws but somehow they become more of a contributing factor to his perfectness. Some days I'll walk up and think he's not real, that none of this is real. I trust him with all my heart but sometimes I don't believe this is happening. I'm madly in love with him and I used to think all of this was impossible."

"Nothing is impossible and people change, Kurt. I know you love him, I can tell and so can Amelia – that's why she's so interested in you two. She probably wants you to be her dads now, which will mean endless tears when you leave; but that's beside the point. You have to trust yourself Kurt, more than you trust Finn – he's not going to be breaking your heart anytime soon. I know having someone give you that much attention and actually _loving_ you back is a strange and surreal feeling but it's a good one, right?"

"You have no idea."

"You see," she said smiling and pulling me in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. "You're a wonderful person Kurt; don't let your insecurities get the better of you. Now go and be a father to my daughter, Finn's kisses aren't going to make her knee stop bleeding."

"Okay, I'm going. You're such a good mother, Annabel," I said sarcastically to which she showed me her middle finger. I giggled and gave her a tight hug; "I love you, you always know what to say. Thank you," I said holding up the tissue to bid her goodbye.

I ran over to Finn and Amelia with the tissues and was greeted by bright smiles, Amelia was holding her arms out for a hug; "Hey, let's get this knee cleaned up first."

She winced as I dabbed her knee, and gripped onto Finn's neck pinching his skin and making him scrunch his face up.

"All done, you see brave Princess' like you shouldn't be afraid of a little blood. I told you you'd be alright," Finn said before she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Mr Hudson," she said nicely as Finn put her down on the ground.

She came over and gave me a hug around the legs until she noticed everyone had come out into the garden area; a few of the guests walked past us and went over to the end of the garden.

"They're starting the fireworks!" Amelia shouted and ran over to her parents and the rest of the family waiting on the patio area.

Finn took my hand and walked me over; I looked at my watch and noticed it was almost midnight, almost 2011. I didn't really want a new year, I kind of just wanted to relive the last few months over and over and over again. One minute to.

"Five, four, three, two, one! Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted in unison, apart from Amelia who stood at our feet and chanted "kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Everyone around us laughed but Finn looked down into my eyes, whispered "I love you", and took my lips in his. They were short but passionate kisses, never stopping just getting more and more heated.

"Happy New Year, babe." I whispered into the kiss.

Finn stroked my cheeks and kissed my forehead before turning to watch the fireworks, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me in close. Amelia was cheering at the kiss and at the fireworks; her eyes were sparkling just as much. I bent down out of Finn's grip momentarily to pick her up in my arms. Finn wrapped his arm back around me, pulled me close, and kissed my temple.

Amelia held one of Finn's fingers that lingered on my shoulder and stuck the thumb of her other hand in her mouth; looking up into the night sky.

I like the feeling, the feeling of family, of never ending love, of having a child.


	14. Insecurities

**Glee is not mine, however please enjoy this next installment and review! I appreciate it very much. 3**

* * *

"God, you're so hot," I purred against Kurt's ear. He let out a deep chuckle when I gripped his hips tightly and lowered my chest to his back, kissing his neck and laughing softly against his shoulders.

"Finn, do you have to do this when I'm working?" Kurt said sighing but finishing it with a little giggle.

"Kurt, do you have to work when I'm doing this?" I whispered into his ear while thrusting my hips against him. Although we were fully clothed, he moaned.

I slowly moved my hands round from his hip to the front of his waist; at times like this I was thankful for being a giant with frankenteen limbs. One hand slowly crawled up Kurt's body, resting on his surprisingly perfectly shaped pecks; while the other headed down south.

Kurt was working the first shift back at the garage, I always found it amusing that it was called "Hummel Tyres and Lube" – I was immature anyway but because Kurt and I became regular buyers of lube at the local supermarket it just became slightly more hilarious. I tried not to make a habit of going to work with Kurt or coming to visit him simply because I'd get horny as hell when I saw him all dressed down and dirtied up. But I found myself bored by my own company and Call of Duty by the time it got to midday; since I couldn't cook anything decent from scratch I thought maybe Kurt would like to go out for lunch.

Which is how I ended up here, at the Hummel's garage, bending Kurt over the car he was working on. He was wearing his overalls, they were teal coloured with a hint of grey and never really fit Kurt well. He was small, petite and although he worked out and tried to beef up, his figure was very feminine which meant that the broad shoulders and wide hips the coveralls offered were never filled. So with that in mind, Kurt would tie the sleeves of them around his waist – like a true grease monkey – and would wear a plain, old shirt usually grey or white. And the only item of clothing he owned from Target.

The beauty about the shirt was that Kurt would always buy a size too small so it hugged his body and showed off his true body shape, something the coveralls could never do. Not only was it super tight, but the fabric stopped a few good centimetres before the tied coveralls began. It did remind me of 90's boy band fashion but it was super hot; the way it would show off his back went he leant forward; the way it would roll up when he crouched down; when he'd flex his spine it would ride up his slender stomach but the best part was when he'd reach up for something. The shirt would come up, almost to the bottom of his ribs; and depending on your angle you'd see the muscular small of Kurt's back or the V shaped contours that dove down into his pants with the dark haired happy trail that crept its way up his abdomen.

I liked this site very much, as you can imagine. Go on, imagine.

I lowered my hands as he rested his back against my chest; straightening up. The tips of my fingers gently made their way under the waistband of his A&F boxers, following the soft trail of hair. And got much lower.

"F-Finn... My Dad, i-if he sees... Dead." Kurt managed to moan out during quick breaths.

"Excuse me sir, while I fondle your son." I whispered dapperly into Kurt's ear. He let out a breathy laugh and wrapped his hands behind him and round my neck.

Kurt's body stretched and his eyes fluttered as I kissed and sucked on his neck. I took him by the hips and spun him round, so he was facing me and had his back against the car. I smiled at him warmly, brushing a few loose strands of hair out of his face and taking his lips. I pushed forcefully against him wanted more and more, more than anyone could possibly fester. Kurt's hands roamed through my hair and settled on my neck, pulling me down deeper into the kiss. He moaned into my mouth and I returned it without realising.

Kurt trailed his finger lightly down my chest and rested it on my belt, pulling me into him slightly. We broke away from the kiss, due to lack of oxygen, and rested our foreheads together. I cupped his face with my freakishly large hands and just stroked his face, feeling his skin, feeling him. I opened my eyes to look into his deep, lustful blue ones; even though I couldn't remember shutting them.

"Do you want to go for lunch?" I whispered before sharing another passionate but shorter kiss with him.

Don't get me wrong, I loved Kurt and even though we'd been having sex as much as possible, we still relied on the little things that made us really _love_ each other. Like the Sunday nights spent watching crap movies that we could rent out for less than $3; the way he'd wake up in the morning and eat cereal and let me stare at him; the days when Kurt would play the piano gracefully upstairs and come down crying at the memories of his mother. Or the days when we'd both just cry in each other's arms because we felt like we were missing something; the days when we'd visit the park and feed the ducks, watching families in the kiddie's play park and then we'd plan and dream; the nights spend star gazing on the hammock; the daytimes spent cloud gazing in the hammock – they all played a much bigger part.

Although if you walked in on us now, you might not have thought that.

"Uhm, sorry Finn, but Kurt's got to work through lunch today," Burt said as he appeared out of his office cautiously.

Kurt nodded sadly and bought his hand back up to my chest; "Leo is still in France, spending his Christmas vacation."

"Oh. Don't worry about it then, I'll go see Puck or something. I just needed to get out the house," I replied looking from Burt to Kurt – worrying slightly that he heard us.

"Hold up – you got bored of COD?" Kurt said sarcastically enthusiastically.

"Shut up," I said gently and slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, Dad, don't let Carole know. Finn might have to come downstairs and actually converse with us if she finds out!"

Burt chuckled and patted my back as he went to the entrance door of the garage to greet a costumer. I looked back at Kurt who was smiling happily and fiddling with the material of my shirt. When we made eye contact he playfully but gently pushed me off him;

"Let me get back to work and I'll treat you later," he flirted, and turned back around to work on the cylinders of the 1965 red Mustang.

My hands still lingered on his hips and brushed his soft skin that was let lose by the shirt, I rested my head on his shoulders again and whispered into his ear.

"Can't we just _snuggle_ tonight?"

Kurt span round super quick almost like I'd said something offensive; "Of course babe," he smiled.

"You seem shocked? I'm not sex-crazed you know, Kurt?"

"Honey, I know. I never thought that," he said softly as he stroked my cheekbones. "I was just surprised that you'd turn it down. Y-you're not going off me a-are you?" He asked quietly, lowering his head.

"W-what? Kurt, no! Never! Don't think like that," I said cupping his face frantically. "You are everything to me, _everything._ I love you." I took his hand in mine and kissed him sweetly, shutting my eyes tight. "Kurt, I just want to be near you tonight, that's all. Just to _hold_ you."

Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around my body, burying his face in chest – I loved his warmth.

"Ahem," Burt interrupted _again_. "Kurt, someone is here to see you."

"To see me? Who?"

"He didn't say his name, he just said he needed to talk to you – he looked pretty beat up too." Burt said before entering his office again.

Kurt looked at me worried and ran to the garage entrance; he stopped suddenly as I followed cautiously behind him. I didn't know whether I was meant to follow or not, Burt said he had come to see Kurt – not me. I caught up with him and joined him in a stand still.

"W-what the hell happened to you? I told you to stay out of trouble during the Christmas vacation; you're only going to make things worse for yourself," Kurt practically shouted and grabbed a cloth before running it under cold water, walking over to him to dab his face.

"I did," Dave said coarsely.

"He was attacked in the middle of the mall, punched in the back of the head, knocked straight to the ground and kicked repeatedly in the ribs," the other guy said. Who the hell was he?

I flinched when he described it though, having seen that happen to people before – sometimes encouraging it. But that was in the past, trying to fit it and you do anything for attention.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?" Kurt said, gazing away from the cuts across Dave's face for a moment.

"Sean Rider, I'm a – a friend of Dave's." He said holding out his hand for a shake.

Kurt swapped the cloth to the other hand and shook it happily, smiling brightly when he gazed back upon Dave.

"So this is the lovely Sean you've been telling me about," Kurt teased and Dave gave him a stern look.

Sean laughed and held his hand out to me; "You must be Finnegan, right?"

"Just Finn," Kurt and I said in unison.

Sean laughed; "Oh right, sorry. You two are together, right?"

I nodded and shook his hand firmly, showing him a smile although I was completely confused or was it shock? I don't know.

"Until the end of time," Kurt finished while looking at me slightly and smiling proudly.

"That's a pretty big commitment," Sean said hesitantly.

"So is getting involved with this guy," Kurt said bitterly and finished dabbing Dave's face. "I'll go get you a bandage for that wrist, wait here okay?"

Kurt walked past me smiling and patting me on the chest, I didn't know if I was meant to stand there and make conversation with Sean and Dave but I chose not to, I felt kind of weird. So instead I followed Kurt into the back where they kept the first aid kit, he was rummaging about in the huge box filled with band aids, bandages, sprays, creams, tweezers and whatnot.

He turned round rapidly but stopped looking concerned; "What's up honey?"

"Nothing, it's just weird seeing Dave be nice, I suppose." I said shifting my weight about.

"I told you he'd changed; you should get to know him again, Finn. He's actually a really nice guy," Kurt said smiling as he left the room and kissed me on the cheek.

"Kurt?" I said quietly just after he left, I didn't expect him to hear me but he did.

"Yes Finn?"

"D-do you like him? Like, like like him?" I asked, looking down to the grey floor.

"What?"

"It's just, you're all nice and stuff with him. Do you like him?"

"Finn. No," he said kindly, walking over to me. "I _love_ you; no one else. I just don't think it's fair for _us_ to treat him like he's wrong or unequal when he's just like us."

"But he did it to you," I said very quietly.

"I know Finn and I get that it doesn't make much sense to you at the moment – heck it doesn't to me. I shouldn't be helping him through this; I should be letting him suffer just like he did to me. But Finn, you know me by now – I'm not that kind of person." Kurt said as he walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek bringing my forehead down to his.

"I-I just got a little jealous, s-sorry."

"Finn," Kurt wined almost, "you're beautiful and wonderful and _awesome_ and perfect; you mean everything to me. Come here," he said putting his hands on my neck and bringing me down for a kiss.

"Oh." I said, gobsmacked, it was a really hot kiss.

"Exactly," he said taking my hand. "Besides, I don't think much of Sean and I need to get this car finished then I can crash out at home." Kurt reached up and kissed me quickly but kept his lips close, "so we need to get rid of them as soon as possible."

I chuckled and ran my hands softly through his messy hair; "Then we can snuggle?"

"Then we can snuggle," Kurt laughed and stroked my cheekbones affectionately.

We walked back out to the stack of tyres that Dave was leaning against; he and Sean were talking away. Kurt bandaged him up and made him look slightly decent, he was right – Dave had changed. He had become more confident in himself and less at bullying the crap out of people. He was also right because Sean seemed like a douche, one of those 'oh you have to know him well to like him'; but he was making snide remarks towards fashionistas, divas, show tunes, football, our relationship (rude) and school rivalry.

"There, all done. You look good as new," Kurt said, smiling and looking proud.

"It's a shame it had to happen at all," Sean said, quietly.

"That's true." I finished and everyone looked at me, I smiled even though I was kind of confused.

"Hey, look, thanks Kurt but we really must be going. We only came by here because it's the nearest place we knew that would have a first aid kit, since the mall didn't really care. And David knows you, so that's just easier," Sean said casually.

Ok, hold up. Kurt's done so much for Dave; even though I got a little jealous at how much they get on when they tried he'd still been there for him. Hell, Kurt and I had both been there for him, trying to talk to him, making him feel accepted by someone. And then _this_ guy just swoons in and thinks he knows everything, thinks he can come along and accuse us of things he doesn't even know the whole story about, bossing everyone around, making stupid comments and being a douche. Just because he's head coffee maker at Starbucks doesn't give him permission to be a complete cock.

"Yeah, well, uhm anytime. Dave, you're always welcome here, there's no such thing as ignorance in the Hudson-Hummel clan," Kurt said smiling and squeezing Dave's shoulder. Kurt purposefully turned his back to Sean slightly.

"Thanks you guys, kindness is just what I need at the moment," Dave replied happily, standing up slowly and feeling his busted lip.

Sean helped him up and flung an arm around him, helping him make his way back to the car they arrived in. Kurt and I looked at each other and spoke only in looks. I wasn't good at reading body language and stuff but I could tell he thought the same thing about Sean. However, there was worry there too; I had become an expert at reading Kurt's eyes, most the time they were better than books.

I moved next to Kurt and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and he moulded himself into the side of my body automatically. I gently kissed his head and whispered;

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know," he paused, "but I think he's an absolute dick."

I chuckled and Kurt continued; "The kind of dick I don't like."

I laughed quietly and rubbed his arm, burying my face in his hair. He turned to face me and looked up at me shaking his head – "Don't ever turn out like that, Finn."

"Oh, don't worry I won't. He's an idiot, I wouldn't trust him and Dave shouldn't either. I guess that's love for you."

"He probably finds his stupidity charming," Kurt concluded and walked back over to the car.

"Yeah, but there's stupid as in – me and stupid as in – him, you know? Anyway, babe, I'll leave you to work," I smiled and followed him before kissing him sweetly.

"Where are you going?"

"To Puck's, see if he wants to hang out or something; maybe he'll cook me some bacon," I said excited at the thought.

"No, honey, remember? Puck's Jewish, he doesn't eat bacon. But have fun and I'll see you at home, for a snuggle?"

I nodded happily with a bright smile and kissed him goodbye, reluctantly letting go of his hips. The drive to Puck's was boring, but I was hoping he had some beers or something nice to put in my stomach. He wasn't surprised to see me, although he was happy about it. He was still one of my best friends, even though he was a complete douche at the most of times. I explained to him how bored I got playing COD by myself and all I got in return was:

"Dude, are you still not getting any action in bed? Here, a can of beer's alright, right?"

_Ugh, _this was all Puck cared about – whether or not Kurt and I had had sex yet.

"Sure thanks. And much to your surprise I get far _too _much action." I said smugly drinking out of the can and turning to the TV where Puck whichever basketball game was being played on.

"Wait – what? You've done it?" Puck said sitting up fully, interest regained.

"If you count Christmas Eve, the 26th, 27th, 29th of the December and the 1st and 3rd of January 'it' then yes – we've done it."

"Shit, dude, that's more than me. Santana doesn't put out during the Christmas times; she spends it with Brittany most the time." Puck said, quite sadly.

I never understood the fact that Santana and Puck were pretty much sex buddies/friends with benefits – whatever you want to call it, but Santana would then have sex with Brittany who would then have sex with Artie. Not to mention the fact that Santana and Puck slept with most of the school besides each other. Sometimes I thought that Artie was being played, either that or he was actually that stupid and naive.

"Santana? She's the best you've ever had?" I scoffed, acting like I was bigger and better than Puck at his own game but I was objectifying Kurt again.

"Dude, shut up – you're not honestly saying that Kurt is a better fuck than Santana?"

"Hell. Yes. And prostates are one of the most magical pieces of anatomy ever created."

"Finn, you're whipped. Shut up," Puck said throwing chips at me from the plastic bowl he put between us. "So you two are pretty serious then?"

"Serious as serious gets which is why I feel totally guilty now for talking about Kurt like that." I turned to face Puck and his eyes rolled, he knew a 'deep' conversation was coming where we talking about 'feelings'. "I make _love _to him, Puck, it's not just _sex._"

"I'm happy for you man, don't get me wrong – I like Kurt, he's a hot guy if you're into that but you're still whipped." Puck smirked.

I chuckled and drank to that; "Wait – Kurt's a 'hot guy'?"

"If you're into that, but dude I'm as arrogant as they come but I'm not ignorant. The one thing my mom taught me was to admire everyone for who they were. I stand by that and I'm not stupid enough to ignore the beauty of a man, if he's beautiful." Puck said honestly and I was completely shocked.

"Out of all the things I thought I'd never hear you say, this was definitely not one of them," I joked. "Puck is it bad that I got jealous when some... guy was hitting on him, you know being really close and flirty and stuff?" I asked shyly, taking another sip of beer.

"Not at all, I mean there's always a risk of one of you running off with someone else. It's just that fear that makes you mad or jealous. Besides, like I said – Kurt's hot – you're gonna need to get used to it, dude."

Puck stood up and got an apple from the kitchen before returning and carrying on.

"Not to mention the fact that he has been in love with you for like two years and he's seen you go through girl after girl after girl – you kind of deserve to be a little jealous." Puck said, smiling even though he was completely right.

I didn't deserve the right to feel jealous about Kurt; I knew he wouldn't cheat on me or leave me. I was what he's always wanted and now that he well and truly has me, he wouldn't leave me. Everything I've unintentionally put him through while I played the stud like jock that got with all the girls – while I was being another Puck of McKinley; he was there falling for me more and more each day.

I left Puck's a couple of hours later, it was sad but I missed Kurt.  
I got home and went straight down to Kurt's room, we were all staying there for the week and his room was like my home, I liked it down there. He wasn't back yet, so I crashed out on his bed staring up at the ceiling. I must've fallen asleep because I couldn't remember anything after that, not even the time when I collapsed onto Kurt's bed. No wait, _our_ bed.

It wasn't until I was woken up, slightly and unintentionally by someone opening my arms out from their begging like position. I was still half asleep, well actually it would be about 7/8 asleep but I managed to open up one eye a little. Kurt was his red football jersey and a pair of old looking grey boxers, which I assumed were mine because Kurt didn't wear Calvin Klein. He managed to manoeuvre my awkward heavy body so he was lying perfect in between my arms, comfortably melting into my body.

I tightened my grip on him and I swear I heard him say something like "snuggle time" but I might've been hearing things or dreaming or something. Again, I wasn't really awake. Kurt shuffled down into my chest and body shape on the bed and sighed happily, although I was pretty brain dead I managed to whisper into his neck sweet nothings which consisted of things like – "I love kissing you", "I missed you", "I love you" and "you're everything."

New Year's resolution starting from now, even though it's almost a week after New Year's: No more insecurities.


	15. Family Trees

**A/N: I don't even know how this happened but it felt necessary, anyway please enjoy and review :)**

**Glee is not mine, but this idea was.**

* * *

The one thing I hated most about having my bedroom in the basement was the fact that it was underground. Sometimes I forgot that it was and that it wasn't what a usual teenager's room was like. But when you've just woken up, slopped through your skin care routine and dressed accordingly you soon remember when you're the only person in the world that has to walk _upstairs_ in the morning. Everybody else is going _downstairs_. My sleeping patterns were completely messed up, thanks to the Christmas vacation. I had spent most nights going to bed at about three o'clock in the morning, sometimes even five o'clock; when Finn came round it either involved no sleep whatsoever (just quiet moaning in case everyone upstairs could hear) or we'd spend most of evening talking and doing what couples do and go to bed early to snuggle.

That right there was the problem, the biggest problem of all problems; Finn Hudson.

I loved having him round or spending time at his house, it was something my dad and I did on a very regular basis – Carole and he were getting very close lately. The trouble was Finn developed this theory that you only live once so you may as well live it to the full – which was true. I believed him completely, I even lived my life by that; but not when it's just gone past 4am and he's shaking you to get up because he "wants to go for a walk outside" in nothing but his boxers. Or when he wants to watch a movie at 2am, or when he wants to go out into the garden and go on my childhood swing, or when he wants to go to Taco Bell at 1am to see if they really are 24 hour. At first it was fun, sneaking about and giggling when something went wrong and the possibility of waking our parents up was high. But after doing something different every other night it meant in the morning there was a lower chance of us getting up at all.

My sleep walking and "dude, are you sure you're not possessed and you haven't told me?" had died down a bit. I still found myself waking up downstairs on the couch watching Scrubs reruns or Queer as Folk reruns; I usually found Finn sat next to me watching them too. Walking up in the bath was always fun as well. The waking up and screaming thing still happened, the dreams were less about Karofsky and Azimio slaughtering everyone that I loved – and I mean slaughter and I'm not good with horror movies – but they'd occasionally come up. They seemed more real lately, whenever they did, Carole said that maybe befriending Karofsky meant that my dreams were more manipulated because I know he wouldn't do that in real life. But it still scared the crap out of everyone when it happened and we'd still go and sit in our parent's room with a mattress. Comfort.

So getting into some kind of sleeping routine was hard, I'd wake up at 3am expecting to be bribed into going outside or something even when Finn wasn't there. Then I'd just lie in bed and not know what to do with myself. This was the last weekend before school starts up again, it'll be weird seeing everyone again. I hadn't spoken to Mercedes since New Year; she'd been away to this camp which involved praying and other things, things that she and Quinn liked. I missed her though.

My plan was to relax, eat, play some piano, finish that stupid Art homework I put off and cook a nice healthy meal for my dad and me. I was tired of Taco Bell at 3am.

That, unfortunately, isn't what happened.

"Morning Dad!" I cheerfully shouted through from the kitchen before walking into the lounge with a nice pint glass of orange juice.

I got no reply.

"Erm, Dad?"

"What Kurt?" He said with a voice full of anger and irritation. Ok, hold the fuck up.

"I said good morning and you just ignored me," I informed him even though I'm sure he heard me. Again I got no reply, what the heck was wrong with him this morning? "Dad, are you okay? You seem a bit distant."

"_You_ seem a bit distant," he snapped back quickly, his eyes still fixated on the TV screen.

"Er-what? Care to explain yourself instead of having a strop and giving me this cold attitude."

"You know what I'm talking about Kurt. All you do is spend your time with Finn, what about everyone else?"

"Dad, I spent last night with you not to mention the fact I've been working at the garage with you for the past two weeks! How am I being distant?" I defended myself, angrily even though I didn't want an argument.

"You've changed Kurt."

"Dad, honestly? Honestly tell me how I've changed, because I feel like the same person – hell I know I'm the same person. I know myself better than anyone else!"

"You never talk to your friends anymore, you only ever see Finn. Yesterday, for example, you wore sweatpants and a polo shirt, Kurt. You never wear that, ever – you said so yourself that they were the devil of fashion. You've been ignoring me, not paying me any attention after all the support and love that I give you; what do I get in return? The odd cooked meal here and there when Finn isn't able to come round!" He rose from his chair and stood tall and stern in front of me, using his arms vigorously to explain his point.

"Stop bringing Finn into this Dad, it has nothing to do with him and you know it!"

"It does involve Finn because that's all you ever seem to do nowadays; what about Mercedes or Quinn or Rachel, what about all the kids from glee club?"

"Everyone is away Dad; they've all gone away for vacation or gone to some God camp which I don't think I'd be highly accepted to attend! So excuse me Dad, for staying at home with who I consider my family, especially at Christmas time!" I shouted back, I had to defend myself. I had to.

"Kurt, why are you twisting my words? I never said that, stop playing the victim!"

"Playing the victim? That's what I'm doing, that's what I always do. Dad, you can blame me all you want but if you think I'm going to stand here and let you offend Finn or anyone else for that matter, I will defend them. He hasn't done anything wrong; all he's done is love me for who I am! Do you have a problem with Finn? Is that what this is all about? The fact that although you say you're okay with me being gay, you'd rather him be a girl. Or the fact that he doesn't have boobs and a skinny waist, the fact that he has a six pack and a penis?"

"No! Kurt, I don't have a problem with Finn-"

"-Then why are we even here? Discussing this?" I interrupted, angrily.

"Because, Kurt, I don't like whom you're becoming!"

"That doesn't even make any sense, Dad! For the last time I haven't changed! I'm a better person now, I'm less bitchy, less critical of people's flaws; I help people more, which is something I never used to do. I've saved someone from complete turmoil and made him have some confidence in himself and reassured him that he's not wrong in any way possible."

"You keep saying this isn't about Finn, but it obviously is because you've just mentioned him."

"No, Dad, I was actually talking about David Karofsky. He used to bully the crap out of me, out of everyone in glee but recently he's been going through some changes. Some that not only I have been through, but Finn too! It would be wrong not to help him, to make him suffer! There are other gay people in this town Dad; it's not just me and Finn!"

"So Finn's gay now, is he?"

"Finn's always been gay, Dad. You can't just become _gay_, you're born with it. It just took him a longer time to realise it and come to terms with it."

"It's funny how all of a sudden there's three times as many gay men around than there was back when you first started at McKinley," he said quietly and spitefully.

He didn't just say that, did he? "What are you even saying Dad, can you even hear yourself? With Finn and I out of the closet and together we not only welcome more bullying, more inequality for ourselves but we also help people Dad. Knowing that we can be a happy gay couple in this hell hole of a town makes people see that it is possible to be whatever you want, and to be comfortable with who you are! You of all people should understand that, Dad!"

"I understand that Kurt, and I'm proud of all the changes you're making. But it's a little odd, don't you think?"

"Oh my God, what the hell? I'm sorry but you do realise how offensive you're being right now, right? If Annabel was here she would be more disappointed in you than I am, everything you've done for her, for me, for Stacey, for Finn – was that all a lie?"

"What?" He replied, confused.

"All the support, the gay pride marches, the defending you did against your own family – what was that even for? Why did you bother if you still have the same attitude about being gay as the dumbass jocks do?" I questioned him, I knew he didn't mean anything he said – he was just angry.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare, Kurt Hummel. This has nothing to do with Annabel, Stacey or being gay! I know what I said was wrong and if I could take it back I would, but it still doesn't mean you haven't changed."

"I haven't changed, Dad!" I sobbed, this was getting too much. "I promise you, for God's sake! I'm still the same person; the only thing that's changed is that for first time in my God forsaken lonely life – someone actually loves me back! Makes me feel like I'm worth something, like I count in this endlessly growing world and changing society and the best part is that he doesn't even realise he's doing it." I broke down, there's no point in hiding it now. The tears didn't fall gracefully or carefully, they rolled roughly down the contours of my face; down my cheeks and round my jaw to travel down my neck, wetting the collar of my shirt.

There was silence for the first time in a while, it was a silent silence, the TV was still on but my ears didn't tune into it making it nonexistent.

"I'm glad he makes you feel that way, Kurt. I am, really. I-I- you were right, this isn't about you or Finn. I'm sorry." My father mumbled as he turned away and walked back to the couch to bury his face in his hands.

"Dad, I know what this is about." I mumbled back, offering comfort in my voice hoping he would accept it.

But he didn't.

"Really, Kurt? You know what this is about, eh? I would've thought you'd forgotten by now, with your _new life_." He snapped aggressively, that was it – I was done with being nice to him, especially today.

"Yes, of course, Dad, of course I'd forget what day it is today!" I shouted at him. "What the hell do you think, Dad? Are you seriously implying that I'd forget the day my mother was buried? The day when I knew I'd never see her again, never speak to her again; watch her be put underground for the rest of eternity?" I paused as he sat there, head still buried.

"Every morning I wake up and something inside, that little something, hopes that the past nine years have been some kind of sick joke that someone higher above likes to play on me. Every morning I hope that when I walk up those stairs she's there, she's there making me pancakes and singing that chirpy song she used to sing. Every time I get full marks on a test or I create something I'm truly proud of I hope she can see it, from where ever she is. I hope she knows how much I miss her, and how there's not a day that goes by when I don't think of her. I hope she knows that I'm happy, that I'm proud of who I am and I am because of her." I sobbed again, I thought the tears had gone but apparently my tear ducts had a different idea.

I continued due to his completely now muted expression; "So before you accuse me of forgetting my own mother, or accuse me of changing as a person just remember that."

I walked out of the room, quite gracefully considering the state of my face and breathing. I placed my orange juice by the sink; oddly I wasn't thirsty or hungry anymore. I picked up Finn's football jacket that was innocently hanging on one of the kitchen chairs and slung it over my shoulders letting my arms find the sleeves tiredly.

It was too big for me, but that's why I was so fond of it, it created a cave for me to hide in. I felt protected in it, like although Finn wasn't there I still had these giant like limbs draped around me. I gathered the ends of the sleeves in my palms so no skin from my hands were showing and bought it up to my face. I inhaled the smell of him, missing him terribly right now. I wiped my eyes and nose with said sleeves and sniffed for the final time before energetically zipping up the jacket.

I grabbed my keys from the box which kept all the keys beside the fridge and headed for the door grabbing my art folder and bag before I reached the hallway.

"Where are you going?" My dad mumbled sadly, emerging from the lounge and twiddling his fingers.

"I suppose a few more hours spent with Finn won't change me too much," I said without thinking. I sighed loudly and sadly, dropping my head and adjusting my bag onto my shoulder, "sorry, I didn't mean that. I-I'm just going out, maybe do something creative. I don't know." I paused, "sorry, Dad."

I slowly walked out of the door and sat in my car for about fifteen minutes before gathering myself and starting the engine. I went to the only place that felt right at this moment in time, St. Mary's church, about twenty minutes away.

2nd field, row nine, 16th grave in from the right; Elizabeth Jane Hummel.

I sat cross legged with my bag beside me and my art folder placed in my lap. I sighed many times, burying my face in my hands holding back the tears.

"I'm sorry Mom; I didn't mean to shout at him like that."

I tried again, without sobbing.

"We miss you, you know? S-sometimes he says stuff without thinking, I-I just wish you were still here – I know I say this every time I come here and there are people in much more pain than you and I – but I really miss you. You knew how to control him, Mom, made sure he had the right mind set all the time. Carole does an amazing job, I think you'd really like her if you met her; she's your kind of woman. She makes us better, helps us learn to accept each other. You know, I always knew things would get harder as I got older but sometimes you forget to brace yourself for the really hard times. Where you have nowhere to turn or no one to talk to. I mean, I would've gone to talk to Finn about this; he'd hold me close and whisper sweet caring nothings to me until I was calm and ready to face the world again. But considering the situation I don't think it would be right, oh the troubles of being with the son of your father's partner. Anyway this isn't about Finn, or Carole. This is your day, and I'm sorry if I haven't been the son you always wanted. I try, Mom, I do try. Everything I do, I do with the thought of whether you'd approve or not." I wiped my tears and sighed, chuckling a little.

"Ah, nine years as of today then. God knows how we've survived without you, in a way I think we still believe that you're still here. Not just in our hearts but here, watching us from afar. I miss you Mom."

I sat there for a good thirty minutes, crying and wiping my eyes and nose with the sleeve of Finn's jacket and snuggling into it when a cold breeze came past.

"I know it's different now, but can you remember when you'd help me draw when I was younger? Especially when I tried to draw a picture of you, that was very eventful. Well anyway, the topic for my final art exam is Family Trees, so you have to do things like ancestors and hereditary stuff; instead I decided to do a visual version of our family tree. I know you probably can't see it but I hope you can; I drew you. And if I say so myself I think I did you justice," I chuckled wiping my eyes and stroking the face of the portrait.

I laughed a little at the memory and fiddled about getting another drawing out; "Don't even get me started on the stress and endless nights I went through to draw Dad. You wouldn't think his bald head would be that hard to sketch, but boy was I _so very_ wrong!"

I spent most of the day there, showing her all my art work and read her some of my English work, before returning to the house and finding my Dad asleep on the couch hugging a photo of my mother. I joined him and snuggled against him, like the little child I wanted to be again, and fell asleep as soon as I tucked myself into the blanket.


	16. My Father

**A/N: Glee is not mine, but these words are.**

* * *

_I need you 10:43_

That's all it said. A simple text.

Although, it wasn't 'simple', that's the thing. Being with Kurt for almost six months now meant that I had been able to pick on little traits he had. Sending short texts, with no punctuation or kisses at the end usually meant that he was upset about something. I had learnt that things like "I want you" meant that he was missing me and/or was upset about it. Unlike messages that said "Finn, I want you so much right now. xx", which meant that he was horny and if I couldn't get round in time we'd usually ring each other and get off on the phone, which was actually really good, strange, but good.

_I need you_

This meant something different though, it wasn't that he wanted me there, it was like a flower without water – he needed me. Occasionally I'd hesitate at going to round, answering his beck and call because Kurt was feminine in his ways when it came to expressing his emotions. Especially the deep, sad ones. He'd say he wanted me there, but he wouldn't say anything about why he was upset – it was almost like I wasn't supposed to come round and he was pissed that I did. Rachel used to do that. But today, it felt different. It could've been the fact that we were on the phone yesterday morning talking about how beer can count as part of a balanced diet and he seemed perfectly happy or it could've been me just being paranoid and overly protective as usual.

I quickly showered, put on some decent jeans that hadn't been ruined from making out with Kurt and a random striped shirt from Target. My Mom was in the kitchen, making something for later I suppose, she was humming to herself – quite happily I think.

"Hey Mom, I'm just going to Kurt's for a bit. I'll ring you when I'm on my way back, okay?" I said as I walked over and took my keys off the hook and gave her a kiss on the crown of her head. I loved being tall.

"Uhm, Finn, do you think that's a good idea?" Came her worried reply, she'd been talking to Burt all night from what I could hear from my room. They weren't fighting but I could've sworn her defend myself and Kurt and then tried every tactic in the book to calm him down.

I didn't know what had happened, but I assumed it included the four of us.

I got my phone out of my pocket, loaded up Kurt's text and passed it over to her; "I _have_ to go Mom. I'm scared he'll do something this time..."

"Finn, Kurt's a smart boy he wouldn't do anything like that."

"I know, but I'm more worried than usual considering what this week means to him. Mom, I'm sorry I have to go." I took my phone back and hugged her tightly before grabbing my coat and heading to Kurt's.

I knew this week would be hard for Kurt; he never spoke of his mother, or tried not to. It was the one place where we truly differed, I would mention my Dad as much as I could – I guess I was proud of him and my Mom used to say it was a way of helping my mind believe he was actually real at some point in time. Either way, Kurt barely mentioned his mother – granted – every now and then he'd drop a little hint about how much he missed her, or what they did together, he'd mention habits his Mom got him into, usually we'd fall asleep together with Kurt retelling a memory that was close to him.

The drive was longer than usual, I have no idea why but it was and for some reason I felt really anxious and slightly nervous. I kept imagining finding him on the kitchen floor lying in a pool of blood or hanging from the basement staircase. No matter how hard I tried my mind kept bringing these images to the forefront of my mind. Luckily, those thoughts helped me press the gas pedal down and got me there much faster than the journey was previously going.

I parked up and noticed Burt was out, I felt some relief. Again, I had no idea why because Burt was my friend and possible father-to-be but today I was happy it'd just be me and Kurt. Although I thought about how long Kurt had possibly been left alone and my mind went back to thoughts of rope around his neck or his limp body floating in the bathtub. _Stop, Finn! Stop it, now!_

Before exiting my car I reached into the glove box and got the key that lay happily in the gap between a packet of sweets and the manual for when my shitty machine called 'a car' broke down. Kurt had given me the key to his front door a few weeks ago; when I was completely buried inside him and the moans had settled to a minimum, we had began to share soft, sweet and romantic kisses when he whispered and slightly gasped:

"Move in with me?"

I didn't answer at first because it wasn't just that simple and we weren't in college or married or in a house of our own. Moving in with him meant choosing between him and my Mom or my Mom moving in with us and something inside me thought that Burt would highly disapprove as would my Mom. There wasn't much talking after he asked me, because he was tight and I was hard; but after there was. I asked him what he meant as he curled into my bare chest and my arm snaked around his body:

"I didn't mean like move in with me, _move in with me_; I just want to know you'll always be around."

"Babe, you know I'll always be around."

"I mean, like whenever you want or need too. I got you a key cut and everything, I know it sounds like serious and stuff but right now I just need some security and with you having a key whether you use it or not will make my mind settle down a little," Kurt said towards the rest of the room and his fingers stroked gently across my hand.

Of course, I agreed.

I only used it a few times, when Burt was out or when Kurt would forget his key on purpose just so he could get the thrill of seeing me open the door to his house. He liked couple-y things. Fortunately, now was the perfect time to use it. I didn't even text Kurt back to tell him I was coming but he knew me well by now and if he waited a good twenty minutes he'd know I'd be there.

Although Burt was out and Kurt was the only person in the house I was still cautious when I opened the door; I imagined that if Kurt and I ended up being 'endgame' the energy the house was giving off was the one I'd feel coming home to my husband after a rather huge argument. It was quiet at first, my ears had nothing to adjust to and bathtub full of blood was back at the front of my thoughts. Great.

It wasn't until I heard the faint tapping and melody of a grand piano when my heart settled a bit and fell back into it's usual place in my chest. I placed my key on the side and silently walked up the stairs, hoping he wouldn't hear me and carry on playing the tune. I sat myself down on the landing, outside the spare room which was used as a musical room and just waited.

He stopped playing gently but didn't finish the song; it kind of just faded out. I got my phone out and text him – _i'm outside when ur ready –_ and waited again. Eventually the doorknob turned and the squeak of the hinges woke me from the trance I had quickly fallen into. He walked out, completely naked and hugging his chest, his eyes were red and puffy and his lips were plump and swollen. I raised my hand and brushed it against his, gaining his attention but never looking at me. He walked round me and sat down in between my legs; I completely engulfed him – my legs tightened around his and somehow my hands had begun to stroke his chest.

"Kurt..."

"I used to run around the house naked, my Mom used to pick me up and take me out into the garden and she'd say 'Look at my naked son! '" Kurt chuckled sadly, "then I'd run back inside giggling and going bright red in the face in case someone saw me. But I'd never listen and as soon as I got in the house I started laughing and screaming – still running around naked."

It always started with a memory.

"He didn't mean what he said, you know Finn?"

"What did who say?" Trying not raise my voice above a whisper and hoping he still understood the confusion in my voice.

"My Dad," he replied matter-of-factly.

"What about your Dad?" I asked while brushing the hair around his ears, almost like it was long enough to fall behind them.

"He didn't mean to make accusations, he was just angry and lashed out like he used to when Mom was gone. Honestly, he's not usually like that, the things he said were empty words – they had no emotion in them." Kurt shuffled about between my legs and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging them tightly and moving backwards further into the shelter I offered.

"Kurt, what did he say to you?"

"Just some things he didn't mean."

I sighed softly and rested my head against the back of his, gently stroking his knees with my thumbs hoping that he'd tell me eventually in his own time. He fell back against me and breathed softly, shutting his puffed up eyes tiredly.

"Was the door locked?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied simply.

"He thinks I spend too much time with you, which I suppose is fair enough because I _am_ slightly obsessed with you. He felt left out but I didn't mean to make him feel like that, I was just too busy living the romantic life I've always wanted and dreamt of – that's not wrong, is it?" It wasn't a question to be answered, that's rhetorical right? Yeah? "But he suddenly turned and started saying all these things about how all of a sudden everyone is turning gay. I know he didn't mean to but it felt like he was implying it was _my _fault. I told him, I told him we were an example and people saw us and felt more confident with being themselves because they see us doing it and still being happy. Did you use your key?"

"Yes, it's on the counter by the door now though." I whispered.

"Maybe it is my fault; maybe being with you _has_ changed me."

"It hasn't." I whispered calmly.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," I sighed, "I'm still in love with you. I still get that feeling I got when I was too afraid to admit to anyone that I liked you and I'm still afraid of losing you."

Kurt sat quietly for a while, not speaking and I was pretty sure he wasn't thinking either. I lowered my head to bury it in his neck; breathing in his bare skin that had been airing for what I assumed would've been all day.

"That's it," he said, slightly chirpier than before.

"What's it?"

"All this time and I didn't even think about _him_, only about myself and you," Kurt said spinning around between my legs to sit cross legged facing me. The idea that he was still naked didn't even cross my mind; I was too engrossed in his face and sudden brain wave.

I looked at him completely confused, waiting for him to explain in more detail.

"I know he set us up and he's, like, the most supportive father ever – as is your Mom. But I never asked him after we were official if he minded or if he would be okay with the fact that I had a _boyfriend_. I only came out to him a year ago, not even that, and all of a sudden I'm with you – the most unlikely guy ever. Sometimes I feel like I didn't give him enough time for him to bond with me and me being gay, you know?"

"But he knew you were gay even before you came out, Kurt – everyone did," I chuckled, since the mood had lighten slightly.

"Shush!" He said raising his finger to my lips, "I know, but I never confided in him about you, I never told him I liked you in the first place – he assumed I did, the same with when we got together. And being me, I only focused on that; on me. The fact that _I_ was going to finally have someone to love properly. I never asked him if he was truly okay with you being round, with me touching you and kissing you in front of him, with you being down in my basement even if nothing was happening and even when stuff was happening I never asked him if it was okay for us to take the next step – i.e. sex."

"You know, on Christmas Day he knew straight away we had sex for the first time. My Mom and him talked about it when you went to brag to Rachel on the phone, he was upset but only at the fact we'd broken the rules. My Mom told him not to worry because it's what teenagers do, he calmed down and they started talking about something different." I said taking his hand in mine and squeezing it slightly.

"You see - that right there. He trusted us, _me_, and I broke his promise; and carried on breaking it." He paused for a bit and looked down to the small space between my legs, "you know, every time we have sex that bit after – right where we're both about to fall asleep – I always get hit by a massive wall of guilt. That we've done everyone wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me? Kurt, if you don't want to have sex then you just need to tell me, I won't mind. Plus you don't have to feel guilty, Burt knows that we're serious, he knows that we're not just messing around with each other – he trusts us."

"No! I didn't mean that, I love being with you like that and I know he knows that but I still feel guilty."

"Have you spoken to him since last night?" I asked, curiously.

"I fell asleep next to him when I came home from the cemetery and we talked it out when we were both awake, I mean we both apologised and hugged and cried but I still can't shake this feeling," he shuddered as to show 'this feeling'.

Goosebumps appeared all over his arms and legs and his chest, almost like something had touched him lightly. He moved his gaze away from mine and looked down the landing, before standing and holding his out for me. I knew it was the end of the conversation, he had reached this line in his subconscious which automatically stopped him from talking about anything that'd upset him. "I'm cold," he finished and took me to his room.

His room was even colder but it was home to him; "Maybe you should get some sleep, babe. You look tired."

"I am," he muttered before walking over to me and giving me the softest hug, complete with face burying.

Kurt looked up at me with sadness in his eyes but happiness in his slight smile; he patted my chest gently after reaching up to kiss me gently. I stroked his hair absent-mindedly, brushing it away from his face and kissing his forehead with my eyes shut so tightly. He fell asleep as soon as he hit the mattress and tucked himself into the sheets, his light breathing and slight snoring on the occasion breathe in filled the room.

I went and sat upstairs, I know I should have probably just left but I felt like it wasn't the right time and today I was going on instinct not on sensibility. Burt came home around 12 o'clock and was surprised to see me sat on the couch by myself.

"Burt, can I talk to you?"

"Uhm, sure Finn. I'm guessing I know what this is about, right?" He said while sitting on the other end of the couch, turning to face me.

"Er-yeah," I mumbled and waited for my brain to work properly, "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Burt asked, confused.

"Kurt told me what happened, but I think he left some things out because – well, he's Kurt – but I'm sorry if I've made you feel different about your own son." I said avoiding any eye contact and starring at the floor.

"Finn," he sighed, before I interrupted him.

"I know that you didn't mean what you said, Kurt told me and frankly I know you well enough to know that you couldn't possibly say that. I get it – rouge thoughts that somehow become verbalised. It's happened to everyone, you're not the first person to lose control of your emotions and end up saying the wrong thing because anger makes the brain think on a different track. And for some reason everything you know that is wrong suddenly seems okay to say and it just... comes out."

"Finn, I don't deserve your forgiveness, what I said about you and Kurt was completely inappropriate and I've risked everything." Burt said, shaking his head.

"Do you remember, a few months ago? When Kurt and I had a fight and he didn't speak to me for a week, and I gained three pounds because all I did was sulk in my room, eat and cry – I even skipped school. All because I said the wrong thing at the wrong time and I just exploded and accused him of things that didn't even make any sense. After that, I didn't deserve anything and I was pretty sure I'd ruined not only my relationship but yours and my Mom's too."

We sat quietly for a while, Burt taking in what I had said and myself trying to remember what I'd said. I was on a roll, so Burt didn't get a chance to reply because I was talking again – still not knowing what I was saying it was just coming out.

"Look, I know it's been hard, having Kurt not be the sport-loving, meat eating, football-playing son you've always wanted but he's open minded and will listen to any concern you have if you tell him properly and calmly."

"I wouldn't have Kurt any other way, he keeps thinking that he has to help make this work but he doesn't because it's working fine already."

"He's stubborn like that." I chuckled, "I just think he feels guilty because he hasn't asked for your approval on anything, and Burt, you mean the world to him. You're pretty much all he's got, he just got caught up in the thought of finally getting what he's wanted for so long, that he forgot what he already had."

Burt laughed, "Finn, please tell me how you've suddenly become this wise person who knows more about feelings and designer clothes than the normal jock should."

"If it helps, I have no idea what I'm saying – I'm just hoping it makes sense," I laughed back, collapsing against the back of the couch.

We both sighed happily before Burt sat back up and turned to me; "I'm happy my son spends so much time with you, you've got a level head, keeping him on the ground and thinking rationally. I'm sorry I accused you."

"You're not a father if you don't worry, but you do know that if you ever want any time with him while I'm round or he's at mine, just let me know please? Because I'll bring him straight back to you, he's your son and you shouldn't be forced to have him as a minority." I said moving closer to him, looping and arm around his shoulders.

Burt chuckled to himself again; "You know I think I've got the best deal here."

"What do you mean?"

"I have the most beautiful woman in my life; I have the best pair of sons I could ever wish for."

I blushed, my smile going from the lob-sided one to a wide cheesy smile in an instant. I nudged his shoulder as a way of saying 'thank you' and hoping he'd get the message of 'I'm happy I finally have a father in my life' that was showing in my smile. He stood up and walked into the kitchen before shouting:

"Finn, turn the game on and I'll get us some beers."


	17. Football, Pasta and Rings

A/N: This continues on from the last chapter, so essentially chapters 15, 16 and 17 conclude one weekend. If you get what I'm saying, lol. Sorry for not updating in a while, partly the excuse falls on my exams and part on my lack of effort to do anything other than stare at Chris Colfer. Sorry about that, I thought it was a decent excuse.  
Enjoy and review, thank you for everything so far.

Glee is not mine, but my God my life would be so much better if it were.  
Also this is all in third person, I fancied a change. :)

* * *

"What was that?" Finn and Burt exclaimed in unison while rising out of their chairs and waving their arms about, pointing at the TV screen.

"You call yourself a football team?" Finn shouted bringing his arms up to behind his neck. Burt tutted and grunted at the noise coming from the opponents team's crowd, but sat down obediently when Carole placed a calming hand on his arm.

Tensions had been high, this week especially, in the Hummel household – what with Elizabeth's anniversary of her death, Burt and Kurt's blow up and the pressure on Burt and Carole who had a secret that they'd been keeping since the beginning of December. Carole wasn't surprised at the phone call she received earlier on in the day; she knew Finn going round to comfort Kurt would possibly end in tragedy simply because Finn had a tendency of saying the wrong thing by accident. However, the invitation round to watch the game with her son and Burt was unexpected.

The room was dimly lit but cosy, Finn was sat by himself on the larger couch and Burt and Carole on the smaller one. Carole admittedly distant herself from Burt due to the fact that he clearly wasn't going to sit still and cuddle all the way through the game on the TV. It was strange not having Kurt around, well he was downstairs, but still – the atmosphere every now and then would dip and the obviousness of someone missing became apparent. Finn would occasionally swing his arm to the back of the sofa, looked down beside him and drop his arm almost immediately. No one was there to lean back into him.

This didn't go unnoticed to Carole, it's not like she was interested in the game anyway so admiring her son from a far was much more appealing. Kurt had been downstairs asleep for almost three hours, something he always did after crying for a long amount of time.

"Finn, honey, could you go and wake Kurt up? He needs to eat something today, even if he doesn't want to and just wants to go back to sleep." Carole said, looking at the clock to see the time – almost 7.

"How do you know he hasn't eaten anything?" Burt chipped in, asking confusedly.

"Honestly, Burt? You kitchen hasn't been touched in at least two days," she smiled and patted his leg gently.

"You do know he's going to be stroppy that I've had to wake him up, right?" Finn said as he slowly got up from the couch and made his way down the stairs to Kurt's room.

"We have to tell them," Carole paused as she watched the basement door shut fully, "today."

Burt sighed; "I know."

"You sound worried," Carole stated but equally questioning him.

"I know they'll be fine with it, I'm just afraid they won't take it as well as I'd, or we'd hoped."

"Burt, they will be fine with it. Trust me. Besides you don't need to worry about Kurt, I know he'll be more than happy for us."

"How can you be so sure?" Burt looked unconvinced.

"The day of Annabel's party I found them in the lounge planning their _own_ wedding, trust me they'll be fine." Carole smiled and got up to boil the pasta leaving Burt starring into space before returning to shouting at the game.

Meanwhile downstairs Finn cautiously stepped down the stairs, avoiding as much noise as possible and keeping his clumsiness to an absolute minimal. As he came into sight range of Kurt, he noticed he was still completely naked and passed out on his back in the centre of his bed.

Finn let out a little chuckle and pottered over lightly to Kurt's bed, taking the sight of him in with romance and lust. He crawled up the bed to gentle lie next to Kurt's bare and still body, lightly tracing his fingers along Kurt's torso; stroking his chest and drawing little circles and squares on his hips. Finn chuckled quietly again at the little goosebumps on Kurt's skin that rose wherever he put his fingertips. His head was perching up on his palm looking down at Kurt's body, he barely noticed it when Kurt's breathing hitched and a slight moan came from his mouth.

Finn giggled, loving the soft post-sleep sight of Kurt and kissed his collarbone sweetly. Kurt's eyelids fluttered, not sure whether to open or stay shut and a smile broke across his pale, tired face. Finn moved forward on the bed, so his face was level with Kurt's and on the pillow next to him. Moving the stray strands of Kurt's messy hair that had managed to fall out of place during his nap before cupping his cheek and moving his hand sensitively down Kurt's body to find his hips and pull him in a little closer. Kurt moved his head to face Finn but still kept his eyes shut, tired and full of compassion.

He let out a little moan as Finn kissed his temple and opened his eyes slowly, his pupils shrinking at the bright light and another soft, sleepy moan escaping his lips. His back arched, chest rose and arms stretched above his head getting his body used to moving again. He sighed when his body relaxed to its normal ways and smiled across at Finn who just watched in admiration.

"How was your sleep?" He whispered softly, trying not to shatter the sweet, romantic vibe the room had been soaked in.

"Mmm, well needed," Kurt muttered with sleepy eyes and another stretch.

Finn smiled and let out a breathy laugh, bending down slightly to kiss Kurt's naked shoulder and gripping his hips tighter in his arms. Kurt bought his hand round to take a hold of Finn's cheek slash face and guided it to his lips. They nuzzled their noses together hesitantly just enjoying the skin touching skin before taking each other's lips with their own. Kurt began to stroke Finn's cheek out of habit and shut his eyes tight so all he could do was _feel _and _touch_. They were short pecks that never seemed to end and only gained in speed and passion, each taking their time to moan and move closer to each other on the bed.

Kurt broke away first, still cupping Finn's face with their foreheads rested against each other's. Kurt smiled happily and left another lingering kiss on Finn's lips before Finn could giggle slightly into Kurt's lips.

"Mmm. That was well needed too," Kurt teased and whispered so incredibly quietly into Finn's lips. "What's wrong?" Kurt said worriedly at the expression that grew on Finn's face.

"I wish I could stay here with you like this forever."

"Me too," another set of kisses, "but seriously what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter. I'm just being needy," Finn giggled a little, "but Mom's making dinner and she told me to tell you that no matter how unhungry you are you're going to eat."

"Unhungry isn't a word, honey."

"It is now, deal with it." Finn leaned in and took another kiss from Kurt, before getting up off the bed and opening Kurt's wardrobe.

"What are you doing?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows watching Finn roam around in his wardrobe.

"As much as I love seeing you naked because well, hello – it's you. Naked. I don't think my Mom would approve seeing all of your junk while eating pasta. Never mind your Dad."

"Do you even know what you're looking for, Finn?"

"I have completely no idea, all I know is that you need to cover up otherwise dinner will be more than awkward." Finn called out from the wardrobe with his head fully buried in clothes. He heard Kurt laugh behind him and turned around with a sheepish grin.

"But I like being naked," Kurt whined and flopped back onto the bed, making angles in the sheets truly exposing and enjoying being naked.

Finn ran and jumped onto the bed, his legs luckily landed on either side of Kurt's hips and his hands brushing past Kurt's face to land on the pillows underneath him. He grinned down at the smaller boy who was laughing childishly at the manoeuvre Finn just made.

"I like you being naked too," Finn whispered with one eyebrow raised high and leaned down to roughly take his lips. The kiss deepened quickly, their tongues fighting for dominance and brushing firmly against each other. Kurt nibbled on Finn's bottom lip as soon as he got the chance, biting it softly and pulling away to create one of those movie-like moments when they stare deep into each other's eyes and then Kurt loosened the grip his teeth had on Finn's bottom lip.

For some reason Finn felt like he hadn't had enough, he bent back down and kissed Kurt thoroughly and fully; swallowing down his moans and revelling in the slight scruff that had gathered around Kurt's jaw tickling his face. He mumbled 'you need to shave' into the kiss to have Kurt reply 'shut up' in the same lip-filled mumble.

Finn pulled away leaving Kurt almost begging; "I'll see you upstairs and get some clothes on!"

Kurt watched him ascend the stairs back the main parts of the house, he sighed happily and collapsed back onto the surface of the mattress. He felt his jaw and realised that, yes, he did need to shave. Desperately, actually.

Finn made his way back to the lounge and found Carole talking away to Burt about something, he didn't seem very interested and you could tell he just wanted her to keep quiet so he could watch and essentially shout at the game on the TV. Finn smiled, they were actually really funny to watch at times, especially Burt. He entered the room clumsily, almost falling onto the sofa.

"He'll be up in a minute, he's just got to get changed," Finn chuckled. "How's the game?"

"There's two minutes left and we're losing! What is the point? Why do we even bother to come out every year when all we do is lose! I swear Tanaka could do better with this team!" Burt raged and waved his arms about in the air to emphasise his point.

"Are you serious? I go away for a few minutes and we're even further behind – what is this?" Finn joined in and fell back against the sofa.

"Honestly you two, it's not real; it's just football," Carole said just as loud.

The boys looked at her in confusion before Finn said; "You sound like Kurt, Mom. Shush." Burt laughed and patted her mockingly on the back.

"And what's wrong with sounding like me?" Kurt said adding a different pitch into the low toned conversation as he swayed into the room and romantically leaned over the back of the couch to run his hands down Finn's chest and kiss his cheek comically.

"Hey beautiful," Finn replied quietly, but loud enough for the rest of the room to hear.

"Hey," Kurt whispered against Finn's ear lobe.

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Hummel," Burt chuckled as he walked past his son and placed a firm, comforting hand on his shoulder before smiling and going into the kitchen. "'Nother beer, Finn?" He called through.

"Hell yes!" Finn called back before he got a stern look from his mother and his boyfriend.

"No more after that, Finn," his Mom warned.

Finn huffed and sulked for a small while, until Kurt plonked down beside him bringing his knees up to his chest and snuggled into Finn's body. Out of habit Finn looped his arm around Kurt and pulled him in closer, giving his head a delicate kiss. He began to play with some lose thread on the curve of his knee that had come loose from his pair of sweatpants (which were actually Finn's).

After a few minutes Finn steadied his fingers and looked at him questionably, he just smiled in return and moved his hand down to the hand that wasn't draped around Kurt's shoulders. He played about, twining them together and then pulling them apart; rubbing the skin between each finger; stroking each finger; drawing shapes and numbers on the palms and continuing the above over and over again. A few kisses were traded during the reruns of _Friends_ but were never pointed out or noticed by Carole or Burt.

They ate in happy silence, with minor conversations which ended up in laughing fits from someone and occasional praise for Carole cooking such a lovely and filling meal that was well needed comfort food.

"Carole, I'm absolutely stuffed. That was amazing," Kurt complemented as he flopped down on the sofa, gently stroking his stomach like he was harbouring a baby.

"I'm glad you approve and that you actually ate something."

"Oh Carole, no matter how unattractive or upset I feel, I will always eat anything you cook – you're a genius in the kitchen." Kurt smiled up at her as she strolled over to her usual couch.

Finn and Burt came in later after opting to do the washing up and 'bonding', due to previous confrontations earlier that day. Kurt watched and smiled as Burt fatherly patted Finn on the back and sat down beside Carole smiling proudly. Finn sat beside Kurt and gathered him up in his arms almost immediately and sharing soft kisses before settling into a calm and relaxed atmosphere.

Until Carole spoke up.

"Finn, Kurt, we – we need to talk to you about something."

They looked at each other, eyes full of worry and released themselves from their comfy and loveable tangle to sit on the edge of the couch to hear what they had to say.

"Is this about us?" Kurt mumbled while Finn's hand found his innocently.

"No, no, no," Burt said quickly, not wanting to start that conversation up again.

"We just think now is the right time. I know this week's been hard for you, both of you, and we thought maybe if this went well there would be some light at the end of the tunnel," Carole said, turning to Burt who nodded supportively.

"This week has proved that you two are old enough and mature enough to take whatever the world – or us – throw at you," Burt said comfortingly, hoping they'd understand.

Kurt looked back at Finn, still worried, and moved further to the edge on the sofa; "Can you just tell us? You're making me nervous."

"Okay," Carole taking a breath.

"Wait – you're not breaking up are you? Because I love Kurt, so much, and I don't want things to be awkward between us all if you do. I know that we look weird to people who are outside of our little 'clan' thing, but I kinda thought we were a family." Finn interrupted, gripping Kurt's hand tighter before Kurt laid a hand on his leg and squeezed implying he should shut the fuck up.

"No, honey, it's actually the opposite."

"Carole and I are-are, well, we're –"

"We're getting married!" Carole finished enthusiastically.

And the room went silent.

"What?" Finn and Kurt said together; Kurt in an excited note and Finn in a very confused and shocked tone.

Kurt ran over to Carole and hugged her tightly, giggling and rambling off ideas for the table decorations before hugging his father softly and moulding into his touch. However the celebrations stopped abruptly when they caught sight of Finn just... standing there.

"Finn?"

"Are you okay, honey?" Carole walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Just shocked and worried," Finn replied absentmindedly.

"Worried?" Burt asked, with a caring arm around Kurt.

"I'm happy for you, Mom. I really am, you too Burt. It's just, what now? Does this mean I can't be with Kurt?"

"Finn, no one said anything like that," Kurt said softly as he released himself from his father's arms.

"But you'll be my brother."

"Not your real one, we're not related; we don't have the same DNA or came from the same parents. We're two separate people who are being brought together by our parents celebrating their love. It won't be any different unless you choose to make it different," came Kurt's reply with a light hand feathering on Finn's chest.

"Besides," Burt spoke, "you two have known each other before Carole and I were in a relationship and you two got together before I even thought about proposing to your mother."

"Finn, you're over thinking this, nothing will change apart from mine and Burt's relationship and the possibility of moving into a bigger house."

"A new house?" Kurt turned around with a huge smile on his face.

"Will we get to share a room?" Finn muttered, almost embarrassed of the question that fell from his mouth.

Carole and Burt chuckled before nodding; "Well, that's what we were thinking but we will need to go over a few things before."

"You mean rules?" Finn asked worried about the conversation he'd had with Kurt a few hours earlier about breaking the rules their parents set at the beginning of their relationship.

"Not quite, just guidelines – we know you two don't do well with rules, as such," Burt joked and squeezed Finn's shoulder comfortingly.

Finn laughed and smiled warmly at his mother.

"I knew that'd win you over," Carole joked but hugged her son lovingly.

"I really am happy for you, Mom. Y-you really deserve this, and Burt." Finn awkwardly finished before hugging Burt. "I'm sorry about overreacting."

"No worries, man. We knew someone would have their doubts, it's a big step." Burt replied before walking into the kitchen and returning with a red velvet box. "Now, do you mind if your mother wears this now? She's been waiting almost two months to wear it freely and show it off."

"Go for it," Finn smiled before looking at the ring on his mothers finger, "it's beautiful."

"Okay, I'm tired of holding it in. I've got to get my notebook and magazines out!" Kurt blurted out suddenly before running off.

"Ah, ah, ah," Burt stopped him, "we're not doing that until later on in the year, we're just taking things slow, alright?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll carry on planning ours then," Kurt said looking to Finn over his shoulder, who swooped down and let his body engulf his boyfriend.

"You're so adorable," Finn whispered in Kurt's ear before kissing and biting it gently.

The night was spent talking – not planning – _talking _about the wedding, Kurt giving Carole some of his ideas for the wedding him and Finn had planned together. Burt and Finn just shared looks of 'oh God' and rolled their eyes. Although they had managed to sneak a stunts gone wrong show and casually began to watch the TV, gradually tuning out of everything that Kurt and Carole were talking about. Things were getting late by the time the pair of them had stopped talking about the wedding, Finn was half asleep on the sofa next to Kurt and Burt was, well, actually asleep.

"Oh God, look at the pair of them," Kurt giggled and stared at Finn.

"They are something, aren't they? Sometimes I wonder what the hell I've let myself in for."

Kurt laughed; "I know the feeling. But I'm thankful I let it happen and thank you Carole."

She knew why he was thanking her; it didn't need to be said. Thanks for everything she'd done for Burt, every single piece of hope she'd given him and Kurt, every meal she cooked, every piece of advice she gave, every show of affection and love she'd happily give out like sweet, every time she'd become a second mother to Kurt and remained a mother to Finn. A thank you for giving his father something positive to live for.

"Right, come on baby," Kurt said loudly while poking Finn in the ribs.

"Huh? What?" He blubbered sleepily.

"Bed. Now." Kurt said pulling Finn up from the sofa with all the strength he could manage.

"G'night Mom," Finn somehow managed to say before being interrupted with a yawn that was lurking in the back of his throat.

"Night Carole," Kurt hugged her sweetly, and took Finn by the hand.

"Night boys!" She called out.

When they got downstairs they changed in silent, not want to ruin the tiredness one another felt or even try to get their energy levels up. By 'changing' it meant stripping down to nothing and settling into the warm, silk sheets of their double bed sharing the odd kiss here and there around the room. They lay facing each other, Finn blinding stroking the small of Kurt's back and Kurt stroking a small part of skin on Finn's bare and broad chest. He followed the contours and veins, reaching his collarbone and gently brushing his finger along the skin.

"Are you worried?" Finn whispered trying his best not to fall asleep.

"No, I know we'll still be the same, I love you – no matter who you are or what you _technically_ mean to me. Becoming your step-brother doesn't mean anything to me, apart from the fact that I'll have yet _another_ connection to you." Kurt let out a breathy laugh.

"I know that," Finn laughed, "I know that and I love you too."

"Then what were you referring to?"

"School, tomorrow. I just keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Finn whispered into the small space where their bodies weren't touching.

"If you think that, something bad probably will happen, babe. Just get some sleep, you look shattered and I worry about you," Kurt reached up and kissed his nose making Finn scrunch his face and smile brightly.

His eyes shut slowly as Kurt watched him fall into a deep sleep as fast as possible. He smiled and snuggled closer, never getting tired or that 'been-there-done-that' feeling whenever their skin touched. Kurt fell asleep soon after and somehow their legs tangled themselves together bring them closer and keeping them warm. The week that began and continued with an incredibly slow, dull pace was finally over and tomorrow, well tomorrow was a new day.


	18. Trust Me, Abuse Me

A/N: Wow, quickest update ever! *applauds self* Hopefully the length of this will make up for the missed days of updates, it only came about this quick due to my exam leave. Yay, no school.  
And I'm pretty sure I've failed my English Literature exam thanks to this chapter, so please, please enjoy it.  
At this very moment in time it is 02:43am, so any mistakes are all due to the fact that I should be asleep. Sorry!

**Glee is not mine. **Ooh, also, if you're really prudish you may find the opening 'graphic' but it depends how prudish you are. -rambles about prudes.-

* * *

Morning sex never really appealed to them until now. It wasn't planned but somehow after a few moments of fumbling about Finn found himself buried inside Kurt and his face in the curve of Kurt's neck; with Kurt beneath him moaning and his head thrown back against the pillows. The desperate thrusts coming from Finn automatically made Kurt's fingernails dig into the skin of Finn's shoulder blades. Eventually it all came down, everything slowed and softened but they still remained in the previous position.

Kurt's breathing became regular again and began planting soft and comforting kisses into Finn's hair. After another moan, Finn lifted himself up slightly and smiled sleepily at Kurt before apologising.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, trust me." Kurt smiled in the same way and reached up to drop another kiss to Finn's swollen lips.

"I-I just kinda needed that," he blushed, laughed then dropped his head in embarrassment and continued nuzzling Kurt's neck.

Kurt smiled and blushed and laughed and sighed happily while caressing his boyfriend; "Are you gonna get out soon, orjuststayinthere?"

"Stay in there." Finn's simple reply was greeted with yet another breathy laugh and a kiss.

Soon after, Finn did remove himself from Kurt with regret after the loss of contact. Kurt managed to flop out of the bed and got ready for their first day back at school, he opened his closet before being eaten by it while choosing his outfit. Finn just admired him from afar, watching as he leaned back against the headboard and giggling as various garments flew out of the closet followed by a grunt or frustrated sigh. Eventually Kurt found something that was decent, and then moaned about not having enough clothes.

"Kurt, you could practically open a mall with the amount of clothes you have; be quiet and come and have a shower." Finn paused and pouted at Kurt's stern look, "please?"

They rarely got to shower together so it felt like a treat and Finn thought that maybe today wouldn't be as bad as his gut was telling him. They took turns washing each other's bodies, standing for a moment just embracing each other as the warm water glided down their naked bodies. Finn almost mentioned how perfect it felt but decided not to and brushed the hair away from Kurt's face instead. Finn sat on the chair in the bathroom after they'd exited the shower, just to watch Kurt dry off and apply his skin treatments.

Kurt heard his chuckle and turned round, walking up to him and pressed his face against the other boys before whispering; "Go away," and then kissing him sweetly letting a smile break through into it.

Finn, as usual, was ready first and found himself lying on their messed up and stained bed happily as Kurt fluttered around the room getting everything ready.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast, Mom said she's making pancakes. You want anything, baby?"

"Nah, I'm alright darling," and pecked Finn on the lips. "Ooh, actually there's yoghurt in the fridge, be a babe and chop some bananas into it pleeeassee?" Kurt begged while applying some white cream thing in his hair.

Finn laughed and smiled lob sided-ly; "Sure, babe."

Kurt came up about ten minutes later to be greeted with a hug from Carole, a bowl with yoghurt and bananas and a syrup laced kiss from Finn. Burt had left early this morning, the shop had its first usual day of work so he had to open it and get everything in order – but his coffee cup still sat at the table like he was there. Kurt starred at it for a while. Although last week was behind them, scenes would still flash freshly in his memory and he'd feel nothing but sorrow. He shook his head, hoping somehow the thoughts would leave too and carried on eating the chunks of banana that were generously covered in yoghurt.

"Are you going to cover the up, Kurt?" Carole laughed softly and stroked the newly forming bruise on Kurt's neck.

Kurt blushed, "I didn't think it was that obvious... Is it really bad?"

"I think it's developed quite well, Finn you've got a good set of teeth on you." Carole laughed again.

Carole's teasing was something the boys were kind of accustomed to nowadays but it still made them blush ferociously and experience possibly the most embarrassing moments in their lives. She didn't try to hide the fact that she loved teasing them, dropping the odd hint here and there – whether they had sex that night or not. At first the boys thought it was strange how little she cared, honestly how many mothers out there would just let their son and his boyfriend fuck whenever they wanted? Not many, they thought. They always tried to make sure she knew it didn't make her any less of a parent or that she was a bad mother – although some people thought that.

She'd always say, "_Passion that is never expressed soon turns into anger."_ Finn and Kurt took this as an excuse for them to do whatever they wanted. Plus the fact that Kurt couldn't get pregnant (neither could Finn but something told Carole they hadn't got that far yet, and Kurt admitted one night, when Burt and Finn were out, after having too much to drink that he was "a big ole bottom") and that he was a virgin before he got with Finn. After Finn lost his virginity to Santana, Carole made him get tested all for it to come back clean, so she knew that the likelihood of any of them getting an STD was incredibly low. She had yet to tease them about no longer finding condom packets and used condoms in the bin in their room, she should start doing that soon before they start to use them again and she'd miss her chance.

"Mom," Finn whined like a child and ducked his head before getting up from the table to put his plate in the sink. Kurt just giggled, feeling equally embarrassed but taking it in his stride.

"Aw, it's not your fault you can't control yourself around me," Kurt joked as he approached Finn and placed his bowl in the sink, leaning into Finn and picking at certain strands of his hair making them stand up in a quiff.

"Shh, you," leaning down to kiss Kurt passionately and letting out a slight moan when his mind went back to earlier this morning.

"You haven't done it in the kitchen have you?" Carole asked, suddenly suspicious.

Kurt raised his eyebrow seductively and jumped up to sit on the counter top, Finn automatically positioned himself in between Kurt's legs – still facing his mother. Kurt was just tall enough to prop his head onto Finn's shoulder and smile at Carole.

"In fact, I don't think I want to know – don't tell your father!" Carole tried not to laugh and waved the slices of ham about in front of them then began to make sandwiches, presumably for her lunch.

Kurt laughed and kissed Finn's neck; "You smell nice."

"Thanks to that shower," Finn giggled and span around between Kurt's legs to face him. Kurt wrapped his arms loosely around Finn's neck and pulled him in gently with a wicked, flirty smile.

"You know what amazes me? The way that you two can suddenly forget everyone else in the room, or the world, and continue like no one's watching." Carole spoke up after a while, with a smile breaking through her stern sentence. She could never be serious around the two boys; they'd always just make her melt into goo because they were simply movie-like adorable. And they knew it, which was the most annoying thing.

"Sorry," Kurt breathed out as he pulled away from Finn, who began to kiss Kurt's jaw not wanted to stop touching him.

"We should go to school now," Finn said, monotone and got a confused look from both Kurt and Carole.

"Alright, dear." Carole replied, unsure at why Finn said it like that, "have fun on your first day back!" She sounded like an overly enthusiastic mother trying to make their child eat vegetables or something.

When they parked up at McKinley they ended up sitting in the car just starring for a while, before Kurt spoke up.

"It feels weird," he cringed.

"It's only because we've been indoors practically all vacation."

"Yeah, but it was a good way to spend the holidays though," Kurt looked at Finn with a smirk.

"That's true," Finn smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss the other boy.

Kurt leaned against the front of the car waiting for Finn to get his backpack out the back, when he came over they fell into their normal but never tiring position of moulding into each other's bodies; Finn's arm strung tightly around Kurt's shoulders and Kurt's hand resting happily in the back pocket of Finn's jeans. When they thought about it they really were ready for another year, a new one, but they both had the tendency to want to stay in the past and relive the moments that were so special. It was a habit and trait that both Finn and Kurt had, one they both developed from their parents.

The tragedy of losing one of their parents at such a young age didn't help that habit at all, really.

Kurt was wearing three quarter length tartan pants which were unusually baggy for him, a white shirt with an elegant pattern printed onto it (almost like chandeliers) which showed as little chest as possible but still not hiding that love bite on the side of his neck. His cardigan was long covering the curves of his ass and had purposely placed rips randomly placed around the material. He completed the look with his infamous long knee-high 'man boots' as Finn called them.

They walked and talked happily, laughing and making jokes about the school day ahead of them and how interested they were about seeing the teachers after Christmas, not to mention their friends. Kurt had been feeling guilty about not spending time with everyone he wanted too, Mercedes and Quinn went away together for most of the Christmas break, Rachel wasn't really a big option but he occasionally met up with her when Jesse had finally decided to leave her for good. Puck wasn't an option either; they didn't really have much to say to each other. He saw Tina and Artie a lot, going shopping as a four (with Finn) and met up with Britt a few times. But seeing them all together again was exciting and made Kurt want to do little girly jumps and squeal.

Which is exactly what he did.

Kurt launched himself at Mercedes as soon as he saw he walking into the choir room, squealing and hugging her tightly expressing how much he missed her in a big excited mumble. She giggled and petted his hair telling him to calm down or he'll wet himself and she liked his pants. But he didn't, he greeted Quinn, Tina and Brittany in the same way. He got a side hug off of Sam, which was weird in itself but whatever he was too happy to let his over thinking things get in the way.

Finn got tackled by Brittany when he walked in and then got a friendly stroke on the back from Mercedes. Quinn gave him an awkward but happy smile – one day they'd get over it and finally be able to talk and interact without feeling guilty or cheated. Santana was Santana and slapped his butt rather dramatically before making sex eyes at Puck, then smirked at Kurt who returned the same expression. Something told Finn they'd be traded techniques and stories later on in the day. At least they didn't hate each other and wanted to rip each other to shreds, Finn thought. He knew Santana had this _thing_ about 'owning' Finn because she took his virginity but really it was all fiction. He met all the boys with a manly fist pump, because he's still an awkward, tall, teenage boy who stumbles over his words and says the wrong things at the wrong time.

They all sat in their usual formation in the choir room; Tina next to Mika, Artie next to Puck, Santana next to Brittany, Quinn next to Sam, Mercedes on the other side of Tina with an empty space where Rachel would be sitting the Finn and Kurt at the back in the middle sitting awfully close. Rachel came in late, looking absolutely terrible. Like more than usual, so terribly bad it was just... no.

"Oh, look what the cat dragged in," Santana mumbled.

Rachel gave her a bitchy look and evil eyes while Santana sat there smugly. Mr Schue calmed things down a bit a started his expected 'now, I know you've all had a nice break but we need to focus now guys' speech. Everyone automatically dozed out and woke back up when the bell rang. Nodding happily and looking enthused about what Schue had said, everyone flooded out and went to their lessons.

Kurt had Math first, not the perfect start to the school day but he passed the time by drawing camels on the border of his pages. He passed notes to Mercedes asking about her Christmas break and eventually did the task in hand. Infinite series or something. Either way he was happy to leave the room and escape the boredom.

However, the sight of his locker and pictures of him and Finn should've seemed like the perfect haven but it didn't turn out that way.

"You know everyone keeps telling me that being a fag isn't contagious, but you, you, Hummel sure are making that hard to believe," Azimio spat at him and left little to no space between their faces before he tutted and pushed Kurt backwards into the lockers.

"I don't know what you're talking about, besides you should probably leave before I _infect_ you and turn you into a _massive queer_," Kurt spat back with eyes that shot daggers.

"Get outta here, Adams!" Finn shouted from further down in the corridor before reaching Kurt's locker.

"Happily," Azimio tested.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Thank you," Kurt whispered as Finn cupped his face and brought him in for a tight hug which made Kurt melt.

"Hey, we're in this together now, remember?" Finn smiled, brushing the hair from Kurt's face and planting a soft kiss to his head.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Mercedes rushed over.

"We heard about Karofsky," Quinn dropped into the conversation not knowing Kurt and Finn didn't know yet.

"What about him?" Finn questioned, while Quinn got a print-out from her bag. Kurt's face dropped immediately.

"Not again," he moaned and mumbled, "fucking Jacob."

It was a blog post; Jacob Ben Israel had stuck his nose in everyone else business and managed to possibly ruin another person's life. They read it in unison and just as they thought – Jacob had outted yet another person, on purpose, all for the joy of starting gossip and conflict. Dave had been spotted at three restaurants and two coffee shops with different boys and the photos were clear – it was him, sitting there, flirting away minding his own business, having a great time finally being himself. But now everyone knew.

"I'll go look for him," Finn said efficiently, looking down at Kurt who nodded.

"I'll go to the locker rooms, he usually hides in there. I'll ring you if I find him, okay?" Kurt said sincerely, kissing Finn goodbye.

"Wait – you knew?"

"It's complicated, but essentially yes, we knew." Kurt replied and kissed Mercedes on the cheek.

"Hey – be careful," Finn called out to Kurt before he walked off, he turned and flashed a smile before heading to the locker rooms.

Finn checked everywhere he thought Dave could be, classrooms, study rooms, the field, detention even the library but couldn't find him. He wouldn't blame him if he had ran home or something, Finn knew what it was like to be forced to come out but Dave didn't have a Kurt to look after him and comfort him. Besides Dave's friends, i.e. the football team, weren't always supportive, especially the ones he hung out with. Most of them were, but not Azimio's lot.

He reached for his phone and text Kurt – _i looked everywhere i cnt find him bbe, sorry xx_ – and Kurt replied almost immediately – _It's alright, I've found him. He's alone so I think I'm going to see if he wants to talk. If I ring you, you know where I am! Xx –_ and Finn made sure he'd be there straight away.

The locker rooms were empty, apart from David and Kurt; although they were almost friends Kurt was still hesitant around him. After all, all of this could be taken as Kurt's fault and end up with him hanging from the top of the lockers by a belt. Dave was sitting on the bench in the centre of the room starring at his feet; he noticed Kurt's presence but didn't pay attention to it at first.

"I heard what happened."

No reply.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Dave," Kurt tried again, sitting beside him on the bench.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, Dave. I would never do such a thing; you know how I feel about stuff like this and how I feel about Jacob. This is the last way I'd ever want you to deal with coming out, trust me." He was almost offended by the accusation but knew this wasn't about him.

"I just thought, one more year and then I'll be off to college where I can start a fresh – come out and let everyone know _me_ right from the very beginning and not have to deal with this high school drama shit, but apparently not." Dave protested and sighed with frustration, lowering his head back down into his hand – he shoes providing the interest again.

"Look, I know how you feel – the anger and madness you feel at the fact that someone somehow decided that it's _their_ choice to decide when and where you announce yourself to the world. Having that choice, the one thing you think you truly own, the one thing you worry and plan about _taken_ away from you and _abused."_

"Yeah, sure, you know just how I feel." Dave replied passively and sarcastically.

"Alright, so personally I don't – I know that I probably felt half of what you're feeling now when Jacob decided it was time for Finn and I to come out."

"Exactly, so you don't know what it's like for _someone_ _else _to be telling everyone your sexual orientation, someone you don't even care for or even know. You don't know the pressure that beats down on you when they say '_is it true?'_ and you have to chose between lying to yourself and everyone or getting the shit kicked out of you –"

"Hey! Don't talk to _me_ about having the shit kicked out of you, because I'm sorry but I'll have little sympathy for you considering how much you and Azimio made my life _hell_ for, well it's still going on, so my whole life so far." Kurt could feel the tears brewing in his eyes. "You said so yourself, only one more year and then you can start a fresh and the bullying _will_ come whether you like it or not but you get an advantage – because you haven't been out that long. Me? Well, I've been through every possible emotion all because of you and Azimio and the rest of this fucking town."

The room fell silent.

"Sorry," Dave mumbled.

"And have you forgotten who I'm in a relationship with?"

"How could I?" A hint of jealously or anger came through, but Kurt was kind of in a rage and chose to ignore it.

"Exactly, Finn Hudson. Formerly 'the straightest football player you will ever meet', but now he's obviously come to his senses and knows who he is. Put yourself in his position when that article about us came out; tell me what you'd feel."

"I'd feel... what I'm feeling now," Dave mumbled and shrugged.

"So, don't tell me I don't know how you're feeling because 98% of the chance I do."

The room fell silent again, but for longer this time. They had both thought the conversation had ended, until Kurt spoke up – surprising himself at the same time.

"Did you know in 8th Grade I tried to commit suicide because I couldn't take it anymore?" Kurt blurted out, in a matter of fact way as he just starred at the red lockers.

The silence that met his confession led him to carry on:

"I thought maybe if I run this bath, get in and stay under for long enough that everything would go away. It would all just magically disappear and I wouldn't feel a thing. Turns out you have to have little mind control to be able to force yourself under without your body reacting and pulling you back up. So instead I went to my dad's cabinet and took as many tablets and capsules I could find."

David held his breath while Kurt held back his tears.

"I don't know what happened after that, apparently my dad found me unconscious and I was in hospital for three days then had to attend counselling which just pissed me off. Turns out I just had to believe in the power of myself and freedom to find happiness. I found myself; I'm just waiting to find my freedom."

"I-I'm..."

"It's okay, I don't want your sympathy or comfort – it's the past and although I hate it, it's what got me here." Kurt interrupted before smiling at what 'here' meant.

"And you're finally happy?"

"_Finally." _Kurt paused for a while before his rested his hand supportively on Dave's shoulder, "you're a strong kid, David, and you shouldn't ever forget that no matter what anyone else says. I know it seems hard right now, but things will get better – I promise you."

"Thanks, Kurt. I mean, in a way I'm grateful for Jacob – he saved Azimio from going around spreading it. I think I'd prefer it this way – you know if I had had the chance to come out when I felt it was right." Dave concluded before he looked up and smiled at Kurt.

"Exactly," Kurt smiled back and squeezed his shoulder.

Supportive, kind, caring, friendly that's what Kurt thought. Later he'd blame it on himself, claiming that he'd been to nice, too caring and leading him on but Dave knew how much Kurt adored Finn. He knew, he had been the main listener whenever Kurt would happily, romantically ramble endlessly about Finn. He knew this. It was all Kurt's fault, he was too girly in his ways, too flirty even though he hadn't intended to be, it was his fault.

But David knew, he knew and he just trampled over everything he and Kurt ever had.

He should've known when he starred and smiled at Kurt for that little bit longer, he should've left then. Dave looked at him, right in the eyes and leaned in – closer and closer and so much closer. His hand rising slowly, heading for Kurt's face and his lips edging closer. No! This shouldn't be happening! It wasn't until Dave's nose brushed the tip of his when his heart began to pump blood again; his brain began thinking and sending nerves again; his eyes began to shut tightly; his fist began to clench and his legs began to work again.

"No!" Kurt squealed and pushed himself off the bench, standing and back slowly away. His face reddening with anger. "We're friends, you're my _friend_! Not even that! I'm just, no! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"I'm-I'm sorry; I thought this is what you wanted!"

"What made you think that? You know how I feel about Finn, you know how much I love him, how I'd die for him and do anything to protect him – yet you think I want_ that_, whatever 'that' was, from you!" Kurt shouted backing further away from Dave who stood still, shocked and embarrassed and stupid.

Dave edged towards him, his hands in the air implying innocence but Kurt was sobbing and he couldn't stop himself from shouting at the beefy jock.

"Stay away from me!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry!"

"Just stay away from me, please?" He begged and sobbed, "Just stay away." Settling into a whisper.

"Kurt... I'm really sorry," Dave pleaded, unable to think of something else to say.

"Stop saying you're sorry, if you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place. I trusted you, I trusted you and you just, you just abused it and took advantage of me – after what I'd just told you!" Kurt cried, no longer hiding it and back out of the locker room leaving Dave pleading behind him.

He ran, he had no idea where, he just ran hoping that he'd bump into someone he needed and cared about. That someone being Finn Hudson. The cardigan had come in handy as it helped clear the tears that swelled in his eyes blocking his vision. Everyone was watching him as he ran like the wind down the corridor, escaping from the locker rooms. He grunted in frustration and fell against the lockers, pounding his fist against them and sobbing so hard.

"I don't know what's happened," a sweet voice spoke from beside Kurt's slumped body, "but Finn's in the Home Ec room if you need him. It looks like you do," she smiled affectionately and placed a hand on Kurt's chest.

Kurt had no idea who she was, but she was definitely younger than him and clearly had a good heart. He should've caught her name before he thanked her and ran off, but he didn't.

He burst into the Home Ec room with tears streaming proudly and roughly down his face; he usually such a beautiful crier but today all that showed was terror. Finn almost fell of his chair in the rush to wrap himself around Kurt's crying body. They didn't speak, just held on tightly. Finn swayed them slightly, 'shush'-ing Kurt and whispering comforts such as: "It's alright, I've got you. Don't worry, I'm here now. Just breathe. You're alright, you're safe now," and "I love you."


	19. Weep Little Lion Man

A/N: I apologise for this chapter because it's long and I'm not really sure what I've written - I only got three hours sleep. But wasn't the Valentine's Day episode amazing? I don't ship Klaine but Kurt just made me smile all the way through. Happy Kurt = Happy Rebecca. :)  
Anyway, enjoy this as much as you can - and all mistake are mine and I'm sorry I'm rubbish at proof reading. I'm going to get some sleep now.  
Review and enjoy! Thank you, for even reading this far :)

Glee is not mine, neither is Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons but they're amazingly talented. Also, I used Google Translate for the Spanish - so please excuse me if it doesn't read correctly, I'm not good with languages (ask my German teacher...)

* * *

Finn cradled Kurt to some sort of calmness, using only the comfort of his arms, hands and legs as they sat in the far corner of the stage in the auditorium. It had taken a good five-to-ten minutes getting Kurt to walk instead of being in that numb, collapsed state against Finn's chest. Finn managed to get what happened out of the sobs and hiccups that Kurt presented as an 'answer' to "what's happened?" He should be raging, he should be beating the shit out of Karofsky and making him pay for it, but he wasn't. Kurt was more important than a few punches to someone's face. He knew Kurt would be like this for a while, hoping that today would be a day he didn't end up crying and resulting in a small nap because his eyes were puffy and overused. Finn felt him shuffle between his enclosed legs, murmuring something inaudible and made to stand up. Finn let him rise; gently leaving his hands in position to trail down Kurt's sides as an after effect of comfort or something like that.

Kurt stepped carefully and incredibly slowly, placing one foot defiantly in front of the other and moving his hands to rub his neck and down his body to soon be covered by the comfy sleeve of his cardigan. He stopped right in the centre of the stage, almost to the edge but a little further back, took a deep breath then looked over his shoulder to smile embarrassedly at Finn. Finn smiled back and expected to hear soft, tuneful and comforting harmonies and sweet, sweet songs fall from Kurt's mouth. But nothing came. He just stood and took deep breaths, almost powerful enough to count as sighs. He imagined lights; bright, bright lights shining down proudly onto his face and making his body luminous and feel like it was creating angelic sounds. He could hear his breath, existent in his ears and filling the space around him. Faces in the crowd, sitting there waiting to be blown away, waiting to be entertained and impressed and when it came that's what they would get. Kurt was a showman, everyone knew this including his heart, making this moment comforting and more precious than it would be to others.

Finn rose after a while when Kurt's arm hovered away from his body and implied he wanted to be joined. He walked over in the same fashion formerly done by Kurt and tangled his fingers in between Kurt's as he reached his loved one. There they stood; looking out on the only comfort each other them felt without any effort being given – the endless rows of seats which held endless possibilities. Kurt stroked his thumb against Finn's knuckles; smiling out at the empty auditorium and at the smile he knew was growing on Finn's face.

"We have Spanish," Finn whispered ever so lightly.

"You go, I just want to stay here for a bit," Kurt smiled, still not looking at Finn but saw him nod out the corner of his eye.

Finn stepped in front of him and leaned down to place a soft kiss to his forehead, before stroking his cheeks and making his way to the steps leading off the stage.

"Hey," Kurt mumbled to gain his attention when his back turned. Finn span round clumsily to look at Kurt expectantly.

"I'm sorry," he explained with hand gestures, "I overreacted. I just felt unsafe, like it was worse than when he used to throw me around and treat me like... shit." He bowed his head, knowing Finn would understand but wouldn't necessarily say anything since he used to be just like that.

When he looked up to brace the silence he was met with Finn towering over him, hands on his face frantically and his forehead meeting his own.

"You don't need to apologise to me, Kurt. Nor do you need to apologise to anyone, it's not your fault. Okay?"

Kurt just nodded and kept his gaze on the floor like it was previously.

"Hey, come on, look at me," Finn encouraged, hands stroking the sides of Kurt's face lovingly. "You're wonderful; don't let anyone think they can take that away from you."

Kurt smiled brightly; "Ir a clase, una tontería. Te quiero."

"Okay, I'm going to pretend I know what that means and go to class, I love you," Finn smiled and leaned down to give Kurt a meaningful kiss to his cheek.

Kurt watched him leave before letting out a massive sigh for every cloud has a silver lining. Finn Hudson was his silver lining and he saw nothing wrong with that.

He overreacted he knew that, but what's done is done. He ran instead of being calm and thinking of a way to help Dave. Of course the argument about being kissed would've happened anyway, considering Kurt felt nothing for him like that. He was a natural flirt which had led him to endless amounts of embarrassment and awkward moments with every straight boy he met or even tried to get along with. He even flirted with Brittany!

Maybe Dave didn't know that, they haven't known each other (as people) for long and maybe he just assumed. But surely he knew how much he was in love with Finn – it was Dave who asked so much about them. Or maybe it was just something that felt right to him, an expression of anger or despair – who knows? It could've been identical to when he kissed Azimio – emotions were high and things just led to one another.

Kurt knew Finn hadn't gone to Spanish; he knew him too well but allowed himself to look fooled. He stayed there for a while, still starring out allowing his thoughts to become his whole body mass and just be alone.

Finn knew Kurt knew he hadn't gone to Spanish, he knew Kurt knew he'd go and find Dave. Finn had convinced himself that if something violent happened it was okay because he kind of deserved it. Although, he could see why Dave had gone into the kiss – Kurt was charming in his ways. Finn of all people knew this; he knew it so, so well. He just hoped, as he walked at a pace down the halls, that he could reach Dave before Azimio and his thugs could come back and possibly finish him off.

And, oh, would you look at that – luck was on his side today. He found Dave moping around on the benches in the locker room; surprised no one had come to abuse him accusing him that 'he didn't belong there anymore'. The football team were split; they worked well together on the field since Coach Beiste made sure they put everything behind them for the sake of their 'reputation' and 'rank in the school'. Which was fair enough considering it was the only way to get anything across to some of the douche-y jocks – threaten their manhood and reputation – if they lost a game they'd be seen as losers. However, they were still split between the guys who just took everything in their stride and didn't give two shits about the fact that five of the guys were in glee club or that one of them was disabled or that one of them was gay. They couldn't care less, they understood that the team needed them to be able to reach its full potential and what would it matter if they liked to sing and express themselves through music. They saw nothing wrong with it.

And then you have the douche bags. Who don't need much description as you can simplify them in two ways: 1) the complete opposite of the guys presented formerly or 2) Azimio and his clones.

Unfortunately Dave's fell into that category.

Finn was surprisingly calm when he entered the room, he didn't necessarily want a fight and although his intention was to talk to him, he and Dave never really had that _bond_ that Kurt had with him. Finn was just as new to these feelings as Dave was but somehow that hadn't helped them connect with each other and seek help – instead they just turned to Kurt. Somewhere inside of him, he kind of wanted to be able to talk to Dave the way Kurt does but they share too much in common – if that makes sense. They were both, kind of, manly boys (compared to Kurt, anyway) so if they got all close and stuff wouldn't that be weird?

Finn snapped himself out of his thoughts; he couldn't be bothered to think today, just sleep. Which was strange considering this morning he was raring to go and had the energy levels of a five year old. It must've been comforting Kurt which made him feel tired; they'd had a good nine-ish hours of sleep last night although most of their regained energy was spent fucking Kurt into the mattress as soon as they both awoke. But that was a different story.

Finn leaned against the bright red lockers just adjacent to where David was sitting; "Can I give you some advice?"

Finn's voice echoed around the locker room, it was strange to see it so empty and soundless.

"Look, Finn, if you're gonna beat me up just do it already please? I may as well get used to the sensation of having my face pummelled," David said almost angrily but sadness filled his face as he rose from the bench.

"Dude, I'm not gonna beat you up. I think I should, but where would that get me?"

"Why not? I deserve it, right?" Dave asked, encouraging him to smack him one.

"Yes, yes you do. But you also deserve acceptance and you're not getting much of that, are you?" Finn raised his eyebrow, knowing full well he sounded like someone so very familiar.

"You sound like Kurt."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Not at all." Dave said slightly embarrassed. Finn smirked at his answer, chuckling a little. Dave continued, "What was your advice anyway?"

Finn paused and made his way closer to Dave; "You need to stop randomly kissing dudes."

Dave chuckled sadly, the truth in Finn's blunt statement made the room feel lighter and that maybe he wouldn't get a punch from him. Dave raised his eyebrow hoping Finn would elaborate – knowing that he needed to because he got that slightly confused but knowing look on his face where he knew _what _to say just not _how_ to say it.

"I know you're, like, gay," wow this was going to be more uncomfortable than he though. It was easier talking to Kurt or his mom or even Puck about this, but not Dave. "But it's not what everyone is kind of used to, you know? It should be but it's not, so going around kissing your _straight_ best friend and your team mate's boyfriend isn't going to get you very far."

Dave paused for a while before his voice came out slightly coarse from not speaking for a while, "Dude, I'm sorry."

"For kissing my boyfriend?"

"It was a totally shady thing to do and I didn't mean for that to happen. It wasn't my intention, at all, and I completely forgot about the after effect that it would have. I didn't want to cause conflict between the two of you, or us or me and Kurt. It just happened, dude, like I felt it and just... But I'm not trying to split you up, honestly dude, you and Kurt are like magic and are like _kings_ at this school – which is surprising – but I would never dream of messing that up. I know how much Kurt cares about you and from what I've heard from him you do too. I just, I don't know man, sometimes I'm alright then I'm just so confused I just have to _do _something..." Dave was cut off when Finn's hand closed around his mouth.

"Dude, calm the fuck down," he laughed. Dave spoke fast and slurred his words here and there, explaining with his hands and swaying about to help prove his point. It took a while for Finn, forever slow Finn, to digest what had actually left his mouth. It was an apology, he thought, and possibly a compliment?

"Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"Okay, so, I accept your apology for kissing Kurt – whether he will or not is something you and him have to work out. I understand that things just got a little out of hand, I get that, I really do. But that doesn't mean you can do it again, for obvious reasons." Finn explained trying to address everything Dave had said in the rambling confession and sat down on the bench.

"I know, I didn't mean to in the first place!"

"Dave, seriously, calm down." Finn paused after Dave sat beside him and awkwardness kind of filled the room. This was one of those moments when it was Finn's turn to say something that addressed Dave's feelings and sexuality but God knows what he would come out with.

"What are you gonna do?" – was Finn's attempt at encouraging Dave to open up to him.

"I... I have absolutely no idea. This is all too much, I've barely even began to accept _myself_ now I have to worry about whether other people do."

"Look, dude, it gets easier in time. I know it's not the same for everybody, but things will work themselves out. Time is the world's greatest healer." Finn commented in a very Kurt-way.

"Okay, a) you're whipped because you just sounded like Kurt and b) I can go down the field and get my ass tackled by kids stronger than me and not be scared one little bit but at this minute I've never been more scared in my life." Dave was completely engrossed in the lockers ahead of him, not wanting to look at Finn or anywhere in his direction.

"Ain't that the truth," Finn chuckled, "but you've _got_ to have strength and faith in yourself to make it through this."

"That's what you keep saying, but what if I don't? I don't have anyone else to fall back on, I haven't got Azimio, I haven't got my friends and I no longer have Kurt. Fuck knows what my parents will think," he ranted slightly agitated at himself.

"Hey, hey, hey – I know the team will be off with you for a while or whatever but the other guys on the team won't have a problem with it. They don't have a problem with me or with Kurt and he's not even on the team – besides Kurt will come round and I know we're not really good friends but I'm here." Finn tried to comfort him. "You know Kurt's always pestered me, telling me we're more alike than we think and he wished we'd become better friends."

"He has a point, as do you. You know, about the team and stuff. But what about my parents dude? They're not like yours – what happens if they kick me out? Or beat me up? Or something just as terrible." Dave stressed and got himself into a panic before Finn could try and comfort him again.

Kurt was much better at this.

"Like I said, everyone has it differently but I've met your father when he came to our last Championship game, he doesn't seem like the type to kick you out or something like that. Parents can surprise you – my mom knew all along, I never had to 'come out' as such and Kurt, well you've met Kurt's dad right? If _he_ can accept his son for who he is, I'm sure you're parents can." Finn placed his hand on Dave's shoulder and squeezed it, raising his eyebrow to question him.

"I-I don't know."

"Besides, you don't have to come out to them yet, you can wait. Just because the school knows doesn't mean your parents will necessarily find out – but it might end up building inside of you and something worse could happen."

"N-no, I'm not ready for them to know yet," he paused, "I think I'd rather get used to thousands of kids I don't even know know that I'm gay and then deal with the people I actually care about, you know?"

"Totally, dude."

The room fell silent but it wasn't heavy like it was before, everything felt like it had almost been lifted and now they were sitting in content silence. Finn made to stand up, brushing his knees while doing so and looked down at David. He was sat like a sulky child but you could tell he wasn't in a sulk it was more sadness. When a little kid buries themselves into a corner and doesn't want to come out even with the help of a friendly loving hand.

"You're gonna have to face it sometime today, you can't hide in here and miss all your lessons. Besides Azimio has P.E today, do you really want to bump into him in here? Of all places?" Finn questioned and opened his football locker while he was there to take out his notebook for Sport Theory before he forgot it was there.

"I know. Uhm, I will in a minute. Err, where's Kurt?"

"In the auditorium, it's his favourite place when he's upset or scared or angry. Let's him express himself and feel his freedom; maybe you should try it sometime. It makes a nice change from the dull halls of this school," Finn chuckled and patted Dave on the back before leaving the locker room.

That went surprisingly well, if you consider two awkward teenage boys who don't really know each other and have had a past of nothing but hatred for each other. At some point Finn had wondered how the hell he'd ended up comforting Dave Karofsky, the guy who used to slushie him and his friends everyday; who pushed his now boyfriend around for the majority of his life; who constantly offended glee club and referred to everything that was stupid as 'gay'. But then again, he never thought that kid would turn out to be gay and have more insecurities than Rachel Berry. Huh, funny how the world works, Finn thought.

Finn made his way back to the auditorium to find that Kurt had left, they had glee club next so he was probably already there or something.

Kurt was sat in the choir room at the back with Santana; the girls had noticed his puffy eyes and comforted him without knowing what had happened. He sometimes hated attention being on him especially when he was low in confidence and feeling vulnerable – this was one of those times. Finn walked in smiling in that 'I-have-no-idea-what-I'm-doing-pretty-much-all-of-the-time-but-look-at-my-smile-aren't-I-adorable?' way. Santana nudged Kurt with her elbow and made sex eyes towards him and then flashed them towards his boyfriend.

"So, does he last any longer?" She asked, pryingly.

"Excuse me?" Kurt replied with a smirk knowing exactly what she was asking.

"Oh, you know, has he lasted any longer than six minutes?"

"Six minutes? That's all he managed?" Kurt raised his voice a little in shock, hoping Finn wouldn't hear because even though he was dumb at times he'd still be able to make the link in his head.

"You sound shocked," Quinn chipped in. "He's got better though, if he lasted six minutes – he barely did about four whenever we would go too far in the hot tub," she stopped talking quickly realising it suddenly got a little awkward because that's where the web of lies involving babies came from.

"You just weren't hot enough for him, clearly," Santana said smugly.

"Clearly you weren't either, otherwise he'd still be trailing around after you in love because you're just _amazing _in bed," Quinn bit back.

"She really is," Brittany suddenly joined in, the sarcasm of Quinn's words going completely over her head.

"Um, okay, I'm gonna go sit with Tina right now," Mercedes said while getting up and moving with her hands in the 'I surrender' position.

Santana sniggered; "No, but seriously Kurt, you didn't answer my question."

"Santana, why is it such a big deal for you?" Quinn defended Kurt without being asked.

"Quinn, seriously calm down. It's no big deal, I mean Carole started asking me for all the nitty-gritty details the morning after – but don't tell Finn because he doesn't know that bit!" Kurt mused then panicked.

"Doesn't that make things awkward?" Quinn asked.

"When my dad's around, he still gets a little uncomfortable so Carole tends to save the teasing until he's out of the room. But we're pretty loud so it's always kind of awkward in the morning," Kurt blushed and then realised Santana had a leeway to ask about his sex life.

"Well, Finn's a screamer, but you? You're loud?" Santana beamed towards him, smirking and raising her eyebrow.

"Not as loud, but as a couple we're kind of loud. Really loud come to think of it." He averted his eyes to somewhere else around the room while he blushed ferociously.

"Interesting," Brittany added, no one really knew if she knew what we were talking about but she seemed to be tuned in.

"Sooo, how long does he last?" Santana enthusiastically asked with a smile growing on her face and a determined look in her eye.

"Longer than six minutes," Kurt smiled brightly and actually proud of himself when Santana's face dropped. The smugness that came from Santana being beaten at her own game was something to be cherished.

"Are you serious?" Quinn shouted and gained a look from everyone in the room before Santana hit her lightly on the arm and told her to shut up.

"Deadly serious, which is kind of funny considering how pleasurable is it to be on top and well, we all know how Finn deals with too much pleasure," Kurt was still smiling happily.

"Oh my God," Santana look kind of stunned.

"Oh and teaching him Single Ladies was possibly one of the smartest ideas I've ever had, when he puts his mind to it he's good with his hips."

"Seriously, Kurt, I thought you were a sweet, virginal and innocent boy!" Quinn shared the same look as Santana while Kurt giggled and blushed a little more.

"Okay, okay, okay – so you're loud, and he's good with his hips and he lasts longer than six minutes and I'm guessing he's good then?"

"No, he's terrible. I don't even know why I go back and lie and let him take complete sexual advantage of me."

"I think Santana's a little jealous," Quinn giggled at her eye roll following Kurt's sarcastic remark.

"I am not jealous! I just can't believe Kurt can pleasure him more than me!"

"Well, Santana, usually afterwards we cuddle, or shower or make out a little more – and then that leads to a never ending cycle – compared to you who only thought about burgers after having one of the hottest guys in the school. It's a shame really," Kurt smiling again, changing the way his legs crossed to something more comfortable and leaned further into the back of the chair.

"Ugh, whatever, he left me hanging and wanted more which he couldn't give and I was hungry."

"Yep. Jealous." Quinn concluded and patted Santana's leg pitifully.

"He never leaves me hanging," Kurt mumbled and got a stern look from Santana.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I bet he only lasts like two more minutes anyway so don't get too smug, Hummel."

"8th January – I think it was about seventeen minutes. We were going slowly but I'm pretty sure that's some kind of record," Kurt recounted and watched everyone's faces drop.

Mr Schue walked in at the moment and everything kind of went quiet so Kurt was happy that's how the conversation ended. Santana spent the whole lesson starring at him with her gob wide open in shock and disbelief, Quinn would occasionally look back to see if Kurt's face would falter but nothing happened apart from an innocent smile spreading across Kurt's face. Brittany was squirming about in her chair, no one really knew why but she was, with the odd look at Kurt where he was met with an affectionate smile. Bless her cluelessness.

The planned their set list for Sectionals, Santana managing to bag a solo depending on whether her song selection was appropriate and sounded good. That was the only time she stopped gawping at Kurt, which he supposed was better. Rachel was just being Rachel again, she'd become friendlier but still craved the spotlight which was intensely annoying, so as imagined she moaned about not being given a fair chance with the set list.

She just wanted a solo, she could use as many fancy words as she wanted, she just wanted a solo.

Kurt ran over happily to Finn when the bell rang, suddenly feeling a lot happier than he did before. It could've been talking with Santana and getting his mind off things or the fact that he should be grateful he still has such beautiful, wonderful people in his life. He took the hand that Finn offered and twirled around to then be easily accepted by his arms and body. Finn's arms tightened around his waist and stroked his toned stomach tenderly as he giggled sweetly in front of him.

"You seem happier," Finn stated as his lips went straight for Kurt's neck and smothered it in kisses and the pattern of his smiled breaking through to feel teeth on his skin.

Kurt giggled again at the feeling of having Finn so affectionate at times and twirled back out of the embrace which he missed incredibly quickly.

"Life is too short," Kurt smiled and pulled Finn along by his hands and then down to his lips, a smile from both breaking through as they walked and kissed at the same time.

"Ugh, get a room!" Santana shouted at them and Kurt laughed so hard he had to break away from Finn's lips.

"What's wrong with her?" Finn looked up confused, and then looked down at Kurt who was still laughing – Quinn was even laughing!

"Ah, she's just jealous because I know how to pleasure you," Kurt laughed and reached up to kiss Finn again completely aware that that made no sense to him. "Come on."

They left the choir room hand in hand, missing the contact of one another even though they'd been separated for about an hour and a half – two hours tops. They walked with Sam and Quinn talking about the weekend they'd had babysitting and how if they ever wanted to go out Finn and Kurt would happily babysit for Sam's little sister.

"We love kids!" They chimed.

"Seriously? You'll do it, if we want to go out?" Sam asked, completely thrilled at the idea.

"Yes! Of course!" Kurt jumped up in the middle of the corridor and smiled, "If that's alright with you Finn?"

"Why wouldn't it be? I can play that game I played with Amelia on New Years," Kurt rolled his eyes as he remembered and dreaded letting Finn be near kids again because he somehow became one when he was near them.

"Awesome!" Sam beamed and took Quinn's hand and walked outside to the seating area.

Finn and Kurt stopped suddenly.

"Hey, um, can I like, um talk to you both?"

Finn looked down at Kurt who had a face that looked like those smiley faces with the colon and the little dash. He spoke up confidently but quietly; "Sure."

They followed Dave to a place so common and well known to them it was like they were being taken home, their kingdom. They walked in silence and confusion, not sure what was going on and got the feeling that something wasn't quite right. But either way they followed and avoided making small talk between themselves and David. When they got there the auditorium was all set up and the band that were missing from glee rehearsal were arranged all across the stage.

What in the name of Gaga is going on?

Dave let them chose where to sit as he went and stood on the stage pacing little while they sat down in the empty seating area. The vision Kurt had earlier was nothing like the reality of sitting in an empty auditorium. He was avoiding the real question which was: _What the hell is Dave doing? Please, God, I hope he's not going to serenade me._

"W-what's going on?" Kurt spoke up after rapidly escaping his thoughts and sat further forward on the seat. Finn kept his hand on Kurt's back, some sort of comfort as if what was going to happen was bad.

"I talked to Finn earlier today," Dave started and Kurt looked back at Finn with his eyebrow raised, proving that he was right about Finn skipping Spanish to talk to Dave.

He continued: "We sorted some things out and he helped me a lot, so firstly I'd like to say thank you because it really helped me realise that I'm not completely alone. Kurt, I know I've apologised but I really am sorry for the way things happened back there. It wasn't my intention and I'm not in love with you or anything but I appreciate everything you've done for me in these past few months. And, well, to lose that support over this would really take its effect after a while."

Kurt smiled and tried his best to hide it, but failed and gripped Finn's hand tighter. Finn was sat there nodding and smiling encouragingly, like he was really relating to what Dave was saying.

Dave was going for a big speech; this was his chance to clear things up as much as he could.

"I know that being the way I am, or we are, is hard and will be hard but to know that you've both given me a chance is a mystery to me. Especially after the way I've treated both of you in the past, you didn't and still don't deserve any of it. Again, I apologise. So I don't know if the chance at you both still, kind of, being my mentors or whatever still exists but I-I'd like it too."

He paused and looked at the couple before him, just watching him up there pouring his heart out and evidently rambling.

"So, erm, anyway – when I was talking to Finn earlier he said that this place was where someone could feel _freedom_ and something that was unique to only this room. He said that it was a place of expression, for whatever emotion – anger, sadness, love, happiness, sorrow. I know my words aren't as great as Shakespeare's or Obama's, they don't inspire or mean anything important but my apology does. And this is for you two, I guess."

Dave seized talking and turned to the band to begin playing, _oh God, he's actually singing, _Kurt thought. Could David even sing? What else was he hiding?

**Weep for yourself, my man, ****  
****You'll never be what is in your heart****  
****Weep Little Lion Man, ****  
****You're not as brave as you were at the start****  
****Rate yourself and rake yourself, ****  
****Take all the courage you have left****  
****Wasted on fixing all the problems****  
****That you made in your own head**

**But it was not your fault but mine****  
****And it was your heart on the line****  
****I really fucked it up this time****  
****Didn't I, my dear?****  
****Didn't I, my...**

**Tremble for yourself, my man, ****  
****You know that you have seen this all before****  
****Tremble Little Lion Man, ****  
****You'll never settle any of your scores****  
****Your grace is wasted in your face, ****  
****Your boldness stands alone among the wreck****  
****Now learn from your mother or else spend your days  
Biting your own neck**

**But it was not your fault but mine****  
****And it was your heart on the line****  
****I really fucked it up this time****  
****Didn't I, my dear?**

**But it was not your fault but mine****  
****And it was your heart on the line****  
****I really fucked it up this time****  
****Didn't I, my dear?**

**Didn't I, my dear?**

When the musical segment came in, Kurt stood completely in awe of David's voice, so deep and manly yet so terrifyingly beautiful and so untouched. Finn joined him; his mouth gaping and smiling at the same time which he didn't think was possible. The song felt so fitting and both Kurt and Finn felt his sorrow and anger at himself.

**AhhBut it was not your fault but mine****  
****And it was your heart on the line****  
****I really fucked it up this time****  
****Didn't I, my dear? ****  
**

**But it was not your fault but mine****  
****And it was your heart on the line****  
****I really fucked it up this time****  
****Didn't I, my dear?**

**Didn't I, my dear...****  
**  
Dave finished with a lingering look at the pair of them, who looked so perfect and pretty from the stage so far away. They shone, as a couple, as a visionary of what love is and should be cherished for. They gave him hope, nothing else – there was no jealousy of Kurt or of Finn, they had each other. And it took his burst of emotions to realise that this is his chance to be the person he's always hid from and disliked; and in defence to that he created Karofsky, someone much worse, someone he could hate more than his own self.

Karofsky was gone and all that was left was a hopeful space ready to be filled with David. When the boys smiled widely and ran up to the stage to hug him and praise him on what a wonderful voice he had and how talented he was, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Dave and Kurt shared a look that spoke the words of 'sorry' and 'it's okay, you're forgiven'.

Finn noticed, he was dumb but not stupid; "So does this mean we're alright? Because Dave and I got on really well earlier."

"Hmm, I suppose I can put it behind me in the need to be a friend to someone who needs them right now," Kurt smiled at both of the boys.

"Was it the song or when I was talking?" Dave asked, blushing.

"Actions speak louder than words but music is my medicine, so it's undetermined," Kurt beamed and nudged Dave before curling into Finn's arms and leaving the auditorium.

Finn, Kurt and Dave walked down the halls, in what felt like slow motion and new found confidence (on Dave's part). Finn and Kurt automatically locked hands and smiled at each other like proud parents, while Dave walked beside them getting looks from everyone who suspected that, yes, the rumours were true. But did they really have the effort to care?

They were joined by some guys on the football team after a while who clearly caught onto the statement David was trying to make. The Running Back, Josh, launched himself onto Dave's back and spoke the words of – "We're here for you dude!"

"Just like we were for Finn, us Titans man, we're strong. Nothing can get us down!" Jonny, the Wide Receiver shouted and whooped down the halls.

Mike, Puck and Artie were walking behind them, still cautious of Dave but accepting him for who he was. The Centre player came up behind Finn and Kurt and looped his arm around the latter, shaking him slightly in a supportive (awkward fatherly) way. Kurt had become good acquaintances with some of the guys on the team, he liked it, it made him feel a part of something he wasn't really part of – like when a band nerd gets invited to a hot cheerleaders party. Luke was one of these acquaintances – he helped the team become comfortable around Finn again and made sure he did his Sport Theory homework, invited them to parties and team nights out and stuff. It was just nice to have a huge sort of 'family' with everyone from every clique and everyone becoming more comfortable with diversity.

They were loved, every single one of them. _And it felt good. _


	20. Us

A/N: Sappy, sap, sap. That's all. Oh and a few sexual references, but I assume you'd be used to that otherwise you wouldn't read slash, right?  
Anyway, enjoy and review please, and thank you so much for everything so far!

Glee is not mine as we've clearly gathered by now, let's move on swiftly. Also, the title of the chapter is a song by Regina Spektor called "Us" - you should take a listen.

* * *

"Ah, it's so nice to home!" Kurt shouted as soon as they shut the door to their house.

Well technically it was Finn's temporary home, since half his house was being packed up into boxes ready for when they move into a new home with the Hummel's. They'd decided to move in together first, before the marriage, simply because it was easier and they practically lived there anyway. Finn would spend five out of the seven days over at Kurt's, whether it was because Carole was over there for the night or not. He secretly enjoyed it because it made them feel like a family and more domesticated which brought on the teasing about them acting like a married couple. They secretly enjoyed that part too. It was the way that although they lived under the same roof the two couples lived separately that made everything feel strangely grown up.

Burt and Carole would spend most their time in the living room being subjected to whatever the other one wanted to watch, they'd talk endlessly about their days or issues that effected their living costs and other political and governmental stuff that went straight over Finn's head. Kurt would occasionally join in, he liked politics and debates and things like that, but he'd excuse himself from the discussion when he'd notice Finn getting lost beyond the realm of confusion.

Kurt and Finn would spend most of their time in their room cuddled up on their bed being subjected to whatever the other one wanted to watch, so not much of a difference. They'd talk for hours, switching between deep conversations which usually involved the two of them holding each other tighter than before and wiping tears from their eyes or conversations which weren't even important like how much Finn really fancied some ice cream or how Mr Schue keeps wearing those fucking vests. Finn would tell the odd joke (read: bad joke) and have Kurt in a laughing fit at how terrible it was, but they wouldn't change each other for the world.

"We've only been out the house for, like, seven hours babe!" Finn shouted through from the kitchen as he heard Kurt collapse onto the sofa and let out a relieved sigh.

Kurt chuckled; "It's your fault!"

"And how have you come to that conclusion, beautiful?" Finn teased as he snatched a kiss from the smaller boy and flopped down beside him with a massive tub of ice cream and a spoon.

"Because if you hadn't decided that every minute over Christmas break was spent having sex we would've been used to getting out of the house," Kurt replied playfully, "ahem, where's my spoon."

Finn laughed and blushed at Kurt's accusation and handed over his spoon after he'd taken a big mouthful which, yep - ouch – hit his sensitive teeth and gave him brain freeze at the same time – how is that even possible?

"Oh, come on, it was a _great_ way to spend the holidays and you know it!"

"Mmm," Kurt leaned closer to Finn's lips, "I suppose you're right," he finished while kissing Finn at the same time tasting the strawberry and chocolate ice cream on his tongue and the chill that came with it.

"I'm always right."

"Don't get ahead of yourself now, love," Kurt giggled as Finn changed his position and lay across the couch with his head resting on Kurt's legs.

Kurt automatically began stroking Finn's hair and rearranging it by running his hands through it happily. Finn began rambling about his Home Ec class and how his teacher was accusing him of burning the food when sometimes food is much better slightly crispy with a bit of colour. Well that's what Finn thought anyway. Kurt was more interested in Finn laying sprawled out across him and the way his shirt crawled up his stomach slightly. He 'hmm-ed' and 'yeah-ed' in a supportive-I'm-totally-listening-babe-carry-on fashion and moved his other hand to stroke down Finn's chest and past the tub of ice cream resting there to gently stroke his happy trail. He felt Finn snuggle into his body a little more and shut his eyes gently but still managing to talk.

"Hey, I've just realised something," Kurt interrupted with a gently smack on Finn's stomach.

"What? Was it worth hitting me for?"

"I'm the one who's had the stressful day so why am I petting you like a stray dog?"

Finn giggled and sat up to place the ice cream on the coffee table and kneel next to Kurt on the couch; "Because you're madly in love with me?"

Kurt smiled and pushed Finn back onto the surface of the sofa before straddling his hips and running his hand up Finn's shirt. He moved back slightly so he could devour the happy trail that for some reason had his attention today; he kissed and bit the skin around it and moved his hands up and down the sides of Finn's body. Finn's breathing soon became irregular and made it easier for Kurt to kiss his body at a faster pace before moving up and taking Finn's lips. Tongues crashing immediately and pleasurable moans filling the homely room, Kurt giggled and Finn spread his legs so the smaller boy could fit in perfectly. Kurt ran his hands through Finn's hair over and over just to check if it was all still there and still had the softness which came from Kurt's conditioner.

"Mm-w-what brought this on?" Finn mumbled out when Kurt moved away from his lips momentarily.

"What? Am I not allowed to show my incredible, gorgeous boyfriend some affection?" Kurt questioned and kissed down Finn's stomach.

Finn sat up causing Kurt to bend along with the new position and grunt in protest slightly before he gained the sulkiest face Finn's ever seen.

"We've been together, what, almost seven months now and you think I don't know when you're hiding and covering something up?" Finn's face fell into one of those stupid teacher faces when you get caught throwing something or passing notes. The one's Carole gives them when they moan about going out and socialising with their neighbours.

"What's the matter?" Finn continued when Kurt answered with nothing but silence.

"Nothing's the matter – do I have to have a reason to shower you in love?"

"No, not at all but I still want to know what's upsetting you."

"Nothing is upsetting me, I... I just wanted to make it feel like you were _mine_ again..." Kurt trailed off looking down at Finn's chest and stroking a soft pattern where his eyes lay.

"What are you talking about, Kurt?" Finn reached up and stroked his boyfriends face, gently luring it upwards to look him in the eye.

"I-I," he sighed, "I just thought that – I don't know. I just, feel guilty I guess. The whole Dave thing and I feel like I... like I cheated and that's something I'd never want to do – especially to _you."_

Finn chuckled in disbelief and tugged Kurt closer to rest their foreheads together; hands bracing and brushing against the small of Kurt's back and shoulder blades. Finn moved his nose across Kurt's, and yes, he was going in for an Eskimo kiss. He shut his eyes slowly and spent a few minutes admiring Kurt's skin and smell, sometimes he'd forget how much he loved it.

"When will you realise that you're everything I could possibly want and more? Kurt, you're everything I need to make me happy; you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even if you did cheat on me on purpose I'd still be chasing you around like a lost puppy because I'm head over heels in love with you. Kurt, you're perfect."

"I'm not; my thighs are too fat, my voice is too high and I'm too critical for my own good," Kurt whispered against Finn's lips as they hadn't moved from the previous position.

Finn chuckled again, he knew exactly what Kurt disliked about himself and knew the facade of a completely confident out and proud gay guy was something he learned to perfect as to fool people correctly. Finn sat up further and manoeuvred them so Kurt was straddling Finn's legs as he sat normally against the back of the couch. He began to stroke Kurt's thighs, loving the soft material of the pants he was wearing today.

"Babe, you're a man, which means that your thighs have big muscles, which makes them seem 'fat'. That means no matter how hard you try they're going to be bigger than Kate Moss'. But they're not 'fat', Kurt – they're the best thighs I've ever seen and if I wanted someone with skinny thighs and tiny legs I'd still be with Quinn or Rachel. I don't want that, Kurt, I want _you_!" Finn attempted to comfort but he was sure it came out as some awkward ramble of how much he liked Kurt's thighs.

Kurt continued to look down and watch as Finn trailed his fingers over his thighs, he blushed at the touch and the words coming from Finn's mouth – he was never good at accepting compliments.

"And don't even start to hate you voice," Finn continued, "It's _beautiful_ and angelic and so awesome to listen to. When you first sang in glee club I had to try my best not to fall on the floor, and now that I'm not with Rachel, I can _finally_ tell you every day that you're the best singer I've ever heard."

"Well, that's true," Kurt mumbled and Finn let out a relieved but breathy laugh before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's nose.

"I'm not done yet, tonight is now about proving to you how _perfect_ you really are because I hate when you doubt yourself and believe anything but." Finn said, brushing his hands through the back of Kurt's hair which was slightly shaven due his new style where his fringe would be in arranged in a quiff therefore the remaining hair had to be less dominant.

Well, that's what Kurt said or something like that.

"How did I manage to find someone like you?" Kurt smiled down at Finn and played with the hem of his shirt which had been pulled back down after Kurt's outburst.

"_Fate_," Finn smiled back, "you know I've been reading up on soul mates and stuff, it's really interesting!"

"Really? Well you can tell me about it later after you've '_proved how perfect I am_'," Kurt mocked Finn with a smile.

Finn laughed and lifted him up to place him back down so he was hovering over him. Finn leaned down and softly kissed Kurt making him smile and let out a little giggle as he wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck, pulling him in deeper. Finn let out another moan because sometimes he forgets how vocal he really is when pleasure takes control.

"You know, you're not as critical as you think," Finn mumbled and went back into the kiss, breaking away moments later to finish his sentence – "You want to be a journalist, isn't that what they do?"

Kurt stopped and pushed Finn gently off him, only a little though, and looked at him confused and almost impressed; "Finn, I told you that in, like, April before we were even together – h-how did you remember that?"

"I told you. You're all I want, think about, need, love etcetera," Finn smiled and brushed Kurt's hair back.

"Oh," Kurt let out in a breath.

"What?"

"You're just, so perfect, did you know that?"

"I do now," Finn whispered back and took Kurt's lips with his own once again.

For the next few minutes (read: ten to twelve, almost fifteen maybe?) the room was filled with moans and grunts, along with the rhythmic rocking and banging of the couch against the wooden floor of the living room.

Finn flopped down next to Kurt and scooped him up in his arms, making themselves comfortable on the narrow couch which barely fit them. He did wonder how on earth they'd just managed to carry out certain activities on there but apparently it was possible. How'd have known? Kurt eventually turned around to face Finn and snuggle closer, claiming 'he missed seeing his face' and then kissed him deeply.

"Dude," Finn started as he looked between them and realised the mess they'd made, "we're gonna have to wash the cushions."

Kurt laughed; "Well, at least this is the couch we sit on and not out parents..."

"Good point, that means we can stay here for a bit then?" Finn kind of asked but stated at the same time.

"Mmm, totally," Kurt murmured and kissed Finn softly before curling up in his arms. "Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have lube in your school bag?"

Finn chocked a little, the sentence had come from Kurt's mouth so innocently he had to do a double take and check that he had heard the right thing. It was barely audible since Kurt was falling into a deeper sleep as every second went by.

"I had to hide it from your dad. You know how he gets around things that involve me ruining your innocence further than just watching porn. Remember when they went out for the afternoon to look for wine to take to Annabel's party, and we did it over the dining room table?" Finn embarrassedly recounted and ignored the giggle that came from Kurt.

"That was fun."

"It was, but it would have been less so if he'd found the bottle lying on the table and my school bag was the nearest thing that I could find to hide it in. I've just never taken it out, I forgot it was in there," Finn smiled down at Kurt.

"That would explain the crumbs of tortilla chips around it then," Kurt laughed as he reached up and got the bottle then traced his fingers over the shape of it.

"Shush, you," Finn chuckled and then remembered something, "oh! That reminds me!" He shouted with excitement and climbed over Kurt in the typical Finn, clumsy way – some things never change.

"Wha-oaf Finn!" Kurt grunted as suddenly he was baring the weight of a very tired and very heavy Finn Hudson.

He finally managed to roll of the couch and land on the floor with rather a low thump which in return got Kurt laughing and clutching at his stomach. He rolled onto his side to face Finn and admire him; resting his head on his arms and watching Finn reach about under the couch for something. A smile crept across his face when he popped back up with a book.

"That same day I had to hide this too," Finn passed the battered book over to Kurt and his face lit up.

"Oh my god! I wondered for days where this had gone!" Kurt ran his hands over the book and opened it to the last page they had read.

As Kurt was, well, _Kurt_, he had more class than most people and although he did watch stuff online it wasn't as thrilling and stimulating as what a book, magazine or his own imagination could give him. So when Finn caught him reading said book he was intrigued to what it was about, naturally. It was only when the words 'erotic novel' fell from Kurt's lips that he pounced onto the bed and almost fought over the book. They used to spend every night reading it together, it sounds strange and even stranger when the fact that they never had sex after it is considered but it brought them closer together and helped them feel fully comfortable around each other.

It also got Finn to read other books, less sexual ones, which in turn helped his vocabulary which Kurt had slowly been noticing. Finn was getting better at wording things and using other adjectives that weren't 'awesome'. Carole noticed it too and took Kurt aside to thank him for making her son seem smart even though he still thought being multilingual was that you enjoyed all types of pasta. No matter how many times Kurt explained to him that he was multilingual Finn still didn't get it, ending with "yes, Kurt, I know you like pasta!"

Wouldn't change each other for the world.

Finn giggled at the way Kurt settled back into the couch with the book wide open and made his way into the kitchen. Then returned moments after to put his boxers on since his mother would probably be home soon, so he urged Kurt to do the same before he fell asleep with the book tightly bought to his chest.

Finn didn't know what had come over him but for some reason, he'd make sure he knew later on in the evening. he decided to make dinner. Finn can't cook. He tried however; he knew how to make fajitas so he settled with that. He cut up the chicken, got all the spices and chopped all the vegetables. All was going well until he realised he had no tortilla wraps, which meant he had to go to the shop and get some. Ugh, now he had to change into clothes.

Unless... _hey mom! get some tortilla wrap things b4 u come home please! i'm makin dinner xx_

He got a reply: _Finn, why are you cooking? What's Kurt doing? I'm on my way now x_

Finn washed his hands and admired the state of the kitchen; it wasn't messy which was a change – maybe cooking without Kurt helped keep clean. The food was all prepared ready to be fried and cooked and then wrapped in the tortillas and it was going to be good! He was genuinely excited, he loved food like this – simple and homely and not at all fancy but was _fucking_ tasty. Finn knew he would probably end up living on food like this and endless take outs of Taco Bell or McDonalds throughout his college life – whether Kurt liked it or not.

When Carole walked through the door Finn had to peg it to the front door in order to slap a hand around her mouth and say; "Shush!"

"What?" It was a muffled reply and the heat that gathered on Finn's palm made him remove his hand quickly and wipe it on his boxer briefs. Oh yeah, Finn didn't change even though he thought he should.

"Kurt's asleep, please don't wake him he's had a bit of a rubbish day," Finn shrugged and looked down sadly at his mother.

"Oh, Jesus, what's happened?" Carole replied worriedly.

"Just some stuff that got out of hand, but no one was hurt and he's fine now. He's just tired from crying earlier on in the day a-" Finn stopped himself and saved himself, trying his best not to let the 'and we just had sex so we're really shattered' fall from his lips.

"Oh okay, are you sure he's alright?"

"Totally, trust me. But the most important thing – did you get the tortillas?" Finn jumped about and took the bag out of his mother's hands.

"Yeah, I got some butter and milk too, oh and some bacon since Burt said we were out," Carole smiled as she walked through to the kitchen following her son. She caught a glimpse of Kurt passed out on the couch and giggled to herself.

"He's out for at least two hours!" Carole raised her voice so it reached the kitchen.

Finn laughed; "I know, bless him." He stood in the double doorway that kind of separated the kitchen and living room as well as joining them together.

Carole smiled at the way Finn stared affectionately at Kurt from across the room and made her way across to pat Finn on his bare chest. Finn followed her through into the kitchen and put away all the shopping.

"Finn, are you bored?"

"Very."

"Ah, I wondered why you were cooking and actually doing the correct things in the kitchen instead of sitting on the counter and eating whatever is in the pan adjacent to you." Carole laughed and ate some of the raw peppers sat in the bowl next to the chicken.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, aren't you proud?" Finn beamed and swayed in a six year old fashion.

"Very proud, honey!" Carole ran over and hugged her son before she pulled away to finished with – "And don't think I don't know you've just had sex on the couch! You reek of it and there's that look in your eye that you get every time you walk up those stairs and Kurt innocently walks up a few moments later," she smiled and mock hit Finn in the arm.

"Control yourself!" She finally finished.

Finn laughed and then became serious as he sat up on the kitchen counter; "Mom, he has so many insecurities."

"You weren't ready for them all?"

"No, no, I was. I knew he was more intact with his feelings than any usual boy is but I hate not being able to _do _something about them."

"Finn, honey, as a woman you need to listen to this because although Kurt is a man our brains work in almost the same way," Carole started as she walked over to the fridge to get some tropical juice. "As long as you're there, and you make him feel _wanted_ and that _anything_ is possible with you, those insecurities will become less and less dominate as time goes on. Being in love doesn't _fix_ as person, whether they're broken or not, but it can help the wounds heal just enough that they're not noticeable anymore."

"Wow. Mom, I really love you."

Carole didn't reply, she simply walked over and hugged the crap out of Finn. It's the one thing she's always wanted for him; complete happiness. No matter where he'd find it or how hard or how little he had to work for it, as long as he found it her heart would be settled. She didn't know if Kurt was forever Finn's or if Finn was forever Kurt's but she was content with what they had and although she was barely a believer in fate it might've possibly come through for them at this point.

Finn got up and left to get Kurt up, Burt would be home soon and they needed to look slightly more presentable than before. But before they went downstairs Finn ran back into the kitchen and handed a book he'd checked out of the library early today over to his mom.

With a smile he placed it on the table in front of her and back away slowly then walked out the room normally.

_Soul Mates: Honouring the Mystery of Love and Relationship._


	21. Okay Cupid, You Win

A/N: In my typical fashion, here is the Valentine's Day chapter, a day late! Sorry about that, I have interviews for my 6th Form and stuff and exam results. So far, I don't think I have failed that english exam so it's all good~  
Sorry, this chapter is kind of sappy and pointless, but I love sap and pointless-ness. Enjoy and review, please! Thank you again for everything!

Glee is not mine, trust me, you'd know if it was - but wait that's just porn... moving on: enjoy the sap!

* * *

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day (eugh) the day when everyone would flaunt how much they loved someone by buying them endless bunches of roses and boxes of chocolate. Or, if you were lonely, the day when you hated pretty much everyone for expressing their annoying loveliness for each other. Kurt was still a person of the latter even though he was with Finn which probably didn't make any sense. But he'd been so used to being opposed to Valentine's Day that enjoying it seemed... inhuman.

The days had become faster, along with the weeks, so much so that when February hit and Finn and Carole's house was sold that everything became a massive blur. They hadn't expected to move out so fast, but with seven offers on their house they needed the money to fund the wedding and barely spent any time there anymore so it just seemed natural. There had been arguments about where to put things and what to unpack and what not too; Carole and Burt had finances to sort out while Kurt and Finn had to make his bedroom feel more like a home than just a place to stay. Without a homophobic outburst this time.

They all had to sell things to make room for each other and essentially for the new house they'd be buying some time soon, so Finn's stuff was soon finding its way into place in Kurt's bedroom. They'd sold Finn's bed so if it all went wrong he'd have to sleep on the floor or on the couch upstairs, but they knew that wouldn't happen. He enjoyed scooping Kurt up in his naked arms every night and not worrying about leaving early or explaining himself.

"Babe, would you please stop pacing and come to bed?" Kurt spoke up interrupting Finn's constant wandering. He turned over under the sheets, his muscles playing out on his back as he sat up on his elbows. "You've been doing it for almost ten minutes and it's eleven-thirty," Kurt continued as he glanced at the clock.

"I, oh, sorry," he blubbered and flopped over Kurt onto the space beside him, stopping just before to kiss Kurt firmly on the lips. "Love you," he finished.

"Mmm, you too," Kurt basked in the sweetness of the kiss before yawning and turning over to face Finn. Just like they read each other's thoughts Finn pulled Kurt closer and they snuggled in closer, Kurt giggling a little.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn whispered into the ever so small space between them, Kurt nodded as tiredness crept up on him swiftly. "I-if I don't surprise you tomorrow, wi-will you be mad?"

Finn looked down, avoiding any eye contact with Kurt and just stared down guiltily at his boyfriend's naked body. He expected an outburst and fit of rage and 'how could you do this to me? This is my first Valentine's Day with you, I thought you loved me!' But what he got was Kurt's naked body curling in closer towards his collarbone and a soft laugh followed by peppered kisses.

"Are you insane? Finn, I don't need a present or a surprise to make me believe that you love me. Every morning when I wake up and I turn around to see you there sleeping with your nose all scrunched up or when you pull me in closer whenever I leave to get ready for the day shows me so much more than a silly little rose can." Kurt smiled and brought Finn's face upwards to look at him, he raised his hands to cup Finn's face and frantically stroke his cheeks.

Kurt continued; "I love _you_, Finn Hudson. Not the things you buy me, besides the best gift you've ever given me is your love," he paused, "as sappy as that is." Kurt giggled and buried his head in Finn's chest.

Finn laughed and held Kurt even tighter, smelling the sweet strawberry and yoghurt scent that came from his recent shower. He pulled away to stare at the smaller boy, looking into his eyes; eyes that seemed to become a deeper shade of green or blue or grey every day, his ever changing eyes that somehow always carried the same heartfelt message. Kurt's eyelids fluttered slightly, trying their hardest not to blink and miss something.

"Kiss me."

It was the quietest, most subtle and breathless whisper either of them had heard but chose to ignore it and follow through with the sweet request. The kiss was anything but calm and collected, more frenzied and rough but equally as passionate; possibly more so. Kurt used the strength he had left at this time of night and hitched himself higher so he was half on top of Finn and facing him properly. Finn's arms trailed down to Kurt's waist as the kiss became deeper and clutched onto his hips.

"You're beautiful," was what Finn came out with when they parted and he blushed at the outburst.

"You promise you won't be mad if I have nothing to give you either? Valentine's Day isn't really my thing, and God knows if I'm any good at it so I was kind of just hoping to leave the _ceremonies_ to the more experienced," Kurt pouted and sadness appeared in his eyes.

Finn smiled in his infamous way and looked around the room, mimicking himself thinking of something.

"Oh, God. You're thinking, I can hear it from here; don't damage yourself, honey," Kurt joked and climbed off of Finn to curl up beside him again.

"Well, if you don't want to know..."

"Oh, come on! I was joking," Kurt sat up eagerly, "tell me!"

"I heard there was a new Greek restaurant in town, we could go – if you want? I know you like to make that salad with the cubes of that white salty cheese, which I totally love so I don't mind eating all the restaurants stock of that."

"Yes! Oh, I'd love to Finn!" He collapsed back against Finn's side and smiled up at him mischievously.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe we're planning what to do on Valentine's Day about fifteen minutes before it actually arrives."

Finn laughed; "I know, but we're both new to celebrating it so why not just do it lazily. Then it means next year I can plan something to top this year and every year I can out-do myself on surprising you and making it amazing. Even though you don't celebrate it properly," Finn grinned sheepishly.

"Wait, what do you mean? You've never been with anyone on Valentine's Day? What about Quinn?"

"Nope, we got together after and then, you know, the baby thing. And Rachel and I didn't work out so well so we never made it. You're my first," Finn smiled bashfully.

"Hmm, even more special then," Kurt smiled with his teeth, then turned around so Finn was spooning him and resting his head between Kurt's neck and shoulder. "Now, go to sleep, Frankenteen."

/&\\

"Alright kids, we're off," Carole kind of sang as she floated into the kitchen while Burt packed the car with their overnight bags.

They were going away for the night, to a nice, homely bed and breakfast and were returning sometime in the evening the next day. They wanted a break from the house, since that's all they've had to think about for the past few weeks and it was Valentine's Day – who'd want to stay in while their kids would be all lovey-dovey and annoying in their faces?

"Remember – be safe, lock up when you go to bed to do whatever you kids do on Valentine's Day in bed. Food is in the fridge if you want it, there's more coffee beans in the garage and don't forget to turn the lights off when you leave!" She ordered, "oh and don't skip school just because we're not here!"

Hugs and kisses were exchanged as Burt and Carole got into the car and waved charmingly as they backed out of the driveway. Finn looped an arm around Kurt and grinned, looking down at him suggestively.

"What d'you say?" He quirked his eyebrow.

"Erm, no. We're going to school," Kurt laughed and pushed Finn back inside the house to get his bag and lock up.

"At least a kiss then?"

"Oh, fine," Kurt smiled and kissed him quickly and teasingly. Damn him.

School was as they thought it'd be, pink, red and love hearts every-_fucking_-where. Joy. There was a booth where you could buy a lovely plastic rose for a loved one, or a homemade card from the 8th graders. Judgements would've been made about the couples that walked hand in hand down the halls, smiling and glowing at their new found love for the day but Kurt and Finn had somehow become one of them. Finn was carrying Kurt on his back down the corridor, making actual aeroplane noises – they couldn't really give a shit. They were in love and didn't care, besides everyone smiled at them longingly and giggled at the cuteness overload that the two of them presented.

Usually Kurt would disapprove of such behaviour, but Finn had somehow reminded him that he was still a kid and he should express that as much as he can because soon enough that won't be a good enough excuse to do the things they wanted. Everyone who knew Kurt would know that he had become looser since he'd been with Finn, the same way Finn had become smarter while being with Kurt - they balanced each other out. But right now, at that moment in time, when Kurt was bobbing about on Finn's back giggling into his lover's neck and whispering beautiful nothings to him – he couldn't give two shits.

Come to think of it, Kurt was doing a really bad job of showing how much he hated Valentine's Day. He was wearing Finn's football jersey, with all its mud stains (_and other ones...)_, and a pair of white shorts which cut off just before his knee. He finished his outfit off with simple white pumps, showing off his muscle-y legs with all their hairs – it was kind of his way of reminding people that, yes, he was gay but he was still a man. People approved and gave him the once over, in a good non-disapproving way, which was a nice change.

They both wore paint over their faces and arms proudly. Strange, right? Well as they were in-the-moment-planners they decided to paint each other's Valentine's Day cards... with their fingers. Which, predictably, ended in them having a paint fight in the middle of the kitchen and then ravishing each other's lips with painted hands all over each other's faces and bodies. Kurt had taken it as his art form to write 'KURT' and then a little love heart beside it on the underarm of Finn's left arm. Unlike Finn who had chosen to take advantage of the loose fitting, V-neck football jersey and wrote 'FINN' and then his attempt at a 'love heart' next to it right on Kurt's collarbone.

They convinced themselves they were not celebrating; they were mocking the love-struck teens that relied on Valentine's Day to tell someone they loved them. Or something like that, they weren't enjoying themselves. At all. No.

"Kurt, dude, I thought you didn't celebrate Valentine's Day?" Sam said, observantly, as they entered the choir room.

At this point, Finn was carrying Kurt over his shoulder with his legs dangling down Finn's torso as his big hands gripped his legs and ass to hold him in place.

Kurt was laughing as he was hanging upside down and replied; "I don't!"

Finn put him down with a little jump and smiled brightly, kissing him firmly just before Kurt turned around to face the group.

"I don't need a box of foolish chocolates or candy to celebrate my love. When I can simply turn around, look him in the eyes and tell him – I love you, with every single inch of my heart – and mean it with so much more emotion than any amount of flowers can give. Why should I keep the celebration of my love to just one day of the year, when I can tell Finn every morning, every night and every single minute in between that I love him?" Kurt smiled and held Finn's hand softly.

"Oh," Sam let out.

"Wow. You two are too perfect sometimes," Tina spoke up as Mike nodded next to her but smiled just as brightly.

"Deep stuff, Hummel," Santana quipped in, still slightly jealous about the whole he-only-lasted-six-minutes-thing. "But, I suppose you two are _adorable_," almost ashamed to say the word, Santana shuddered but then smiled.

"So are you guys planning anything tonight?" Quinn asked as she took her head off of Sam's shoulder and looked intrigued.

"I'm taking Kurt to that new Greek restaurant!" Finn said enthusiastically it was almost contagious.

"We planned it last night, which reminds me, you need to book otherwise they're going to get busy and I want my feta cheese salad," Kurt suddenly turned to Finn in the same way he turned to Carole about planning the wedding.

"I thought you didn't celebrate," she questioned.

"Erm, hello, free food," Kurt joked and Santana nodded approvingly.

"I'm paying, because I'm a gentleman," Finn teased back and wrapped Kurt up in his arms, kissing his neck and biting his earlobe.

"Ahem, save it for later boys," Schue said, coming up behind them continuing his winning streak of lets-interupt-Finn-and-Kurt-expressing-their-love-for-each-other.

They scurried off to their seats with little giggles and snorts, while Mr Schue began his lesson plan. Such originality: sing a love song to a person of your choice. Finn and Kurt were too busy secretly poking each other while he was talking, trying not to laugh. Kurt traced his fingers over his name that was so childishly written on Finn's arm, smiling when he reached the end of a letter and began a new one. Finn kissed him temple as he leaned in closer and Kurt looked up at him softly.

Schue rambled on about love and how important it was but how it is possible to live without romantic love as long as you have friendship love. When he finally finished Kurt stood up and Finn sniggered at the bright red hand print that he left on Kurt's left butt cheek this morning. Luckily Kurt changed into his cheaper white shorts before the painting started, so Finn was saved from murder. His others were Gucci and yeah, you can do the math of how that would've ended. Kurt jumped down the steps innocently and linked arms with Mercedes before they went off talking about some item of clothing or other. Finn smiled to himself and shrugged his bag back onto his shoulder and made to make his way to his locker and get his books. He purposely left it until now so he could be late to lesson – because really? It was Valentine's Day; no one was going to bother working today.

He was caught up in his thoughts about the almost-surprise thing he had to tell Kurt but was thoroughly shaken out of it when Rachel appeared beside him, looking rather sad.

"Hey Rach!" Finn said happily then delved into his locker again.

"Hi, Finn," she said sadly, and yeah sure Finn didn't love her in that way anymore but he knew her well enough to realise when she needed comfort.

"Are you okay, Rach? You seem a bit sad."

"I-I just feel a little lonely," she said, laughing sadly.

"Oh. I know how annoying it can be when you're single on Valentine's Day, kinda sucks," Finn said trying to sound comforting but not looking her in the eyes because he was sure she was still pinning after him.

"Exactly, I just thought this year I wouldn't be alone. I at least thought I'd have you back or Jesse still around. Maybe even Puck!" She kind of moaned and Finn felt a little uneasy.

"Rachel, you know what? You need to stop looking for love, eventually it'll find you when you least expect it." Finn looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry I can't return your feelings for me, I love you still but just not in that way anymore."

"I know, I just really thought you'd be mine this year."

Oh great. Guilt trip here we go.

"Rachel, whether I was or wasn't I'm still gay and I would've broken your heart sooner or later. Aren't you grateful that it's now, not sometime in the future when you've given me everything you have?" Finn crouched slightly to look at her straight on, hoping she'd understand.

Her face creased as she realised he was probably right but couldn't face the fact that she'd have to admit that.

"I suppose so," she mumbled under her breath.

"Come here," Finn said smiling and pulling her into a hug. She giggled before her face was pressed against Finn's chest, he could feel the imprint of a smile on his front – knowing his job was done.

"So I guess a meal at Breadstix and my plan of pinning after you is complete out the window?"

Finn just laughed; "Completely. But I hear that Mercedes, Britt and Santana are going out to the 'Stix tonight as a singles date – you should ask to go, I'm sure they won't mind."

Rachel nodded shyly and suggested to go to class which Finn followed, surprising himself since he didn't want to work at all today and his trip to his locker went quicker than he expected.

"You do realise you have paint all over your face, right?" Rachel's brows scrunched as she looked up at him.

"Aren't I beautiful?" He joked and walked into the adjacent classroom.

/&\\

Kurt brushed himself down in the mirror, pushing strands of his hair back and adjusting the collar of his shirt. He desperately needed to moisturise his skin since he'd missed his night time routine the previous night due to complete tiredness of moving Finn's stuff into his room. He glanced over at the boxes that were still unpacked in the corner of the room, he smiled and thought that maybe he'd feel this feeling again (and properly) when he and Finn buy a house of their own. The thrill of going furniture shopping and lounging about on various couches and beds in IKEA; buying plates and cutlery, the small things; buying a lawnmower and flowers to decorate their garden; bake their first cake in the oven; have their first Christmas dinner in that oven; christen their new bed and new bedroom; sooner or later having kids running about the house with mud down their shirts and healthy grass stains on their knees.

Once again, he got caught up in his own fantasies and missed the shout from Finn as he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and water dripping nicely down his body. When Kurt asked for him to repeat himself, he asked about whether Kurt would pick his outfit tonight or if it was down to him.

"Ha! Don't be silly, I've put your clothes out on the bed," Kurt smiled and pointed to where his attire was lying.

Finn giggled then ran at Kurt, picking him up over his shoulders while he squirmed and moaned about putting him down or he'll do something he'd regret.

"Finn, you're wet! Put me down!" He shouted as Finn hugged his legs tightly stopping him from fidgeting.

Finn mumbled something that Kurt missed and suddenly he found himself being thrown on the bed with Finn climbing on top of him. The smiles faded and became serious looks of lust and want, and both boys would be lying if they said they'd rather go to this meal than pound each other into the mattress of their bed. Kurt trailed his fingers down the contours of Finn's body; around his pecks and down each line of his twitching six pack. They loved each other's bodies, each one of them knowing the others so well that it became second nature on how to please them. But right now, Kurt would rather just observe and feel. Finn smiled down, mesmerised, at how Kurt suddenly became intoxicated with his body and eyed him up in interest. Not sexual interest, more scientific interest. Kurt soon realised what he was doing and looked up at Finn with bright eyes and a bright blush to match. He laughed and pushed Finn to the side, ordering him to get ready because he was really excited for this meal and no amount of hot, wet six packs would change his mind, damn it!

The two of them left happily, eying up the sky and commented on how it would rain soon which ruined Kurt's spontaneous plans of star-gazing later in the night. But he thought a nice pair of soft slippers and silk pyjamas, a hot chocolate and Finn by his side while some unnameable movie was put in the DVD player sounded close to perfect. The meal was actually a success, Finn had done what he was told and booked a table. It was buffet so naturally Finn got a boner at the thought and spent most the night leaving the table to fill his plate up, then scoff it down and repeat. It only made Kurt giggle and think about how he's stuck with this now, yay. Finn had booked a booth which made the night so much better, they sat opposite each other to eat and moved round to cuddle during courses (or when Finn decided he wanted more food).

"Kurt, I want ice cream," Finn moaned when they'd paid for the meal and made their way out of the restaurant.

"Finn, it's not my fault they don't do it as a desert."

"McDonalds?" Finn suggested hopefully, his face and eyes lighting up like a child. Kurt couldn't deny that, right? That complete, utter adorableness that was in front of him?

Fifteen minutes later Kurt said; "I can't believe you've taken me to McDonalds on Valentine's Day for ice cream."

Finn shoved the McFlurry down his throat like it was some kind of rarity which it wasn't when you saw the back seat of Finn's truck. They made sure any car sex took place in Kurt's car, despite the expensive material that laced the back seat of his Navigator.

"Mmm, taste good dude," Finn helpfully commented and leaned down to kiss Kurt with his cold lips and tongue. Kurt muttered something about eating it and shutting up.

When they left McDonalds it was raining. Thanks Finn, with your stupid ice cream cravings. Kurt was not pleased, not in the slightest. His hair was going to be ruined by the sudden fucking monsoon going on outside and his shirt was brand new along with his blazer which was made of material that once wet, was ruined. Thank you, Finn. When Kurt vocalised his thanks and hatred for rain he got the typical Finn reply:

"C'mon, it's only rain! It'll be fun," Finn laughed and dragged Kurt outside into the seasonal downpour by his hands.

Kurt was still not amused. Finn twirled around with his arms out wide, like Jesus and opened his mouth like it was raining Skittles.

"You can't taste the rainbow, Finn," Kurt commented dryly, contrasting the weather.

Finn giggled and pulled Kurt into his arms and further out into the rain, wrapping his up in his arms. His grip tightening on Kurt's waist so he couldn't escape and kissed his neck softly with the rain tracing and falling across his lips. Kurt grunted and moaned about being in the rain but actually thought it was sweet of Finn to care so much about it. It was kind of a clichéd dream but apparently today was the day of clichéd things so Kurt thought better than to protest. He span round in Finn's arms and reached up to kiss him firmly, their tongues battling and massaging at the same time. He traced the hair on the nape of Finn's neck; wrapping it around his finger tips and enjoying the grip on his hips tighten due to Finn's arousal.

"I'm ready," Finn whispered when they broke for less than a second, Kurt bought himself back a little to look at him with a face of confusion.

"Ready for what?"

"I want to feel what you feel, I'm ready and I want it now. Well not here, but when we get back, you know, if you want to do that."

"Finn, you're rambling. What do you want, what are you ready for?" Kurt said shaking his head, completely puzzled.

"I want you to fuck me, Kurt!" Finn shouted out into the rain and laughed as his gaze joined back with Kurt's. His face was a picture; eyes wide, mouth open, brows high on his forehead.

"W-what?"

"You heard me, in fact I think everyone did," Finn giggled and bent down to kiss Kurt passionately again.

Kurt didn't reply he just pulled Finn back to the car and drove back to the house as fast as he could, Finn just sat in the passenger seat laughing and teasing him about how he was blushing. Finn was oddly calm about it compared to Kurt who was stressing the fuck out. What if he did it wrong? He'd learnt through Finn, paid attention to what he did to make sure when it was time to top he knew what to do. Finn kept telling him to calm down and not worry, this is what he wanted, and they weren't even in the bedroom yet.

A little while later, Finn fell boneless against the pillows – face first – and moaned out of pleasure and tiredness. Kurt collapsed beside him, their sweaty and sticky skin touching hesitantly. Pants were all that filled the room, a part from the heavy feeling of love and passion that drenched the room and all it consisted of. Kurt peered over to look at Finn, half his face indulged by the pillow and the other side smiled happily and blissfully. His eyes were such a dark shade of brown, one that Kurt had never seen before, and his pupils were still so big. Finn pushed himself up slightly, his arms shaking slightly, and flipped himself onto his back holding out his arm for Kurt to curl up into.

Kurt rest his head on Finn's heaving but steadying chest and drew little circled on his ribs and collarbone; "W-was that okay?"

Finn saw the low self-esteem spread across Kurt's face along with a good amount of doubt. He looked at Kurt and pulled him onto of him, with all the effort and power he could master. He stroked the stray pieces of hair that flopped down onto Kurt's forehead and smiled brightly as his hands moved down his body before caressing his hips.

"Do you even have to ask?" Finn let out in a breathless outburst, Kurt giggled equally breathless and leaned forward to kiss Finn. "I hope you realise that we'll have to make up some kind of schedule for when who gets to fuck who," Finn joked against Kurt's lips.

"I knew something like this would happen, but thankfully I have no objections," Kurt laughed and rolled off of Finn and curled up into his side. "But we're not having a schedule, we'll just have to fight for who gets to top who."

"Mmm-kay, you have a deal," Finn murmured through a yawn.

"You want to go to sleep now, don't you?"

"Yesh," another yawn and snuggle closer.

Kurt smiled and kissed Finn softly and lightly on his swollen lips and got a gentle smile in return.

Finn learned two things that day:

He liked Greek food, a lot; they should go there more often.

He liked being on the bottom.


	22. Fellow Glee Club Members

A/N: In dedication to the new episode of Glee which I'm so so so stoked for (Blame It on The Alcohol)! Any mistake are my own, again my lack of proof reading skills always get me down.  
Yes, sappiness has found it's way in - don't hate the sap! It makes me happy.  
So yes, enjoy and review? Please?

Glee is not mine, although I would like to see them all drunk very soon - so tomorrow night? Come quicker please. And underage drinking, times in bed, swearing etc - sorry!  
Oooh~, also on the attempt at a Facebook message, yes, Finn is meant to have the surname 'Hummel'. Finn is sappy, I like sap - it's a cycle.

* * *

**Between Santana Lopez, Brittany S Pierce, Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Kurt Hudson-Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Finn Hummel, Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry.**

_Fellow Glee Club Members,_

_On this Friday night I have decided to throw a party, a house party. Since my two gay dads are out of town this weekend, I thought that it would be a splendid idea to spend it with you, instead of singing Broadway classics by myself. It will start around 8 so please arrive on time and avoid being fashionably late (Kurt). I will provide food and snacks but feel free to bring your own!_

_No alcohol! Yes, Puckerman and Santana, no alcohol!_

_Rachel Berry, x_

"Did you hear?" Santana said immediately as both of the boys entered the choir room, the last ones to arrive minus Rachel.

"Yep, we got the Facebook message this morning," Kurt sighed as he made his way over to sit above Santana on the risers.

"Did you read the last line?" Santana continued in that way of oh-my-god-are-you-serious-?

Kurt sighed as he sat down; "Yes, unfortunately, I did."

"Wait – what did the last line say?" Finn interrupted.

Kurt looked at him and got his iPhone out of his pocket before handing it over to Finn. He opened up the Facebook App and read quietly to himself, he was a slow reader but the more reading he did with Kurt the better he got. Santana and Quinn's eyebrows were raised, just waiting for his reaction while Kurt counted down from five on his hand – mouthing 'five, four, three, two, one'.

"What? Is she being serious? We're not allowed to bring alcohol?" Finn kind of shouted and everyone giggled at his face.

"Of course she's being serious; Rachel wouldn't know a fun time if it hit her in the face." Kurt concluded and everyone agreed with murmurs and nods.

"What are we going to do? We need to have something to make it bearable and it's not like we can't turn up because we're her friends," Quinn pitched in with a fair point; they were her friends, they couldn't just not turn up to her party and at the end of the day her parents were out so they could probably get away with a lot.

"Quinn's right, a party at Rachel Berry's with no alcohol is like an endless session with Mrs Howell... without the free pamphlets. Unless we all want to be talking about our feelings and how to achieve in life we need to find a way to get her drunk, therefore ending in us drunk." Kurt protested, looking at Santana hopefully.

"I can easily get me some crates of various booze, but I don't think Berry will let us in with it," Puck joined in; thankfully he was good when it can to parties and breaking the law.

"Surely if we just turn up with it she can't not let us in," Sam said.

"You don't know Berry," Santana replied.

"No, like, I mean if we all bring some alcohol, like, a lot - otherwise it'll be easy to leave outside – but if we all bring it with us she can't just not let us in, what will she do with about seven crates of alcohol?" Sam raised his eyebrow.

"We'll have to drink them to get rid of them," Finn said slowly as the idea finally made sense in everyone else's mind.

"Mhm," Sam nodded smugly, eyeing everyone up with the same mischievous smile.

"Puck and I can get loads, we'll share it out if someone can't get hold of any," Santana said smiling at Quinn who mouthed a thank you.

"My mom might give us some, guaranteed that we'll get at rant about safety – you know how she still thinks of us as innocent babies despite everything," Finn said then turned to Kurt who blushed and grunted at the truth.

"True, but dad will give you some beer because he knows I don't like it – so that's us sorted if you ask him."

"I can get some easily," said Sam.

"Britt can too, Artie you can take some of hers if you can't get your own." Puck said patting Artie on the shoulder.

"My brother and his fake ID come in handy a lot of the time, so I'm down," Mercedes said with a wave of the hand.

"My parents are laid back, as long as I don't watch Twilight and can pretty much get what I want so I think I'm sorted," Tina said holding Mike's hand, who just nodded.

"Alright, so that's everybody?" Kurt asked just to make sure, "Let the crashing of Rachel Berry's my-fathers-are-away-lets-come-round-and-sing-Broadway-musicals-party commence." Kurt smirked at the rest of the group as Rachel walked in right of cue.

"Hey guys!" She chirped, clearly excited for her 'party'.

Everyone grunted, some waved, and some smiled but most ignored her. It was the usual procedure whenever Rachel entered the room dramatically.

"Did you all get my Facebook message?" She asked as she sat down looking around her.

"Mm can't wait," Santana said in her usual bitchy way which never faltered.

"We were just discussing it actually, it sounds like a lot of fun, and I'm expecting some Broadway tunes, right?" Kurt asked, mock excited but hoping it would come across as genuine excitement.

"You see, Santana, Kurt understands! It's going to be so much fun!" She exclaimed and turned to face the front as Mr Schue walked in.

Kurt smiled and then straightened his face quickly to roll his eyes and look at Finn, who giggled at the face Kurt made. Finn brought his finger up to Kurt's lips and whispered 'shush' and then smiled brightly as Kurt pursed his lips as to kiss Finn's finger. When Finn pulled it away flirtatiously Kurt playfully tried to bite his finger, earning himself another giggle and scoff from Santana.

Kurt caught up with Santana after Mr Schue had rambled on about Anthems, since it was the theme of Regionals this year. He made sure he spoke as quietly as possible in case Rachel heard; "Make sure Brittany doesn't let slip of the plan."

"What makes you think she will?"

"This is Brittany we're talking about."

Santana just rolled her eyes and nodded, knowing full well that Brittany would probably let it slip that they were planning on going against the rules of the Berry household. After all she did let slip our Sectionals set list and various other information that was supposed to be secret.

"When you tell her let her know that if she spills the beans her pink unicorn will die from betrayal and she doesn't want that now does she?" Kurt told Santana with wide eyes.

"You can't threaten her with the pink unicorn!" Santana whispered in pure shock, "She loves that unicorn."

"Exactly, which means we will be able to get away with this," Kurt smirked and Santana's eyes eased as she understood Kurt's proposition.

"You make a good argument, Hummel," Santana smiled and walked off to link arms with Brittany.

Kurt felt a large pair of hands wrap around his waist and pull him backwards into a firm, warm and open chest. A low voice tickled the curve of his ear; "You're really hot when you scheme, did you know that?"

"Mmm, well I'm glad you approve," Kurt replied in an equally low voice before he turned sideways and saw Finn eyeing up his lips.

"So tell me, do you fancy skipping Spanish and running away somewhere?"

"Finn Hudson, you sir, are not missing Spanish class whether it be with me or someone else! Mr Schue already knows we're here so you can't even try," Kurt span round and pushed Finn backwards down the hall to the Spanish rooms. "You need to control your lust, mister. Go!" Kurt pointed to the classroom and Finn moaned before slouching and plodding into the Spanish room.

/&/

"But why not?" Finn whined from the kitchen.

Kurt could hear the conversation but chose to ignore it and read his book, curled up on the side of the sofa.

"Because, Finn, last time you got completely wasted you ended up falling up the stairs and spent all night in the bathtub... with water. And then you had the cheek to moan at me for being shrivelled like a prune, so no, I'm not giving you any alcohol to take to Rachel's," Carole explained as she walked into the living room to put a magazine down on the coffee table.

Kurt giggled quietly at Carole's recount of the times when Finn failed to consume more than two bottles of beer without being completely out of his head. Carole shot him a look and Kurt buried his face further in the book, pretending he had come across something worth laughing about in his story.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Mr Hummel," Carole started. "The last time you had too much to drink was that time when you downed four and a half glasses of wine, fell over onto the Scrabble board and resulted in conversing with me about your sex life."

Kurt blushed immediately, trying so incredibly hard not to look at Carole or Finn.

"I think you said, and I quote – 'Why, of course Carole, I'm a power bottom. Gosh, I love Finn, did you know that? He's just so big' – granted I tried to ignore the use of the word 'big' as I'm sure you weren't referring to his height. However, you sir, have no room to laugh," Carole was joking but raised her eyebrow.

She was usually pretty laid back but when it came to alcohol she tended to become stricter with the rules. Claiming that more mistakes were made under the influence of such substance that it could change a person's life. Of course, things like pregnancy, STD's, possibility of murder or violence were true but going round to Rachel Berry's for a party was a whole parallel universe away from real life.

Kurt sank back into the sofa, still avoiding eye contact from anyone. Finn sat down next to him and smiled brightly at how he well and truly just got put in his place. It was like sweet revenge.

"Mom, please, look all we need is a few cans – that's it, and we'll be sharing them out!"

"No."

"Mom," Finn whined yet again.

Kurt marked his place in his book before removing his reading glasses and sitting up. He put the book on the coffee table and looked up at Carole.

"Look, Carole, I don't even like beer, so if you give Finn a six pack he'll be able to share it out between all the boys – besides me – who are going. And I promise I'll stay away from the wine, just to look after Finn?" Kurt suggested as his approach to treat Carole like an adult and not acting like a child.

"Yeah, exactly and we'll be able to crash at Rachel's so you don't have to worry about picking us up or a car crash while we attempt to drive back."

"Carole, please, you don't understand. If there's no alcohol it'll be like that time we went to visit my grandmother in Columbus, you remember that right?" Kurt pleaded.

"Oh." Carole paused, "Really? That bad?"

"That bad." Kurt finished and let his eyes fall into their typical begging, bright, blue and shiny look.

"Don't give me that look Kurt, I'll talk to your father about it and see what he says – but if he says no, that's it. You'll have to find alcohol from someone else." Carole said, pointing at them and then walking back into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

Finn giggled as soon as she left and leaned back against the back of the sofa, Kurt kicked him playfully and threw the book at him.

"Hey! Don't abuse books," Finn giggled and hugged the book kindly.

"I told you to ask my dad, not your mom!"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking and I genuinely thought she'd give in – which she kinda did, because she's giving us a chance," Finn said warmly and apologetically, moving forward on the couch to settle between Kurt's legs and rested his head somewhere between Kurt's groin and abdomen.

"And if she doesn't give in, what will we do then?" Kurt questioned as his hands automatically started roaming through Finn's hair; he later let out a small mumble, almost incoherent of – "We'll have to ask for some off _Santana_."

"What's wrong with that? She's offering to do it after all," Finn spoke to the ceiling, relaxed by Kurt's fingers.

"She'll have another thing to hold against me and I'm too proud for that," Kurt mumbled again.

"What are you even talking about, Kurt? What was the _first_ thing she has to hold against you?"

An even quieter, much more personal and in secure murmur fell from Kurt's lips; "Your virginity."

Finn sat up quickly and nudged himself closer to Kurt, kneeling between his legs and taking his hands in his own.

"Are you still going on about that?" Finn continued when his reply was nothing but Kurt lowering his eyes to his own chest, avoiding eye contact, "Kurt, have you completely forgotten what happened on Valentine's Day? You have that claim just as much as her, and frankly yours is more powerful because I'm most definitely not using you for sex."

Kurt blushed and smiled, looking up at Finn he said, "Sorry, it just gets to me sometimes."

Finn nodded and moved closer to kiss Kurt with all the love he could fester, he kissed back quickly and mumbled 'I love you' before Finn got up and got his homework out. Finn had an obsession with doing his homework on the floor, he said that because he was so tall his legs cramped from sitting at the kitchen table. This way he could spread out and have everything in front of him without going through sheets and sheets of paper. Kurt watched him set everything up for his Theory homework and wondered how long it'd take before Finn begged him to join him on the floor and help.

"Finn, do you have to do your homework in the middle of the room, on the floor?" Carole moaned when she came back into the room to check up on the boys and get a cook book from the old bookshelf.

"Give us alcohol," was Finn's reply as he scribbled some kind of formula down onto his notepad, refusing to look up from it.

Carole snorted and walked back out the room after patting Kurt on the shoulder and silently giggling with him about how childish and sulky Finn was being. Kurt secretly hoped it would work, though.

/&/

Their attempt at getting Carole to give in failed miserably during the course of the week, Finn had begged and Kurt had pleaded both of them in an informed factual way but no, she wasn't giving in. Burt had been avoiding the conversation because he would actually give the boys some alcohol but he didn't really have much say in the matter because Finn was Carole's son so it's her choice. And it wouldn't be fair to give Kurt alcohol and not give Finn any, that kind of goes against the rules of having more than one child. Or something, he doesn't know because he's only ever had the responsibility of Kurt.

But it was the night before the party when he did the one thing that a typical father should do and a typical husband (to-be) should do: ignore what he's been told and do what he thinks is right.

Burt waited for Carole to go to bed, saying he'd join her in a minute he just wanted to watch the sport highlights on the news and catch that new episode of home videos gone wrong show. When he was certain she had gone to bed, not necessarily asleep but in bed, he quietly made his way into the garage and then return into the house and headed down to the basement. He was a bit cautious at first because he knew what Finn and Kurt did down there and he was hoping and praying he wouldn't have the misfortune of walking in on them... _you know. _

That's not something he wants to see.

Luckily, that wasn't the case. Thank God. He opened the door quietly in case they were asleep, he knew they wouldn't be – they never were at about 10:30. But he stalled at the top of the stairs and just listened. He could hear them talking, Finn was rambling about something to do with his homework and Kurt would occasionally say something mathematical followed by an 'oooh!' from Finn.

"I need a manicure before this party, eugh, look at them," Burt heard Kurt moan, he chuckled quietly to himself as he imagined his son flapping his nails about in front of Finn's face.

He made his way further down the stairs, although he did feel slightly shifty and creepy since he was technically spying on his son and his boyfriend. Sometimes he enjoyed watching them become domestic and just spending time with each other, it reminded him of when Elizabeth was alive. And any father that denied their son happiest would be an idiot if it meant missing out on a smile as bright as Kurt's when he was with Finn.

He saw them in the centre of the bed, Kurt lying between Finn's legs (or so he presumed) sprawled out across Finn's chest and resting his head on the taller boy's collarbone and shoulder area. Burt was right, Kurt was waving his hands about but he stopped after a while and gathered the piece of string between his fingers. He twisted it about with his wrists and all was at a loss with Burt at this point, but he recognised the game. Elizabeth and Annabel used to play it with Kurt when he was younger.

"And this is why we don't ever play Cat's Cradle because you start moaning," Finn giggled against Kurt's ear and leaned down to kiss the curve of Kurt's neck.

"Shush, you don't understand the state of my nails!"

"Shush, you don't understand that the state of your nails doesn't depict how beautiful you are," Finn returned with a smile and then carried out the next stage of the game.

"Don't get sappy when I'm being serious because that's not fair," Kurt whined playfully and pouted while looking at Finn.

"Who said I wasn't being serious?" Finn quietly replied against Kurt's pouted and pink lips, Kurt giggled and moved forward slightly to capture Finn's ever so close lips.

Burt could feel the heat radiating off them and decided to move before it turned into something else that would definitely scar him for life. He stood up and made his way down the stairs before calling out cautiously; "Boys? Are you decent or awake?"

"Yeah, Dad, we're decent," Kurt giggled and took the string from Finn's hand.

"Okay, good, because you know..." It got awkward then, but the mood lightened when Finn laughed and shook his head.

"No, we're just playing Cat's Cradle like usual," Finn smiled up at Burt as he descended the remaining steps.

"Oh, well I came down here to give you this," He held up two six packs of beer and a nice collection of Alcopops for Kurt who gagged at the taste of beer. "I had to make sure Carole was in bed before I brought them down, so hide them if you want to take them tomorrow and don't tell her!"

"Dad, are you serious?" Kurt clapped and launched himself out of the bed, Burt squinted for a while hoping Kurt had some clothes on. Luckily he did, but the thought was still at the forefront of Burt's mind – everyone knew they slept naked.

"Yes, but don't tell Carole, I'm going against her here so be grateful," Burt smiled and Kurt nodded, beginning to pick them up and deposit them in his wardrobe.

"Thanks Burt!" Finn chimed with a massive smile and shuffled in his bed, "want any help Kurt?"

"No! Stay there!" Kurt panicked and looked at Finn with wide eyes. Finn looked confused them remembered why he should do as he was told, and scooted further under the covers. Kurt blushed and matched the one that was developing on everyone's cheeks, the room got awkward.

"Well, I'll leave you to it and remember don't mention it. In fact put them in your car secretly tomorrow morning so you don't have to sneak out with them while she's fussing over you before you leave," Burt said smiling at how Carole gets whenever the boys go out somewhere.

"Good point, Finn can do that tomorrow while I engage her in a conversation about healthy foods and your health," Kurt smirked at his father and shut his wardrobe door.

"I'm not eating Guava," Burt joked, "I'll see you both in the morning; go to bed and to _sleep_." He ordered trying to regain that I'm-your-father-do-as-I-say presence.


	23. That Time At Rachel Berry's

A/N: This is in dedication to the new episode, my imagination is brilliant when it comes to imagining my own party with these characters however, forming it in words is much harder.  
As you will soon see! Here is my failed attempt at writing Rachel Berry's party! Yay!  
So, please review and stuff, I love getting the emails it makes me smile.

Glee is not mine if it were they'd be partying every night and getting drunk - but then that'd be Skins... (If you don't watch Skins I recommend you do).  
**Warnings**: drug use (well, implied), underage drinking, sexual references, stripping (kind of?)

* * *

"Okay, so is everything in the car – ready to go?" Kurt stressed as his slid his grey waistcoat onto his shoulders.

"Yes," Finn whined, "stop stressing and relax."

He came over and rested his hands on Kurt's shoulders, gently rotating and soothing him in a massage and kisses on his head. Kurt leaned back against Finn's chest and shut his eyes and pleasure and relaxation over took him.

"I am calm; it's just if we get caught she won't trust us with anything ever again."

"It won't happen, okay? Trust me," Finn smiled and kissed Kurt on the cheek.

Finn's phone vibrated in his pocket and sent a shiver up Kurt's spine as it vibrated right against his butt cheek, Finn laughed at the gasp that Kurt let out.

"It's Puck," Finn read, "He says he's made some more of those cakes he made last year at the bake sale."

"Why?"

"He says that it should loosen Rachel up and we'll be able to get the alcohol out quicker."

"Oh, yes, of course - Brittany told me he laced those cakes with weed, that'll get Rachel completely out of it considering she's never done drugs before _or _alcoholfor that matter," Kurt smiled at Puck's mischievousness.

"Seriously? No wonder I had the munchies all day..." Finn pondered.

Kurt laughed; "I bet he's put more in this time, he was talking about how he hasn't been wasted for a long time and he's been craving for a good party."

"Yeah and a good fuck from Santana," they both laughed as they knew the truth in that.

They made their way upstairs and met Carole in the lounge who cooed at them and commented on how gorgeous Kurt's new waistcoat was. It was one of those hooded waistcoats that hugged Kurt's body so tightly it could've been a corset. Obviously Finn had no objections and spent the whole evening before the party staring at the way it caressed his waist and sides, making his shoulders look broad and his waist skinny. Like a swimmer's body. He wore a simple white shirt underneath and finished it off with yet another pair of new black skinny jeans. According to Kurt they were super-skinny jeans, which basically meant that they looked spray painted on.

Finn would be lying if he said he didn't stare longingly at Kurt's ass for a good ten to fifteen minutes as he did his hair.

Finn however was forced into wearing skinny jeans too. He didn't find them overly uncomfortable as they weren't as tight as Kurt's, but he still felt overly exposed when he sat down and if he sat at the wrong angle it was kind of painful on his groin. But he learnt that wearing them low gave him more room even if Kurt despaired the way he'd happily show off his boxers and butt. Kurt said that claiming the breeze was nice wasn't a good enough excuse to wear such fashionable and complementing jeans that way. He also wore one of the few things Kurt had bought him that he actually _liked_ (almost loved). A grey long sleeved jumper-y thing that looked knitted with a V-neck and big collar that folded down and made it look like a scarf thing. Either way Kurt said it made him look delectable which was good, right?

"Okay, have fun tonight boys! And don't drink too much, because you'll most definitely regret it in the morning and please, please stay safe," she said seriously, stroking both of their cheeks.

"We will mom," Finn smiled at her and then down at Kurt, who blushed and nudged against Finn's side.

Finn's smile always did that to Kurt.

"Promise," Kurt chimed and took hold of Finn's hand, before burying his face in Finn's bicep smelling the sweet smell of Finn on his jumper.

/&/

They were the last to arrive, even though Rachel told them not to be, but whatever – they looked hot, man. Puck answered the door with a floppy Rachel under his arms and a smirk on his face.

"Did she like the cakes?" Finn laughed and walked into the house following Kurt and keeping a protective hand on the small of his back.

"What gave it away?" Puck joked and fist bumped Finn, then took the alcohol out of their hands and put it in the kitchen.

"Hummel's are here!" Puck shouted out to the rest of the house, they both looked at each other and wondered when they'd become the 'Hummel's' but none objected and it kind of made them smile.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted like she'd just noticed them, even though she was at the door with them. She then threw herself onto Finn and stroked his cheeks looking mesmerised. "Kurt, you're here!" She then shouted and pushed Finn away before collapsing onto Kurt, who hugged back giggling.

Mercedes ran through with Tina holding her hand and pulled the boys through into the main room where everyone was drinking and dancing to the music that boomed out of the Berry's surround sound. Kurt laughed as he got pulled to the dance floor and happily accepted a bottle of something from Santana; he wasted no time in drinking it. Finn walked through into the kitchen to find Puck and essentially some beer.

"Dude, have you see Berry?" Puck laughed as he opened a can and passed it to Finn.

"How much did you put in those cakes?" Finn joined him in laughter and took a nice, long gulp of fresh, cold beer.

Puck giggled and shook his head; "I'm not telling you but you want one?" He offered with the plate being shoved in Finn's face.

He happily took one and another one for Kurt who, when they entered the main room, had Rachel, Santana and Brittany grinding up against him to the beat of Ke$ha's _We R Who We R_. Sam and Quinn were giggling on the edge of the sofa and began stroking each other's hair and kissing romantically before ruining it with more laughter. Although Tina was with Mike, she chose to give Artie some kind of lap dance while Mike danced and jumped about on the Berry's leather couch.

It seemed that the glee club were big fat lightweights.

After a while, when at least a third of the alcohol had been consumed, everyone was grinding and singing loudly and pretty much out of tune. Sam had taken it as his turn to stand on the coffee table and dance about like he was at some gay bar and Puck took this as his cue to throw chips and various snacks at him as his way of paying for more. Santana had taken Brittany off to a quiet corner somewhere but their giggles echoed all the way through the house.

Rachel started 'dancing' with Mike, which basically meant falling all over him and attempting to stand up by flopping over his chest and holding onto his neck. He didn't seem to mind as he was giggling and the rambling Rachel was doing. Tina and Mercedes decided to play Monopoly but ended up throw the money at Sam who was still dancing on the table. Kurt had never seen her like this, Mercedes was always the one who controlled the group in a calm non-Rachel way. But today, she was laughing and making this weird llama noise while taking a total of four shots.

"Shots! Time for shots, man!" Sam shouted and jumped off the table running to the kitchen, taking Mercedes by the hand.

"Whoa, dude," Puck blurted out as he approached the kitchen and used Sam as leverage to hold himself up. Beer and use of his legs never really cooperated. The three of them came to a standstill.

Finn had Kurt wrapped around him and pushed up against the fridge. Finn wrapped his arms under Kurt's thighs to hold him up, since he was incredibly light, while Kurt played with the hair on the nape of Finn's neck. He had his legs crossed at the small of Finn's back and his eyes shut tight; both of them moaning quietly. To the side of them were two shot glasses, a can of beer on its side and an empty wine glass. Puck muttered something about them being bastards and hogging all the alcohol which shocked them out of their very steamy and 'private' make out session.

"Don't hold back then boys," Mercedes giggled and squeezed Finn ass then got all the shot glasses and took them into the main room.

"That was hot," Sam chuckled and got pushed backwards by Puck.

The two boys looked at each other guiltily and Kurt laughed while pushing Finn away from him and drove him into the counter on the other side of the kitchen. Their lips met again with force and a moan of pain but neither boy could care to elaborate and carried on massaging each other's tongues with their own.

"Shots!" Rachel shouted from the other room in a childlike fashion, Kurt giggled against Finn's lips and smiled at him playfully before pulling him into the main room by the waistband of his boxers (that were still showing, since he wore his jeans so fucking low).

Kurt raised his arms above his head and shouted; "Bring it on, baby!" Then collapsing in a fit of laughter at the way Puck picked him up over his shoulder.

They had a total of five and a half rounds of shots before Brittany fell over the sofa and onto Tina's boobs and began to laugh ending in them somehow making out... No one saw that coming, but whatever, they were drunk and some were high so really no one cared. Rachel whooped and cheered encouraging everyone to kiss her as well, Santana jumped at the mark ('just for jokes' she said later) and Puck saw nothing wrong with it either.

Sam ran in from the dining room and held his hands out beside his face; everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Rachel. You have a pool," there was complete silence.

"To the pool!" Santana shouted and attempted to get up off the sofa but fell back down onto it as soon as she tried. When she finally stood up she did a superman pose and ran to the patio door, making sure to open it before running through it.

It was a cold night and the stars were out but it didn't stop everyone from stripping down. Santana took everything off apart from her bra and lacy knickers, showing off a new tattoo she got on her ribs. She waited for Brittany to join her in nothing but underwear, Quinn followed only stripping to her pants and a vest top that was underneath her outfit. Tina begged Mercedes to join but she insisted not wanting too so she stayed with Artie. Tina got down to her bra and pants as well and took her sweet time in undressing Mike and feeling his abs. Sam was actually the second person to strip, leaving only his boxers on, he always had this _need_ to get his abs out. Puck was the only person to get fully naked, which was something they all could've done without seeing.

Kurt was surprisingly fast at taking off his clothes, considering he'd usually get self conscious about showing off his body due to extreme paleness and lack of abs. But he didn't care tonight, so he unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt and tugged his skinny jeans off – making sure his boxers didn't come down with them. He watched Finn take off his jeans and saw him hesitate at taking off his jumper. Finn internally kicked himself for not wearing a wife-beater underneath.

"Babe, no one will care," Kurt said quietly as he approached Finn and tugged at the hem of his jumper. "Look, I've got my body out and you're much more gorgeous," Kurt smiled and watched Finn's face relax.

He took his jumper off in a quick motion while Kurt watched his muscles flex before being drawn into a bear hug of naked skin on naked skin. Rachel came up beside them and unbuttoned her dress, singing the chorus of _What The Hell_ by Avril Lavigne happily.

Kurt giggled and pushed Finn down off the patio to the pool, where Puck had just been thrown in by Sam. The girls were giggling and hugging each other and Finn thought that about a year ago he would've convinced himself that, yes, this was so hot and turned him on immensely. But then he looked down to the small boy beside him and realised how stupid he'd been.

"Wow, Hudson, it looks like Hummel's been making you lay off those sloppy joes. Nice pack," Santana commented then linked hands with Brittany and jumped in the pool.

Kurt giggled and ran towards the pool, scrunching his legs up to his chest and bombing into the water. Sam followed shortly after, along with the remaining girls. Everyone began teasing Finn about not coming in, when Rachel had tried to push him in it ended up in her being thrown in. It wasn't until Kurt got out, dripping wet with his boxers becoming even tighter around his assets that Finn gave in. Granted he was being forced into a cold, wet hug from his boyfriend which eventually got him shoved into the pool.

Everyone burst into fits of laughter when Finn came up from underwater and splashed everyone. He ran out and play fought Kurt, trying to get him into his arms – ready to be thrown in – without him backing away.

"No, no, no," Kurt giggled as he ran around the pool being chased by Finn.

Santana spoke up and made flirty eyes at Kurt as he and Finn were opposite each other on the sides of the pool.

"God, Hummel! How long have you been hiding that in your pants?"

Quinn almost chocked on the water and the snorts that came from everyone else suddenly made Kurt shy and blush. Finn warned everyone off, telling them they were just jealous because they couldn't tap this. But really, he just made his way over to Kurt without him noticing and the sweet arm around his shoulder suddenly went to Kurt's lower back and Finn's other arm found its way to behind Kurt's knees. With a swoop and grunt Kurt was thrown over Finn's shoulder and was screaming and laughing for Finn to put him down.

"Okay, alright, don't get your pants in a twist," and with that Finn threw Kurt into the pool with a roar of laughter from everyone else.

When Kurt arose from the water he spluttered and splashed everyone vengefully, until Sam jumped him and shoved him back underwater. Kurt pushed him and laughed loudly, trying not to swallow too much water from the splashing.

"Baby, come in! It's nice!" Kurt shouted at Finn, hitching himself up on the side of the pool. Finn ran and jumped over Kurt's head to land in the pool with a tidal wave of a splash.

Everyone milled around the pool for a good few minutes before playing that game with piggybacks in the pool and you have to push the opponents off. Yeah, they didn't know the name either, they were tipsy and again it didn't play much relevance. Tina was on Mike's back, Quinn was on Sam's, Rachel was on Brittany's and Kurt and Finn were making out again in the corner of the pool. Along with Santana and Puck in another corner. Mercedes and Artie sat by the pool, Mercedes had her feet in the cool water while Artie shared a bottle of Jack with her.

"Ew," Rachel giggled as she looked down at her hands after the game had ended, "I look like a prune!"

"We should go back inside and get dry," Quinn said motherly and grabbed some towels from the Berry's outside shed.

Everyone wrapped up warm before heading back inside the house, Finn and Kurt were still in the pool despite being yelled at by Santana to get the fuck out because she was sure the Berry's didn't want bodily fluids in their pool water system.

They did eventually get out of the pool and came in with towels around them and their clothes scrunched up in a bundle under their arms. Yes, Kurt had his clothes scrunched up. They were met with more shots and cans of beer – wine for Kurt – and the sound of Rachel and Sam singing_ Don't You Want Me_ into the Karaoke machine. Sam took his usual position on the coffee table and drank happily when it wasn't his turn to sing.

Santana and the girls clapped and swayed their hips along with the music, grinding up on each other and singing loudly to the chorus. Kurt, who had resulted in just putting his waistcoat on and ignore the remainder of his clothes, joined in and span around between each girl, shouting the words as loud as he could. Brittany took Kurt by the hand and they fell into the choreography of Push It and it was quite the scene considering they were still mostly clothes-less.

Santana pulled Finn over and both Tina and Mercedes joined in dancing with him, which mainly just meant thrusting and grinding up against him and teaching him how to move his hips. Kurt then had a brain wave and changed the song to _Single Ladies_ and as if by magic everyone danced in unison and burst into giggles when they finished. Puck brought out more alcohol, for it to be downed pretty quickly.

"Who wants a game of beer pong?" Mike shouted holding up a can of beer and everyone cheered in agreement.

They all paired up, falling into their usual relationship couples and poured out the beer into typical red plastic cups. After gulp after gulp after gulp of beer and gagging and mouth wiping the kids were worn out and found it awfully hard to stand up without the handy support of Rachel's kitchen counters. Puck and Santana were pissed and demanded a rematch because they were sore losers and everyone bowed down to Finn and Kurt who successfully and smugly won. Comments were made about how Kurt doesn't even like beer therefore it shouldn't count and how no one expected him to be able to down any drink that fast – but obviously it was a talent he had. Then Santana made a joke about blow jobs...

It got to about 1:00am when things kind of died down a bit; the majority of the drink was gone as was most of the energy of the party goers. Everyone was downstairs playing truth or dare mixed with spin the bottle, because it was a calm game which didn't involve _that_ much energy. Secrets had been blurted out and things that were private became un-private and a few dagger eyes were thrown across the room but everyone still had alcohol coursing through their bloodstream so a hug and a kiss that they'd probably regret if they were sober was all it took to make things okay.

When it got about 2:00am the girls had flopped onto the sofa or were lying crippled on the floor while the guys scooped them up and tried to pull. Quinn took Sam upstairs seductively and were quickly followed by Tina and Mike. Brittany took Artie in the study of the Berry's house where _things_ went down, because getting Artie up the stairs in both of their states would be a mission: impossible.

"Puckerman! Where are Finn and Kurt? They went upstairs..." Santana trailed off and pulled Puck upstairs with her on her search for the boys.

She ignored the giggles from the bathroom and from one of the spare rooms which obviously contained Sam and Quinn and Tina and Mike. Then there was the other spare room which had the door shut properly and had little light escaping from the gap at the bottom of it. Santana looked at Puck mischievously and raised her eyebrow; she put her ear to the door and heard low moans followed by Kurt's high-pitched giggle.

Santana eased the door open as quietly as she could and peeped round, Puck's head followed and they both became creepers of the night. Santana let out a little gasp as she watched Finn kiss Kurt romantically and actually soberly, she wouldn't say it made her heart swell aloud but it didn't divert away from the truth.

"God," she whispered, "Brittany said it would be hot."

"She was right."

Santana looked up at Puck who was almost engrossed by the two of them enjoying each other's mouths but going no further than that. Still fully clothed, well Kurt in his waistcoat and boxers (later in the night he had undone all the buttons on his waistcoat and just walked around open chest all night), and Finn just had his boxers on, Calvin Klein, because he hadn't bothered to get changed. Santana and Puck couldn't hear what was being said but the obviousness of Kurt whispering things to Finn were apparent and ended in sweet giggles and more kisses.

Kurt's hands roamed all over Finn as more sweet words were said between the two of them and the glimpse of Finn's hands stroking Kurt's sides was visible. Santana saw Kurt's eyes glisten and lower down to where his hand was going; her eyebrows rose as she realised that maybe they should leave – quickly – before they see too much.

Santana pushed Puck back and giggled before launching herself on him and pushing him into Rachel's bedroom, lips and bodies in a tangle.

/&/

Kurt awoke at around 9:00am with what could be called as a riot on the inside of his fucking head. He raised his head to look around, wondering where the hell he was – he saw a teal and dark wooded room around him, Brittany crashed out beside Finn and Rachel on the floor curled up with Quinn – he could've sworn that he and Finn were alone when they fell asleep. No, he was sure, they're all for public shows of affection just to piss people off but he was confident they wouldn't have jerked each other off in front of three girls.

It wasn't until he blinked a few times and realised that, yes, he was snuggled up into Finn's warm, steady breathing chest but his left hand was tucked into Finn's boxers. Granted it was placed nicely to the side and cupping Finn's thigh but he's pretty sure the small 'oh' and cough from Quinn made it look different.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" Kurt managed to slur out, still not sure at what he was saying and could barely keep his eyes open.

"I-I don't know, I think, maybe, Sam said someone else's name again, so I came in here and found Rachel asleep on the floor," Quinn replied and smiled, then fell back against Rachel's chest and snuggled a little more.

Kurt blinked and his brows drew closer together in confusion – was Quinn even aware of what she was doing? What was Kurt even doing awake and this time? Ugh.

Finn mumbled something that caught Kurt's attention; "Baby," he whined, "backtosleep."

/&/

Everyone (minus Rachel) was up at about midday; they all milled around the kitchen in various garments which may or may not have belonged to them. For example, Santana was in Puck's shirt and Puck was just in his boxers; Brittany was wearing Artie's vest and shirt while Artie was left with his pants and white wife-beater; Tina was wearing Mike's jacket and Mike just showed off his abs absentmindedly. Quinn was still in her dress that she put back on after they got out of the pool; Sam however was wearing just his boxers and a pout on his lips. Mercedes was still in her party attire but was pretty much dozing off into the land of nod in the living room. Kurt had Finn's jumper on which was too big for him and drowned him in that totally attractive and fetish way that showed off his slender and toned legs. The way it fell lower on his chest, showing off his collarbone and neck line innocently and tiredly.

"My head dude," Sam moaned at he drank another pint of water.

Quinn was playing mother, considering she didn't get too drunk last night and her head worked (almost) normally. She made everyone cereal or toast, most requested pancakes or a nice big English fry up but Rachel was Jewish so bacon wasn't present and since their family was also vegan it meant no eggs. Moans and grunts were expressed at the lack of nice warm, homely, hangover food.

Kurt made coffee and various hot drinks for everyone, trying his hardest not to drop anything or do anything wrong. Or worse fall asleep in the arrangement of cups containing scolding hot drinks. Finn stayed by his side all morning, meeting him in kisses here and there, holding him up when his legs faltered and helped served the drinks. There was one time when Kurt decided just to hug Finn, wrapping his arms around Finn's waist and burying his face in the taller boy's soft chest. People cooed and prodded them teasingly before they all settled in the main room and watched re-runs of _Scrubs_.

"What about all the mess?" Tina croaked out, her voice failing her due it being overused a couple of hours before hand.

"Rachel will flip out," Santana commented, looking around the room in front of her as Puck swung his arm around her shoulders.

"We should probably do something about it, before she wakes," Quinn said sitting down with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Mmm, can't we just wait a bit?" Kurt mumbled and curled into Finn tighter, his hands gripping across Finn's waistline and his knees buried next to Finn's ribs on the couch.

"If we wait for too long we'll all just fall back to sleep," Puck said, pointing to Kurt, "exhibit A."

"Shush, man, leave him alone. Brittany's fast asleep anyway and Mercedes is still passed out – look," Finn defended point to Mercedes who had spread herself out on the opposite sofa, snoring softly.

"And she's snoring," Kurt murmured with his eyes shut and face almost disappearing into Finn's skin.

It was then when Rachel stumbled down the stairs and gasped dramatically and then moaned. Quinn got up and ran to the kitchen, returning to the bottom of the stairs with a helpful hand and nice hot cup of coffee. Rachel smiled blissfully and took it, smelling the sweet aroma and making her way to the spare arm chair in the main room. She had put on a pair of slippers and one of her animal sweaters over her body; she didn't change out of her bra and pants either last night. She sat cross legged on the chair and gently sipped her coffee, while everyone waited for her to flip out about the state of her house and how she'd never have a party again.

But all she said was; "Thank you."

Everyone looked at her confused; even Kurt rose from his sleepy ways and blinked until she came into full focus.

"For what, exactly?" He questioned.

"Making me realise how much I need you guys to have a fun time and let lose a little."

"You let lose more than a little, Rachel," Santana smirked and sat up smiling at Rachel.

She giggled and nodded her head before rubbing it gently; "Yeah, I kinda guessed thanks to my head."

"Is it like a riot?" Kurt asked, eyes closed again and face buried in Finn's chest once again.

"You too, huh?" Puck nudged Kurt with his elbow and Kurt just nodded slowly and moaned in pain at the motion.

"You'll help me clean up though, right?" Rachel asked, suddenly worried.

"Of course, I couldn't leave if I knew this was partly my fault and left you to clean it up," Quinn smiled and patted Rachel on the knee while sitting down comfortably in between Sam's legs on the floor, whispering quiet apologies to each other.

"'Cedes is still asleep, as you can tell," Tina commented even though she looked pretty out of it herself.

"So am I!" Kurt accidently shouted and raised his hand rapidly, almost knocking Finn out. Everyone giggled and Puck threw a cushion at him, before Finn threw it back playfully and stroked Kurt's arm protectively.

They settled into a comfy, hung-over silence with the odd snort and tired giggle at something that happened on _Scrubs_.


	24. Pleiades

A/N: This is just a filler chapter and doesn't have much relevance apart from Kurt and Finn's relationship and some kind of closure with Quinn.  
I have something planned for the next chapter, I just have to get round to it. Ehehe, sorry!  
Please review and enjoy (if you can, heh.)

Glee is not mine, clearly and neither is space because according to Space Law it's denied, although I really love space. -rambles about space and physics-

* * *

"Okay, we have to be really quiet when we get him out of the car and into the house otherwise he'll be cranky all day and night, and then tomorrow morning and all day tomorrow," Finn instructed from the passenger seat, while frequently looking back to the rear seats to check on his unconscious boyfriend.

"Sure, no problem. Will your parents be mad?" Quinn – of all people – asked.

"Nah, better him be fast asleep than awake and still be drunk, my mom's already heard more than enough from Kurt's drunken blabbering," Finn chuckled. He turned to the blonde next to him and smiled sincerely. "Thank you for this Quinn."

"Don't worry about it," she smiled back. "I travel this way home anyway and everyone could tell that you'd struggle carrying Kurt in and out of the car, and then in and out of various houses. It's the least I could do," Quinn looked in the rear view mirror to glance at Kurt.

They had managed to get him in the car, God knows how or what strange twist of luck had come in handy but it was done. Kurt fell back asleep just when everyone had switched from _Scrubs_ reruns to the _South Park _DVD Puck had in his car. Kurt was a sleeper when it came to the day after a party, he usually plodded around the house in sweatpants and various old t-shirts that belonged to Finn, so to say that Finn was surprised at Kurt's current state would be a lie.

Finn had to carry him out on his back, trying his best not to drop him since he was in a far from rigid state and trying not to wake him up or it would be like the reopening of Pandora's Box. Quinn had helped strap him in, so that he could happily flop and snore all over the seats but he was about 20% safer than he would be if not strapped it. All Finn had to do now was get him down to their room, tuck him in and let him sleep.

"Besides," she continued, "I was probably the only one still sober enough and in the right state of mind to drive people, I'm assuming most people will get their parents to pick them up."

"That's true," Finn paused, hesitant to ask the following question. "Erm how's that going? You know, with your dad and stuff?"

Quinn looked at him slightly unsure on how to answer and then gripped the wheel just that little bit tighter before sighing. "There isn't much to _go _on. He kicked me out, you know that, my mom found out he was having an affair and kicked him out. I was living with Mercedes after I moved out of Puck's – his mom wouldn't let me eat bacon. Now, my sister has moved back and taken me in, she keeps in touch with my parents but I don't."

Oh.

A lot had happened in a year. Finn was surprised he'd missed so much of this girl's life, bearing in mind she was once all he cared about.

"Oh. I'm sorry, that must be hard. I mean, I know I miss my dad and I barely knew him and Kurt, he misses his mom terribly at times. But I could never imagine not having _someone_."

"I should be more affected by it but honestly, they weren't worth the stress. They never would've accepted anything I chose and if they were willing enough to kick their own pregnant sixteen year old daughter out then I'm sure they don't deserve any sympathy from me," Quinn had changed, Finn remembered when she cried for hours because of what they did, now she just took it in her stride – claiming it made her stronger.

Which it did – in so many ways.

"Do you ever wish it never happened?" Finn asked quietly, starring out onto the road in front of them. This was the first time they'd ever spoke about the baby or anything remotely like it since they broke up.

"Sometimes, but only for less than a second, I would never want to erase the memory of her from my mind – she's too beautiful for that and deserves more than that. I wish I could take all the pain I caused back though, saved you from it; saved your family from it; saved Puck from it; saved my family from it; saved myself from it. Then again, we are who we are now because of it – do you not think?"

Finn smiled slightly almost proudly. He knew that Quinn was a good person; she had a kind heart but occasionally went down the wrong road without thinking. She still cared for him, that's for sure, when she heard about him being with Kurt the first thing she worried about was how the jocks would handle it. Quinn would say it was a surprise but it really wasn't in the end – she knew something would happen between them since the day he opened up to Kurt about Beth.

"I'm sorry we've left this conversation so late, I should've given you another chance and given you credit when you said you'd changed."

"Don't apologise, Finn Hudson. _You_ of all people should not be apologising to me, this is entirely my fault and I've learned to deal with that and accept it as my responsibility," she nodded at her own words, looking over to Finn. "Anyway, we've both moved on, no need for saying things that have already been said in time."

Finn sat in silence, glancing back to check on Kurt – whether he'd be awake or not was a mystery. Finn smiled and turned back to the silence that embraced the front of the car.

"So, how are things with you and Sam going? You seemed a bit off with him this morning and Kurt mumbled something about saying someone else's name again."

"Oh, did he? I thought he was half asleep when I told him."

"He probably was, but I've learnt that Kurt has, like, a really good memory – you can't escape it Quinn."

She giggled at how dorky Finn was most of the time; "You're a dork. But things with Sam are okay, we're going slow, getting to know each other."

"Is he making you happy though?"

"In general, yes."

"What do you mean 'in general'?" Finn shifted on his seat to stare at Quinn intensely.

"Sometimes I have my doubts," she paused, then sighed. "Like last night, we were making out in the spare room and you know that whole thing with Beiste?"

Finn blushed; "Yeah..."

"Last time he said her name, which I dismissed because of the circumstances," she joined Finn in flushed cheek goodness. "But last night he said... _your name."_

"My name?"

"Your name."

"Oh."

"Yes, 'oh'."

"Does that mean that he-?" Finn vaguely waved his hands around his groin area; Quinn just laughed at him and turned the next corner.

"I have no idea, but I know he was totally wasted and I think the fact that you two were in the room next to us might've come to the forefront of his mind and then that's what came out his mouth. Well that's what I'm convincing myself anyway."

Finn smiled, he could tell she didn't want to lose out on another chance at love _again_.

"Don't sweat it but maybe you should look out for signs or something in case he makes googly eyes at me because I know you and Kurt will definitely have something to say about it," Finn nudged her and then looked to the back seat again to find a still napping Kurt.

A few minutes passed.

"Finn."

"Yeah."

"You're starring at him again," Quinn giggled at how quickly Finn whipped his head back round to face the road. "You completely adore him, don't you?" She smiled, unable to wipe it off her face.

Finn blushed ever so brightly, sure, he could talk and brag and ramble endlessly about how much he loved Kurt and how amazing he was to his mom, various members of his family, Puck and even to Rachel and Santana; but when it came to Quinn it just felt... strange.

Maybe it was because she had such an effect on him, good and bad. She made his life amazing and (what he thought was) the best he'd ever get but she'd also made him feel that painful hollowness that comes with losing something you loved so deeply. No, losing _someone_ you loved so deeply. He hadn't felt that in years, almost thirteen. And she brought it back.

"He's the best thing in my life right now."

Quinn smiled and nodded, like she had done when they came out as a couple and something about it helped clear the air. It wasn't that he needed Quinn's approval or anything like that but something about it reassured him he was doing something right.

"I'm happy you've found yourself someone you deserve," she reached over and took Finn's hand.

They pulled into the Hudson-Hummel's drive and Quinn parked up as quietly as she could, shutting the doors with equal volume. They carefully released the seat belts from around Kurt and Finn (with help from Quinn) was able to balance Kurt on his back – still asleep. For some reason he was much heavier when asleep than awake.

Carole answered the door and was shocked to see the blonde haired girl back at their house, her thoughts were defensive and rather rude but when she realised that Quinn's hand was placed on Kurt's rear end to help support him on Finn's back she smiled and allowed her into the house. Quinn did feel awkward; there wouldn't be any doubt about that. She'd flat out lied to this woman, used her home and son.

Awkwardness aside, Carole spoke up, "Oh God, what's he done to himself?"

Finn giggled as Carole stroked some of the hair that flopped on Kurt's face, as he flopped on Finn's back. "He's just asleep, he didn't have enough."

Finn nodded forward and Quinn went first down into the basement, opening and closing the correct doors and making sure Finn got down the stair without dropping Kurt and injuring them both by falling down said stairs. Finn stopped in the centre of the room and shifted about on his feet.

"Could you help me, erm, undress him? 'Cause if he wakes up and finds out he's still wearing the same boxers he'll flip."

Quinn giggled, "Yeah sure. I think I'd want the same, considering what you two did last night."

"Hey, we were not that bad! We could've done something else," Finn quirked his eyebrow at Quinn.

"And we're grateful you saved it for your own bed," she smiled. "Anyway, what would you like me to do?"

"Just hold him up so I can take his shirt and trousers off, then I'm going need you to get him a fresh pair of boxers since I don't think you'd like me to leave you with a naked and unconscious Kurt Hummel," Finn smiled as Quinn embraced Kurt and watched Finn unbutton his jeans and pull them down slowly – not waking Kurt up.

"Ten bucks," she laughed.

"What?" Finn looked up as he pulled the jeans over Kurt's feet.

"Ten bucks that this isn't the way you'd imagine taking pants off of Kurt."

Finn laughed and folded the pair of jeans then realised that he should probably wash them and crumpled them up again and threw them towards the bathroom. Getting Kurt's shirt off was not as easy as people would think because Quinn found it hard to hold him up and he kept moving about. Luckily it was a button up so they didn't have to yank it over his head or have to deal with his arms not cooperating with the sleeves.

"Okay, over there," Finn twitched his head to one of the bedside tables, "the left side of the bed, in the top draw is where he keeps his underwear, if they're Calvin Klein they're mine and it means that Kurt's snuck off with them so don't pick them out."

"Oo-kay," Quinn said, wide eyes and edging slowly over to the bedside table.

She opened the draw and fished about, moving the socks and various Calvin Klein boxers so she could find a pair for Kurt. She ignored the idea of Kurt wearing Finn's boxers - as it pulled on her heartstrings a little, maybe it was because she missed Finn or was secretly a little sad he'd moved on and become so much happier with someone that _wasn't_ her – and the bottles of lube which varied in amount that were causally laying in the draw. She eventually pulled out a grey pair with a green waistband and had a small tag on the side that read "MJ" – Quinn assumed it was Marc Jacobs. Only Kurt would have Marc Jacobs boxers.

"Is he decent?" Quinn called over her shoulder.

Finn laughed, "Yeah, he's facing me so you'll see his ass – that is, if you look."

Quinn snorted and watched the space around Finn's head as she walked over and held the boxers out, she held Kurt by the shoulders trying to avoid looking down at Kurt's behind. His legs were, as predicted, in a tangle but Quinn wasn't too surprised as Finn could barely dress himself never mind his sleeping boyfriend.

"Okay," Finn grunted and picked Kurt up over his shoulders, slowly walking over to the bed.

Quinn watched him tuck Kurt in and kiss him sweetly on the forehead before stroking the stray hairs away. Quinn smiled, it was rare for people to see the pair of them being completely intimate and heart warming in their own home, it was like they had a different presence between being a couple at school and being a couple at home. Everyone knew they were a serious couple but seeing them go out of their way for the other was precious. When Finn turned around Quinn stayed still with the smile on her face as the blush grew on Finn's cheeks.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it," Quinn smiled. "I should get going, no offense but you should probably shower."

Finn laughed and walked over to her, "Thank you again for everything; you've been a real help."

"Like I said, don't worry about it – it's my pleasure."

Finn smiled and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her; she smiled into the hug and got that overwhelming feeling when her head hit his chest. It'd been almost two years since she'd been there last. Finn glanced down, feeling strange, it wasn't what he'd quickly become used to – there was no dark brown hair, no strong arms squeezing back, no incredibly soft skin to stroke his thumbs against, no sweet and sickening smell of strawberries and definitely no flutter of his heartbeat.

"Bye Finn," Quinn smiled as she walked up the basement stairs.

Finn stood where he was for a while, thinking that maybe he should miss Quinn in that way but he loved the fact that he _didn't_. He glanced over to Kurt who was now snoring lightly and was warmed from his toes to the tips of his ears with the idea that that guy, that guy right there, would be his future.

And then he remembered he'd been in these clothes for almost two days and his boxers had been exposed to certain bodily fluids which had dried rather uncomfortably. So he made his way to the shower and spent a good twenty minutes wasting water and various stuff in bottles that belonged to Kurt. After, he made his way upstairs to relax with his mom and Burt who were comfortable sitting in their usual positions and were chatting about the colour of the curtains.

"Hey guys," Finn yawned and fell against the couch snuggling a cushion possessively.

"Is Kurt alright?" Carole asked.

"He's fine, just asleep. I think he'll be out for a while – he's snoring."

Burt chuckled lightly and thanked Finn for taking care of him. They then discussed what went down at the party and Finn had occasional spurts of energy answering the questions but then he got tired and answered them with little interest. He eventually fell asleep on the couch, curling up into a tight ball which was something he wasn't used to since he'd spent months cuddling up with Kurt in between his arms. Not that he was complaining.

However he was awoken by Burt at around half twelve in the morning, it was dark out and Burt was turning off the lights and locking up the house. Finn mumbled various incoherent things and stretched before saying goodnight to Burt and trudged down the stairs into an even darker basement. He stripped immediately, happily leaving his clothes on the floor in a pool at the bottom of the stairs and crawled in beside Kurt. Kurt, who was still asleep and still snoring.

Finn sniffed his hair and sighed, scooping him up into a sleeping embrace. Kurt grunted and made confused noises at the sudden contact, which gradually woke him up. He turned around in Finn's arms to face him.

"Hey."

"Mm-ey," Finn's attempt at a reply came.

"Why do I smell so bad?"

Finn let out a breathy laugh and tangled his legs with Kurt's before murmuring a reply about how they couldn't possibly shower him while he was asleep and that maybe Kurt shouldn't drink so much because he slept all day. Kurt giggled at Finn's tired reply and attempt to shut Kurt and his questions up with kisses, eventually Kurt shut up and reached around for his phone.

5 new messages.  
Mercedes (2)  
Dave (3)

Mercedes' two text consisted of one saying 'aalkasncbb f a' and the other asking if he was feeling okay and/or if he was awake due to the obstacles that had been taken to get him home. He scrolled up to read Dave's text, not completely sure why he was texting Dave last night since he'd see him tomorrow sometime (Finn was meeting up with him, for some reason Kurt was completely unaware of and slightly confused by). Luckily they weren't that bad; the first one he sent was almost identical to the one that Mercedes sent him; the second was lyrics to _Never Gonna Give You Up_ which was just hilarious and Kurt laughed aloud making Finn flinch. And the third simply said: 'I like dick!' Complete with four exclamation marks.

Kurt face-palmed and laughed at how someone should lock his phone away next time he got drunk. He text back even though Dave was properly asleep now but he felt the need to apologise. The tapping sound from his iPhone irritated Finn who was lying face down in the pillows and had his arm thrown over Kurt's waist casually.

He grunted, "Kurt what are you doing? Go to sleep."

"I can't," Kurt whispered and put his phone down on the bedside table before scooting down under Finn's arm and peppering kisses over all the skin he could reach.

"Well, try."

"I _can't_, Finn. I've just slept the total of nineteen hours all in one go," Kurt whined and continued to kiss Finn.

Finn just made some kind of strangled sound which was half protesting and half enjoying it. Kurt smiled and moved about to straddle Finn's hips, he moved his hands to gently massage Finn's shoulders and spine. Finn turned over after a while and the two of them enjoyed exploring each other's mouths, which they knew so well. Along with their bodies which were also celebrated with kisses, bites and licks; Kurt reached for the top draw of his bedside table.

There wasn't much talking after that.

"Come outside with me," Kurt stated, it was almost a question even though it wasn't really meant to be.

"It's like 3am Kurt, no. Aren't you tired at all?" Finn asked completely confused by Kurt's endless energy.

"No, not even after that amazing sex," Kurt huffed and got out of bed to get his slippers on, his sleep pants (which he never wore) and an old shirt of Finn's.

"Where are you going?" Finn yawned and rolled over to watch Kurt flutter around the room.

"Outside – you coming?" Kurt grabbed his woolly jumper and shoved it over his head.

Finn sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win and he knew he'd be stupid to stay inside by himself. He hurled himself out of the bed and slipped on an old pair of sweatpants and one of his many striped jackets and his pair of 'grandad' slippers. Kurt smiled brightly and ran over to the bed to pick up the sheets, then put them down after realising what they'd just done and put them down on the bed again.

"Your mom can wash them tomorrow," he grinned and pulled Finn up the stairs to the main house. "Okay, wait here a second."

Kurt disappeared upstairs and returned a few minutes later with a duvet and three pillows; he threw them down the stairs so he could walk down without breaking his neck and waking up their parents. Finn looked at them with a puzzled look and Kurt bounced on his feet pulling him towards the patio door. He fished for the keys and opened it as quietly as he could, then walked out into the garden and turned on the outside light.

He looked back at Finn and smiled almost as brightly as the stars that were out tonight. Kurt walked over to the hammock that was built just under Kurt's tree house he had as a kid, in the centre of the garden but slightly to the side. Kurt had instructed his father to put it there so the pollution from the outside light was bright enough to illuminate but not too close that it cancelled out the shining stars.

Kurt took the bedding from Finn and placed it down on the hammock, hinting for Finn to lie down. He smiled as he made his way over and kissed Kurt softly before lying down on the three smooth pillows laid out on the hammock. Kurt lay next to him happily and snuggled up to his ever warm body, then pulled to duvet over them and turned to face the sky. They talked for a while, pointing out how bright the moon was and whether Kurt believed the moon landing had happened.

"It looks so _untouched_, sitting up there in basking in the great, bright way it shines down on us without even trying. When something is impure it reeks of it, you can tell almost straight away, but when I look up there I see nothing but _pure beauty_."

Finn didn't know much about space or science, he was a footballer, but Kurt loved it.

"Just the way that _no one_ knows if there's something out there or not terrifies me but gives me so much pleasure and interest that I can't help but love it. I remember I asked my mom what came after Pluto and she told me that I was too much of a thinker."

Kurt chuckled at various things he said; claiming that somehow verbalising what he thought about space and stars and planets seemed stupid and just plain childish compared the scientific side, which indulged in gravitational pulls and theories as to why we are here or why we spin a certain way in what seems to be an endless galaxy.

He sat up slightly pointing to various constellations, naming the ones he knew and the ones he loved. Talking about why they were called that name or the meaning behind them, sometimes mentions zodiac signs and things related to horoscopes and _fate._

"That one there," he pointed, rising slightly out of Finn's arms, "that's my favourite, always has been always will be."

"Why?" Finn asked, completely overwhelmed by Kurt and in awe of him and his mind.

"It's beautiful. It's called Pleiades but is mainly know as Seven Sisters, it's a cluster of stars. But when you look straight at it you can only see about two or three stars, then if you move your line of view slightly to the side you can see a small cluster of stars twinkling," Kurt pointed and Finn watched his eyes as they did exactly what they were describing.

Finn looked up and did exactly what he said, his mouth dropped slightly and his brows furrowed. When he did it approximately eleven times he accepted the fact that he was dumb and the world was much smarter. Kurt giggled at Finn's silence and when he asked why it did that, Kurt patted his chest and said:

"Another time, babe, don't want to confuse you anymore."

They cuddled back down together and Kurt wrapped his arm around Finn's waist, pulling him closer and clutching to his jacket tightly. He breathed slowly before whispering something Finn almost missed.

"Thank you for coming out tonight," he paused and looked Finn in the eye before breaking contact again and staring at the zip on Finn's jacket. "I used to do this with my mom," came even quieter and softer.

Finn inhaled slowly, arms tightening around Kurt and legs tangling as he dropped a kiss to his head. Soon enough sleep took over Finn and Kurt somehow followed after him despite the fact his body was completely sleep-ed out.

/&/

When Carole awoke the next morning she did her usual routine and opened the curtains to check the weather since Burt was still sleeping. She smiled at the sun that shone calmly and happily out across the land of Lima, Ohio. But smiled even brighter at the two boys who were cuddled up on the hammock under the tree house. They warmed her heart and she let out a little squeak in happiness.

They were awake; Finn was perched up slightly and moved his arms and hands about in a comical way with a huge smile on his face. Kurt mirrored the smiled from a lower angle and occasionally began laughing before reaching up and capturing her son's lips. She assumed they were story telling – something she'd accidently walked in on at the beginning of their relationship – when Kurt joined in and they planned and mapped things out with their hands in the empty space around them. She left the window and made her way to the kitchen when Finn lay back down next to Kurt and began to slowly kiss; their lips moving confidently against each others.


	25. 911

Glee is not mine, obviously. Also can I just bring this to your attention:  
"We kind of always had a master plan with Finn and Kurt, which will come into fruition in season 2." - Ryan Murphy  
Ryan Murphy, if it's just them being 'brothers' - I will kill you and/or hold you in my garage until you make them endgame.

* * *

"But why can't we get a dog?"

"Because, Finn, a dog is like a baby with four legs and fur which will malt all over my Alexander McQueen jeans and will probably end up chewing all my designer sweaters. We are not getting a dog." Kurt finished with a stern look over his shoulder as he opened the patio door into the kitchen.

"Not if we got a dog that didn't malt that much," Finn suggested.

"Finn, we are not getting a dog. The furniture and my dad couldn't handle it, I don't think your mother is too keen either," Kurt pointed to Carole aimlessly and moved to sit at the island counter.

"Morning boys," Carole smiled and handed them a plate of pancakes, freshly made.

"Thanks mom," Finn beamed then muttered. "Kurt never makes me pancakes."

Kurt gasped and mock punched Finn in the arm, "I made you waffles _and_ brought them down to the basement for you because you refused to move!"

"That's because I was hurting," Finn whined and glanced at Kurt with a pout and puppy dog eyes.

"I didn't get pancakes and waffles when I was hurting," raising his hand to his chest.

"Mom made them, remember? Christmas morning?"

"I wasn't hurting then, surprisingly. I'm talking about that _other _time," Kurt raised his eyebrow, hinting without saying, "I saw no pancakes coming my way," he pouted.

Finn's face frowned and then gently eased when he realised what Kurt was talking about. He smiled at the memory and then at Kurt's perfect practiced pout before leaning over the island.

"Aw, I'm sorry baby. I'll give you all the pancakes you want," mumbling into Kurt's lips before kissing him firmly.

Kurt kissed back smiling happily as he pulled away slightly, "Can I eat them off you?"

Carole snorted in the background while frying some eggs which broke the boys out of their trance. She turned around, hand on her hip and spatula in hand before giggling and then concluding their argument about pancakes was pathetic and no, they weren't getting a dog. Finn sulked a little more.

"What are you boys doing today?" Carole asked happily as she sat next to Kurt and tucked into her eggs.

"I'm meeting up with Dave, he needs to buy Fallout 3 and then go back to his and play it," Finn mumbled through his mouthful of pancake.

"Do you know what the funniest thing is?" Kurt chuckled to himself. Everyone looked at him expectantly so he continued, "Well usually when two gay guys hang out you'd think they'd get up to _things_. But you two will actually spend all day playing this game."

Carole snorted again at Finn's confused face and Kurt's smirk was copied by her.

"What are you doing, Kurt?"

"Oh, I'm going shopping with Mercedes but I need to stop off at the dry cleaners to get our sheets washed."

"Why?" Carole looked at him, frowning.

"Why do you think?" Kurt's eyebrow rose and a smirk reappeared on his face. "Also the ones outside will have sap on them from the tree and probably smell of outside," he scrunched his nose.

"Ugh, you boys are more sexually frustrated than most teenagers – you know that, right?"

Finn giggled into his glass of orange juice and Kurt would have totally kicked him under the table but there wasn't space there since they were at the kitchen island counter thing, so he just blushed brightly.

"You wouldn't have us any other way," Finn smiled innocently at his mother before she ran over and gave him a massive hug.

Kurt smiled, although feeling slightly left out. Finn laughed and pushed her away before getting up and putting his stuff in the sink. He sauntered over to Kurt and placed his chin on Kurt's shoulder, kissing his cheek. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him a little closer.

"Why the sad smile, beautiful?" Finn murmured against his ear.

"I left my phone outside and I don't have the energy to move and get it," he lied.

"Well then," Kurt felt Finn smile and spin the stool around, moving between his legs.

Finn took Kurt's face in his hands and stroked his sideburns affectionately, nuzzling their noses and eventually letting their lips meet. Finn never really got over how much he loved kissing Kurt, if it was a paid job he'd be a millionaire by now. He kind of hated that he couldn't do it _all_ day, because of PDA and everyone being so uncomfortable and shit.

Half way through the kiss Finn pulled away, leaving Kurt needy, and headed out to retrieve his boyfriend's phone from the pile of sheets sitting happily on the hammock.

When he returned Kurt must've headed downstairs to get ready or something, so Finn went back outside to sort out the sheets and put them into a laundry bag, ready to be taken to the laundry place. Carole sometimes got pissed about constantly washing their sheets and since both of them were soiled they decided to waste their own money instead of the water at the house. It was almost like the boys way of apologising...

"Babe, the sheets are ready to be taken with you," Finn shouted as he jogged down the stairs to find Kurt lying on the bed with his iPod in. Finn smiled and ran over to pick his boyfriend up off the bed and into the bathroom.

They showered happily together, drunk off of nothing but each other's naked bodies and wet kisses. Finn was ready first as usual and rang Dave to organise what was actually happening today, while Kurt got ready and sorted out his hair. Kurt was on the phone to Mercedes as they left and was laughing and bitching about Rachel and her helplessness with fashion. From the one sided conversation Finn could hear, he gathered that Mercedes had another date with Anthony and needed something to wear desperately. So Kurt being Kurt immediately opted to be fashion director and ordered her to go shopping with him, since he was being 'ditched by his boyfriend to play video games with the other gay kid in town'.

They dropped the sheets of and blushed at the woman who watched them put them into the machines, before giggling and spinning around in the dirty sheets. Finn pushed Kurt up against the row of machines at one point, they were organised in rows like in a supermarket. So no one could see them and the aisle was empty; just a long bench down the middle, the boys and a washing basket.

Finn captured Kurt's lips and shut his eyes tightly enjoying everything he couldn't see and could only feel. He moaned and giggled quietly when Kurt reached around his waist and moved his hands further down Finn's body to settle on his ass then began spanking it comically. Finn bit down on Kurt's bottom and well-kissed lip, pulling it slightly and breathing heavily before letting it go and nuzzling their noses together.

Kurt blushed and pushed Finn away and down onto the bench before swinging his legs over him and straddling his thighs. He brushed his hands through the taller boy's hair and kissed down the side of his face, letting his breath tickle the skin and heat it up. Finn, obediently, tipped his head to the side to give Kurt perfect access to his neck – his breath never failing to hitch and become irregular. They stayed like that for a while, just touching each other's faces and sharing soft kisses and meaningful, loving looks.

_This place about to blow-ow-ow-ow, blow-ow-ow-ow! This place about to blow-ow-ow-ow!_

"Hello?" Kurt answered, breathless.

Finn giggled at his hesitant answer to 'what are you doing?', then stood up moving Kurt off of him. Finn managed to pay and arrange a time to pick up the sheets and paid before saying thank you and making their way out to the car and heading to the mall. Kurt sighed and moaned about how stressed Mercedes was making him, claiming that it was 'only a second date!' and that she needed to 'calm the hell down or she'll have her period early.'

"When are you meeting Dave?" Kurt asked as he was saying goodbye to Finn, with Mercedes linked at the arm.

"Dave? As in Karofsky?"

"Uh, yeah – I promised him we'd bond more to make Kurt happy," Kurt smiled cheekily at Finn's truthful reason, "and I'm meeting him in like five minutes, so I'll probably be late because I never know where the game shop is in this place."

"And this is why we never come shopping," Kurt concluded as he looked pitifully at Mercedes, hoping she'd feel his pain. "Here, take a map babe." He reached up and gave Finn a soft kiss and stroke of the torso before moving away and walking off with Mercedes.

"Bye Finn!" She called over her shoulder as the pair walked off into a boutique.

Finn did, in fact, get lost but eventually found his way to the game shop where he was supposed to meet Dave.

_Dude im here. Where r u? i look like an old man spndin his day at the game shop! Hurry up! _

Dave replied saying he was on his way up, and told him to go in and find the game, the quicker they got it the longer they'd have to play it. Finn thought that was actually decent logic and since it was possibly the only game that involved guns and all that jazz that Finn hadn't played, Fallout 3 was something he _needed_ to, to keep up his record.

No one would believe him when he'd tell people that he and Kurt actually played Xbox together, Kurt was actually really good at Call of Duty and Halo. But every time he tried to prove it, Kurt would walk away smirking and insisting that he'd never sink to such a low level of entertainment or stupidity. He was really good, damn it!

So Finn was finally relived to have healthy and new competition that hopefully wouldn't end in him being beat by a guy who knew more about flavoured moisturisers than what type of vertical weapon his was currently using on his vertical opponent. Dave would be easy to beat, Finn was positive – no one played Xbox as much as him, it even caused a massive fight between himself and Kurt.

His phone vibrated in his pocket as he reached to answer it he saw Dave was calling.

"Yo, dude, where you at?" Finn answered.

"Man, where is this store, I'm fucking lost," Dave laughed through the speaker.

"Dude, it's on the right from Shake Out and then-" Finn stopped as he heard someone call his name.

"Hey, Hudson, shouldn't you be buying panties for you _girlfriend_?"

Finn turned around to see a bunch of guys heading toward him, surely they wouldn't pull anything in a store – with, you know, _people_ about.

"_He's_ more of a man than you fuckheads will ever be," Finn bit back but kept his distance and head high, bracing his shoulders and refusing to back down – despite what his body was telling him.

"Is that so, fairy?" One of the meathead jocks said from the back of the group, walking forward with what seemed that a bat. How the fuck did they get in with a bat?

Oh wait, they were jocks. They must've looked like they'd just played some baseball, stretching out from their football requirements; no one would've thought they'd beat someone up with it.

Finn heard the faint shouting of "Finn? Dude! Are you there? FINN?" from his phone which was loosely held in his hand, down by his side.

And then... nothing.

"No, lose the belt," Kurt pointed as he circled Mercedes in the changing rooms. "It goes so much better without it. You don't need it, the colours look better without it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. You don't need the belt because the colours stop purposely – adding a belt is like when Rachel wears dangly earrings to school. I'm all for accessorising but sometimes people accessorise incorrectly and it looks... tacky. Lose the belt," Kurt concluded.

"I agree with the young man, the dress makes you look gorgeous – the belt makes you look cheap," a sweet blonde haired girl commented as she waited for her friend to change in the fitting room opposite.

"You see, 'Cedes, she gets it!" Kurt pointed to the girl and put his hands in a prayer position and thanked her. "Also, you're shoes are gorgeous," he complemented the girl with a smile.

"Thank you, I know sale items are usually shameful. But please, if it's Dior and in the sale I don't think it goes down in value at all."

"Holy mother of everything fashionable, you're the female version of Kurt," Mercedes giggled and placed her hand on her hip with a cheeky smile.

"You have good taste," Kurt chirped. "So we're getting this dress, yes?"

"You really should, you look beautiful," the blonde girl smiled.

"Fine, we'll get it – let's hope he doesn't take me to a baseball game or something," Mercedes laughed because she'd be _way_ too overdressed for a baseball game.

"Oh, have some faith in the man!" Kurt playfully smacked her on the arm and pushed her back into the fitting room.

"Yeah, well we can't all have perfect quarterback boyfriends who agree to have sex and then go out stargazing in a hammock in the back yard," Mercedes shouted back through the curtain.

Kurt laughed and buried his face in his hands; he blushed lightly as the girl who was so kind was probably scared for life now.

"You're Kurt Hummel, right?" She asked, slightly hesitant but with a huge smile.

"Erm, yes. Why?"

"You're the one who's dating Finn Hudson?" Her smile still refusing to falter.

"Yes," Kurt chuckled, slightly embarrassed, "why?"

"You two are totally adorable, I see you in the corridors and stuff. I really love how he doesn't take crap from anyone," she beamed at Kurt.

He got a strange sense that this was what it must be like to be popular, people admiring you – kind of felt like fame. He heard his friends telling them how cute they were and stuff but never from a complete stranger, who simply observed and knew nothing about them. Kurt smiled, finally feeling something different about his relationship.

"Uh, thanks," he giggled, not sure what else to say.

"Sorry, it's hard not to watch you two. I'm not a creeper or anything," she giggled and moved her fringe to the side a little more, "I'm Hebe, as in the plant but not a plant... obviously."

Kurt laughed and held out his hand to shake hers, "Kurt Hummel."

"Mercedes!" She shouted from behind the curtain and came out holding her clothes in a bundle. "Here, hold this," she handed the dress over to Kurt as she returned the others.

"I er- I found you, that day a few weeks ago. You were crying and threw yourself against the locker," Kurt stiffened as he remembered that day, and how he felt. He remembered his eyes burning from the tears and the thrill of cold metal against his face. "I told you where Finn was and you muttered a thank you but I never came to tell you because I thought that'd be creepy or whatever," she rounded off.

"Oh. Thank you," Kurt walked over and hugged her slightly; she jumped a little at the contact. "I remember thinking I should've asked for your name, sorry for being so cold towards you. It wasn't really my day," Kurt chuckled and came out of the hug.

"I could see that," she smiled brightly. "You know, you're a really nice guy, Kurt. You shouldn't have to deal with all the shit you get."

Kurt smiled and looked down, "I know it's not fair but at the end of the day it's made me stronger."

"Honey, you ready to go?" Mercedes came back in when she noticed Kurt hadn't followed her out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," he smiled at Hebe and hugged her again; "it was so nice to finally meet you."

She giggled; "Does this mean I can add you on Facebook?"

"Hell yes, I could do with some more friends on there that won't abuse me!"

They said their goodbyes and headed to the check out, Kurt commented on how amazing Mercedes would look tonight and if Anthony wouldn't ask her out again or ask her to be his girlfriend Kurt would throw a bitch fit and possibly hard fruit at him. He was even tempted on spying, convincing Finn they needed a meal out or something – then sneak into a booth and watch the date from afar. But then he realised that would be really pathetic and Finn would just moan even though there would be food in front of him.

Oh, that reminded Kurt.

"'Cedes can we go to that cookie store after this?"

"I thought you didn't put such sugary foods in your body?"

"I don't. My freakishly tall, Frankenteen, chunky mass of a boyfriend does," Kurt smiled like a pleading child. "I promised I get him a cookie of some kind to say thank you for last night."

"Oh, the way to his heart is so very simple."

Kurt chuckled and rested his head on Mercedes' shoulder smiling at how much truth she spoke. "I know."

She nodded and paid for the dress before linking arms with Kurt as they left the store.

"Why do you need to say thank you?" She asked randomly as they approached the cookie store.

"He let me top again," Kurt whispered as he joined the busy queue which was formed by your everyday business workers who decided to splash out on more than a double, no fat latte.

"Oh," Mercedes rolled her eyes, "so he gets a cookie as a treat for being a good boy?"

"Ew, Mercedes. Why does it sound so cringe-y when you say it like that?" Kurt shuddered and examined the menu on the huge display below the 'Jackson's Cookies and Cakes' sign. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Because I'm still a virgin and I'm not turned on right now, nor are we engaging in sexual activities which allow us to say such embarrassing things because we're pretty sure our partner won't remember them after we've done the deed. And Caramel, after all Kurt, he let you top – shouldn't he get his favourite flavour?" Mercedes ranted in a completely monotone and slightly mocking voice which sounded like a bit of Kurt and Rachel mashed up.

"You'll be thanking me one day when he's on his knees begging for you," Kurt concluded. "Caramel it is then."

_This place about to blow-ow-ow-ow, blow-ow-ow-ow! This place about to blow-ow-ow-ow!_

"Kurt, man, you need to change your ringtone. I thought you despised Ke$ha?"

"I do. But this song makes me giggle, for obvious, immature reasons," Kurt smiled and Mercedes flashed him a stern, 'are you serious?' look. "I'm dating Finn Hudson okay? I'm allowed to laugh at blowjob jokes and immature things like that."

"Boy, you're whipped. Answer your phone."

Kurt grinned, beginning to make kissy faces towards Mercedes and eventually kissing her light on the cheek.

"Hello!" Kurt almost shouted while smiling and giggling at the people who gave him strange looks.

"Kurt?" A panicked and breathless voice came through the speaker.

"Dave? Are you okay?"

"N-no," came the almost silent and non-existent reply. "Can you – Finn's on the way to the, uhm, what?"

There was murmuring and beeping in the background.

"The hospital. Finn. Attacked. Kurt, Lima hospital – hurry."


	26. Haven't You Heard?

A/N: Ok, so obviously I'm not a doctor so some of this may be wrong or incorrect to a doctor-y standard but whatever.

Glee is not mine because if it was we wouldn't have to wait 3 weeks after the Regionals episode.  
The two songs used in this are 'Your Song' by Kate Walsh and 'Bump In The Road' by Erik Hassle - both of which I do not own but encourage you to become a fan because they're beautifully talented people.

Enjoy and reviews would also be nice! :) Thanks!

* * *

"David!"

Kurt threw himself towards David, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest and clutching to the t-shirt he was wearing. The tighter he held, the less his body shook and thank God that Dave didn't mind. It felt nice to have someone bigger than him holding him in a place like this. He hated this hospital – too many bad, bad memories. It only hit him now that he was in the same emergency ward waiting area; he'd left his car running asking Mercedes to park it while he ran into the hospital and asked for a Finn Hudson who was tall and looked about twenty-eight when in fact he was seventeen.

The emergency ward on the fourth floor was where he was told to go, after leaving a name and relation to what he was to Finn. He hesitated, knowing that as much as he wanted to say 'boyfriend' it probably wouldn't be as strong as saying 'brother'. If he said he was family, there was a bigger chance they'd let him stay with him for as long as he wanted. Kurt didn't really know, he's never been in a hospital long enough to know the ins and outs of one. And he didn't particularly want to know any time soon.

He was so stressed and worried and God knows what else he was feeling, he was convinced this was a dream – hence the reason why he legs were so numb. But somehow with that numb feeling he was able to run up eight flights of stairs, refusing to take the lift because it would take too long. And running and making himself work seemed like some kind of punishment; if Finn was in pain, it wasn't fair for Kurt to be chilling and taking the elevator. He flung the door open, his chest heaving, and when he saw the outline of David Karofsky he was pretty sure he's never been so happy to see him in his life. Therefore he threw himself at the other boy, in the same way he threw himself around the corners of the hospital to find the God damn waiting room.

"Kurt, are you okay?" David replied, hugging him just as tight – out of pure shock and comfort.

"What happened?" Kurt cried into Karofsky's chest, not really sure how to feel.

Dave pulled Kurt away from him and guided him to a row of chairs, there weren't many people in the waiting room; Kurt presumed there were various parents and partners who clutched their hands together like they were trying to hold to _something_.

Kurt sat, unable to control his trembling, bringing a shaky hand to rub over his eyes and his face. Hoping such an action would make it all disappear and he'd be back in bed curled up with Finn draped around him tightly. Whispering soft nothings into his ear, speaking words of the softness of his skin and lips and hair, biting his ear and giggling at childish scenarios they made up. And eventually turning him over to place soft and heated kisses to Kurt's lips.

"He was attacked," Dave, unknowingly, woke Kurt up from his daydreams and hopes. "I was too late to stop it from starting, but I got them to stop."

Kurt made a whimpering noise that was filled with pain – pain he knew too well. Pain which was previously given by the very guy who was telling him this. Kurt ignored that, because right now, Dave's arm around his shoulders felt like the only shelter he had.

"W-who? Who did it?"

"Azimio and the rest of his meathead followers," Dave said quietly, gently rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt made that noise again.

Mercedes came in at that point, dropping a strange look towards Karofsky but then ignoring it and hugging Kurt gently as he got up and collapsed into her arms. She soothed him and encouraged him to get a bottle of water because he'd gone a whole new shade of pale. David filled her in while Kurt mindlessly pushed buttons on the vending machines.

"Is Finn going to be alright?" Mercedes whispered although Kurt was too far away to hear anything that fell from their mouths.

"I'm not sure, he was knocked out when I called 911 but I think they managed to revive him." Kurt came over then, but Dave continued watching Kurt drink so effortlessly. "He's in surgery now, they said he had internal bleeding and needed to operate as soon as possible and considering the emergency ward in Lima, Ohio isn't that busy they didn't have to wait."

Kurt just whimpered again and wiped at his eyes which were once again pricking a little and beginning to water. They were already puffy and raw but still managed to leak a little more. He was used to being the one getting hurt but somehow he'd forgotten that sometime soon Finn would feel the pain of being gay in this town too. It's just that neither of them expected to be so sudden and terrible.

Kurt texted Burt to let him know and to get him to call Carole at work, since Kurt didn't have her work number. But other than that nothing happened for a while; Kurt paced, Mercedes petted and David got drinks and gave various hugs and kisses to the top of Kurt's head every now and then.

"He'll be alright Kurt," Mercedes comforted and gripped Kurt's hand in her own.

"He's a tough kid, he knows you'll be waiting for him that's what'll pull him through," David smiled at the tired boy.

"I just want him back now."

Kurt rested his head against Dave's bulky shoulder and shut his eyes gently, the poster of MMR vaccines became unfocused and his eyes burning with the sensation of rest and relaxation. He was tipping over the edge of sleep, before he heard Mercedes talking to Dave about him being gay and how he better not be messing with Kurt. He wanted to interject and tell Mercedes that Dave had changed but his eyes felt so good shut.

It was about an hour later when the doctor came to speak to them, Burt said he'd be there as soon as he could but couldn't get away from the shop and Carole wouldn't answer her phone. Kurt assumed she was in a meeting or something. The doctor was medium height, short brown hair – almost like Kurt's – sweet brown eyes which were so dark the pupils seem none existent, she wore no make-up, letting her brown eye lashes speak boldness for themselves. She was skinny and very young, looking a few years older than the kids themselves. And she was British, speaking with a slight twang and common zing but otherwise very typically British. Well, what people in Lima, Ohio thought.

"Excuse me, are you here for Mr Finn Hudson?" She asked quietly, looking to her clip board to check the name.

Mercedes and Dave looked at Kurt as he stood up and reached his hand out, for it to be shaken by the kind looking doctor.

"Dr Viola Fitzgerald," she shook it softly, sharing a sweet caring look with Kurt.

"Is he dead?" Kurt straight out asked.

She smiled then shook her head, "No, he's well and truly alive. Bone-wise the only part broken is his wrist, we assume it was caused when he fell to the floor. He's a tall and heavy lad so that weight on one single wrist is bound to cause some damage. He has severely bruised ribs, luckily they weren't damaged enough to puncture any of his vital organs but moving around, talking a lot and such things as laughing will hurt him a lot."

Kurt had his hand on his chest, somehow hoping it would calm his heart. The news was good; he was surprised at how little Finn had been affected. Although he didn't know the ins and outs of the attack, so he couldn't assume anything.

"There was a bat," Dave spoke raising his to head Dr Fitzgerald. "They, they had a bat."

"That would explain the wounds to his head. Mr Hudson had a severe case of concussion when we revived him from the scene, we managed to stitch up his head but a few things have failed to stay in his memory. Which is where we need your help to see how big of a time stream he's forgotten."

"Memory loss?" Kurt cried out, hoping it didn't affect anything he'd done with the other boy.

Shit. What if Finn couldn't remember Kurt? What if everything they had was forgotten? He's waiting so long to finally have Finn and now it could all be lost, how was that possible? Fuck Azimio. He hoped somehow, that Azimio would pay. But now was not the time to be vengeful. But, no, what happened if Finn couldn't remember last night (it meant a lot more to Kurt than he led on), what happened if Finn couldn't remember the day they got together? Or their first time? Or Finn's first time? What if he couldn't remember his own mother?

Why was no one answering these questions!

"Like I said, we're not sure how much he's lost – or it's any at all. All we know is that he doesn't remember how he got here or why he's here. According to the recount by one of the paramedics he kept asking why he couldn't get a dog and where Kurt was, then saying something about a constellation of stars. Later when he came out of theatre he was repeatedly asking for Kurt; do you know a Kurt?" She asked, hopefully because although Finn was sleeping now due to all the pain medication they put him on; he was a nightmare. Screaming and crying and pestering for Kurt and asking why he couldn't get a dog.

Kurt's face lit up at the information; he remembered. He remembered the stars and the dog and Kurt, he remembered Kurt! He was so caught up in the relief that he forgot to answer the woman, Mercedes light hand on his lower back awoke him.

"Uhm, yes, I-I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel," he answered nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, may I ask you what relation you are to Finn?"

"His – er- I'm his boyfriend." He paused, "and his step-brother. It's confusing, sorry. Family dynamics aren't really our thing."

Dr Fitzgerald chucked but nodded in understanding; "I don't mean to pry but I assume that means Mr Hudson is gay?"

"Yes, he is."

She smiled again then turned serious, "Thank you, for being honest. It'll come in useful if you ever wish to press charges, the police in the hospital looked up the names of the attackers and they've previously been charged for homophobic and gay-hate crimes."

"Azimio," Dave growled from behind, clenching his fists.

"Kurt, I need to ask you if Mr Hudson's constant asking for why he can't have a dog or the fact that he wants one means anything to you?"

"He," Kurt chuckled tiredly, rolling his eyes, "wanted one, so desperately this morning. He begged and begged but everyone said no, so he had a little strop about it. I mean he can barely look after fish..." Kurt trailed off.

Dr Fitzgerald smiled widely, trying not to become too unprofessional but failing. She nodded and made a mental note.

"That's great, we assume his memory loss was only around the attack – if he can remember this morning. He will need to be checked on by one of our therapists to make sure everything is okay but we will need to be careful about resurfacing his memories of the attack. Is his mother or father around?" She asked.

"His father is dead, but my father is coming down now or as fast as he can but we can't get hold of his mother. Her office phone isn't being answered nor is her mobile." Kurt explained, trying hard not to worry about Carole's reaction. Her poor baby. Kurt was scared maybe she'd blame him, for making Finn that way. But he knew that was just his paranoia and insecurities getting the best of him when he was vulnerable.

"Alright, can we take down a few numbers in case? I know that you'll probably be the first to call, but we're hoping to keep Finn in for a few days to make sure he's stable."

"Sure," Kurt nodded, but eyes filled with worry. "But I thought you said he was okay?"

"He is, for now. The internal bleeding ruptured twice, whether it be to poor surgery or just his body, but we need to make sure he's fully recovered before he send him home," she explained, feeling guilty that she'd left out that bit of information.

Kurt just nodded, his lips in a thin line as he tried to process everything, and then for the first time of the afternoon he imagined Finn. Just lying there, bleeding out. No. Stop.

"He should be ready to see in a few minutes, but he's asleep right now due to the pain medication for his injuries, so only one visitor is allowed," Dr Fitzgerald smiled sadly at the two that sat behind Kurt and nodded her goodbye to Kurt as she walked down the corridor.

Mercedes and Dave both rose and hugged Kurt tightly as he let out a breath which he felt like he'd been holding for four hours. It felt nice, the reassurance. It wasn't perfect but it was a start. Kurt offered to get some coffee; he'd seen enough of these four walls surrounded by the same worried and tired people. And damn it, he needed some coffee.

When he returned his father was there who almost knocked his precious coffee out of his hands but he was grateful for the tight fatherly embrace. It had been almost nine months since Burt had been admitted to hospital, although it wasn't this one – he had to go somewhere with special equipment and they ended up having to pay private – the hospital-like cleanliness and squeaky clean, rubber glove feel was there.

Kurt filled his father in, Dave picking up where he lacked or wavered with tears and Burt's worry grew more. He never wanted to see Kurt this hurt again; he'd been through it too many times to still be a kid.

"Kurt," Dr Fitzgerald approached and greeted his father, "Finn is ready to have a visitor now, but only one by request of the other doctors. I must warn you though he's in a state visually but he's sleeping like a log," she smiled.

"He does that anyway," Burt joked light heartedly, patting Kurt on the back as he walked towards Finn's room.

Kurt explained to Viola (he decided to address her by her first name, because she reminded Kurt so much of himself, he just didn't know why) how he and Finn met and became a couple as she let all her professionalism go and cooed just like everyone they met. When he arrived at the room, he could see Finn through the window; he gulped and pressed his weight against the door.

"I'll leave you to it," She smiled and bided her farewells.

Kurt didn't speak, in fact, he was barely breathing. His footsteps were slow and precise, one in front of the other, almost edging around Finn's bed. Finn had various bruises on his arms which were resting on top of the hospital sheets; his face was a little grubby and faint bruises and marks of dried blood covered it. His right eyebrow was busted open, more dry blood surrounded the butterfly stitches that sat happily over the cut – almost smiling at Kurt with pleasure, claiming they were healing him. Finn's lip was swollen and bloody, obviously being split during the attack. The gracious stitches were there too, along with undressed cuts and scratches on his cheeks and grazes under his chin.

As Kurt edged closer he found it harder to breathe, or to keep a steady rhythm and felt his body shaking. He could see heaving bruising on Finn's collarbone that innocently peeked through the white and blue dotted hospital gown. It hurt Kurt, pulled all his insides out from behind him – dragging them out of his skin. If only kisses could heal, he thought. He strip him right now and adore and worship his body for everything that he's worth; everything that had been taken away from him today.

Kurt looked down, observing Finn in detail but with clouded vision and watery cheeks. It felt different from when he stood over his father like this, a few months previous. He felt no need to grasp his hand and beg him to respond; he just wanted to curl up beside him and sing.

He knew Finn had to sleep, the doctors had told him so, and so the idea of waking him was out of the question. Kurt was gently and cautious with his touches – something he'd never been before. It felt _wrong_ and downright _strange_ to be so hesitant around Finn's body. They'd never been like that before, ever. They fact that they were so comfortable and more than satisfied with touching each other's bodies in every way possible – whether it be a gentle brush of Kurt's hair, curling it behind his ear like it was long enough; or a touch so intimate it caused utter pleasure so uncontrollable – it scared Kurt that he was so unsure.

He cupped Finn's head, closing his eyes lightly at the feel of his hair on his cold, cold hands. The warm radiating from Finn's head was hot enough to heat Kurt up from the tips of his toes to the tips of his ears. His thumb brushed Finn's temple, avoiding the dry blood and swollen eyebrow strategically. His skin, his skin was exactly the same and yet he felt like he hadn't touched it for days. No, _years._

Kurt didn't care for the tears anymore; they weren't strangers to his face anymore. They travelled soullessly down his cheeks and round the curve of his chin – racing each other to reach the collar of his t-shirt. Dripping off occasionally and blessing the bedding with dark wet patches, dotted randomly. Some landed on Finn's arm but unlike various fairytales and stories that his mother once told him or ones he'd made up with Finn to tell their children; the tears of a loved one didn't heal.

The bleeping and other recorded sounds from machines filled the room and overtook the sweet, controlled and sleeping breathing of Finn. Even when Kurt focused on the rise and fall of his lover's chest, he couldn't hear his breath. After a while Kurt couldn't hear anything, neither could he see. The tears had flooded and even with the insane amount of blinking they wouldn't leave his eyes. He wiped and rubbed with the heel of his palm, removing them mechanically and sighing to reach over and pull and chair over to the side of the bed near the window – reaching outside to where everything seemed so happy and _alive._

Kurt rested his head on the bed, hunching over, and took Finn's hand in his own. Tracing the shapes of his finger tips and the lines on the palm of his hands. He flinched at the dry blood, bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking slightly to remove such a common mark on Finn's body. He brought Finn's hand to his mouth shortly after and peppered it with soft kisses, wet with the leftovers of tears. Kurt looked back up at Finn, smiling slightly at his face, because he was still there. Right in front of Kurt, he was still there, he was breathing and he was _still there._

Half an hour had passed and Kurt had tried his best to remove as much of the dried blood as his could, he was sitting back down now and explaining to Finn that when they get out of here they're going to get a dog. Kurt didn't care what his parents thought, he didn't care that all his clothes would be ruined; he didn't care that he'd most likely be the one looking after it because Finn was still asleep or couldn't be bothered.

Eventually Kurt began to sing, he didn't realise when or how he even managed to hit the notes but the soft, sweet sound of his charming and hypnotising voice braced the room and soar through Finn's body.

"_Haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a verse; I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy. I, knew I was wrong to jump straight on into this picture so pretty; but he is so pretty to me." _Kurt sang so very quietly and so very softly, his voice a little scratchy and missing the complete phonics of some words; but it was beautiful.

"_And he doesn't know just how far I would go, just to kiss him – he doesn't know how I pine. So I make whirlpools, and watch him sparkle. And we'll make love, make magic." _

Kurt paused for a while, just letting the silence and difference between his voice and the emptiness encourage him. He took a shaky breath and began and gripping Finn's hand so much tighter.

"_And haven't you heard? I've fallen head first and he loves me so. We're two in a row, just look in his eyes they're blue as the skies; they're picture so pretty but he is so pretty to me."_

Kurt chuckled breathlessly at himself, he felt stupid. He didn't know why he sang that song, maybe it was because it was the song that Kurt's mind flipped two the moment he and Finn first made love. Made love, made magic. God, why was it always so hard? He was being selfish and he knew it, he knew worse things had happened to less deserving people but he was happy being so selfish and wanting Finn back.

Kurt fluttered through various songs, never once finishing them just changing half way through.

"W_e all must go through it sometime, you are not the first – you know? You stick your head in the sunshine; don't expect the worst, no. If a bird can sing with a broken wing, you learn to bend when the wind blows. The leaves may fall but the trees stay tall, this is a bump in the road."_ Kurt barely got out the remaining, _"don't give up, you will make it"_, without faltering and dropping his head back onto the bed.

There was a knock at the door a few minutes later, Carole and Burt huddled under the door frame. Kurt's sad smile was their invitation inside. He was surprised at the calmness of Carole, but he wasn't fooled by the terror and distress in her eyes. Her poor baby. Carole gathered Finn's other hand in her own and squeezed bringing it up to her pursed lips. Burt had told her about the attack and his medical condition, her face barely moved from the shock.

Kurt felt a massive wave of guilt hit him when he saw Carole's eyes glaze over with water, so he made to get up and hug his father. Retreating into the warmth that used to calm and sooth him as an eight year old. Dave and Mercedes were further outside the door; Kurt walked over and placed his head onto of Carole's shoulder as some sort of unneeded apology. She smiled back at him and cupped his face, placing a soft kiss on his nose.

Kurt met David and Mercedes outside Finn's room, where they both engulfed him and stroked him back to calmness and less watery eyes. Mercedes hugged Kurt goodbye and gave her best wishes, she promised to tell everyone in the glee club tonight, knowing it would be too much for Kurt or his family to explain. Dave patted Kurt on the shoulder and said his goodbyes to Burt and Carole, wishing them the best of luck.

Kurt made his way back into Finn's room after Carole had stopped talking to Finn's sleeping body, he felt less awkward and less guilty. The room felt lighter, like everyone had explained things and let everything go. Carole hugged Kurt tightly as he walked in and thanked him for everything and reassured his that this _wasn't_ his fault, not matter how stubborn he was.

They all sat around Finn's bed, occasionally in silence, but mostly just talking trying to make everything feel as normal as possible. Kurt fell asleep again, his eyes being way too overused, resting his head on the wall beside Finn's bed. He closed his eyes to the sound of Carole talking about how lucky Finn was and how much she loved him. Then saying something like 'ooh, look what the bad boys have done to you, baby', Kurt smiled against his will – knowing how much Finn blushed and hated when his mother treated him like a four year old for a joke.

It somehow made everything seem normal again, but then Kurt remembered Finn was asleep because of the amount of pain killers he was on. Due to the fact that he'd had the shit beaten out of him by the homophobes which walked down the same halls as them on an average school day.

It was just past ten past nine when a nurse came in to check on Finn and followed by Viola. She spoke quietly as she too noticed the sleepy atmosphere the room had.

"I'm sorry, but it's past nine and hospital visiting rules state that only one visitor can stay after that time."

Kurt and Burt understood, they'd both had their time with Finn and chose to leave Carole to her son. Saying their goodbyes took a while simply because they never wanted to leave each other again, not even for the drive home.

Kurt couldn't remember the drive back, but the pout his face has naturally fallen into didn't leave at all. He just watched the road slip by the car quickly, with his face relaxed heavily against the cold window. He didn't hear anything his father said, that is, if his father said anything at all. And when they entered the house Kurt just wanted to run all the way back to the hospital. It was cold and empty and dark and just a massive void of nothingness. And Kurt hated it.

He trudged down to his room, stripped as soon as he could and changed into anything he could find. He curled up into a ball on the centre of his bed and reached over for Finn's iPod, addressing his ears with endless Kings of Leon and Two Door Cinema Club. For some reason his ceiling was interesting, he didn't know why but that's where his focus was and for some time he was content with it. Until he realised what he was doing and starting _thinking _again, and that fucking sucked.

/&/

"Dad?" Burt heard the little whimper from the other side of the door and watched it as a gentle push allowed a slick line of light through into his and Carole's room.

What seemed like a little boy stood in the doorframe, though it wasn't, it wasn't a little boy or a innocent child – one that once ran across the landing because something was hiding under his bed and wanted to corner him and bite him with it's sharp, terrifying teeth. But despite all that, Burt still felt the same protective, new-to-being-a-father buzz fill his chest. It had been a long while since Kurt had stood at that exact door, in the exact same way. Nine years, in fact. The way in which Kurt hugged his own chest and trembled with his head down and lips in a natural, sad pout was no change. The only thing that differed was that his son, his son that was his world, was older, mature and so much taller. It was obvious the hurt was harder to deal with, now though.

"Can't sleep either?" Burt whispered back from the far end of his bed, inviting Kurt in.

He walked slowly, feeling slightly awkward because the last time he did this he was eight years old. Kurt collapsed onto the bed, beside his father, and lay identical to him – facing the ceiling as if it offered the answers to all the world's pain and every problem that arose. He felt the soft sheets under him and smiled slightly, he missed his sheets – the dry cleaners had shut before he remembered they were there. Although he convinced himself that the reason he forgot was a bigger distraction that it needed to be.

Burt turned his head to look at his son, a faint smile wandering over his face at their very comfortable silence that they'd had going ever since Elizabeth had passed away. It was their _thing_. Their way of saying nothing but managing to say everything at once. Kurt was wearing his usual pair of Finn's boxers, old ones which Finn never wore anymore which automatically meant they became Kurt's lounging material, and a black Guns & Roses shirt, which also belonged to Finn. It still smelled like him, that's why Kurt was wearing it. It had nothing to do with the fact that without him, Kurt felt like nothing – felt out of place, distant and worthless, not to mention empty and cold. It had nothing to do with the fact that he had become so very dependent on Finn that at times like this, it hurt.

"He's not there to hold me back," Kurt replied selfishly, his focus still on the ceiling.

Burt stayed silent, knowing better than to interrupt Kurt. He knew he hadn't finished talking, even if the pause between his words reached more than five minutes.

"Everyone. Everyone I love, Dad, always end up hurt. I don't see why it just can't be _me_ for a change."

"Don't wish for that, son," Burt whispered harshly, unaware his voice was so rough.

"It's not fair."

"You're very important Kurt, if something ever happened to you-" Burt couldn't finish, but Kurt understood.

After a few minutes of silence Kurt spoke up again; "They'll go after Carole next, whoever 'they' are."

When Burt turned to looked at Kurt, again, implying he should elaborate; he did.

"First it was Grandad, then Mom," Kurt's voice wavered at the mention of his mother. "Then Annabel and Amelia, there wasn't even a chance for Amelia to live before something life-threatening happened to her. Then you and now Finn. Each of them admitted to hospital for something that could result in death, _some_ of them not returning."

"Kurt," Burt let out in a breath.

"Think about it, Dad. The one way to truly hurt someone is to hurt the loved ones around them."

"Kurt, no one is trying to hurt you. Your Grandfather had a stroke, Annabel had to have an emergency caesarean because Amelia was in distress – they're lucky both of them survived. You know that at one point it was either the mother or the baby, that's not your fault. You were eleven years old at that point."

Kurt muttered something about The Omen but Burt chose to ignore it and carry on.

"I was there because I didn't listen to you and chose to have two sloppy joes instead of the salads you bought me, but I'm still here. And Finn will be too, they're just keeping him in to make sure he's safe and stable."

Then there was more silence, Kurt hoped his father would mention his mother, knowing he'd missed her out on purpose. But he didn't push, they never pushed each other, they waited. Just like Kurt waited three years for his father to finally accept his mother was dead and just like Burt waited fourteen years for Kurt to be comfortable in himself and come out.

"And your mother," Burt sighed, "she had cancer but it never got her down. You know that, she was a fighter and in a way – she won. It wasn't her fault," Burt's voice broke a little, "she was just innocently buying some milk."

Kurt sobbed, quietly – yes – but enough that Burt could hear; "Cookies."

"What?"

"She was buying milk and cookies, to make up for the fact that she coloured the roof, of the house in my 'My House and Me' project, green when I wanted it purple."

Kurt had always felt guilty for his mother's death. He knew the cancer would've eventually won but the robbery at the local store which resulted in her being attacked and stabbed, simply because she was at the checkout and was 'in the way of the till', was what brought everything to an end. Kurt sobbed and blamed himself for so long, he shouldn't have made a big deal about the green roof – he got an A for it anyway.

And his mother, gosh, she was so proud of him. Her face was so bright and filled to the brim with happiness, the smile that took over her whole face and travelled into the deep blue of her eyes was an image that helped Kurt sleep at night. She still went out the following day to buy the promised milk and cookies, but Kurt insisted until she said they were now a reward for his gallant efforts and not an apology. Kurt remembered smiling and sitting on the windowsill, waving enthusiastically and blowing childish kisses through the window at his mother as she pulled out of the drive.

"Kurt, it's not your fault."

"I know. I could've changed it though."

"You were eight, how could you have known?" Burt concluded and placed his hand over Kurt's.

There was another long silence and Kurt shifted about on the bed, trying to sleep but never finding the comfort or strength to close his eyes and become vulnerable. He was sure his father had gone to sleep, the breathing that filled the room was controlled and second-natured but Kurt chose to speak again anyway. It was either that or think up terrible ways of Finn dying and how Kurt would deal with it.

"I'm going to marry him one day, Dad."

"I know," Burt mumbled, his voice sleeping but still aware.

Kurt smiled, happy that his father knew him so well and that he approved. Kurt shifted on the bed again to face him and closed his eyes, hoping sleep would take over him.

"You're just like your mother," Burt chuckled a little, "did I ever tell when I first met her parents?"

"No."

"It was a Thursday and she took me to hers to meet them, they weren't too happy about it. They shouted at her and told her that she could find someone so much better, someone smarter who had so much going for them. Someone who wasn't a young mechanic and was doomed to never be able to make her truly happy. Compared to Mr Kevin Riker, who they'd set her up with and she escape the date through the bathroom window of the ladies restroom." Burt chuckled at the memory and Kurt smiled, knowing that if he knew his mother when she was younger – that would totally be something she would do.

"She shouted back, in her usual way, telling them that I was the one she wanted to be with because I was 'imperfectly perfect' and they should respect her choice and the freedom of her own mind. The last thing she said before she walked out of the door to meet me on the porch was 'I'm going to marry him one day, Dad.'"

"And she did," Kurt smiled and let out in a breathless whisper.

"And she did," Burt repeated and chuckled again. "Back when Kurt Hummel was a fantasy, he was a dream, something we desired, we wanted. A theory or idea, something we'd prove right and be proud of in time."

"I was planned? Mom always said I was an accident, that's why you never removed the hammock."

"Ah, the hammock," Burt reminisced then continued. "You weren't planned, physically, but you were theoretically."

"Have I become what you always wanted?" Kurt asked seriously, knowing the answer. Knowing that he hadn't.

"More than I ever expected." Burt said simply but full of heart and truth, because he had. He wanted a son that he could love no matter what; he wanted something of his own making he could be proud of and help make the world a better place.

He turned his head to look back at Kurt; and yes, he'd got that.


	27. The Ocean and Chocolate Globes

A/N: Kurt's outfit was inspired by Jason Orange and Gary Barlow from Take That of which I listened to heavily while writing this. Jason Orange wore the jeans and Gary Barlow wore the jacket on The Circus Tour. It's my dream outfit for Kurt to wear...

Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that Kurt didn't sleep well or that Kurt felt like utter shit when he woke up from his three hour sleep. It was 6am, not even the morning yet, well you know – the _real_ morning which consists of the hours 8-10am. Burt wasn't there when he turned over; wondering slightly why he was in his father's bed but then remembered. Then remembered what Finn looked like, and then sobbed a little. He stared at the ceiling once again, before flopping further into the bed.

The room was dark but the faint light from the Ohio sky came through the curtains, Kurt rolled over grunting slightly. He wasn't ready for today, and there was no way he was going to school. As much as he honoured and tried his best to keep his 100% attendance record, right now he couldn't care less. Kurt snuggled into his clothes a little more, loving the feel of the loose boxers that weren't his and the breeze that floated across his stomach. Finn's shirt had ridden up but Kurt made no effort in bothering to pull it down.

He stayed there for a while, just breathing and thinking, before rolling off the bed and literally falling out of it with a loud thump. He curled up on the floor, with his back resting on the side of the bed. It took a while before the footsteps up the stairs made their way to the door of his father's room, the door swung open and the blinding light from the remainder of the house burnt his eyes. Carole stood then fell to the floor to check to see if Kurt was alright, well, alive.

"Kurt, honey, are you okay?"

"Always," he smiled sadly, and stretched out on the floor and made his way to get up. Carole chuckled lightly at Kurt's effortless way of getting up.

"When, er, did you get back?" Kurt asked, eyes shut sleepily and his breathing calm and restful.

"About 1, I couldn't stay there much longer – watching him, you know? I'm going back later today, after work."

"Oh. Okay. Can I see him this morning then?" Kurt hesitated, not wanting to overstep on Carole's patch.

"Of course you can, you don't need to ask me," she smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug, kissing the top of his head. "You're good for him, maybe with you there he'll finally awaken."

Kurt giggled quietly and breathlessly, "I wonder how many painkillers they gave him."

"I don't even know, probably enough to shut him up about that damn dog!"

Kurt laughed and pulled Finn's shirt down a little more, feeling the cold air of the morning and chill of the empty house. Carole patted his shoulder and headed towards the door before turning back and informing Kurt about how their sheets are being delivered due to some bribery and sympathy about Finn. Kurt followed Carole out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice, even though he didn't want it as soon as he poured it.

He looked up at her as she sat down at the kitchen counter and began typing numbers into a calculator and writing down the figures on various pieces of paper thrown all over the counter top. For a moment Kurt wondered if they were going to press charges on the attack and finally get Azimio locked up for good and his dickhead team mates. However, if Kurt was honest, he didn't want a big court case or lawyer trouble with sheet work and witness statements – he just wanted Finn back.

Yes, he wanted justice because of all people it should've been him, not Finn. Well that's what Kurt thought anyway, despite the conversation he had with his father last night. But Azimio and most of his friends already had about three warnings from the police due to various vandalism crimes and two gay-hate crimes.

"I'm sorry, Carole," Kurt paused as she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for making Finn this way," he continued in a hushed tone.

"No," she said immediately, getting up out of the chair and pulling Kurt into a tight embrace, "don't you ever say that again. I never want to those words to fall from your lips again; do you hear me, Kurt Hummel? This is not your fault, it could never be."

"I still feel guilty."

"What for? Making my son happy, making him realise that _someone_ out there can love him without having to get with his best friend to realise it, making him _finally_ have something to strive for; whether it be football, music or just to love you. Kurt, you never give yourself enough credit. I mean without you, I would never have met your father and I'd still be listening to old school 70's rock bands and wearing acid wash at any opportune moment."

They stood in silence for a while, before both cracking up in hysterical laughter. Kurt managed to wheeze out something like "yeah, it really was terrible, that old wardrobe of yours," and Carole would laugh it off before attempting to defend acid wash.

"It had its time, Carole, move on," Kurt chuckled breathlessly, thinking how nice it was to laugh.

"Yeah and so did Guns & Roses t-shirts, although I must say you pull it off rather well," Carole commented before drinking Kurt's untouched orange juice which lay abandoned on the kitchen surface.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled then smiled sincerely, "thank you for everything."

He hugged her before backing away and out of the kitchen to where the door to the basement stood. Kurt pushed it open slightly, the cool air hitting him instantly and causing an extreme case of goosebumps to form proudly on his arms and legs. Kurt grunted a little before heading into the darkish room, where only the light from the top narrow windows came in. Their bed was empty and only had the crumpled blanket from the previous night in the centre.

Kurt hopped over to the emergency heater which he had plugged in next to his closet, the room quickly filled with warm artificial air. Kurt fished around for some clothes which weren't too annoyingly clingy, because today, he felt fat and completely unattractive. So he picked out some decent sweatpants and a t-shirt which he hardly ever wore because it never seemed to go with anything but sweatpants.

It wasn't until he emerged from the shower and looked at himself in the mirror that he thought differently. He took extra time in applying his moisturiser and combed his hair to its perfect quiff. He traced his jaw line with his fingers, feeling the slight stubble growing there and smiling at it. Facial hair was not his thing; well it was on other people – such a turn on – but not on himself. Part of this came from him not really being able to grow it but he still thought it looked _wrong_ on him. That was, until today, when he thought he'd keep it as it would give him something to play with while with an unconscious Finn.

Kurt chucked the previously planned outfit back in the closet and fished around for his favourite jeans, which he also never wore because they were his favourite. If he got them ruined he would probably cry, no joke, he would bawl for at least two hours. He couldn't risk wearing them to school and getting slushied, which would just prove his incredible bad look with wearing nice clothes at school. Like that time when he wore his favourite black, silk jacket and it was completely ruined by Mr Azimio Adams. Ugh, and he was wearing a white shirt underneath, just his luck that Azimio chose to throw a strawberry flavoured one.

He held the white and red stripy skinny jeans in his hands before throwing them over his shoulder as he reached for the third draw and pulled out a three quarter length sleeve, tight white vest and then began to search for his white blazer which had red shoulder pads complete with feathers and tassels, giving it that military look but at the same time it just screamed Brandon Flowers. The jeans, as Finn would say, looked like they were spray painted on; but they showed off Kurt's ass very, _very_ well and the package in the front. But besides that, they made his legs look so much longer and much more toned than they actually were. He loved these jeans. Although he had to squat a few times to get them used to everyday activities such as _walking_, he looked pretty fine.

In fact, if Kurt was being big headed and the true diva he was – he looked hot.

He shrugged his blazer on, adjusting it to fit his ever-so-slowly-developing broad shoulders and looked himself dead on in front of the mirror. A small smile crept across his face, he felt like he hadn't worn such an outrageous outfit for ages, when knowing him it'd probably been about a day. But it just felt so good, standing right there, in his element. Kurt took a deep breath and slipped his white pumps on before ascending the stairs back to the main house.

"Jesus, Kurt!" His dad gasped and almost dropped the jug of milk into his cup of morning coffee. "Your boyfriend is unconscious, who the hell are you trying to impress?"

Carole chucked; "I think he looks magnificent. Rather majestic, actually."

"Thank you Carole, it's nice to see _someone_ appreciate these jeans."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure if Finn wakes up he'll appreciate them a lot more than me." Kurt blushed at Carole's statement. "But it's nice to see you back to your normal self, _gosh_, Burt and I have missed the more eccentric side to your fashion sense recently."

"That's because your son refuses to wear anything other than polo shirts and baggy jeans. It's not good for my flamboyancy; even when I try to make him wear a slightly tighter, maybe different styled t-shirt he refuses. It's affecting my eye for good fashion, I tell you!" And with that Kurt left the room, leaving Carole and Burt sniggering.

He returned with his usual black messenger bag, kissed Carole goodbye and gave his dad a tight hug before grabbing his keys from the kitchen windowsill.

"I'll be back at around lunchtime, and then Mercedes said I can drop in on glee club. She text me saying they're all really worried about us and that soon we'll get a call from Figgins about Azimio's pending exclusion," Kurt rang out really quickly as not to let them carry the conversation on.

"And the rest of the team that was involved?" Burt asked.

"I don't know, Mercedes, David and Mr Schue were all in the meeting – I'll find out and ring you after."

"Alright. Just don't stress about it Kurt," Carole smiled and gave him another hug. "And ring me if my boy wakes up, okay?"

"Of course!" Kurt smiled and left the rooming, making a beeline for his car.

It was cold when he got in and made no hesitation to turn on the ignition and adjust the heating to the highest setting. He glanced at the clock, almost 10am. It really had taken him a while to get ready this morning, wow. Kurt took it in his stride though; convincing himself that he was finally back to his old self and that it took time to look as amazing as he did. And if Finn happened to wake up today, he'd look the best he's look in a while.

The roads were busier than he expected, everyone going to work or whatever adults did while children were in school. Which reminded him, he should text Mercedes about keeping him away from Azimio when he goes back for glee club. He didn't even know why he agreed to go in today; all the news would be fresh and would spread and twist like some kind of nasty disease. Kurt knew as soon as he'd enter those doors people would look and whisper right on cue as if they were programmed to do so.

Kurt clenched the wheel a little tighter, unaware of it until he almost ran through a red light. He hit the brakes quickly, sighing a little at the sudden jolt then relaxing into the seat and willing himself to calm down. He fiddled with the radio, cursing Finn for putting Rock FM as his default station. Kurt searched aimlessly for a CD to put in, any CD, just wanting to change the station. It wasn't until he heard the beginning to _Where Is The Love? _by the Black Eyed Peas, when he realised it was the CD mix tape Mercedes gave him to educate his hip-hop/rap/r&b needs.

Kurt disagreed but he did have a very soft spot for early Black Eyed Peas material, not the new synthesised remix of _(I've Had) The Time Of My Life_ in which they got the words wrong. But whatever, Kurt wasn't bitter or judgemental, definitely not. And he most certainly did not skip past that track when it blasted violently through his speakers.

He got to the hospital quicker than he expected and he was actually happy to admit it was down to his amazing new acquired skill of being able to keep up with the rapping in _Gone Going_ and then the much more lively singing on the chorus. He didn't stutter once! It wasn't just the happy, bouncy rhythm of the song itself or the fact that he got all the words right that put him in a good mood, he was just happier than before hand. Okay, so, maybe it was the song but his mood lightened when he pulled into the parking lot and strolled into the hospital to see the same secretary who smiled brightly at him.

"Good morning," he chirped, clearly too happy for someone who was visiting a loved one in a hospital but Kurt couldn't care less. "I'm here to see Finn Hudson, he was admitted yesterday afternoon."

She eyed him up and down, taking in his outfit and smiled with a breathless chuckle, approvingly. Drawing her eyes away as much as she could, she clicked about on the computer, her eyes twitching from one corner of the screen to the other. She looked up once again, and Kurt caught the attention of her name badge; it read "Leela" and Kurt smiled at how innocent and childish it sounded in his head.

"Alright, Finn Hudson. He is still in the same ward, same room – fourth floor, room 417," Leela smiled up at him before asking him to sign his name on the visiting list.

"Thank you very much," he smiled back and signed his name before walking to the stairs.

Then changing his mind and running to get into the elevator while the doors were open, he slipped in almost catching his blazer. He took once last glance at the secretary who was laughing sweetly at his manoeuvre and let out a breath at his luck of not getting caught in the door.

"Thank you," he muttered to the woman who stood next to him, before he took a double take and realised who it was. "Dr Fitzgerald?"

"Yes?" She replied, looking up from her clipboard and smiling when she met Kurt's eyes. "Mr Hummel, how are you today?"

"Kurt, just call me Kurt," he said breathlessly. "I'm surprisingly good thank you, so please don't drop my mood by telling me something bad about Finn."

"If you're Kurt, then I'm Viola. I hate 'Dr Fitzgerald', no matter how unprofessional 'Viola' is," she smiled, and then seethed at how much she clearly hated her name. "And he's actually doing very well; I was just about to check on him before I go to my more permanent patients."

"Viola it is then," Kurt chuckled. "Oh, thank God."

"The extra sleep he's had due to the painkillers have allowed his body to heal itself extremely well, actually. Although, I must ask – does he always react that strongly to painkillers?"

"Pretty much," Kurt laughed. "His medical record at school clearly states that when he has a headache to either send him home or let him sleep on the bed for a while, because having a passed out student due to painkillers is not good for the school."

"Ah, that makes sense." She nodded and giggled at Kurt's beaming face; the smile reaching his eyes.

"Thank you, for everything you're doing for him. I appreciate it," Kurt smiled and looked away blushing slightly.

"It's just my job, Kurt. Although I know it's totally unprofessional for me to say this but I think Finn is one of my favourite patients and you two are a very adorable couple. You've caused quite the scene and buzz on a few wards," Viola confessed and exited the lift as it came to a stop, waiting for Kurt to follow her.

"How so?" Kurt curiously asked.

"Well you're the first gay couple under the age of twenty we've had in this hospital for a long time," she smiled and hung her clipboard up on a board to retrieve another one, flipping through the notes.

"Oh, well, to be fair I don't think Lima, Ohio is swarming with out and proud gay people." Kurt commented dryly with a flick of his wrist.

"Tell me about it, my girlfriend and I spend almost two years looking for a safe neighbourhood without various homophobes threatening to burn our house down," Kurt's face dropped in shock and horror. "But it's all good now, we found a nice place on the outskirts, it's a bit of a drive for work but it's better than a brick through your window every other night, right?"

"Right." Kurt replied on impulse. "Wait – you're gay?"

"Well I hope so, otherwise my girlfriend of eight years will be _pissed!"_

Kurt giggled and stepped in front of Viola before bringing her into a huge hug, "I knew there was I reason I felt like I could relate to you so much."

"I saw the claims from Mr Karofsky and knew it was gay-hate crime almost straight away and almost lost my job pleading to take you as my patients," she laughed quietly.

"Well, I'm glad you did, _Dr Fitzgerald_."

"Is it too unprofessional to hit you or...?"

Kurt laughed and continued to walk with Viola down the hospital corridor before reaching Finn's room and hesitating slightly. His nerves came back almost immediately. He felt a little sick.

"He's been moving around a lot in the past few hours according to his charts and reports, so I'm sure he'll wake up from his drugged up sleep soon," Viola said quietly, resting a reassuring hand on Kurt's shoulder.

She smiled cheekily at him when he looked over his shoulder at her, he felt slightly better. Kurt nodded and walked slowly over to Finn's bedside, in the exact same way he did yesterday except the atmosphere was so much lighter and felt good and positive. The sun shone through with hope, instead of the dull light of pollution that came through the previous day.

"I heard you singing yesterday," Viola whispered, breaking the silence that only consisted of bleeping. "You've got a real gift."

"Thanks," a breathless reply as he approached Finn and traced his hand.

Viola moved around the room, looking at monitors and scribbling things down in her varied collection of clipboards and pieces of paper in her arms, only taking a few seconds to smile at Kurt making him feel comfortable.

"He's got a pretty good voice too, no, actually, he's the main lead of our glee club so he's more than pretty good," Kurt spoke aloud to the room, not necessarily anyone in general.

"You're both in glee club? Is that how you met?" She beamed at Kurt, putting her notes aside for a moment.

"No, he was saving my life way before that," Kurt pondered and brushed Finn's hair with his fingers before realising what he'd said and corrected himself – "We got closer in glee club, after he was kind of forced to join by Mr Schue. It was a Monday, a rainy Monday and I forgot my house keys. Finn's house is the nearest to mine, so I went there for shelter and left with a boyfriend. How very clichéd," Kurt smiled.

Viola giggled and shook her head; "Far from it, it's so sweet I'm going to have to see the dentist."

"Oh, well you can't get cavities now can you?" Kurt smirked.

Kurt went back to playing with Finn's hair and smiling at his peaceful state, internally hoping he would wake up so he could see those eyes again. The room was silent but comfortable, even the stare he knew he was getting from Viola wasn't enough to make him feel awkward or wrong.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"Very much," Kurt smiled and blushed, looking Viola right in her deep brown eyes.

"You remind me of Franky, there is a picture of her standing over me in a hospital room in the exact same way."

"Is Franky your girlfriend?" Kurt asked, almost like a five year old asking if they can play with the colourful wooden blocks.

Viola nodded; "When I was sixteen I was severely injured during a lacrosse game and ended up in a pretty shitty condition. It ruined my whole scholarship, my dreams and my future. It was then that I vowed never to let anyone feel what she was feeling that day; when she was unsure whether I'd wake up or not. So I chose to become a doctor, got my qualifications, trained in New York – but somehow found my way back here," she giggled and shrugged her shoulders comically.

"I'm sorry, but if it's any consolation you make a much better doctor than lacrosse player – from what I've seen."

"Thanks," she smiled cheerily and carried on with her notes and data collection. "If he wakes up, just press the orange button and either myself or a nurse will come as quick as they can."

Viola nodded and made her way out of the room, leaving Kurt standing over Finn with their hands laced together. He sat down on the chair beside the bed and nestled his head into the bedding and stroked Finn's arm, hoping it would wake him up. Why did he have to be so easily affected by painkillers?

The open cuts from yesterday had begun to scab over already, some of them fully and the bruises were more apparent since they weren't as fresh and were finally breaking out of their skin. No pun intended. Finn's lip was less swollen but was still a flushed, bright pink and the butterfly stitches still blessed the spilt happily. His skin had gained more colour, less from the dried blood and more from the running blood _inside_ his body. His face was still peacefully and he'd gained his usual dopey look that Kurt would watch every night when Finn would fall asleep first.

The right eyebrow was still dark red with dried blood and dark brown with a hint of purple from the bruise that was slowly developing behind it. The stitches had gained some colour from the blood that would've escaped from the closed cut but it still looked like it was slowly getting better. Then again, Kurt didn't have a clue about medical care.

He talked to Finn for a bit, informing him about what Figgins was going to do and what they'd do when he gets out of this place.

"We'll get in the car, go to the park and swim in the lake – I'm even willing to get my skin ruined with the water for you. Then I was thinking Taco Bell, because I actually really miss it, but don't tell anyone!"

Kurt paused.

"Ugh, Finn Hudson, I wish you'd wake the fuck up!"

Kurt smacked the bed and stood up to look out the window, the sun was higher in the sky that earlier but it still shone just as bright. Kurt mumbled an apology to Finn even though he obviously couldn't hear but he still felt guilty. He rubbed his face vigorously, feeling the soft skin against his fingers was a nice change from the recently dry and tired skin. With the sun beaming in through the window Kurt was heating up, even the prick of tears in his eyes were warm, so he reluctantly took his blazer off. He slung it on the chair that was strategically positioned by Finn's bed and walked out of the room.

He made his way back to Finn's room with a bottle of cool water; the condensation forming on the side somehow meant that Kurt felt the need draw smiley faces. He exchanged happy smiles with random nurses and doctors who were clearly obsessed and interested in the fact that they had a gay couple under their midst. They would then walk past, stop and look back to check if Kurt was actually wearing those pants. Of course he was, why would they doubt that?

Kurt took a sip as he entered Finn's room once again, bringing his head down from his gulp and letting the freezing cold water run down his throat.

Then he froze. And the water bottle fell out of his grasp and bounced along the floor.

Gorgeous, chocolate and glistening globes of hazel _finally_ met the calm, serene and ever so bright blue of the ocean.

They both froze.

Kurt blinked constantly with the faintest trace of a smile creeping on his lips, his breathing became heavier and he sucked in his cheeks between his teeth.

Finn blinked tiredly, not really sure where he was, but either way seeing Kurt for what felt like the first time in a while was such a beautiful sight. Finn's face broke out into a smile, going from his lips to the very last sparkle of his eyes. His tongue darted out to lick his lips at the sight of the other boy but he flinched at the contact made with his busted lip.

"Kurt..." Finn whispered, holding his hand out and trying to ignore the inward freak out at why he was in a hospital.

"Finn," Kurt let out in a breathless grunt before walking over slowly to the other side of Finn's bed.

He hesitated when his hand reached for Finn's but the heat that followed from touching him reminded him of why he felt so safe. Kurt stared down at their hands before looking up at Finn with happiness and a hint of fear in his eyes; but it was a good fear, the fear that makes you take a risk and get more out of life because of it.

Kurt shuffled forward and took Finn's head in his hand, stroking the hair at the back of his skull with his delicate fingers. Finn's eyes smiled into Kurt's and they both let out the tiniest of soft laughs neither of them had heard before. Kurt shut his eyes, so tightly, and lowered his forehead to rest on Finn's – carefully, avoiding any pressure on his bruised eyebrow.

Finn rose one of his hands to Kurt's waist pulling him closer and breathing in one another's scent. Finn smelling just the same, despite the lack of shower which made Kurt think a little but then thought that no, thinking rationally right now would be stupid. Therefore he closed to gap between them, brushing their lips softly against each others. Kurt inhaled deeply, trying his best not to put too much pressure on Finn's lip but keeping it passionate enough to get across how much Finn meant to him.

However, it was Finn who chose to deepen the kiss incredibly quickly. His tongue probing at Kurt's, hoping to God Kurt would let him in. Eventually he did and they both ended up moaning and gripping each other with tighter hands and pulling each other as close as physically possible.

When they pulled apart, breathless, they were unable to tell whose breath was whose and whether they had actually stopped kissing since their lips were numb.

"God," Kurt let out, his breath warm against Finn's newly swollen lips.

"Kurt, why am I in a hospital?"

Kurt gulped and pushed his head closer against Finn's, hoping he'd remember something.

"Can you not remember?"

Finn shook his head and brought his hand up to cup Kurt's face frantically; "Why am I here? Just tell me please."

Kurt sighed and kissed Finn once more before moving back and making his way around to the other side of the bed. Finn grunted suddenly and Kurt glanced his way quickly, watching Finn move across the bed in sheer pain.

"No! Finn, you're not meant to move," Kurt stressed holding Finn's feet – trying to stop him but he carried on shuffling across the bed.

"Come and lie with me, please," Finn kind of sobbed and patted the space next to him, and of course Kurt gave in.

He slowly climbed up on the bed, avoiding contact with Finn and his ribs. They eventually found a position which they were both comfortable with; Kurt managed to lie in the space between Finn and the side of the bed with Finn's good arm wrapped around him tightly. Finn would occasionally wince when he'd pull Kurt too close and hit his ribs. Kurt rested his head on Finn's shoulder and wrapped his arm lightly around the injured boy's waist, attempting to steer away from his ribs.

"Now, tell me," Finn kissed Kurt's head while he pleaded. "Please, Kurt."

"You. Y- you were attacked," Kurt shakily replied and buried his head further into Finn's shoulder. "By Azimio and his dickhead friends."

Finn let out a quiet 'oh' but said nothing more for a good few minutes. Kurt ignored the tighter grip Finn suddenly had on him and went on to explain the attack in as much detail as he knew – hoping Finn would remember _something._ Kurt chose to ignore the instructions given, which he wouldn't usually do, but Finn was cuddling him and he didn't feel like pressing the orange button to allow the nurses to come in and pester him and his boyfriend. At that thought Kurt moved a little closer to Finn and kissed the underside of his upper arm.

"Wait, wait, wait," Finn spoke up suddenly when Kurt mentioned that Dave had claimed there was a bat involved. "Panties," is what Finn came out with.

"Excuse me?" Kurt chuckled in disbelief.

"Azimio asked if I should be buying you _panties,_" Finn almost shuddered at the memory or the cringe infested word that was _panties._

"Ew, why would he want to know that?" Kurt asked confused and disgusted.

Finn smiled and let out a loud laugh, swooping down to kiss Kurt again simply because he could. Although Finn was completely unaware of the damage done to him and he couldn't remember anything from what Kurt was telling him, he still managed to find it in him to flirt and tease Kurt.

"Mmm, who wouldn't want to know," Finn murmured over Kurt's lips.

"Hey," Kurt warned with a pointed finger that Finn pretended to bite. "Control yourself! Besides, you're too injured to do anything remotely sexual so don't even go there."

Finn laughed and lolled his head back against the many pillows on the bed; his good hands stroked across the small of Kurt's back – not only soothing him but soothing Finn as well.

"Do you remember anything after what Azimio said?" Kurt asked again after a while, hoping maybe he'd unleashed a gush of memory on Finn's behalf.

"No," he replied simply, although Kurt could sense the anger and distress in his voice because he just _couldn't_ remember.

"Hey, babe, don't get angry at yourself," Kurt sat up. "It's not your fault."

"I know, it's just, every time I try and remember I just get nothing not even a black space; just nothing."

"They hit you in the head babe, you had concussion and they don't expect you to remember the attack. Hell, for a moment they were worried you wouldn't be able to remember _anything_!"

Finn stayed silent and waiting for Kurt to settle back down into his grasp, Kurt complied and sighed. Finn stared at the ceiling then shut his eyes, mainly from sleeping _too _much which made him even more tired and because he'd rather just relax with Kurt's breathing filling the room and feel his body rising and falling against Finn's own.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," Finn whispered to the room as quietly as his could.

Kurt shook his head against Finn's shoulder, burying it a little more before reaching up happily and kissing Finn right on the lips.

"Shush, you, there is _nothing_ you need to be sorry for!" Kurt smiled with his teeth and leaned back in to kiss Finn.

Finn blushed and wished he could hold Kurt properly by his waist and let him sit on his hips while they battled each other with tongues, but as he made to do so he got a shooting pain through his wrist and consequently his arm.

"Oh! I forgot," Kurt announced and rolled away from Finn to reach for the orange button beside the bed. "See what you do to me, Finn Hudson."


	28. We're Home

A/N: It's been a while and here is my dearest apology: I'm sorry, really I really really am. Too many really's in there. Anyway, real life has recently taken me by my hair and spun me around like it's favourite toy. It's coming to the end of my school year which means revise, exams, revise, exams etc. etc. And boy, does it suck. Not only that but the personal life I share with my boyfriend has recently been completely abused and caused not only myself but all my friends some stress. Life's a bitch. So this chapter has been slowly and disjointedly coming along - I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope you stick around, I'm not ready to abandon this story but updates may take a while for now. Thank you for everything, I'm still _so_ grateful.

I have also recently joined LiveJournal (imkindofaninja) where you can check out a few more of my stories there - you know, if you want to.

Long authors note is long, anyway: enjoy!

* * *

When Viola came through to check on the boys, due to the alert button being pressed, she smiled then tutted and shook her head with a light chuckle. She saw Kurt snuggled up against Finn, talking softly and in low, hushed tones and then saw the taller of the two make strange faces trying to understand something. Seeing Finn awake and fully in control of his body was a change from the last time she saw him.

"Good morning, boys."

"He's awake," Kurt smiled and stated the obvious.

"I can see that, Kurt." Viola reached her hand out to Finn, "I'm Viola Fitzgerald, your doctor, my team and I have been looking after you since you've been here."

"Oh. Thank you," Finn said, still as awkward as ever. "How long have I been here?"

"Only two days, and since you're awake now it won't be long until you're out of here, if that's what you're wanting," she smiled and wrote things down on the clipboard that sat in the pocket at the foot of the bed.

"No, no, I was just wondering... for Kurt's sake," Finn smiled down at the boy snuggled into his side.

"I'll jab you in your ribs," Kurt suggested as a punishment for teasing him.

"But you love me, so you wouldn't really do that," Finn mumbled into Kurt's lips.

"As much as I'd love to see you two rekindle your flame, I need to check Finn," Viola smiled and ushered Kurt of the bed.

"Okay," she continued, "I'm just going to poke around a bit but you must let me know if you feel any pain, okay?"

Finn nodded and Viola prodded his body, very medically Kurt assumed. She then went on to explaining all of his injuries and what that meant to his everyday life and how he lived, listing off things he could and couldn't do.

"No football or any sport for that matter for a while, no singing or dancing – your chest needs to heal before you allow it to be used to different ways, no running around or anything out of the ordinary, be careful whenever you move around and try to avoid bumping to things."

Kurt snorted; "That's going to be the hardest task."

"Shurrup," Finn mumbled.

"And I don't know if you two are sexually active but assuming so, you need to know that sex is not an option right now and I mean that. Finn's body will be working hard and as great as sex is, it really isn't a practical option. Not to mention that fact that it could result in bigger injuries due to your body not being able to heal properly."

The boys blushed but nodded anyway, they'd gone for weeks without sex before so it shouldn't be that much of a problem. Viola continued talking to Finn about his memory and how although he can't remember it, bringing it back to his mind or making him remember it may make his mental state worse than it was with him not knowing.

Kurt sent a text to Carole, his dad, Mercedes and Dave to let them know that Finn was finally awake and was doing really well, informing them he'd be out by Friday since they needed to keep him in to watch his internal bleeding. It was their main worry, Viola said, that it would rupture again and he'd be in surgery for a third time.

"I don't want to remember it."

"We're not saying you have to, Finn, we're just letting you know that if you chose to we have people here at the ready," Viola patiently replied, ignoring Finn's interruption.

"I don't want to remember," he said firmly with his hands playing at the frayed material of the hospital gown.

"That's fine, but we will need to keep you in for recovery and someone will come by to check on your mental health anyway, since you were hit in the head pretty hard."

Finn reached up with his good hand and traced the fine hairs on his head, before he grazed across an area covered in stitches. It was sore and both Kurt and Viola noticed his wince at the touch. Finn nodded slowly and reluctantly at what Viola was saying, even though he really just wanted to go home.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it," Viola exited the room, nodded to Kurt and shut the door behind her.

Kurt made his way over to the bed again, settling down next to Finn just like before. They were quiet as Finn mapped patterns on Kurt's arm and Kurt rubbed the hospital gown between his fingers.

"What will happen?" Finn eventually spoke up.

"What do you mean?"

"What will happen after this? I-I don't want to go to the police. I just want everything to go away."

"No one's told the police, if you don't want anything to happen it doesn't have to happen. Besides I just want you back," Kurt beamed up at Finn.

"I'm scared. What if Azimio finds me and beats me up again?"

"He won't and if he does, _then_ we'll get the police involved. But for right now, he won't be touching you again." Kurt shifted on the bed and read a text from Mercedes. "I'm going to a meeting with dad, Carole, Figgins, 'Cedes and Dave this afternoon, to talk about it and then dad and Carole have the pleasure of meeting Azimio and Mr Adams to discuss his future."

Finn nodded but didn't speak for a while, "will he be expelled?"

"I hope so. I don't think I'd feel safe knowing he could be just around the corner in the hallway. Or knowing what he could do to you again. Or David for that matter."

"And if he's not?"

Kurt avoided looking Finn in the eyes or at Finn in general. He didn't have an answer to that yet, and he was almost certain he wouldn't anytime soon. What kind of decision would that leave? Either Finn moving school or being terrified every single time he leaves a classroom – God, Kurt hoped Azimio would be forced to leave.

"I don't know, Finn."

They sat in silence, knowing that that question didn't really have an answer yet – and when it did it probably wouldn't be a nice one or one they wanted.

"But," Kurt spoke up and finally looked at Finn, "I'm going to do my best to plead your case."

"It's okay Kurt, I'm sure I can just get home schooled or something."

"And what? Let him win? Let him know that if he does the same to every gay person he'll get what he wants? Get rid of us all?"

"Okay, I get it!" Finn snapped and closed his eyes tight.

"No, babe, I'm sorry. I-I just. I'm tired of always being treated differently and I know that it gets worse as you grow up and this is probably not the end of it but if I – if we can do something about it, my mind will be at rest a little. We're fighting this and we _will _win."

"I know, I know. I know this is what we are and we'll be put to more suffering but that's the future. Fuck the future, it'll always be there – right now I just want to focus on _us_ and _you_ no matter what anyone else thinks," Finn explained and took Kurt's hand in his.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you, too Kurt."

"Just don't ever do that to me again. Never leave me again," Kurt said quietly. "I was so scared you... you wouldn't wake up and God, I-I just don't know what I would've done."

"I'm glad I woke up then," Finn smiled and Kurt sighed happily. "I don't want you to hurt like that, never again."

Kurt leaned up and pressed his lips against Finn's with a little smile. He sniffed and brushed some of Finn's hair back, caressing his face and kissing his nose lightly. Finn scrunched his face up and smiled, sharing another set of sweet kisses with his boyfriend. The rest of the world seemed irrelevant, people who walked past, people who entered the room – they didn't notice and as sad as it was it was because they were too lost in each other's eyes and wrapped up in each other's words to notice.

Kurt's phone beeped from his pocket and after some shuffling he got it out and read the text from David.

"Do you know why he asked me out? The day of the attack?" Finn asked, reading the text over Kurt's shoulder.

"No," Kurt frowned.

"I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd probably tease him," Finn smiled and chuckled at Kurt's offended face. "He had a date, a very important date and he wanted some advice."

"Aw, he's growing up," Kurt pouted and felt like a proud mother. "Wait – he came to you of all people?"

"Hey! I'm not that bad at romance!"

"Oh shush, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying you could murder an innocent rabbit and I'd still somehow manage to swoon over you because, Finn Hudson, I'm head over heels in love with you. However," Kurt paused. "David isn't head over heels in love with this guy and I'm pretty sure this guy isn't head over heels in love with him."

"You want me to murder a rabbit?"

"No babe," Kurt laughed and kissed him even though Finn didn't understand why he was being kissed. "I meant that maybe your 'romance' won't be suitable for a first date since we've been together for like eight months."

"I suppose but still, do you think he went on it?"

"The date?" Finn nodded at Kurt's question. "I don't know, he was pretty shaken up and felt guilty after the attack."

"Will you ask him when you leave? I just really want to know if he did or not," Finn smiled.

"Oh, look at you caring," Kurt smiled and kissed Finn again.

"Yeah, well you told us to get along and he's actually a nice guy."

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled and got off the bed to slip his coat on. "Your mom is coming in to visit in about an hour, but until then I have to go and see Figgins. Will you be okay?"

Finn took Kurt's hand and brought it up to his lips, placing a soft kiss there and stroking his knuckles. "I'll be fine, just – go and make me proud."

Kurt blushed and bent down to lightly brush his lips against Finn's forehead.

"There shouldn't even be a discussion about this!" Burt stated getting irritated and clenching his fists. "He beat up my fiancé's son, someone who I also consider a son!"

"Dad, calm down, shouting won't solve this."

"Principle Figgins, I agree with Mr Hummel," Dave spoke up. "I know Azimio and he won't stop, he'll go after whatever he can and he won't stop until he gets it."

"You know him?" Burt asked, eyes burning into Dave's skin.

"We used to be _friends. _But, erm, not so much anymore," he shrugged.

"You could've stopped him!"

"Dad, no! David and Azimio haven't talked in months," Kurt looked at Dave with a knowing look and smiled with his eyes. "Ever since David came out Azimio has been on his back and mine and Finn's."

"Although I didn't think he'd actually do something this bad, he usually just shoves and verbally abuses people," Dave admitted.

"Look, David, no one is blaming you," Carole spoke up, sensing the bigger boy's self hate. "We just want this monster kept away from Finn, my _son_."

"I know, that's why I'm here – I want the same as you."

"So," Kurt spoke up, looking at Mr Schue who had been invited to the meeting at the last minute. "What's going to happen to Azimio?"

"There's enough evidence to prove him guilty so with that and Figgins approval we can address the school board and get an expulsion sorted. His parents will be addressed and told the news and Azimio will not be returning," said Mr Schue.

"Yes, considering his parents are coming in shortly after this the expulsion can start immediately, he won't be walking these halls anymore," Figgins nodded and scribbled something on paper, calling through to the office to ring the school board.

"Finn doesn't want the police involved," Kurt said, starring at the floor.

"That's fine, Kurt. But if something like this with Azimio happens again to either of you or to someone else you will be required to make a statement, okay?"

Kurt nodded as did David and Mercedes who thanked Mr Schue for the support. As they flooded out of Figgins' office Kurt hugged his dad tightly.

"Thank you for standing up for Finn, it means a lot to me."

"_You _mean a lot to me, Kurt, as does Finn. You're not alone in this, don't ever think you are," Burt kissed Kurt's forehead and nodded so he could join his friends.

"Hey, David I need to ask you something," Kurt smirked.

"Oh, okay. What?"

"Finn tells me you were going on a date on the day of the attack, why didn't you tell me? And more importantly why did you go to Finn for romance advice?"

Dave chuckled; "Because if I went to you, you'd just dress me up and tell me what not to wear."

Kurt smiled and nodded proudly, putting his arm around Dave's waist and walking him to his next lesson. "So, who is he?"

"His name is Blaine, he goes to a private school in Westerville," Dave smiled.

"I know that smile, that's the smile that says 'we totally hit it off and he's really sweet and we're meeting up again real soon and did I mention he's really sweet?' I know that smile!" Kurt beamed and starred David down.

"Hold up," Mercedes interrupted. "A private school in Westerville? It's not Dalton Academy is it?"

"Yeah, that's the one! How'd you know?" Dave looked amused and then confused, it was rather funny to watch.

"They're our competition for Regionals," Mercedes looked scandalised.

"Oh! Dave, you can be our own little spy!" Kurt smirked mischievously.

"Dude, no, I really like this guy," Dave shook his head and pushed Kurt towards the exit door.

"You're no fun!"

"I'm plenty fun, now you're meant to be at home or looking after Finn – so go," Dave teased and pushed him again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kurt mumbled before hugging them both and heading out to his car.

\\&/

"Home sweet home!"

Finn came home on the Friday; his wounds healed as much as they possibly could, with his ribs still bruised and his wrist still broken. Kurt skipped school to tend to him with only slight hesitation because his attendance record was well and truly ruined. However Finn was still Finn and he collapsed onto the couch with little restraint and then moaned when he twisted his body the wrong way.

"You still have to be careful Finn!" Kurt cried through from the kitchen and handed him a bowl of ice cream as well as a pat on the shoulder.

"Blah, blah. I'm fine, just got to remember I'm still injured," Finn smiled and stuffed his face with the ice cream Kurt promised.

"Well you're still on bed rest for the rest of next week so get used to not being about to move about loads," Carole spoke up as she placed her coat on the hanger and cautiously sat down next to Finn.

"Aw, man," Finn whined, sulking as he shovelled the cold treat into his mouth.

"Do you want to get better?"

"Yes," Finn mumbled and looked down towards the bowl settled in his lap. "I suppose and I can just watch some movies and play some video games or somethin'."

"Babe, I think you're forgetting that," Kurt smiled and pointed to the splint and bandage around his wrist.

"Ah, man!"

"There's more to life than video games and movies Finn, I managed to get a few days off work so we can see if we can find something to entertain you," Carole smiled and put her hand on Finn's thigh.

"Thanks mom, love you," Finn replied, slightly embarrassed.

"No problem, honey. But as of right now, I do need to work. Will you two be okay by yourselves?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine. I'll whip us up some cakes or something and then we'll probably snuggle or something in front of Friends or Scrubs re runs," Kurt beamed and kissed the top of Finn's head before making his way into the kitchen.

"Can't we watch Family Guy or something? Or South Park, babe, I haven't watched it in months!"

They settled down onto the couch, Finn curled up against Kurt while Kurt leisurely brushed his hands through Finn's hair. Thankfully the hospital had given him some time to shower and get his hygiene levels back to normal otherwise Kurt wasn't going anywhere near him. Kurt couldn't help but smile at the smile Finn was wearing as he watched Family Guy. After a while Kurt found himself bored and hungry, he hadn't eaten properly for a while due to the stress of Finn being away, but now he was rather peckish and God, he really needed some food.

"Do you want anything to eat babe?" Kurt asked as he gently shifted Finn to the side to get out from under him.

"Nah, I'll just eat something of yours," Finn smiled brightly as Kurt rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen.

He returned a few minutes later with a nice full plate of sandwiches and spent no time in shoving them into his gob with little mercy or manners. He was hungry! Finn chuckled and mumbled something about adopting the same mannerisms and reached over to grab a handful of tortilla chips.

"Hey, watch your TV show and let me eat boy!"

"Ew, dude, shut your mouth," Finn grimaced at the food Kurt willingly showed in his mouth to tease Finn endlessly.

\\&&/

It was around 4 o'clock when Carole came home and was met with the unmistakable shouting of two boys from the living room.

"Go! Go, go! Behind the greenhouse, go! Quick, dude, come on – now lie down, yes! Okay wait –"

"– I'm doing it! Hold on."

"Finn, I thought we said no video games," Carole called through from the hallway, heading into the living room to see Kurt sitting next to Finn, crossed legged with a controller in his head. "Oh, Kurt."

"Hey Carole!" Kurt almost shouted, way too caught up in his excitement. "Someone's coming, what do I do? What do I do!"

"Damn. Okay, so you see the river over there," Finn said pointing randomly at the screen.

"Yeah, do I need to go over there? They're in the house though, they'll shoot me."

"Just trust me, okay, just head towards the river," Finn pointed again, scooting over and pushing various buttons on Kurt's controller to reload his gun.

"Well okay, I'll leave you boys to it," Carole looked bewildered and headed into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

"Ah! They're coming! Ah, Finn!" Kurt's shrill voice pierced through the house until it was rivalled with the sound of the doorbell.

"Door! Mom!" Finn shouted through, Carole sighed and readied herself for a week of meeting Fin's demands.

"Don't worry boys, I'll get it. Don't move at all, you just sit there and play your mindless army games," Carole smiled sourly as she patted Kurt's shoulder, making her way to the door.

The boys heard a chorus of 'hi Carole!' from the hall and frowned slightly before remembering Kurt was under attack and turned their attention back to escaping the armed enemy. Kurt squealed a little and jigged about on the couch next to Finn, moving the controller around like a sensor that would somehow magically control the solider in the game by waving it around aimlessly.

"Whoa, dude you weren't kidding when you said your boy plays CoD!"

"His boy has a name, Puckerman," Kurt shot back while shooting constantly at a sea of soldiers.

"Chillax dude."

"Can I join?" Sam asked quietly.

Kurt looked over for a quick second and saw the whole of New Directions standing at the doorway of the living room, he smiled knowing they were all here for Finn. He pressed pause and stood up, handing the controller over to Sam with a nod.

"Here take over, I'll go get you all something to drink. Just make yourselves at home," Kurt chimed and floated into the kitchen, kissing Finn on the one his way.

He heard the commands being yelled by Finn and Artie who Kurt assumed joined in soon after as Mike was also shouting things and tips. Carole was already on the job, however, and was making three jugs of delicious drinks. She smiled knowingly and reached for the cupboard which secretly held all the sweet and fattening food that they had to keep away from Finn. Kurt smiled and whispered a thank you as Carole set everything out and carried it through to the main room.

"I'm really sorry, dude," Kurt heard a faint voice behind him, making him spin abruptly on his heels almost dropping the three glasses in his hand.

"Noah, please stop calling me 'dude'."

"Oh, sorry... again," Puck blushed.

"For?"

"Finn. I just keep thinking that those guys – they were me, once upon a time and I just can't think of how sorry I'd be if I hadn't changed. You two don't deserve all the shit you get and I know I don't do it anymore but I can't help but feel... guilty," Puck let out in a quick breath.

Kurt smiled and walked over, wrapping his hands around Puck's waist and hugging him tightly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Noah, this wasn't your fault and the past is the past. We're moving on – we _have_ moved on. Okay?" Kurt replied.

"Okay, but if I can't be sorry about that I'm still sorry about Finn. I can't imagine what you've all been going through."

"You don't need to be sorry, trust me. People have been saying sorry all week even when it's not their fault. The woman at the cafe in the hospital apologised and besides he's doing well, you've seen him in there. There's really no need for your sympathy or anything of the sort but thank you anyway," Kurt smiled and ran his hands through Puck's mohawk.

"Yeah, well it doesn't change anything. But I'm here to help and I'll stick by you two like the friend I'm supposed to be – you have any trouble I got your back. Deal?" Puck smirked and held his fist out.

"Deal," Kurt laughed and fist bumped Puck before taking the glasses back into the living room with him.


End file.
